Space They Cannot Touch
by Lala1995
Summary: Can two people love each other when the other doesn't. Meredith and Derek are best friends. Meredith is in love with him while Derek isn't. Can they still stay friends. A story about love, hope, loss and friendship.
1. My Life

Meredith wakes to her mum leaving for work. She rolls over and looks at her alarm clock. 5.30 am. She just moans and burries her head under her pillow.

She wakes up again at 7.30 am. She reads the clock and jumps up out of bed.

"Shit, I've over slept." She says to herself running out of her bedroom and down to her brother and sister's room. She opens the door to her sisters' room and finds that she is not in there. "Good, she is up." She says to herself while turning to her brothers' room. She goes to open the door but the noise from downstairs answers her question.

"Jackson, give me my dolly back." Charlie yells to Jackson in tears.

"Damn, not again." She says running down the stairs and running into the lounge room. "Jackson stop teasing Charlie and give her the doll back." She says to him. He drops the doll from being in the air and gives it to his younger sister while Meredith is trying to stop her from crying. "Thank you. I've over slept so you will have to get ready quickly this morning. So go and have your breakfast then get dressed. We need to leave in half an hour."

"We need to have our lunch's made." Charlie says.

"I know. I will make it for you. Just go and get breakfast. Jackson can you help her please." She asks her brother.

"Do I have to Mer?" He says.

"Do you want to walk to school?" He nods his head. "That's what I thought. Now go eat." She races back up the stairs to her bedroom.

She walks back down 5 minutes later. She walks into the kitchen to find Jackson nowhere to be seen but Charlie standing in a pool of milk and crying.

"Hey Charlie. Where's Jackson?" Charlie doesn't say anything and continues to cry. She walks over to her and pulls her out of the pool of milk and into her arms. "Hey, it's okay sweetie. Why don't I make you toast instead and I will clean this up. Charlie nods her head Meredith pulls her out of her arms and points to the chair on the other side of the bench. "Go sit down. I will start cleaning this." Meredith grabs some paper towel and wipes away the milk from the floor and the bench. Charlie's toast pops and Meredith spreads jam across it and hands it to Charlie. There is then a sound at the front door. She walks out to the door and opens it to see Derek standing there.

"Need some help?" He asks her.

"Yes, thank you. Can you go and check on Jackson for me. While I eat something." He nods his head and heads up the stairs to Jackson's room. She walks back into the kitchen to see Charlie placing her plate at the sink.

"Is Derek here?" She asks.

"Yes he is. Go brush your teeth and I will help you get dressed". Charlie skips away towards the stairs. "I can't believe they are missing her first day at of school." She says quietly to herself.

"What can't you believe?" Derek asks. She turns to find Derek and Jackson walking in.

"Oh nothing. Jackson, I'm going to have to speak to you later." She informs him with a firm tone in her voice. Jackson just drops his head. Derek looks down at Jackson and sees that he has been not behaving.

"Mer, do you need anything else done. What about the lunches?" He asks her. She nods her head. "Okay go finish getting ready. I'm sure Charlie could need some help." At that statement she knows that he wants to get rid of her so he can speak to Jackson. Meredith leaves the room.

"Okay can you get me the bread and whatever else you have on your sandwiches? Derek asks Jackson as he pulls everything out. "Jackson, what did you do this morning to make her so flustered? You know she has to pick up most of the slack around here. Since your mum and dad are so busy with their jobs. Do you act out for the attention? He asks him. Jackson nods his head. "And you only do it when your parents aren't around. Just to make Meredith more stressed. She doesn't need the stress. She is a senior at school now. She has a lot of studying to do."

"I know. I only do it for the attention. Just so if I pick on Charlie at least she is paying attention to me. He says.

"But you play up for the wrong attention. You get that don't you? Derek questions.

"Yes I do. I just wish that mum or Dad could be here to just ask me how my day was, to say goodnight to me or take me to soccer. Instead its Meredith dropping me off and picking me up. Then when we get home Meredith is too busy with cooking dinner, cleaning the house or she's with you." He says sadly.

"Hey I know buddy it's tough, you just have to put up with it and try not to make Meredith go crazy before school. And I'll try not to steal her away from you all the time but she is my best friend so it's a bit hard to not be with her." Derek says.

"I know I've heard this story so many times." He says rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't think once more will hurt." He says sarcastically ruffling Jackson's hair.

Meredith then walks into the kitchen with her bag and Charlie's slung over her shoulder and holding onto Charlie's hand.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing. We just had a guy chat. Things that girls shouldn't need to know." Derek says winking down at Jackson who winks back.

"Okay then."She says. "So are we ready to go now since Charlie and I are good to go." She asks eager.

"Yes we are. I made your lunches with the help of Jackson." He informs Meredith.

"Good let's take Charlie to her first day of school." Meredith says.

Everyone then walks out of the kitchen and heads towards Derek's car.

They pull up to the primary school. Meredith and Derek both get out of the car. Meredith helps get Charlie out while Derek gets the bags out of the back.

"You sure you want to come in." She asks him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He tells her while he hands Jackson his bag. "Here you go mate. Remember what we talked about." He says.

"I will Derek." He starts running off until Derek calls him back.

"Hey Jackson, come back." Derek says. Jackson runs back. "Did you forget something?" Derek asks him while Jackson stands there confused. Derek holds his hand up. "My high five."

"Oh yeah sorry." He high fives Derek, gives Meredith a hug and gives Charlie a kiss on the cheek. "See you this afternoon."

"Jackson, remember to meet us here this afternoon. I have to pick Charlie up as soon as I finish so we will wait for you." He nods his head and meets up with his friends.

"Mer can we go in now?" Charlie asks.

"Sure let's go. Derek You coming." She says while walking into the school holding onto Charlie's hand.

"I'm right behind you."

They walk into the school and into Charlie's classroom. They put her bag on her hook with her name above it and head inside the classroom where they are greeted by Charlie's teacher.

"Hello Charlie, how are you this morning?" Miss Peters asks. Charlie cowards into Meredith's side.

"Good." She says softly.

"That's good. Well you're the first one here so you can go play with whatever toy you want." Charlie looks up at Meredith unsure.

"Go on Charlie. You get first pick." Charlie lets go of Meredith's hand and walks over to the doll house.

"She will be fine. It takes them a while to warm up. You must be Ellis. I'm Miss Peters." She says holding her hand out.

"Oh no. I'm not Ellis, I'm her daughter Meredith. Charlie is my younger sister and my mum and dad had to be at work at a ridiculous hour this morning so I had to bring her. Oh and that's Derek. His a good friend of mine." Meredith tells her. While Derek shakes hands with the teacher.

"Oh sorry, I just thought because you came and dropped her off. Okay Meredith, I'm sure you have to be getting to school so I will let you go. Is someone going to pick her up at 2.30 today?" Miss Peters asks.

"Oh, I will. I will just be a little late as I don't finish until that time." She says.

"Okay then, I'm sure other parents will be as well. So I will see you later. Bye." She waves to them.

"Bye Charlie. I will see you later." Meredith waves to Charlie and Charlie waves back.

"Have fun." Derek adds in before leaving with Meredith.

"She will be fine Mer. Stop worrying about her." Derek tells her while they are walking into school.

"I know she will be. It's hard not to worry about her though. Just if she doesn't make any friends or if she hurts herself. I don't think Mum or Richard could pull themselves away to go and take her home. Mum would send her intern to pick her up and Richard would send Patricia. I know they have an important job of saving lives but they can't even commit to their family lives. It just bugs me but it shouldn't." She tells Derek. She takes a breath and he just looks at her.

"Finished?"

"Yeah I am." She says smiling but the moment is ruined when Derek's name is called out.

"Derek." April calls out.

"I do not want to face her today." Meredith says through her teeth.

"Don't worry."

"Hello Derek, how are you today?" April asks.

"He is good April, just like every other day when you ask him then he tells you that he will talk to you later." Meredith says frustrated.

"I will talk to you later." Derek says. April looks Meredith up and down, gives a dirty face then walks away.

"Seriously if she does that again I will hit her." Meredith says frustrated with a hint of anger.

"Just leave it Mer. If she keeps doing it I will go off at her." He says with a smile.

"You would really do that?" She asks.

"No, but Cristina would." He says.

"I know she will. You know you're a really good friend? She asks

"Yes I do." He says putting his arm around her shoulder.

"And you are super sweet."

"Like pie." He says with a stupid grin.

"Now you're just being cocky." She says smiling.

"But you love." He says.

They reach their group of friends and place their bags down and stand with them all.

"Hey guys, how was your holidays." Mark says with a stupid smirk causing everyone to open their mouths in shock.

"Yeah it was good." She says then raises her head and sees everyone staring with wide eyes. "No it wasn't that good. Stop looking at me like that."

"C'mon we all know what you did." Mark says.

"Mark c'mon, nothing happened." He looks at the group. "Seriously nothing happened. Stop the faces and get it through your thick skulls that nothing happened."

"Derek, seriously calm down. I was just joking." Mark says.

"Sorry, that just got me worked up." He says shaking his head.

"It's okay Derek." Meredith tells him. The bell then sounds through the playground. "See you guys later. Derek you next door to me for roll call."

"I know. Ready to go." He asks. She nods her head. They walk off to roll call. "You okay Mer?"

"Yeah, I just worried for Charlie and that the rumour doesn't get said in front of the wrong ears." She says worried.

"Hey Charlie will be fine and nobody will say anything." Derek says.

"Hopefully." She says sadly.

"Okay were here. Come here." Derek pulls her into his arms and calms her down. "Hey it will be fine trust me. If it isn't then I will take you home." He says caring.

"You really love me like sister don't you." She says.

"Yes because I don't have enough of them." He says sarcastically. "Hey, I know when they are down and that means chick flicks and huge amounts of junk food." He says placing a kiss at her temple. "And no one else does so I get to."

She pulls out of his arms and looks at him.

"We better get to roll call." She says looking at him.

"What is it Mer?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm just hoping Charlie is okay."  
He grabs her hand and draws circles over it to relax her.

"Okay then. See you soon." He lets go of her hand and walks into roll call before the second bells rings.


	2. April The Cake Face

**Here's chapter 2. April and Meredith have a confrontation in the middle of class that puts one of them in hospital.**

**Thanks to the readers of the last chapter.**

Meredith walks into English are just having maths. She walks in to find Derek sitting down. She goes to take the seat next to him until April goes and sits on her desk and starts talking rubbish to him. Derek just looks up at her with apologetic eyes.

"April, can you please move. I saved that for Meredith." He tells April.

"I don't know what you see in that girl. She isn't anything special." April says meanly.

"Well she is more special than you. Please leave me alone." Derek says annoyed.

April looks Meredith up and down and gives her a dirty.

"You're making a mistake." April says.

"April just leave us alone okay. You have your friends and I have mine." Meredith pipes in.

"What friends. They only feel sorry for you because your real family ditches you all the time. Especially Derek." April says pointing to Derek.

"He does not." Meredith says raising her voice which causes the rest of the class to look up and hope for a huge fight in the middle of the classroom. Meredith just eyes them all. "He is like a brother to me."

"Whatever, he doesn't like you. He just complains about you all the time. About your family and stuff." April says in a harsh tone.

"Um, you're talking about the wrong person. He does that about you." Meredith fights back.

"Meredith calm down and April go sit down and leave us alone for the rest of the lesson". Derek tells her.

"Fine." She goes to turn on her heel until someone says something that ticks her off.

"Derek and Meredith had sex in the holidays?" O'Malley says a little bit too loud to Alex.

April turns back to face her and moves towards Meredith. Meredith stands up to face her.

"What did you do?" April says angry but hurt.

"April we did nothing." Meredith says rolling her eyes. "Would it be a problem if we did?"

"No, but I don't know how a guy like him would actually sleep with a person like you." April replies nastily.

"What are you implying? Are you saying I'm ugly?" Meredith asks crosses her arms across her chest.

"Yes I did and everyone here knows it. It's time to face the truth." April says moving in so they are only inches apart.

"Not as ugly as you. At least I don't stuff my bra and pack on a whole heap of make up to look like a cake face." Meredith implies.

A roar from everyone fills the classroom. April then swings her arm back and punches Meredith in the nose causing her to fall back and hit her head on the wall behind her. Derek jumps to her side. And little as April knew the teacher saw the whole event.

"April, Deputy's office NOW." Mr Adams says in a stern voice. April starts crying.

"I didn't do anything." April says crying.

"April don't pull that crap with me, I saw everything. Deputy's office now." Mr Adams says louder now.

"Fine, but I didn't do anything. She started the whole thing." April says walking towards the door still crying.

"You take that up with the deputy." Mr Adams says not even paying attention to her anymore. She storms out. "Alex can you go down to the nurse and tell them were on our way down and to call an ambulance. Derek and I will carry her down there." Alex goes to walk out. "Oh and can you carry her bag down as well." Alex grabs her bag.

"And mine too." Derek says.

"You can't go with her." Mr Adams tells him.

"I can and I will. You can't stop me. She is a sister to me and I can't leave her by herself. She needs me and I need her." Derek says in a way that makes the teacher changes his decision.

"Fine. You can go out to the hospital with her." Mr Adams tells him knowing that he is a true friend that will never leave her.

Derek picks Meredith up into his arms. Mr Adams tries to help him but he refuses. He just shakes his head.

"Class please behave and I will be back to start the lesson soon." Mr Adams tells them. "Derek you are going to hurt yourself carrying her like that."

"She is tiny, she is barely anything, I'm sure I can manage." Derek tells him as they walk out of the class down towards the nurse.

"You know the bond you share with her is special. It's something you should cherish forever. I had a friendship like that but she met people from the wrong crowd and she never was the same after she met them. Sometimes I despise people who have friendship like you two but sometimes it reminds me of when I was friends with her and all the good times we had." Mr Adams says sadly.

"We haven't even been friends for that long. We met back in year 8. I still remember that encounter. As soon as I met her I had the biggest smile on my face for the rest of the day." Derek says looking down at Meredith.

"Well that's something you should never forget and something that nobody can ever take away from you." He says walking into the nurse's clinic. "Okay, lie her down." Derek lies her down and sits next to her while Mr Adams talks to the nurse.

"Derek she'll be okay won't she." Alex asks as he sets the bags down.

"Yeah she will be. She is a fighter."He says smiling down at her.

"She got a fair whacking though. Then she fell back and hit her head." Alex tells him cringing at the thought of it happening.

"I know. April went crazy. I can't believe she punched her just at what was said by O'Malley and you." Derek says looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that loud but she is crazy. But what Meredith said was true about stuffing her bra and making herself a cake face." Alex says laughing.

"I know. It was good that she fought back. April has been on getting on her nerves forever." Derek informs him.

"I know. I just wish Meredith got a punch in." Alex says. "I've gotta get back to class. Tell her I said hello and that I hope she feels better. See you tomorrow." Alex walks out waving and the nurse walks in with Mr Adams.

"It looks bad. What did happen exactly?" She asks Derek.

"Well the two of them got into an argument. I got her to calm down and almost sit down until someone said something that ticked her off even more and April said something to Meredith and they had another argument and then April punched her fair and square in the nose causing her to fall back and hit her head on the wall behind her. She hit her head pretty hard." Derek tells the nurse.

"Oh, that sounds nasty. She will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up though. Morphine will help with that." The nurse turns to Mr Adams and tells him something.

Derek sits there still at her side stroking her hand. The paramedics then walk in and are informed of what happened. One of them then walks over to her and examines her.

"Hey mate, can I just examine her please." Joe asks him.

"Sure." Derek stands up and steps away still looking at her.

Joe looks at her nose which by looking at it looks like it is broken but the sign that she is unconscious is worry for him.

"Okay, I'm worried that she is still unconscious. So we will take her to hospital." Joe informs them all. They then wheel a gurney in for her. "Hey is this Ellis Grey's little girl." Joe asks Derek.

"Yeah it is. Why?" Derek asks him.

"Oh no reason. They just look very alike. But we did roll in a huge trauma before which she was one of the doctors in so she might be a bit hard to get hold of." Joe says while they move her onto the gurney.

"That sounds like her." Derek says in a whisper so they can't hear. "She will be fine won't she?" He asks.

"She will be. Are you coming out with us?" Joe asks while they wheel her out.

"Yes. No wait I have to drive. I will meet her there." Derek says following them out.

"Okay. Just follow us out." Joe tells him.

They reach the back of the rig and Derek places a kiss on her hand and watches them load her in. The nurse the follows him out with his pass to leave.

"You will need this Derek." She hands him the pass.

"Thank you. I forgot about that." He takes it off her and shoves it in her pocket and leaves to get into his car and drive to the hospital.

**So that's chapter 2. Tell me what you think. I will try and have the other chapter up in the next few days. All depends on when I have the time. It will continue on at the hospital.**


	3. The Day We Met I Could Never Forget

**Meredith is just admitted to hospital. There is a flashback from the day that the two of them met.**

Derek pulls into the car park of the hospital before running over to greet Meredith in the pit. They pull her out of the rig and Derek latches onto her hand before the doctors even touch the gurney. They wheel her into the hospital and set her onto another bed. Just as Richard runs over panicking.

"Derek, what happened?" Richard asks from the other side of the bed.

"We were in class then an argument broke out between her and another girl. The girl got ticked off and punched her in nose causing her to lose her footing and fall back and hit her head on the wall behind her." Derek says looking up at him.

"Dammit. How long has she been unconscious for?" Richard asks him.

"For 20 minutes to half an hour. I can't remember. Is that bad?" Derek tells Richard.

"It shouldn't be but we will run test. I think the girl broke her nose." Richard says examining it he turns to the young doctor next to him. Can you get an X-ray ready and a CT." He says. The intern just stands there. "Bailey. Now." They young doctor runs away to get the x-ray organised.

"The girl punched her pretty hard and before I could react she had hit her head on the wall. I feel as if it is my fault. I do Richard. I really do." Derek says upset.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. I know Meredith will forgive you she won't even blame you. So don't feel that you were at fault for this." Richard says placing a hand on his shoulder.

The intern comes running back.

"Chief they are ready for her now." Bailey says.

"Okay thank you. Derek we will take her up now. Go grab yourself a cup of coffee and something to eat. I will come and find you when she is done." Richard says to Derek who is still holding Meredith's hand.

"Okay fine. I don't want to leave her. You know we can't be apart for that long." Derek says to Richard.

"Derek, you do not know how many times I have heard this now go." Richard says with a smile on his face.

Derek kisses Meredith's forehead and let's go of her hand and watches as they wheel her away. He then heads down to the cafeteria.

As Derek sits down drinking his coffee and eating his muffin he thinks about the first day they met.

_Meredith is walking with Cristina to maths. Cristina is rambling on about a new boy starting in their year. She brags on how dreamy he looks and how he went to the school before but left._

"_You seriously don't remember Derek Shepherd. He was at school last year. He was the one who hung out with Mark. The two are like best friends. Mark talks about him all the time. Oh and her has the bitchy sisters in year 10 and 12." Cristina says to her._

"_I don't remember him. I can barely remember what happened last week. So how can I remember Derek?" Meredith states. _

"_Sorry I thought that might have helped. Oh well, maybe when you meet him you might remember him." Cristina says to Meredith. Meredith just nods her head._

_The two of them are still walking to maths. Meredith thinks she hears her name being called out so she turns around but doesn't recognise any of her friends. So she turns back and runs into a dreamy looking boy causing her to drop her folder and his folder._

"_Oh shit, sorry about that." Meredith says bending down to help the boy pick up their books._

"_Nah it's okay."The boy says._

_Meredith stuffs her books into her folder and looks at the boy. "Oh that's who Cristina was talking about." She thinks to herself. _

"_So you're the new boy I see. I've had my friend trying to explain who you are to me most of the morning." Meredith says to Derek._

"_Oh has she just." Derek questions._

"_Yeah, apparently you started high school here but left to the other high school. And your best friends with Mark." She says smiling._

"_Well that's me. Do I get a name or not." He asks her smiling a dreamy smile._

"_No, that's something you will have to find out yourself. Anyway I've got to get going. Have a good day back." She says walking off with Cristina. _

_Derek just watches her walk away laughing. He then looks down at his folder and notices he picked up her book. He reads the name on the label. Meredith Grey. English 8C._

"_Well that's good same English class; I will be able to question her about herself. Or ask Mark about her." Derek says to himself in the now deserted hallways._

_Later that day Derek walks up to the English floor. He walks down the corridor and looks at each of the classrooms until he finds his. He finds it with Meredith and some others standing outside. He walks up behind her._

"_So your mum is a famous doctor and your step dad also a famous doctor and is Chief." Meredith turns around at this comment and looks at him with a smile. "You also have a younger brother Jackson who is 7 and a sister Charlie who is almost 1. And you live 2 streets away from me." Derek says holding up her English book. "Oh and your name is Meredith Grey." He says._

"_So you found out who I am. I think we should meet properly now. _

_Hi I'm Meredith Grey." She says holding her hand out smiling. _

"_Hi I'm Derek Shepherd; it's nice to finally meet you. I heard so much about you." Derek says in a cocky way shaking her hand. _

_Their English teacher then walks by and lets them into the classroom. _

"_Since I'm new and all may I sit next to you so you can show me all the rules and the way the teacher works." He says smiling at her._

"_You don't have to ask. There is a spare seat next to me anyway and the teacher, he is a sub so this is a bludge lesson." She tells Derek as they sit down at the desk. _

"_A bludge lesson, I could learn so much more about you." He says sarcastically._

"_You're full of it. Well you have to do the same." She says to him._

"_Okay deal." He holds his hand out and she shakes on it._

_They spend that whole lesson finding out about one another. Derek just loved how he spent that whole lesson making her laugh, which looks like she doesn't do often._

Derek sits in the cafeteria smiling at their first meeting. In that time he managed to finish his coffee and muffin. He goes and places his rubbish in the bin just as Richard walks in and takes him down to Meredith's room.

"Derek." He says. Derek questions his face.

"Is something wrong with Meredith?" Derek asks concerned.

**There's chapter 3. Keep up with the reviews. I will try an upload the next chapter in a few days. Depends on how I'm going.**


	4. I Still Love You

**Continue on at the hospital. Ellis confronts Meredith. While Meredith reveals something to Derek.**

"She is fine." Richards tells him. A wave of relief washes over him.

"That's good." Derek says. "How are her results?" He asks.

"Meredith's CT was normal, so there is no bleeding in the brain. So she will be fine. And the X-ray we are just waiting on." Richard tells Derek.

"So why is she still unconscious then if there is no bleeding in the brain?" Derek questions Richard.

"That's just the effect from hitting her head. It probably looked hard but there is no damage which is good. Or it could just be the effect of her nose being punched and it's just knocked her out completely which usually happens and she should wake up soon. So there is nothing to be scared about. I will be back in with the x-rays. Just go sit with her." Richard tells Derek. Derek drags a chair and places it next to the bed and grasps onto her hand.

"Richard." Derek asks.

"Yes, what is it." Richard says,

"Does Ellis know that she is here?" Derek questions.

"Not yet, she is still in surgery. I will inform her when she gets out." Richard says. "I will leave you to it." Richard walks out leaving Derek with Meredith.

Derek then hears Meredith start stirring.

"Derek, what happened?" She asks. Derek stands up next to her.

"April punched you in the nose and you hit your head on the wall in English. Don't you remember?" Derek asks scared.

"Oh, I remember the argument but not the knocking out stage. I should soon hopefully." She then winces in pain. "Ouch. My nose is killing me and my head is sore."

"I know it will be for a while. Do you want something for the pain Mer?" He asks tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um yes thank you. Oh and can you get me something to eat." She smiles to him.

"I knew you would ask that. Let me go ask for you okay." Derek leaves the room.

Meredith sits in the bed, waiting for him to come back in. She is trying to remember what happened but she can only remember the argument between her and April and then launching forward her fist forward. That is all she can remember. She then remembers Derek telling her about hitting her head so she runs her hand over the back of her head and feels a weird bump. Then Derek comes in with a fellow nurse.

"So Meredith, we will give you some morphine just to ease the pain. It's only a little amount were giving you as you will be discharged in a few hours." The nurse tells her.

The nurse injects the needle into her. Derek holds onto her hand.

"Done. You can get some food if you are hungry." The nurse tells her cleaning up.

"Don't worry, I already did." Derek says to Meredith holding out the selection of foods he bought her.

"Now that's what I wanted." Meredith says breaking into a bag of chicken chips.

"Didn't you have breakfast this morning?" Derek asks as she bites into a chocolate bar.

"Nope." With a mouthful of chocolate.

"You should have told me. I could have bought you something from the school canteen." He tells her.

"Na it's okay. I'm used to not eating of a morning." She says shoving another chocolate bar into her mouth.

"You know you shouldn't skip breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." Derek tells her.

"Derek, don't you think I've heard this before. See my mum is a doctor, my step dad is a doctor and you are my best friend who has told me all along." She says.

"I know I'm sorry. Do you want any more food?" Derek asks looking to see she has finished and eating the crumbs.

"Um yes please but maybe something healthier." She says to Derek.

"Sure thing. So by healthier you mean some more chocolate and salty things." He asks her with a smile.

"You know me well." She says with another smile. "Oh and I might need a drink. To wash it all down."

"Okay I will be back soon." He says kissing her temple.

"Um Derek."

"What is it Mer?" He turns around to face her.

"Oh nothing." She says.

...

Ellis then walks in 10 minutes later.

"Meredith why the hell aren't you at school." Ellis asks her in a near yell.

"Mum, I. Didn't you hear what happened?" Meredith asks.

"No, I just walk out of surgery and hear that you are here and not in school." She says angry.

"Well I can't help it mum, when a girl decides to punch me in the face knocking me out." Meredith says to her mum.

"And I bet you're the reason it happened." She says crossing her arms.

"Mum, seriously, why do you do that? You assume I'm the one the causes everything and anything that puts your career on standby." Meredith lets out.

"You are Meredith. You made me stop for a year just to look after you." Ellis says.

"Mum, I didn't make you look after me. You are the one who gave birth to me I didn't give birth to myself. So you made the choice to look after me." She says.

"Well you were a mistake Meredith. I didn't want you." Ellis says.

"Are you going to say that about Jackson and Charlie? Or you're only going to say it to me because I had Thatcher as a father and not Richard." Meredith says angrier.

"Why on earth do you think that Meredith?" Ellis asks sounding each word put louder as she says them.

"Well you were always unhappy with him. I remember the fighting between the two of you when I was younger. I would then run and hide and pretend that I couldn't hear you. You can't blame me for that. You have to blame yourself for marrying him. You fell in love and got married and had a kid." Meredith bites back.

"That is what you do. You get married and have children but I didn't want to have you. I was going to abort you but your father talked me out of it. I really wish I didn't listen then I wouldn't have a stubborn, useless, ordinary child." Ellis rants.

"You cannot call me useless. I practically raised Jackson and Charlie. I could be their mother. I get them ready for school, I pick them up, and I cook for them, help them with their homework and put them to bed. I'm in my final year of high school now. I need to be studying and doing my school work but I can't because I'm picking up the slack around the house because you are not there." Meredith yells to her while crying.

"I made a vow, to save lives. I cannot just cruise past it either. I have to physically work to save them lives. And by working I support you and your brother and sister. So you can't blame me for not picking up the slack." Ellis says from the end of her bed.

"I can and I will. You know Jackson, he misses out on all the attention because I am usually shopping, or cooking. So I can't sit and talk with him or kick a soccer ball to him. It's not that I don't want to. I can't because I do every household chore." Meredith says now crying. "He plays up in the morning by picking on Charlie. You know the reason why he does it. He does it for some attention. He knows it the wrong attention but he does it so someone is actually talking to him."

"Well I am sorry that I can't be home to yell at him." Ellis yells.

"I don't want you home to yell at him, I won't you home to talk to him, ask how his day was and to say goodnight to him. That's all he wants from his mum. Even Charlie asked me why mummy doesn't read her a bedtime story or picks her up from school. She needs that attention as well. She is only a baby. I was her age when I needed saving but I didn't get it." Meredith says still in tears. "And they are even lucky to see you come home of a night. Or even of a morning."

"Well I'm sorry Meredith but I can't be there to save our family. I have a job. Something that I am supposed to be doing at this moment." Ellis says leaving the room.

"You can be there. You just have to try." Meredith yells after her mother as she leaves the room. "Why can't you try?" She says quieter.

Derek then walks into her room with some more food. He had heard the whole conversation. Meredith is in tears now. He places the tray on the table and jumps into bed next to her and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest.

"Hey. There's no need to cry." Derek says quietly.

Meredith's sobs have slowed down and she just closes her eyes and relaxes into his embrace.

"So how are you?" Derek asks.

"I feel like a horrible person." She says into his chest.

"It's okay. It's been a rough day. She will forgive you." Derek reassures her. She pulls out of the embrace and looks up at him.

"What if she doesn't? I have blamed her for my crappy life and how I raised Jackson and Charlie. I handed her things I never said before. She's going to hate me but she already does." She says.

"She won't she just needs time. Hopefully she goes away and thinks about her home life." Derek says still comforting her.

"Derek, she won't she is a robot. She only thinks of herself. Do you know she blames me for being in hospital for being punched in the nose and with a mild concussion? She blames me for everything. She even blamed me for her having to look after me when I was born." Meredith rants.

"Come on it can't be that bad. What did she say about Jackson and Charlie?" Derek asks.

"She didn't say anything. She just blamed me for life and saying that I was useless. I'm not; I look after the kids by feeding, clothing them and sheltering them under a roof. But that isn't good enough for her. It never is." Meredith says crying again.

Derek pulls her back into his chest and rubs circles over her back.

"Mer, I think it would be good enough for me. You are doing amazing with Charlie and Jackson. Just remember that and when they are older they can say that they have the best sister as she let me be who I wanted to be and she believed in me. That's what they will say about you and not about your mum. Mer just believe me." Derek says.

"Okay, I will. What's the time?" Meredith asks.

"Um, it is 2:00. Why? Derek asks.

"Charlie and Jackson need to be picked up but I can't leave." Meredith says.

'"I will go and get them. Get some rest. Then I will swing by with the kids. Okay." Derek asks.

"Okay, sounds good." She says.

"Oh the food I bought you is there." He says pointing to the tray.

"Thanks." She says reaching for her food.

"Rest up, please." Derek tells her placing a kiss on her temple.

"Derek?" She asks.

"Yeah what is it Mer?" Derek says.

"I'm still in love with you." Meredith says. "Say something."

Derek stands there shocked. Then he clears his throat.

"Don't you remember the last time?" He asks.

"Yes, but I can't stop my feelings for you even if that happened." She says.

"I know. But are you sure after what happened today with your mum." Derek asks.

Meredith rolls over so she isn't facing him anymore.

"Come on Mer, don't shut me out. Face me please." He pleads. She turns back to face him. "I don't want to hurt you. That's the only reason. I love what we have now though."

"Yes I know me too. But I wish it could be something more." She says.

"It could be one day but not right now." Derek says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That doesn't change my feelings though." She says.

"Mer I know. Okay I will be back soon. Rest up please." Derek asks and leaves the room.

Meredith just sits there staring after him wishing there could be something more between the two of them. She takes a sip from her juice then closes her eyes and rests.

**Chapter 4 complete. Please comment. It makes my day reading the comments.**


	5. Derek Doesn't Cause Me To Be Ordinary

**Here we go Chapter 5. There is a flashback explaining why Meredith and Derek aren't together. Also thanks for your reviews and keep them up. It makes me feel good and I write quicker. So here is the chapter and a funny moment between Derek and Meredith at the end.**

"Okay, Mer here we go." Derek says while placing her on the lounge.

"Thanks. Are you going to stay?" She asks him.

"As long as you want me too." He says smiling.

"Thank you. I'm going to have to cook dinner and get them ready for bed." She tells him.

"You don't worry about that. We will order in and I will get the kids ready for bed. Then I will help get you ready for bed." He tells her. "If that's okay with you?"

"Yes it is. Only if you order pizza though." She says.

"I knew you would say that. I will have it ordered by the time you are hungry. "He tells her sitting next to her on the lounge and pulling her into his side so she snuggles into him.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you?" She says closing her eyes.

"I know. I don't know either. You get some rest and I will help Jackson and Charlie." He moves her and she lies down.

Derek throws a blanket over her and she is asleep. He then walks out of the room and glances back at her before smiling and heading up the stairs.

_Flashback_

_Derek and Meredith are watching a movie together with a younger Charlie asleep across Derek and Meredith's lap's but is snuggled into Meredith more._

"_She looks so peaceful, like nothing in the world could ever hurt her." Meredith whispers._

"_I know. I loved watching my youngest sister sleeping. It was like nothing in the world could hurt her and she was protected in my mum's arms or in her crib." Derek says quietly._

"_I know. I wish she didn't have to grow up and have to deal with anything." She says _

"_Let them just stay young forever and never grow up." He says smiling at Meredith._

"_Exactly. Do you want to stay for longer? Cause Richard and mum don't finish until late tonight." Meredith says taking her eyes off Charlie._

"_I will see. I will call mum and let her know." He says trying to move off the couch to reach his phone but doesn't want to wake Charlie. "Um I will try later. One day you will have to come over for dinner." He says settling back into his seat._

"_You know I would but I have to look after everything else like Charlie and Jackson." She says._

"_You could just bring them, mum wouldn't mind. She loves both of them." Derek says to her._

"_Does she now." Meredith says leaning closer into Derek._

"_Yes she does." Derek moves in as well and they capture lips with a long kiss. It is soon broken by Ellis storming into the lounge room._

"_What the hell do you think this is Meredith." Ellis demands._

"_What are you doing home so early mum. You aren't supposed to be home until later tonight." Meredith says quietly._

"_They enforced an 80 hour work limit so I had to and it looks like I made it home in time before I caught you in the act with Derek." She says yelling._

"_Mum, we weren't going to do anything. Why do you suspect that it is something I would do just by kissing a person?" Meredith bites back. Charlie starts stirring._

"_Because isn't that what teenagers do these days. They get boyfriends and have sex and fall pregnant. I see them all the time at work." Ellis yells and causes Charlie to wake up crying._

"_Mum, Derek isn't like that. I'm not like that either. And thanks for waking Charlie up, she hasn't slept since last night." Meredith says getting up off of the lounge with Charlie in her arms._

"_Well whose fault is that?" Ellis yells after her. Derek then gets up off the lounge to follow Meredith. "And where do you think you're going?"_

"_I was going to the bathroom." Derek says innocently._

"_No you weren't you were going after her. To comfort her. You thought you might get lucky but you won't because I am banning Meredith from seeing you outside of school." Ellis says._

"_But I haven't done anything to her. I was just going to go see if she was okay because she hasn't had a good night." Derek says._

"_I bet you're the reason she had a bad night. You are a distraction to her. And I also saw her report and she is failing miserably. And I bet it is all because of you. You are what happened to her."Ellis yells._

"_I'm not the reason she had a bad night. It was Charlie who kept her up. And the reason Charlie didn't sleep was because she misses you. She has barely seen her mum and that's all she wanted." Derek snaps. "And for her report, she didn't fail she got a B in one subject. She could have gotten an A but she is too busy picking up the slack around the house. She has to cook, clean and get the kids to bed and try and study at the same time. You have failed her"_

"_Stop trying to put me into this equation, it has nothing to do with me. I also have not failed her. You have failed her. That is why you aren't allowed to date her." Ellis says._

"_You can't make me not see her. She is my best friend. You can't stop us from seeing each." Derek says._

"_Stop saying that like it means something, it doesn't. And I can stop you from seeing her and you don't want me to do that so I suggest you go home and never bother me again." Ellis yells at him. Derek grabs his jumper and he runs home not looking back._

_Meredith heard the whole event from the top of the stairs. As soon as she saw Derek she ran up to her room slamming the door. Ellis hears the door being slammed and storms up the stairs to Meredith's room. She tries to open the door but can't._

"_Meredith let me in now." She demands._

"_No. Not until Derek is allowed back here." Meredith says crying._

"_Mer, I done that for you. He is making you fail school. And it was in my best interest to do that for your sake." Ellis yells through the door._

"_Mum, Derek hasn't made me fail. You are because I have to care for this house, care for your kids and juggle school. Why can't you understand that?" Meredith yells back._

"_Don't you dare say that I failed you because I haven't? And I don't make you care for this house and Jackson and Charlie." Ellis says._

"_Yes you do. You make me do everything just because if I don't then I will be a no more than ordinary to you. Which I am guessing I already am to you. Why don't you understand that I do the best that I can?"Meredith yells._

"_That's only because you don't do your best. You just have your boyfriend here causing you to not be extraordinary." Ellis says._

"_Mum, Derek doesn't cause me to be ordinary. He brings a different side out of me that makes me want to live everyday instead of having to face you which makes me want to go and jump in front of a moving train. And I know that if I can't see Derek anymore then you have a phone call that your eldest daughter has died. But I don't think you will mind because then you wouldn't have to face me." Meredith yells but starts crying more._

_Ellis just stands there at the door and drops her face at what her daughter has just said to her. She then turns her back and says "I'm sorry." Before heading down the stairs._

_Meredith sits there crying. She gets up and opens the door to find Charlie and Jackson standing there. She picks Charlie up and grabs Jacksons hand and leads them over to her bed. Jackson jumps onto the bed and Mer lays down with the two of them snuggle into her. Eventually falling asleep._

"Mer wake up." Derek says shaking her.

"Mmm. What time is it? She asks sleepily.

"It's 9 o'clock." He says. She then jumps up.

"What you let me sleep for that long. What about tea and Charlie and Jackson." She says.

"Mer I took care of everything don't worry." Derek reassures her.

"Okay then. I'm starving. Is there any dinner left?" She asks.

"Sure is. I ordered one extra just for us." He says getting up to go to the kitchen and he brings the pizza back out to her.

"Thank you. How were Jackson and Charlie tonight?" She asks.

"They were good. When you fell asleep I took them to the park and let them burn off some energy. Let me tell you there were very good. Especially Jackson. Charlie fell over and he went straight over to her and helped her up and stopped her crying and they continued on playing." Derek said.

"Wow. That really shows that he loves her. Was Charlie alright when she fell though?" She asks.

"Yeah, she just grazed her knee. All she needed was it kissed better and then she was fine." He says grabbing a piece of pizza.

"That's good. Did you run into Mark there cause you usually find him there chatting up the teenage girls." Meredith says with a smile.

"Yes I did. He was chatting up a girl who had 2 little girls with her." Derek says.

"Typical Mark." She says smiling.

"Yes it was. Changing the subject now. Are you going to school tomorrow?" He asks.

"I should but I will see how I feel but we might need to talk with the deputy so it might be a good idea." She says.

"Okay just let me know in the morning."Derek says.

"I will." She stands up.

"What's wrong Mer.?"

"My nose is in pain. I was just getting some pain killers." She walks into the kitchen with Derek following her with the plates.

"Derek you don't need to clean up."

"I'm just helping you out. Which isn't breaking the rules." Derek says.

"No it isn't." She places her glass in the sink and checks her watch. "Hey don't you think it's time to get going."

"Trying to get rid of me are you?" He asks.

"No, I just thought that your mum and dad will be wondering where you are." She says.

"Mer you haven't realised that whenever I'm not home I am here with you. Mum and Dad know that. Anyway I called into home on my way home from the park and I grabbed some clean clothes to stay here for the night. If it's okay with you." He tells her.

"Sure its fine. I don't think that mum or Richard is coming home tonight so that's good." She says.

"Good, now you go and have a shower and I clean up down here." Derek says shooing her out of the kitchen.

"Thank you. You can just sleep in my room. Saves camping on the lounge." Meredith says walking up the stairs.

_2o minutes later_

Meredith opens the door to her bedroom drying her hair. As soon as she opens it she sees Derek dropping to the floor naked. She quickly turns around.

"Sorry, Derek." She apologizes laughing.

"No Mer don't worry about it." He says from the floor trying to put his boxers on. "Okay you can turn around now." Meredith turns around.

"Okay, you ready for bed now?" She asks him.

"Yeah I am." He says getting into bed.

Meredith turns her lamp on and then turns her light off. She throws her towel over the end of her bed and climbs into bed next to Derek and she turns the lamp off.

"Mer?"

"Yes Derek."She says laughing.

"You saw didn't you?" He asks.

"Yeah I did." She says giggling.

"Okay. That's okay. It's pay back."

"Oh yeah from that day you walked in on me getting dressed. And I was naked." She says giggling.

"Oh well. You've got a good rack." He says with a smirk.

"I can say the same about you." She says trying not to laugh.

"Thank you. You know what you said about April was true."

"I know, that's is something I've wanted to say to her a long time."She says.

"I know but what she said about you was false."

"I know. All my friends don't feel sorry for me like her." She says. "You seriously think I've got a good rack?

"Yeah but I saw that a couple of weeks ago so they could of changed." He says laughing.

"They could of. You will never know. Good night Derek."

"Night Mer."

Mer snuggles into Derek. He wraps his arm around her and digs his face into her lavender smelling hair. Causing him to fall asleep.

**Okay there is the chapter. Tell me what you think and you can suggest some ideas to tell me where you might want this chapter to go.**


	6. But You're Naked

**Here's chapter 6. Thanks for your reviews. **

Charlie walks into Meredith's room. She goes to the side Meredith is sleeping on.

"Mer I don't feel so good." Charlie says.

Meredith and Derek both stir and wake up to find a ghostly Charlie. Meredith climbs out of bed and places her hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel too good either. Does she Derek." Derek slides over and sits on the side of the bed and feels her forehead as well.

"No she doesn't. Charlie where do you feel sick at." Derek asks but is answered by Charlie throwing up.

Charlie starts crying and Mer wraps her arms picks her up and sits down on the bed comforting her.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay. It happens." Meredith coos softly. "How about we put you in the bath and clean you up."

Charlie nods her head. Meredith then stands up and carries her to the bathroom. Derek follows them out as well.

'Mer do you want me to clean up?" He asks as she turns the taps on.

"If you wouldn't mind." She says.

"No I don't. I can call mum if you want." He says.

"No, I don't want to bother her at this time and I always managed to help Jackson when he was sick." She states turning the taps off.

"Okay then but just think of it as an option." Derek says walking out.

Meredith undresses Charlie and places her in the bath. Charlie then whimpers as she is placed in the tub alone and doesn't let go of Meredith's neck. This is going to be a long night she thinks.

"I know Charlie. You don't look so good. Let go of me for a second and I will join you okay." Meredith says to Charlie who loosens her grip around her neck.

Meredith then ties her hair back and drops her pyjama pants and t-shirt. She then reluctantly takes her singlet off leaving her undies on. She then climbs into the tub with Charlie and sits down. She pulls Charlie down onto her chest and strokes her hair and rubs circles over her back. Meredith can feel Charlie's burning body start to burn her bare skin. Meredith tries to move her but doesn't as she is relaxed and calmed. Derek then walks in and sees Meredith in the tub with Charlie across her bare chest. He walks in and realises she is naked. Then turns around to face the other way. Meredith then looks up at him.

"Hey, you can come in." She says quietly.

"Um, I'm fine here." He says.

"Derek don't be silly. I need someone to talk to and to help me out when she falls asleep." She tells him.

He then turns around and goes and sits down on the floor next to the bath tub. He grabs a face washer and places it over Charlie's back which has goose bumps all over it. He then leaves his hand on her back and rubs his hand up and down it. Charlie's eyes are following him.

"How did you manage to be in here with her?" He asks.

"She wouldn't let go of me so I decided the best way to avoid a tantrum was to climb in with her." She says softly.

"She needs the closeness. To make her feel better and that she isn't alone." He says looking down at Charlie then looking up at Meredith. "She is still burning up."

"I know. I don't think I will take her to school. She is too sick."

"So are you still going to go or not?" He asks.

"I guess not. I don't think mum or dad would but I have the excuse of the broken nose." She states.

"You could leave her with mum. Friday's are her days off and she loves nothing but being with kids." He says.

"You want me at school don't you?" Derek nods his head. "I don't want to leave her at your mum's. She will start thinking I use her as a babysitter whenever."

"She loves the company." He looks down at Charlie and notices that she is fast asleep. "I will get pyjamas for her because she is asleep. Do you want new ones as well?"

"No, mine are fine." She says. He holds them up.

"They are not fine if they have spew all over them. I will get you a new set." He states.

He throws the clothes in the hamper and walks out of the room. Meredith sits as still as possible without waking her. Charlie's body is still burning Meredith's skin. She then throws her hand on her back and draws circles over it. Derek then walks back into the bathroom with Meredith's towel.

"Okay all set. I left the clothes in your room so she can sleep with us. So how are we going to do this?" He asks.

"Well just grab onto her and wrap the towel around her and get dressed. It's not that hard." She says with a smile.

"Yeah I know. It just well you're naked. And I will see you naked. I." He says until Meredith cuts him off.

"Derek its okay if you see me naked. Its life and we will both get over it. Okay?" She says.

"Okay. Only if you are okay with me." He says.

"Derek, it wouldn't be the first time and if so there are many other times for payback." She says with a smile.

"I know payback is always an answer." He says sarcastically.

"So are you going to let me out?" She asks.

"Yes." He says.

Derek takes his shirt off and throws the towel over his right shoulder and reaches into the bath careful not to touch Meredith anywhere. Meredith shifts so Charlie's body is easy to reach without Derek touching her body. Derek lifts Charlie up off Meredith's chest and into his. Meredith then stands up and climbs out of the bath and wraps the towel around Charlie. She reaches into pull the plug and Derek glances quickly over her curves and her body and at how fragile her body looks. She then turns around and Derek looks back down at Charlie wrapping the towel tight around her. Meredith reaches for her towel and wraps it around her fragile body. She grabs Derek's shirt and walks out of the bathroom down to her room. Derek follows her into the room and lays Charlie down on the bed. She starts to stir.

"Is she waking up?" Meredith asks.

"I think so." Derek says looking down at her.

She opens her eyes. So Derek picks her up and lies down on the bed. He lays her across his chest just like Meredith did in the bathtub. He rubs circle over her back and rocks her gently from side to side. Meredith sits beside Derek and places a kiss on Charlie's temple. She watches as her eyes are fluttering open and close and finally close.

"She's asleep." She says.

"Okay. Her body is still burning up." He says quietly.

"I know. I might have to take her to the doctors tomorrow."

"Yeah, just see how she is in the morning. Are we going to dress her?"

"Yes we will, just let me get changed." Meredith says.

"Okay. She is keeping me warm." Derek says with a smile.

"I know. It was like that in the bath." Meredith says taking her wet underwear off and putting a new pair on.

She then drops the towel with her back facing Derek and throws her singlet over her body. She then puts her pyjama pants on and searches for a sweat shirt.

"Mer, what you looking for?" Derek asks.

"A sweat shirt. I can't find any." She says going through her draws.

"Just put mine on. I won't need to wear it." He says.

"Okay if it's okay?" Mer says putting his sweat shirt on.

She shuts her draws and grabs Charlie's clothes and moves over towards her sleeping figure. Derek then lays her on her back and Meredith dresses her in the pyjamas from the help of Derek. She dresses Charlie and they lay her down in the middle of the bed and pull the cover over her. Meredith walks out of the room and Derek follows her.

"You go back in with her. I was just going to grab some supplies just in case she decides to throw up again." Meredith says. Derek nods his head and goes and lies back down.

Meredith walks back in ten minutes later and sees Charlies and Derek snuggled up with one another. She places the gear on the ground and climbs into bed. She looks at her the clock and reads that it is 2.30 am. She faces away from the clock and wraps her arms around Charlie. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

...

Meredith wakes up in the morning to Derek and Jackson leaving. She gets up out of bed and reads that it is 8.30am. She looks over to see that Charlie is still sleeping. So she leaves her room and heads down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

20 minutes later she walks upstairs with a tray full of food and finds Charlie awake.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"Meredith asks placing the tray on the bed and reaching over to feel her forehead.

"I still feel sick." She says holding onto her stomach.

"That's okay because you have today to get over it and the weekend." Meredith says. "And I'm staying home today as well so we can spend time with each other. How does that sound?"

"Good. Can we watch cartoons please?"

"Sure sweetie. We can have breakfast in bed and watch cartoons." Meredith says.

"Goodie. Did Derek leave?" She asks.

"Yeah, he had to go to school but we should see him later." Mer reassures her.

"Okay. Why isn't mummy and daddy here? I haven't seen them since the hospital." Charlie asks while she is eating some pancakes.

"They have to work. We should see them tonight." Meredith tells her.

"But they should be here to look after me cause I'm sick." She says.

"I know sweetheart. They should be but they decided it's best to leave me too look after you in the middle of the night when you are sick."Meredith says to Charlie. "But I made you feel better didn't I."

"Yes you did. So did Derek." She says.

"Well you will have to tell him."She says.

They spend the rest of the day talking and eating. At 3.30 Derek and Jackson arrive home. They walk through the house and notice no sign of Charlie or Meredith. So they walk up the stairs into Meredith's room. They open the door to find them both asleep in each other's arms. Meredith then stirs and wakes up. She looks over at Derek and Jackson.

"Hey, how was school?" She asks sleepily.

"School's school." Jackson says.

"That attitude won't get you far you know." Mer says.

"I know. Anyway I got invited to a friend's house to sleep tomorrow night. Can I please go?" Jackson asks.

"Sure I guess so. Take it up with mum or Richard even though they won't notice your disappearance." She says.

"Thanks Mer. I'm going to go call now." He says running out of the room. Derek then walks over and sits on the bed.

"The deputy was looking for you today." He says.

"I thought she would have. What happened with April?"

"Well she hasn't had anything happen to her but the bet is she will get 5 days for punching you."

"You shouldn't place bets you know but can I be in this bet please?" She asks.

"Sure, just so you know that the stakes are high."He tells her.

"Okay then. I didn't hear you leave." She whispers.

"I know I didn't want to wake you so I turned your alarm off and got Jackson up myself and got him to school on time." He states.

"Oh you're like a proud papa. Waking Jackson up yourself and getting him to school on time." She says giggling.

"Oh shut up." He says with a smile. Charlie then wakes up with Derek noticing. "Good afternoon Charlie." Derek says.

Charlie looks up at him a smile spreads across her face so she jumps up and throws her arms around his neck.

"Der. Your here." Charlie says beaming.

"Yes I am. How are you feeling today Car?" He asks.

"Okay. I still feel sick in the tummy." She says pointing to her stomach.

"Oh that's not good. I know what will make you feel better." Derek says.

"What will?" She says jumping up and down on the bed.

"An ice-cream sundae with caramel topping, some ice magic and some sprinkles and whatever else." Derek says. Charlie just jumps into his arms. "I take that as a yes."

"Yes." Charlie says.

"Okay lets go." Derek starts walking out and turns to Meredith. "You coming?"

"Of course. I love sundaes." She says getting up and following them down to the kitchen.

Meredith, Derek, Jackson and Charlie spend the afternoon making sundaes and watching movies. By 6.00pm Richard comes home and sees them all having fun. He goes and sits down on the lounge with Meredith and Jackson. Charlie jumps out of Derek's lap and runs up to Richard and hugs him tightly.

"Hello Daddy." She says happy.

"Hello sweeties. How was school?" He asks.

"I didn't go." She says. Richard immediately turns to Meredith.

"She didn't go because she was up sick all night and sick this morning as well." Meredith defends herself.

"Okay then." Richard eyes her and Meredith knows she will be getting a lecture later so she turns her attention back to the movie. "So Mer how are you feeling."

"Good but I have been better." She states.

"I know." Richard says. "So do you have anything in mind for dinner?"

"No, not yet. I wasn't sure if you and Mum would be home. So I was going to wait." Meredith tells him while grabbing a hand full of popcorn.

Richard nods his head and drops the conversation. He has Charlie snuggled into him. Derek's phone ringing fills the room. Everyone turns to face him and he answers it.

"Hello. What. Why. Do I have too? Okay I will be there soon. Yeah I'm at Meredith's. Okay Bye." He shuts his phone. "I've got to go. Dad needs some help with some boxes."

"Okay then. Do you want to get your gear?" She asks.

"Na, it's okay. I will come back tomorrow." He gets up and walks towards the foyer. Meredith follows him. He grabs his car keys and hugs Meredith goodbye.

"I will see you soon." She says in his embrace.

"Yeah. Do you want to come for a drive?" He asks.

"I can't, I have to cook tea and Richard could get called back to the hospital so I can't."She pulls out of his embrace.

"Okay then, that's okay. If I finish early I will be back but don't wait up for me."He says walking out of the door. Meredith stands on the porch and watches him get in his car and drive away. She then looks up to the sky and notices black clouds closing in over the sky and a huge flash of lightning in the sky. "This is going to be a bad storm." She thinks to herself. She then turns and heads inside. Hoping that Derek will come back soon.

**What do you think? This was a filler chapter to get onto the next one. Please review..**


	7. Derek What Are You Doing Here?

**Chapter 7. It is from both Meredith and Derek's point of view. Derek's being first. **

Derek's POV

"Anything else to pack away dad?" Derek asks his dad.

"No but could you and Amelia put these in the car then come back." He says handing them boxes.

Derek and Amelia walk out of the store to their dad's car in the rain. They place the boxes in the back and Derek shuts the back.

"Derek can you give me a piggy back please." Amelia asks.

"Sure." He bends down and she jumps onto his back walking back into the store.

They notice two men walk into the store. Derek senses a strange vibe as they walk in. He ignores it and they follow them in. The armed men then walk up to Michael and tap him on the shoulder, Michael turns around and sees a gun pointed at him. He throws his hands up in the air. Derek notices this and drops Amelia and drags her to a corner of the shop away from the sight of the armed man. He covers Amelia's mouth and watch as they men point the gun at their father.

"Please just anything you want. I don't want to cause any trouble." Michael pleads.

"Hand over the watch." One of them says.

"No. This was a present from my wife." He says.

"Just hand over the watch and nothing will happen."

"Please just go, you can have anything else. I have a family just please." Michael pleads again.

"Just hand over the watch." The man says angrier. Michael goes to take his watch off but the man pulls the trigger of the gun and shots Michael in the chest. Michael falls to the ground and Amelia goes to run over to him but Derek holds her back. The armed men steal his watch and leave the store.

The next thing Derek remembers is his dad being moved into the back of the ambulance and holding onto Amelia as they drive away with a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning.

Then Derek is at the hospital waiting room with a doctor walking out and telling them he done everything he could and that he was sorry. He sees his mum break down in tears and his sisters comforting one another and all he does is stand there frozen like he is moving in slow motion and can't move in normal motion. He then feels arms wrap around his waist and sees Amelia looking up at him. With no tears in her eyes but the feeling of guilt like she could of helped her dad. Derek just wraps his arms around her and tells her that everything will be okay.

He then goes down to Michael's room by himself. He stands in the doorway of the room and glances at his father's lifeless figure. He walks slowly and steadily to his side but stops at the end of the bed and takes another glance at him. He grabs his father's feet just holding onto them. He slowly lets go and walks along the right side of the bed running his fingers along the covers. Until he reaches his father's hand. He places it into his hand and sits down on the seat.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry dad. I could have saved you. I could have but all I didn't. I just hid in the corner hiding and protecting Amelia. I know that I saved both our lives but I made you lose yours. Which is something that shouldn't have happened." Derek says teary. "I love you dad and I always will." He stands up and walks towards the door he stands in the doorway, "I'm sorry." He says and walks out.

Derek walks out and down to the waiting area. He goes to sit down but he knows that he has to get out of the hospital. He walks past the waiting area he picks his pace up and ends up running out to the car park where it is raining. He stands in the rain having trouble breathing. He calms down and knows that he has to get out of the hospital. He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Mark's number.

"Hey Derek. What's up?" Mark asks.

"Um, I need to do some drinking. I need to clear my head. A lot has happened and I just need a break." He says.

"Okay dude come over. Mum and Dad are at a dinner thing so we can do some drinking mate. What is wrong anyway?" Mark asks.

"I don't want to say." He says.

"Okay. Do you want to invite Mer? I'm sure she could do some drinking." Mark tells him.

"I don't think she can, with looking after Charlie and Jackson."

"Oh okay. I will see you soon." Mark says.

"Yeah." Derek hangs up and gets into his car.

Derek arrives at Mark's house. He walks straight inside not bothering to knock. He goes to the lounge were Mark is setting some bottles on the coffee table. He turns and takes a long look over him.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Mark states.

"Thanks." Derek mumbles. He sits down on the lounge and grabs the bottle and starts drinking. Mark just sits with him and switches through the channels on the TV screen. Derek just hits the bottle hard. Mark doesn't drink as much Derek had in the past 3 hours.

"Derek will you tell me what happened?" Mark asks.

"Dad's dead. He got shot dead in front of me and Amelia. I could have saved him but I chickened out and hid in the corner keeping my sister safe." Derek slurs out. Mark's face drops.

"What dad died? Why didn't you call?" He says.

"I did because I wanted to drink." Derek slurs again then talking a swig of tequila. Mark takes the bottle of Derek.

"Derek, seriously. You can't be here. You have to be with your family." Mark says.

"No I can't. All they are doing is crying and asking me how I am. I can't handle it." He says.

"And a bottle of tequila does. Derek seriously go home and get some sleep. Your mum will kill you if you are drunk." Mark tells him.

"Fine. I will see you later." Derek says getting up tipsy and walking out of the house to his car. He then drives to Meredith's house. He pulls over and notices that both cars are gone. He gets out of the car and walks up to the front door. He knocks on it and leans against the frame for support. Meredith then opens the door and she is hit with a smell of alcohol.

"Derek what are you doing here?" She asks him.

Meredith's POV

Meredith walks into the kitchen and searches the cupboards for food to cook. She finds pasta sauce and pasta. She takes them out and places them on the island bench. She takes the meatballs out of the fridge and starts dinner.

Richard walks in while she is cooking and he takes a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"You know you could have called last night." He says to her.

"Well I know that I would not have reached you." She snaps while stirring the sauce.

"Don't use that tone with me. You know I have to be at work and I have to be chief as well." He says raising his voice.

"I know you do but I only manage to see you every 48 hours at most. You are never home to help raise Charlie and Jackson. And if they are sick I'm the one who comforts them. I'm in year 12 at high school; I need to be at school instead of here." She says angry.

"Well that comes with the job Mer. When you become a doctor you will have to do exactly the same thing." He says.

"Maybe I can't become a doctor because I will be too busy running Charlie and Jackson around the place and I won't have time to study or attend Medical school." She yells.

"Meredith do not start that with me again. I always manage to hear this fight between you and your mother. I don't want to hear it aimed at me." He says.

"Well good because I think you know where I go next at this point. How about I just get to the end of this and make it shorter for the both of us." She yells but is then cut off by his pager going off.

"I've got to go, there is an emergency." He says not facing Meredith as it has something to do with Derek.

"That's right. Go tend to that emergency and not care about your family."

"Meredith not now. You should be happy that I actually showed up for an hour. Unlike you mother." He says leaving the kitchen without making eye contact.

Meredith senses something is up. She runs after him to ask what has happens but he is already in the car leaving. She turns on her heel and walks back to the kitchen to serve dinner. She takes bowls and forks out if the cupboard and a plate for the bread.

"Jackson, Charlie dinner." She calls out.

Both of them come running in. Meredith takes the bread out of the oven and the cheese from the fridge. She places it on the island bench where they all sit and eat tea. It is a quiet dinner with Charlie and Jackson talking about whatever pops into their minds. Meredith sat in silence only joining in when they asked her a question. All she could think about is Derek and how it feels weird with him not being there. She then has a chill run down her spine.

After dinner Meredith washes the dishes and gets the Charlie bathed. She then puts a movie on and they watch the movie. Towards the end Charlie and Jackson have fallen asleep. She finishes watching the end and decides to put the kids to bed. She shakes Jackson to wake up and he does.

"Jackson, wake up. You're too heavy to carry to bed." She says. Jackson opens his eyes and Meredith picks Charlie up into her arms. She carries her up to her bedroom with Jackson trailing behind. Jackson goes into his room and Meredith goes into Charlie's and lays her down into bed and tucks her in. She stirs and Meredith places a kiss on her forehead and she settles. She walks out slowly and leaves the door open a jar. She sneaks across to Jackson's room and tucks him in and places a kiss on his forehead as well. She turns to walk out when Jackson asks her a question.

"Mer. Why do you and mum always fight?" He asks sleepily. She turns around and sits on his bed.

"Well it is a long story but she doesn't think I'm extraordinary. She only thinks of me as no more than ordinary and that I fail her all the time." She says in a quiet voice. Jackson grasps her hand.

"Mer you aren't ordinary. You are the best sister I could ever ask for and you don't fail me or Charlie." He says.

"Thanks Jacko." She says almost heartbroken.

"If I could pick anyone to be my mum it would be you also Derek he would be the best dad." Jackson tells her. Mer has a tear in her eye and she quickly wipes it away. "Mer don't cry. It's true."

"Okay I won't cry. I do love you but you already know that." Meredith tells him while running her hand through his hair.

"I know you do love me and Charlie. You show it more than mum and dad. I love you too Mer." He says closing his eyes.

"I know. Good night." She places a kiss on his temple. "I love you." She gets up and walks out of his bedroom. She takes a quick glance at him and closes his door. She heads downstairs.

Meredith wakes 2 hours later to a loud banging on the door. She gets up and opens it to find Derek standing there. Then the smell hits her. His been drinking. A lot by the smell.

"Derek what are you doing here?"

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will carry on from the last line.**


	8. You lose a life then you gain one

**Here's chapter 8. Sorry for the wait. I've just been busy with school and my really non important life. This takes straight after last chapter. Also thanks for your comments. **

"Derek what are you doing here?"

"Can't your best friend come over and see you." He says pushing past her inside the house.

"Yes you can but not in the middle of the night and drunk for a matter of fact." She says angry.

"Well sorry. I've had a really bad night so I went to Mark's and we drank and we drank. Then he kicked me out. I didn't want to go home so I came here." He slurs out.

"Why don't you want to go home?" She asks confused.

"Well first thing Kathy is pregnant and really pregnant so pregnant the baby is due any day now. And all she does is bitches about everything." He rambles on.

"Yeah but she doesn't live with you. What is it?" She asks handing him some water.

"My dad is dead." Meredith's face drops. "He was shot dead and the only thing I did was protected Amelia and myself. Who does that? Seriously. Who chooses his little sister over his dad?"

"Michael died." Is all she can manage to say.

"I know it was because of me. I killed my father." He yells at the top of his lungs.

"Derek. Quiet down. And you didn't kill your father the people who shot him did. And you saved Amelia's life." She tries to reassure him.

"So, I lost a father today. I could have protected him."

"The person you protected is your baby sister. I'm sure she is grateful for it and you will be in the long run." Meredith states placing a hand on his shoulder

"Maybe but she is stubborn so I don't think she will." He says looking into her eyes.

"Derek she will okay. Trust me." She says placing a hand on his cheek.

Derek leans in closer and presses his lips against Meredith's. Meredith kisses him back hard then pulls away.

"Derek you need to shower. Then you can stay here for the night." Meredith tells him. She gets up the shower ready for him. Derek stumbles up the stairs into the bathroom. Meredith hands him a towel and his clothes that he left. She walked out and shut the door to get his bed ready.

She walks past the bathroom 10 minutes later to not hear the shower running. She hadn't heard the shower running in the past 10 minutes. So she knocks on the door.

"Derek, have you showered yet?" She asks. He doesn't reply to her so she becomes concerned and decides to open the door. She opens it to reveal Derek sitting in the bathtub with a bottle of tequila in his hands. "Um where did you get that?" She asks pointing to it.

"Do you want a drink? I have plenty." He says to her.

She walks over to him and set herself next to him in the bath. She reaches for the bottle and takes a sip from it. She hands the bottle back to him and he takes a huge swig. Meredith takes the bottle from him then pours it down the drain. He tries grabbing it but Meredith holds him back. He isn't happy with her and starts sulking.

"Derek seriously. This is not what I told you to do. I want you to have a shower then sleep." She tells him.

"But I need to drink." He says.

"No you don't. You need to shower and sleep so I don't get killed for my room smelling like tequila and that your mum doesn't shoot you when she sees you." She says.

"Fine." He says.

She gets out of the bath and helps him out. He starts undressing and she turns the shower on. She closes the door and Derek showers. Meredith changes into her pyjamas and turns all the lights off downstairs. She walks back up to her room and lies down on her bed and falls asleep.

Derek emerges in ten minutes later. He sees Meredith sleeping so he climbs into bed next to her. He just watches her sleep. He then leans in and kissing the back of her neck. Meredith stirs. He places more kisses along her collar bone and works his way up to her neck then to her lips. Meredith turns around and faces him as he places another kiss on her lips.

"Derek what are you doing." She says between kisses.

"I'm drowning my sorrows." He says kissing her collar bone.

"Not like this." She says even though she is enjoying it.

"Why not?" He asks stoping and looking at her.

"Because it is wrong and were not together and it is not the right thing to do." She tells him.

His face then drops. She hates seeing him like this and he wasn't before when he was kissing her. So she decides that she will let him kiss her to feel better. She wraps an arm around his waist.

"Okay. Do whatever." She tells him.

He then kisses her again and deepens it with his tongue searching for entry into her mouth. She allows it and they keeping kissing. Derek shifts positions so he is lying onto of her. She runs her hands up and down his body while he kisses her collar bone. She throws her head back into the pillows. The two of them are then naked and sharing a moment she wishes has wanted for so long.

The two fall out having sex.

...

The two of them are both naked in each other's embrace when she wakes up in the morning. She hears her mum yelling at Jackson. She realises that she has to get Derek dressed before her mum walks into her bedroom. She slides out of his embrace and throws her discarded pyjamas on and then moves to wake Derek up. She shakes him and he wakes up. He looks around at his surroundings and peaks under the covers and notices that he is naked.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Um, don't you remember Derek?" She says.

"Yes but we did it didn't we?" He asks confused.

"Yes Derek we did. Now you better get dressed before mum storms in. I would love to hear what she has to say about you naked in my bed." She says. Derek goes to move out of the bed. "No Derek wait until I leave the bedroom."

"I wouldn't think that was a problem seeing me naked again." He says with a grin.

"Shut up Derek" She says with a giggle.

"Admit it. You loved it. Cause I know that I did." He says smiling.

"You really wanna know? She says. He nods his head.

"Meredith, what the hell are you doing?" She hears Ellis call out.

"Shit get dressed." Meredith says in a panic. "Wait here."

She walks out of her bedroom and closes the door behind her. Coming face to face with Ellis.

"Meredith, why did you let Jackson go to his friends' house?" She says angry.

"Mum it can't hurt. He needed to get out and be with his friends. Anyway I thought you would have been working." Meredith snaps.

"No I'm not. I got the day off and you're not his mother. You can't make these decisions." Ellis yells.

"I think I could be his mother. I make all these decisions usually." Meredith says and walks down to the bathroom Ellis is fast on her heels. Meredith walks in and slams the door in her face making Ellis furious.

"You can't hide from me."

"Yes I can. Now leave me alone. I hate seeing your face first thing in the morning." Meredith says through the door with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Well sorry. I hate seeing you as well. You're an awful daughter the worst daughter someone could ask for." Ellis says. Meredith burst into tears now.

"Mum, please just leave me alone." Meredith says.

"I bet you don't tell Derek to leave you alone when you're upset." She says. With that comment Meredith opens the door so she is face to face with her mum.

"Do not ever say something like that about Derek again. You hear me." Meredith says through her teeth.

"No because you cannot tell me what to do. I can say anything about him and I could have him easily banned from this house." Ellis says crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're acting like a 10 year old you know. By the way your never home to realise if Derek is here or not. So there is no way you can ban him. Also he helps with the kids more than anything and they love him. So I would love to see what they say about him being banned."

"Well why don't you ask them. As a matter of fact I will." Ellis says fuming.

"Good go ahead and by the way Jackson says that if he could pick anyone in the world to be his mum he would pick me." Ellis face is furious now. "And also he would pick Derek as his dad." Ellis then turns around and stomps down the stairs angry. Meredith chases her to make sure she yell at Jackson again. Ellis grabs her keys and her bag and leaves for the hospital.

Meredith turns back up the stairs and walks into her bedroom and slams the door. She walks over to her bed and collapses onto it and starts crying. Derek had heard the whole argument and doesn't say a word. He just throws his arm around her and continues watching TV.

...

"Jackson are you ready." Meredith calls out to him.

"Yes I will be down in a second." Jackson calls back.

Meredith is in the kitchen making coffee. Jackson walks into the kitchen with his bag and pillow he places it down and sits on the stool at the bench. He drops his hands into his face.

"What's wrong Jackson?" Meredith asks.

"Is Derek upset because I heard him yelling last night about someone dying?" He says in a quiet voice.

"Well he is sad. I think he has a reason to be though." She says taking a seat next to him.

"Why?" He asks.

"If I tell you, you have to be a grown up about it. I'm talking to you like a grown up." Meredith says. Jackson nods his head. "Okay the reason Derek is sad is because his dad died last night."

"What Uncle Mick died?" He says with sadness.

"Yes he did." She says. Jackson doesn't say anything and he drops his head.

Meredith wraps her arms around him and pulls him close to her. Jackson throws moves deeper into her embrace and burries his head into the crook of her neck. Mer rubs her hands up and down his back to calm him down. Derek walks into the kitchen and Meredith looks up at him. He moves closer to them and places a hand on Jackson's shoulder. He looks up at him.

"I'm sorry Derek." Jackson says.

"Hey mate its fine. You know it happens." Derek reassures him even though he is hurting inside.

"Yeah I know."

The small talk is then broken by the door bell ringing. Jackson jumps up and wipes the tears away from his cheek. Meredith gets up as well and follows him out to the front door. Jackson opens the door to find his friend Luke and his mum standing there.

"Hey Jackson." He says.

"Hi." Jackson replies.

Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him. Meredith thinks to herself.

"Hey Luke." Meredith says.

"Hi Mer. You ready to go Jackson?' Luke asks.

"Yeah sure." He turns to Meredith and looks up at her. She gives him a quick hug and a kiss on top of his head.

"Bye Mer."

"Bye sweetie."

He follows Luke down to the car while Daisy stays behind.

"So what time tomorrow." She asks.

"Um anytime I guess. Let the boys have some fun." Meredith replies.

"Okay sure. So 3 o'clock okay?" She asks.

"That's perfect. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah sure." Daisy turns and leaves for the car. Meredith watches them drive away then she walks into the lounge were Derek is watching TV with Charlie. She places herself next to Derek who places an arm around her. Charlie comes and sits in the middle of them. Derek's phone then starts ringing. He looks at the screen and ignores it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She asks.

"No, it's okay. They can wait." He says looking at the screen.

"It could be important. Kathleen is supposed to be having the baby any day now." Meredith says.

"I know. I just need space. Time to breath." He then gets a text message and he just ignores it. Meredith reaches for his phone and opens it.

"Derek where are you. Mum is going crazy. Anyway Kathleen just went into labour and it's progressing fast so the baby could be born very soon. Please just let me know that you are safe. Love Nanc." Meredith reads out. "Derek just reply to her and say that you are with me. At least they know you are alive and not dead somewhere."

"You can." He tells her. Meredith just sighs and replies to Nancy.

"There hopefully they won't send the police over."

"Yeah." He says not paying much attention.

"Derek can we go see Kath when the baby is born?" Charlie asks.

"Sure sweetie we can do anything you want." Derek says looking down at her.

Derek's phone then starts going off. Derek doesn't make a move to answer it so Meredith answers it.

"Hello Nancy."

"Hi Mer. Can you tell my stubborn brother that he has just become an uncle to a baby boy?"

"Of course I can. We should be there in 40 minutes."

"Okay see you then."

"Bye." Meredith hangs up and sits on the coffee table in front of Derek. She grabs his hands. "Derek you just became an uncle."

A huge smile spreads across his face. "What is it?"

"A boy." He jumps up in the air and pulls her into a hug. Charlie then jumps on the lounge wanting some attention. Derek lets go of Meredith and picks Charlie up.

"Let's go." He says holding onto Charlie.

"Derek hold on. Charlie isn't dressed and you need clean clothes." She says pointing at his clothes.

"Okay. We will stop at home." He says.

He carries Charlie upstairs and dresses her. He walks down ten minutes later with Charlie. Meredith is waiting in the kitchen wrapping a present in wrapping paper.

"Since when did you have time to buy a present?" He jokes.

"Ever since she told me she was having a baby I bought something as I knew when she had it we would be too focused on getting to see her." She says.

"Okay, you ready to go then?" He asks.

"Hold on a second." She says. "Done. Let's go." They walk out of the house to the car and head to Derek's.

...

Charlie runs a head of them into the hospital foyer. Meredith and Derek trail behind her.

"Car slow down." She says.

Charlie runs straight into Carolyn.

"Hello sweetie." Carolyn says. She grasp onto her hand.

"Hi. Can I see Kathleen?" Charlie asks.

"Sure sweetie but in a second."

"Hi ma." Derek says kissing her cheek.

"Hello to you both." She says.

"I'm so sorry Ma." Meredith whispers.

"Don't worry about it. You know you lose a life then you gain a new one which happens to be my first grandson."

"Who I would love to meet." Meredith tells her.

"Then come with me." She takes them down to Kathleen's room.

Charlie walks in first and goes straight over to Kathleen. Amelia, Nancy and Alice get up and leave the room as it is becoming very congested. Derek walks over to her and places a kiss on her cheek. And Meredith follows suit. Derek picks Charlie up so she can get a better look.

"And who is this?" Meredith asks.

"This is Braden Michael." Kathleen introduces.

"His just stunning. May I?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah sure."

Meredith places the present on the bed and Kathleen places the sleeping baby into her arms. Meredith rocks him from side to side watching the baby sleep. Charlie and Derek watch carefully.

"Meredith can I have a hold?" Charlie asks.

"You will have to ask Kath." She says. Before Charlie can ask.

"Sure Charlie." Kathleen says.

Derek places her down on the ground. "You will have to sit on the chair to hold him."

Charlie sits in the chair in the corner and Derek shows her how to have her arms.

"Charlie have your arms like Mer's." Derek asks.

Charlie puts her arms up like Mer's. Meredith walks over and lowers the baby into her arms. Derek sits in front of her and helps her hold onto Braden. Meredith takes her camera out and takes a photo of Charlie.

"Wow Mer it's beautiful you didn't have too." Kathleen says holding up the bunny rug and the cream teddy bear.

"Yes I did."

"Well thank you."

"My arms are hurting." Charlie whines.

"Okay I will take him now." Derek says. He takes the baby out of her arms. Charlie walks over to Meredith's side and taps her leg. She looks down and she puts her hands up in the air.

"Are you jealous because you're not the baby anymore?" Meredith says laughing while picking her up and she puts her head into Meredith's neck embarrassed. "Charlie it's okay because you'll be the baby in my life for a long time." She lifts her head up.

"Really?"

"Yes sweetie." Meredith says.

"Well Kathleen does he take after the Shepherd gene of thick black hair." Derek asks.

"Take a look for yourself." Kathleen says. Derek takes his beanie off and examines his bald head.

"Did they switch babies?" He asks sarcastically.

"No I don't think so. I was surprised myself but I'm getting used to the idea that he won't become a splitting image of his uncle."

"And that's a bad thing?" He says laughing.

"No. No its not." She says with a smile. The midwife then walks in.

"Okay let's try feeding him now." She says.

Derek hands him back to Kathleen.

"I will call back tomorrow Kath. I might bring Jackson." He says.

"Okay. Thanks for the gift Mer."

"No problem. We will leave you to it. Bye Kath." Meredith says.

"Bye." She says and looks at Charlie. "Bye Princess." Kath says.

"Bye. Have fun with him." Charlie says waving. Causing everyone to laugh.

"His not a doll." Meredith tells him.

"I know. I'm hungry." She says.

"We will go then."

They walk out of her room and leave the hospital to go and get a late lunch.

"His so beautiful." Meredith says.

"I know." He says placing his arm around her waist.

**There we go. What did you think? I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Saturday. All depends on how busy I am. Please let me know what you think. **


	9. Baby Steps

**I promised to have this up by today and I did. So this is the funeral and before and after. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

In the days leading up to the funeral Derek had stayed at Meredith's house which wasn't unusual. When Derek got upset and didn't want to talk he wouldn't hit the bottle he just turned to Mer and they had sex. Meredith didn't argue she just went along with it. She knows deep down it was the wrong thing but she wasn't complaining. The two of them almost got busted when they were in the kitchen and the front door opened but closed again which bought them time to get their clothes and run upstairs. But on the night before the funeral Derek and Meredith didn't embark on having sex instead all four of them camped out in the backyard together and managed to have their pet Labrador Bundy sleep in the tent with them.

Meredith was the first to wake in the morning just before 6 o'clock she woke. And since there was nothing to do she decided to go for a run to clear her mind. She snuck out of the tent and made her way up to her bedroom to throw her jogging clothes on. She also put her hair up into a ponytail and put her joggers on. She walked into the laundry and took Bundy's leash off the hook and opened the laundry door to let him in. Bundy barged straight inside and headed for the front door.

"Well Bundy I always knew labs were smart." Meredith says to him.

She walks to the front door and puts her earphones in and turns her iPod on. She snaps Bundy's leash to his collar. She opened the front door and they take off for a jog.

...

Meredith and Bundy returned an hour later and noticed that everyone was up. They walk through the front door to the smell of pancakes being cooked. Meredith takes his leash off and places it on the table at the front door.

"Smells good." She says walking into the kitchen with Bundy following.

Derek turns around and smiles at her he turn his attention back to the pancakes.

"I'm helping Mer." Charlie says.

"I know sweetie. Where is Jackson?" She asks.

"In the lounge room." Charlie says. "Hello Bundy." She jumps off the bench down to him who is drooling at the pancakes being cooked. She gives him a pat on the head and hugs him.

"Why don't you go and get Bundy something to drink. He must be thirsty after a walk." Mer says to her.

"Okay. C'mon Bundy." She claps her hands and walks into the laundry and Bundy follows her.

"What time do we have to be ready?" She asks.

"It starts at 10 so by 9." He says flipping a pancake.

"Okay. Do you have to go home at all?"

"No, I got everything last night."

"Good. Do you want me to take over?"

"No its good but you can get the plates out."

"Sure."

Meredith takes the plates and toppings out and puts them on the bench. Jackson walks in and sits down and Charlie follows.

"Did you wash your hands Car.?" Mer asks.

"No."

"Well let's turn that to a yes." Mer says taking her to the kitchen sink and helping her wash her hands. "Done. Go sit next to Jacko and start eating."

They all sit down enjoying a breakfast with all of them laughing and enjoying each other's company.

...

"Mer we need to leave in ten minutes." Derek says walking into Charlie's room.

"I know. I'm just helping Charlie get dressed." She tells him. Helping Charlie put some ¾ length tights on.

"I know just hurry cause you're not dressed."

"I can be in 5 seconds. I know how to multi task." She says. "Can you help Jackson? I got him a tie but he won't have any clue on tying it."

"Got it."

He walks across to Jackson's room and sees him watching TV still in his pyjamas.

"What are you doing mate?"

"I don't want to go. Funerals are supposed to be sad and people cry. I don't cry."

"Jacko funerals don't have to be sad. Some people cry because that's the way they say goodbye others laugh. It's just the way they pay their respects and their final goodbyes."

"Oh. So I won't get in trouble for not crying?" He asks.

"No mate. You can say goodbye however you want. Anyway you're too young to understand anyway." Derek says ruffling his hair. "Are you going to get ready now?"

"Yes I am. Can you help me though?"

"Sure." Derek helps him with his tie and Jackson gets ready.

Meredith shuts the door of the house and walks down to the car where they are waiting. She jumps in the front seat and they leave for the church. They arrive at the church 20 minutes later and meet up with all his sisters, his mum, John and Braden. Meredith carries Charlie across and Derek and Jackson walk closely together to them all. They stand there as everyone says hello to them and says their apologies. The minister then walks out and tells them it's time to be seated. Carolyn walks in behind him holding onto Amelia's hand. Followed by the rest of them. They all squish into the first row and the Minister begins the service. Meredith has Charlie sitting on her lap and snuggled into her body. Braden starts whimpering.

"Dam." Kathleen whispers reaching down to pick the capsule up and take him outside.

"Kath let me take him." Meredith says to her.

"Thank you." She says.

"Der take her please." She says passing Charlie to Derek.

She then picks the capsule up and sneaks to the foyer of the church. She takes Braden out of the capsule and rocks him from side to side and making soothing noises to calm him down. He starts to quiet down and just watches Meredith carefully. Meredith starts singing to him softly.

Watch you breathe in shadow light  
A perfect world lies next to me  
And I don't need to sleep to dream

I just hope I am good enough to keep you

Morning sun warms our skin  
And distant sounds  
The day begins  
Soon their world will come calling for us  
But this is the space they cannot touch

I just hope I am good enough to keep you

_How's my luck_

_But somehow_

_I'm with you_

_Let's leave now_

_Let's leave them _

_And their point of view_

_My favourite place is me and you_

_I wake up in darkest night_

_Watch you breathe in shadow light_

_A perfect world lies next to me_

_And I don't need to sleep to dream_

_I just hope I am good enough to keep you_

_Morning sun warms our skin_

_Distant sounds_

_The day begins_

_Soon their worlds will come calling for us_

_But this is space they cannot touch_

_I just hope I am good enough to keep you._

Braden finally falls asleep as soon as she finishes the song. Meredith grabs his capsule and walks back down to the seat. Kathleen looks at the sleeping baby and smiles. Then mouths the words "thank you."

"I would like to now call upon some members of Michael's family our some close friends. The first we have is Derek, Michael's son. Derek." The minister says. Derek nods and puts Charlie down next to Meredith and kisses her forehead. He stands up at the microphone.

"Okay, I had attempted a speech but I couldn't but I couldn't put what I was thinking to paper so I thought I would just speak from whatever pops into mind." He says. "My dad Michael or Mickey whom me, my sisters, Mer, Mark, Jackson and Charlie. Well anyone who knew him would call him that. Was possibly the best father I could ask for? He would always take me fishing or camping with my mate Mark who is like a brother to me. Just to get us away from my four sisters. All we would do is talk about anything and everything that we could. And the last 4 or so years we started bringing along Jackson who is like a little brother to me. He always had the advice to give me when I was growing up. He was like another best friend to me. I remember when I first met Mer and I had her and Charlie and Jackson over for dinner. As soon as they walked through that front door Dad had already accepted them as his children like he didn't already have enough already." He laughs. "Anyway after that night Dad already had planned for the next weekend to take Jackson out camping. Something he had never done before. So when we pull up at the campsite Jackson is a bit unsure and takes a while to adjust to it, he eventually does as soon as he catches his first fish. A newbie at fishing and he catches this massive trout. Jackson had the biggest smile on his face that whole weekend but Dad couldn't be happier, he had made this little boys day. That is something that dad enjoyed doing. Making people happy and bringing joy to people who have had a pretty crappy life. If I could ask anyone who walked into his store they would all say how kind and caring he was and how he just wanted to make the world a better place for people to stop and smile?" Derek takes a breath with some tears forming in his eyes. "I just want people here today to be happy and forget about being sad as this is not what Dad would want." He says. "I love you dad, I always will and I will not forget you. I just wish that I could have been the one doing the saving."

Derek walks back down to his seat and places Charlie back onto his lap and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you Derek. Meredith you're up." The minister says.

Meredith stands up still with a sleeping Braden in her arms.

"Hi guys. Well since none of the girls wanted to speak I decided that I would speak for them all. Mickey was the best surrogate Dad Jackson, Charlie and I could have asked for. He took Jackson on his first camping trip and took him on many other trips as well. He always invited us to go on family vacations with them and always invited us for dinners. He was a great support for us all and he always helped me from getting the kids to and from school when I couldn't make it. He was a great dad to me. I'm just so sad that he won't be able to take this little one on his first camping trip and that he missed out on meeting him but when one life ends another one starts and it happened to be Braden I still remember the first time we went on holidays with them all. All we did was went up the coast to stay at a hotel on the beach. It seemed like an easy task but it wasn't. All together there were 11 of us. Not such an easy task but we all survived. He was so happy by the end of the week just seeing us all unwind together and have fun. I still wish he was here for another 50 years to watch his grandkids grow and take them all on fishing trips or holidays." She pauses for a second. "I know that I am grateful for all that family time that he wasted on me and anyone else he did. I love you Mickey. Rest In peace and hopefully we will meet on the other side in years to come." Meredith sits back down and the minister continues on with the service.

...

The service ends and they carry the coffin to the back of the car. They stand there watching the car drive away to the funeral home where he is being cremated.

"Come on lets go to the club." Meredith says grabbing his hand with her spare hand.

"Okay." He mumbles.

They leave for the club. When they arrive Derek cuts the engine of the car and sit's there while Mark, Meredith, Jackson and Charlie get out.

"Mark go ahead with them. I will meet you soon." Meredith tells Mark.

"Okay. Will you be fine?"

"Yeah hopefully."

"Okay. C'mon kids lets go inside shall we?" The nod their heads and Mark picks Charlie up and carries her inside. Meredith opens the passenger door and sits down.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to." Meredith says.

"Yes I do. It's a time for me to go in and share memories and laugh. I'm not supposed to leave because I cannot handle it." He says.

"I know. I know. Just take your time. Breathe and take baby steps until you're ready to be in that room with your dad's family and friends." She tells him placing a hand on his.

"Okay. I will. Baby steps. They can't be hard can they?"

"It will be like the first time you started walking."

"I don't remember when I did start."

"So think of it as the first time Charlie started walking. When she fell down she took a break and got straight back up and started again."

"I remember that. She was so determined to walk and when she fell she got straight back up."

"Exactly. That's what you have to do now. Even if you only make it to the front door. It's a step. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah baby steps."

"Baby steps." She says.

They both get out of the car hand in hand and walk through to the separate room where they are having the reception. They find John buying drinks at the bar. They sit down at the table with Charlie, Jackson, Mark, Amelia, Alice, Nancy, Kathleen, John, Braden and Carolyn. Charlie comes and sits on Meredith's lap.

"Mer, can I do some drawing please?"

"Yes. I will have to go and get your bag from the car. Derek can I have the keys please."

Derek hands her the keys and she stands up to leave.

"Oh Mer could you please get Braden's pram from the car and the baby bag?" Kath asks.

"Sure." She passes her the keys and she leaves.

"Are you alright Derek?" Amelia asks.

"Yeah I am. I'm taking baby steps What about you?" He asks.

"I miss dad."

"I know Amy. I do too." He comforts her by placing his arms around her.

Mer walks back over to them with the pram and bags. She gives Charlie the bag and she takes a colouring book out. She sits back down and places Charlie on her lap.

"Is my DS in there?" Jackson asks.

"Yes it is I put it in there this morning." She says taking it out of the bag and handing it to him.

"Thanks."

"Mer is almost like a mother to the kids." Kath whispers to John.

"I know. She's doing great with them. I really wish her mum and dad would notice this instead of yelling at her every time they are home." John whispers while looking over at her.

"Yeah she has had it so bad."

"Mer do you want a drink?" Derek asks.

"Yes please. Lemonade will do fine."

"Got it." Derek stands up and goes to buy the drinks.

"Mer you done such a good job with Braden this morning he is still asleep." Kath says.

"Thank you. It wasn't anything. Just something I did to get Charlie and even Jackson to sleep."

"So it worked?"

"Yeah all of the time."

"So what did you do?"

"I just sang one of my favourite songs. Derek knows it."

"What do I know?" He asks setting the drinks on the table.

"The kids lullaby song."

"Yes I do. I learnt the first time I went over to your house"

"It's an easy one to learn or you could cheat and just play it." Mer says.

"That's a brilliant idea. Why didn't we do it?" Derek asks.

"Because that never worked."

"Oh okay that's understandable."

...

Meredith walks through the front door carrying a sleeping Charlie. Derek follows in with Jackson at his side.

"Jacko why don't you go and have a shower." Derek says to him.

"Okay. I was wondering if tomorrow we could maybe go for a drive and go fishing?" Jackson asks.

"I was thinking the same. So go have a shower and I will watch a movie with you. Remember we will have to leave early."

"Yes. Can I pick the movie?"

"You may." Jackson runs up the stairs to shower.

"Were are we going?" She asks walking out to the kitchen.

"You're not me and Jackson is though."

"So Charlie and I aren't important as my little brother." She says with a smirk.

"Oh Mer no one is as important as you." He says leaning in closer.

"Is that so? So maybe something special for you hey." She says .

"Sorry I can't. I promised to watch a movie with your brother."

"Okay so while you do that I will be sitting in my bedroom naked." She whispers in his ear.

"So what will you be doing exactly?"

"Something that you have only dreamt of."

"Dam. Hopefully he falls asleep soon. So I can live that dream." He says with a smirk.

"He will." She says cheeky.

They both touch lips softly and getting deeper and deeper. Derek's hands move up and down her back then into her hair. She wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up and sets her on the bench. He stands between her legs and still keeps kissing her more passionately. Meredith starts feeling something poking her leg. She starts taking his tie off and moving to unbutton his shirt until they hear Jackson coming down the stairs. Meredith fixes herself up and jumps back down to the ground while Derek faces the counter.

"Ready for the movie?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah mate. I'm just going to have a quick shower if that's okay?"

"Yeah it is. I'll go get the movie started." He runs out of the kitchen upstairs.

"You better get rid of that before my younger brother starts asking questions." Meredith says.

"I will. I'm just gonna need a cold shower."

"Well hurry. He won't wait that long."

"What if I make him and he falls asleep. Then can we get back to where we started?"

"Maybe. Now go."

"Yes ma'am." He says. He walks out of the kitchen upstairs to the bathroom to shower.

Meredith walks into the lounge room where Charlie is still sleeping. She sits down in the arm chair and starts studying.

"Mer."

"Charlie you're up."

"Can I go to bed?"

"Yes you can. I will take you up and read up a story okay?"

"Kay." She says rubbing her eyes.

Mer sets the book down and picks her up and carries her to her bedroom. She helps her get changed into her pyjamas and tucks her into bed. Mer sits next to her and takes a book.

"Before I start this why don't us to do something tomorrow."

"Yeah. Can we go to the pool please and maybe to the park?"

"Sure. We can have a picnic at the park and then go swimming. W might go shopping though before the pool."

"Sure. Can you read to me please?"

"This book?" She says pointing to it.

Charlie just nods and snuggles into Mer while she starts reading the book. As soon as she reads the first page Charlie is out like a light. Mer closes the book, sets it on the nightstand then slowly gets up, places a kiss on her forehead and leaves the room to go and join the boys.

**There chapter 9. What did you think? Please comment and tell me what you liked and hated. There's always room for improvement. If anyone was wonder what the song Meredith sang it is called **

"**Space they cannot touch" by Kate Miller- Heidke. I named this fiction after the song. It is an amazing song and you should check it out and her other songs.**

**I will attempt to have the next one up in a few days. I have Monday off so I should have time to update it.**


	10. I can't be can I?

**This is chapter 10. Meredith realises that she is going to have to do a lot of growing up.**

**Thanks for the comments and reviews. Keep them up.**

_5 weeks later._

Meredith walks into school with Cristina. She is rambling on about what her mum made her do on the weekend. Meredith isn't paying much attention to her.

"Mer you're not listening."

"Yeah I am."

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry I blanked out."

Cristina eyes her suspiciously.

"You don't look very well and you look awfully tired as well. Did McDreamy keep you up all night?"

"Know he didn't. He went home before we had tea. Then I fell asleep with Charlie when she usually goes to bed."

"Mer that's 8.30. Something is wrong with you. Maybe you should go see the doctor or something."

"I live with two doctors. It would be pointless."

"They only see you every 48 hours for like 3 seconds."

"I know that."

"Then go see another one then. Someone that doesn't know your parents."

"That's impossible. Everyone knows me in this town.

"I know." Cristina agrees.

Meredith stops and clutches her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna puke?"

"Well let's go to the toilets then. I don't want to make a scene."

Cristina drags her to the toilets. Mer only just makes it into the stall when she empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She stays there for a second and grabs some toilet paper and cleans her mouth. She flushes the toilet and walks out to wash her hands.

"Geez. You need to go home."

"I'm fine though. I think it's just the flu though or food poisoning."

"Or you could be pregnant." Cristina says that a bit too loud. Causing a few year 7 girls in there to stop and look shocked.

"Stop the faces she's not." Cristina hisses.

They all then leave the bathroom in a huge hurry.

"I'm not. I can't be can I?" She asks.

The bell rings for roll call.

"I don't know. You have to figure that out for yourself. Let's go before we get into trouble."

Cristina and Meredith walk out of the girls toilets. Meredith stops again and clutches onto her stomach and covers her mouth.

"C'mon you're going home." Cristina says.

They turn back around and head down to the nurses' station. Mer walks straight in and drops her bag and lies down on the bed curled up. The nurse walks in.

"What is it Cris?"

"It's Mer. She thinks she has the flu or food poisoning." Cristina tells her.

"Okay. You can go now. I will give you a note."

The nurse scribbles a note out and Cristina leaves.

"Now Meredith what do you think it is?"

"The flu or food poisoning."

"Let me check your temp. If it's is over I am sending you home."

She checks her temp.

"It is well and truly over. I am sending for your mum or dad."

"No you don't have to do that. Can you call Derek's mum please?"

"I'm not supposed to you know?"

"I do but she is more or a mum to me than my true one."

"Fine. I will call her."

"Thanks." Meredith then grasps her mouth. The nurse gives her a sick bucket.

"Here you go. You sure it's the flu."

"Yeah." She says wiping her mouth. "Whenever I get it I puke. So it's not anything else."

"Okay. I'm going to go call now."

She leaves for the next room. Meredith sits there drinking the water and lays back down.

"Ok Mrs Shepherd is on her way. When you get home drink plenty of fluids and rest."

"I know. My parents are both doctors so I should know."

"Yes I know. Now just rest until she gets here."

Meredith doesn't say anything. She just closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

...

"Now Mer I have placed everything into the fridge. Just help yourself and here is a bottle of water. Just rest up please and I will pick Charlie and Jackson up as well as Amelia and Alice."

"Thank you."

"Now rest. I will call in later but if you need me."

"I know call. I will be fine."

"Good. See you later."

"Bye."

Carolyn leaves the house and Meredith just curls up on the lounge and closes her eyes and starts sleeping.

She wakes an hour later and runs towards the bathroom. She pukes again. Once she finishes she just slips down to the cool tiled floor. The coldness is cooling her hot body down. She finds herself asleep again.

She wakes again a few hours later and feels the urge to puke again. She jumps up to the toilet.

"Good false alarm."

She sits back down and leans her head against the cupboard and remembers something.

"Shit. My period hasn't come yet." She opens the cupboard and notices a box of unopened tampons sitting there she grabs onto them. "I can't be pregnant can I?"

She sits there with the box of tampons in her hands and does the calculations.

"I had it on the 31st of January. So it should have come on the 28th. It is now the 6th of March."

"A week late. That can't be right."

She throws the tampons back into the cupboard and races downstairs to find her phone. She finds it and texts Cristina.

_Emergency. You need to do me a huge favour please?_ She sends to Cristiana.

_Did you find out you were pregnant?_

_That's what I need to do. On your way home can you get me a test please?_

_Sure thing. See you then._

_Yes. Please hurry._

_I will be there as soon as I can._

Meredith places her phone down on the table and goes to the fridge. She pulls out a bottle of orange juice and starts drinking nervously. She finishes the bottle and throws it away. She glances over at the clock. 2.23pm. _"she finishes soon. That's good." _She walks into the lounge room and turns the TV on. The first program to come on is the news. The headline reads.

"_Teen pregnancy on the rise."_

"This cannot be happening to me." She says. She changes the channel to another program. Which is the news.

"_And results show that teenage pregnancy is rising. The study shows that ten years ago only 5 percent of the teenage population were pregnant. It is now 25%. How can we prevent this from happening."_ Meredith switches the TV off in frustration and throws the remote at the lounge. She finds one of her magazines on the table and reads it. She turns to a teenage pregnancy page. She glances over all the headings and reads them allowed.

"_My parents kicked me out when I told them."_

"_I moved out of home and moved to a woman's shelter to have my baby."_

"_I can't support my child so I gave her to me parents."_

"_My boyfriend dumped me when I told him."_

"Oh god. I can't do this." She turns the page to find more pregnancy stuff. Polls and questions.

"_How many people used contraceptives when they fell pregnant? _Only 30 percent. That is heaps bad._ I'm one of the 70%._

"_60% have thought of an abortion."_

"_15% percent have had abortions."_

"_70% have decided against it. Due to culture, religion or beliefs. Others just thought it wasn't the answer."_

The front door the opens and Richard walks in.

"Mer what are you doing home?"

"They sent me home from school. I had a high temperature and wasn't well."

"Who brought you home?"

"Carolyn did."

"Good. Who's picking Charlie and Jackson up?"

"Carolyn."

"Okay."

"Why are you home early?"

"I took the rest of the afternoon off. To spend some time with you kids."

"Okay. Well you can take Charlie and Jackson out for ice cream or something. I don't feel that good."

"Oh well I will bring you home some."

"Thanks."

Cristina walks through the door into the lounge room.

"Hi, Chief."

"Cristina. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to check on Mer and give her some homework."

"Well don't stay long. She needs to rest."

"No its fine. She can explain what I need to do and we can chat."

"Okay. I'm going to go do some work in the study so if you need me."

"Sure." Meredith says. He walks across to the study and doesn't close the door completely. "Come with me."

Mer grabs her hand and drags her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Why are we up here?"

"Because Richard doesn't have the door shut completely and I don't want him to hear."

"Fair enough."

"Did you get it?"

"Yes I did. But you owe me big time."

"Why?"

"Just all the strange looks I was getting by the cashier and I even ran into the Principal."

"Wow did he say anything."

"No. When I saw him down the end of the aisle I moved up to the tampons. He can't say anything about that."

"Good point. So I guess when you think your pregnant I will buy you a test."

"I won't be getting pregnant. I'm gonna be a doctor and not have any kids."

"You tell me this but it will happen."

"It won't. I'm never gonna date or have sex."

"Like that's gonna happen."

"It won't trust me."

"No I don't want to trust you on not having sex."

"Fine."

"Can we do this test now cause I drank a full bottle of juice and I really need to pee."

"Yeah of course."

Cristina reaches into her bag and pulls the test out.

"Can you read the box first so we know what to do?"

"This is the most basic test going. Just pee and wait."

"I know. Just how long do we wait?"

"4-5 minutes then if you're pregnant to lines will come up."

"I know that. When Izzie found out that's what happened."

"Then why are you asking."

"Because I'm nervous."

"Get your butt in there now."

Cristina pushes her into the bathroom. Meredith stands there and takes a deep breath.

"I can do this."

She slowly opens the box and pulls the test out.

...

Meredith opens the door up and lets Cristina in who shuts the door.

"How long to go?" Cristina asks.

"3 minutes."

"Okay. By the way Richard came up stairs and asked what I was doing pacing in front of the bathroom."

"What did you say?"

"That I really needed to pee."

"Not strange at all."

"Oh and by the way it sounds like Charlie and Jackson are home."

"Shit I've got to go see Carolyn."

"Why?"

"She was going to check on me."

"Oh so go down and see her. I will check it when its time."

"No I want to."

"Okay. I will put it in my pocket and follow you down."

"Good."

They walk downstairs. Charlie, Jackson, Amelia and Alice are all in the kitchen with Carolyn who is getting them a drink.

"Hi Mer." Charlie says.

"Hello sweetie."

"Mer dear what are you doing up."

"I'm feeling better. Cristina came over just to drop some stuff off and she is going to hang for a bit."

"Hi Mrs Shepherd."

"Hello Cristina. Alice and Amy it's time for us to go now."

"Bye Alice, bye Amy." Mer says.

"Bye Mer." They both say in unison.

They all leave.

"Those two could be twins."

"I know. Car and Jacko dad is home. Why don't you go and see him while Cristina and I go upstairs and talk."

"Okay." Jackson says. He takes Charlie into the office.

"Let's go." They run up the stairs to her bedroom.

Cristina passes her the test.

"It's time. Are you gonna look?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second."

She takes a deep breath and pulls it out of the cover. She looks at the test and looks up at Cristina with fear in her eyes and like she is about to cry.

"What is it?" Cristina asks.

Meredith passes her the test and Cristina then looks at her.

"Who's the daddy then?"

"I'm not a slut and the only person I've slept with is."

"McDreamy. You're going to have a little McDreamy. How sweet."

"I can't have a baby."

"Then get an abortion."

"No. I can't do that. I don't believe in them."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She says crying.

"Come here. It can't be that bad." She pulls her in for a hug.

"This is so freaking bad. This is seriously, freaking, bloody bad."

"You will sort something out. You're strong and amazing. If you can raise Charlie and Jackson by yourself then you can raise your own baby."

"I know but I was reading some stuff today and a girl was kicked out by her parents. What if Mum and Richard do that?"

"They are here only for three seconds every 48 hours. They wouldn't even notice. And if they do then go live with Derek."

"What about Charlie and Jackson."

"I don't know. You will have to find out yourself."

"I can't yet. Not until I see the doctor."

"You have to tell Derek."

"Shit I do."

"Call him over and then go for a walk or something."

"Good idea. I will go now."

Meredith stuffs the test into her pocket and goes downstairs. She grabs her phone and messages Derek."

_Hey we really need to talk. It's really urgent. So can you come over?_

She sends him a message and looks at Cristina.

"You're going home now." Meredith says.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. This is something I need to do on my own."

"Fine. Text me when you tell him."

"I will. Now go."

"Bye."

"See you later."

Meredith's phone goes off she flips it open and reads the message.

_Okay I will be there in a tick. Hold on._

She closes her phone and is startled by Richard placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Mer." She jumps and turns around and sees Richard standing there.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. I'm taking them out now. You want to come?"

"No I need to do something important. Go enjoy time with them."

"Okay. We should be back in half an hour."

"Kay. I mightn't be here just to let you know."

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"For a walk. With Bundy and Derek."

"You up for it."

"Yes I am. Now go."

"Okay see you later."

Richard walks out of the kitchen with the kids.

"Hello Derek."

"Hi Richard."

Derek walks into the kitchen and sees Meredith standing there.

"Mer you okay?"

"Yes I am. Can we go for a walk please?"

"Sure. Where too?"

"Anywhere. The park maybe."

"Sure."

"I'm gonna get my shoes and can you get Bundy ready."

"Of course."

Meredith races up the stairs and grabs her shoes. She makes sure the pregnancy test is still in her pocket. She places it back in and goes down the stairs. She puts her phone and her keys in her pocket. She walks out to the porch where Derek and Bundy are. She shuts the door.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

...

They arrive at the park and Meredith leads them over to quiet park bench. She sits down and Derek follows.

"Mer are you okay cause you seem all jittery."

"I will be. I need to tell you something. And this something is pretty big so when I tell you have to tell me what you are thinking."

"Sure."

"I'm just going to say it." She takes a breath. "I'm pregnant."

Derek's eyes grow wide and a shocked look spreads across his face.

"Please say something."

He clears his throat.

"How long have you known."

"For about an hour or so."

"Um is that why you've been sick?"

"I say so."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Have this baby."

"And am I the father."

"Yes. You have been the only person I have slept with."

"Okay. I guess."

"Derek you know what this means."

"Not exactly."

"You're going to be a daddy."

"Yes I know. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly I feel shocked and scared. More scared about what Richard and Ellis are going to say and do."

"You haven't told them yet."

"No freaking way am I going to after I've got the all clear and am about 12 weeks along. So they can't force me to have an abortion."

"Wise decision. So where do we go from now?"

"We go to the doctors to confirm it and then we live with the fact that I'm having a baby and were become parents."

"I was meaning between us."

"Like couple wise. I don't know. Do you want to see what happens from here?"

"Sounds good. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please. I'm starving and eating for 2 now."

"Not really. That's how woman gain weight while pregnant."

"Well I still eat for two any other day."

"I know." He says with a smile

He grabs onto her hand and they go to get some food.

**There we go chapter 10. What did you think? Anyone review and let me know. And thanks to all those readers who are reading and reviewing.**

**Meredith is pregnant. Next chapter someone finds out about the baby and lashes out at Meredith and Derek.**


	11. She's a slut don't trust her

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 11. Sorry it took longer than I expected to upload just been busy with boring stuff. So this chapter Meredith is humiliated by someone at school and this person has found out that she is pregnant and told the whole school.**

Meredith and Derek walk into school hand in hand. It has been a hectic week for the both of them, it is a week since Meredith and Derek had been to the doctors and had the pregnancy confirmed. They found out that Meredith is due on the 25th of October. Almost a month after Meredith's birthday. When the doctor confirmed the results Derek went straight to the store and bought as many baby books as he could find. He also bought this cute little teddy bear. The first teddy of many to come. The teddy rest on Meredith's bed. They both decided to tell their friends about it only if they could keep it a secret. But they decided to not tell Charlie or Jackson just yet. They had to forget about their news for a few days since it is Jackson's birthday on Friday. Jackson had asked for a party and Meredith decided to let him have one. Derek had also agreed to help out. He didn't want to stress Meredith out as much and let her have a rest. This also gave him time to plan a present for him he has kept it a secret from Meredith as well. She keeps asking but he doesn't tell. For all she knows it could be something illegal but he has reassured her that it isn't. It is something legal and something that they will all love.

They walk into the playground and everyone looks at them in disgust and some looked shocked.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Meredith whispers.

"I don't know. It could be nothing."

"But what if they know about the b-a-b-y." She whispers.

"I hope not."

They meet up with some of their friends.

"Guys why is everyone staring at us? We walk in and they just stare at us in disgust."

They all move closer together.

"Someone has found out about the." Cristina points to Meredith's stomach. "We don't know who but somebody must have seen you at the doctors and then came back and told the rest of the school by email."

"Who could of? We went in the middle of the day and there were no kids there or anyone else we recognised." Meredith says.

Then George and Izzie run over to them puffed.

"Guys you have to come and see this." George says.

They all follow George to lockers and notice everyone standing around them. The push through them all and notice Meredith's locker has been vandalise. Meredith stands there dumbfounded and Derek is pissed at what they wrote.

"_Pregnant whore_." Is spread across her locker door in huge black letters.

The underneath it reads. _"She sleeps around. Anyone could be the baby's father."_

"Oh my god who the hell down this." Meredith yells.

Everyone just looks at her disgusted and starts giggling. George taps her on the shoulder.

"There is still more."

They drag Derek and her down to Derek's locker. It has been vandalised as well.

"_You're not the baby's father. She's a slut and is using you as a cover up."_

Derek just bangs his fist on the locker in outrage. Izzie then pulls Meredith away.

"There's also more."

"Where?" She asks angry.

Izzie and Cristina take her down to the girl's toilets where they find Arizona and Callie standing reading what they have all said. All the other girls stare at her again and they start whispering.

"I heard that she doesn't know who the father is."

"Well I heard that the guy is like 30 years old. She met him online."

"Mer, we can go if you want."

"No I want to hear what they are saying about me."

All across the toilets is writing about her and the baby. _She doesn't know what she is in for. She is a whore who deserved this to happen to her. She slept with 10 guys the time she fell pregnant. So she doesn't know who the daddy is. One of the guys she slept with is 30 years old. She is only using Derek as a cover up. _Is written all on one side of the wall.

She turns around and reads more about her. _Her sister Charlie is apparently her daughter. Her mum and step dad pretended to raise her as their own. She also has another kid but gave it up for adoption. She has had 5 abortions due to her sleeping around. She has slept with all the guys in our year and the all the years above. She also slept with Mr Adams. And the only reason she met Derek was so she could get into his pants which she finally did. _

Arizona, Callie and Cristina are all fed up with the comments and drag Meredith out of the toilets. When they walk out they are met by the principal and the deputy's. Ms Peters walks into the toilets and kicks all the girls out. Ms Peters then locks the toilets. She grabs Meredith and takes her down to her office. The principal and the other deputy take all the other girls up to the school hall.

A voice comes across the speaker. _"There is an urgent meeting for all girls in the hall now. If you are not her in 5 minutes you will be down for truanting. This is really important."_

All the girls descend into the hall. While Meredith sits in the deputy's office. The door opens and Derek walks in and takes a seat.

"Hey you alright." Derek asks.

"Yeah just a bit upset at what was written about."

"It will hopefully be sorted out."

"Okay I to ask the two of you questions." Ms Peters says.

"Sure." Derek says.

"So I need to know first though if you're comfortable with Derek being in here."

"Yes I am."

"Good, well first I just need to know if you had a sexual relationship with Mr Adams."

"No I did not. Everything that was written about me was false. Except for one thing."

"And what is that."

"We are both having a baby together."

"I see. So the baby thing is true but everything else isn't."

"That's correct."

"So do you have any idea who would do something like this?"

"No idea. We only told our friends and we trust them enough for them not to say anything and I know that they wouldn't lash out like this."

"Okay. You know how cruel kids are these days. There will be serious consequences when this person is found out."

"Okay that's good cause this is really hurtful and people shouldn't write things that aren't true."

"Meredith people only do this because their own lives are that miserable that they have to lash out and make others hell."

"I know. It has happened before to a friend."

"Okay. So changing the subject. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you." Derek says.

"When are you due?"

"25th of November." Meredith says placing her hand on her stomach. A new habit of Meredith's.

"You will be finished school then. So I won't be able to see the baby."

"We will come and visit. I'm sure."

"That's very kind of you. I'm going to go and see if the meeting is over." She says getting up and leaving them alone.

"You sure you okay?" Derek asks.

"Yes I am. I'll feel better once they find out who did it."

"They will trust me." Derek says grabbing hold of her hand.

"I always do."

...

At lunchtime they are all sitting down eating lunch. Meredith is shovelling the food down.

"Mer you need to slow down. You can get indigestion." Derek says.

"But I'm starving and eating for two."

"You are eating for two but your practically are not. That's how you gain a whole heap of weight once it is born." Cristina says.

"Shut up. You all know that I eat and I eat and never gain weight."

"Yeah we all know." Cristina says.

George and Izzie then walk over in a hurry.

"We remember something Mer." Izzie says.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Well we think we know who might have seen you at the hospital." George says.

"Yeah who?"

"April." They both say.

"Of course. She was doing work experience there." Derek says.

"So she must have seen us walking in, or seen my blood work." Meredith says.

"So that explains all the graffiti and the outrage on you and then telling everyone." Cristina says.

"Let's go." Derek says grabbing onto Meredith's hand.

"Where?"

"Ms Peter's office." He says dragging her down to her office.

Derek knocks on the door.

"Come in." Ms Peters yells.

They both walk into the office.

"We have figured out who is responsible for all this." Derek says.

"Take a seat then." She says.

"It has been April. She must have seen us at the hospital and seen the blood work." He says.

"Okay. We will have a talk to her then."

"Thank you."

Meredith then clutches onto her stomach and places a hand over her mouth.

"Mer you okay." She asks.

Meredith jumps up and throws her head into the bin and empties the contents of her stomach into the bin. Derek places a hand on her back and rubs it. Ms Peters passes her a tissue and Meredith wipes her mouth.

"Sorry." Meredith says.

"Don't apologize sweetie." Ms Peters says. "It's part of life and having a baby."

"I know. Can we go now?" Meredith asks.

"Sure you can." Ms Peters says.

Meredith and Derek both leave. They walk down the playground and run into April she notices them and turns the other direction. Meredith notices her and runs after her.

"Mer stop." Derek yells after her.

Meredith just keeps running towards her.

"April stop running. I need to talk to you." Mer yells.

April then stops and turns and faces her.

"What do you want slut?" April asks.

"I want to know why you decided to spill my confidential information to the whole school." Mer asks.

"Well I think it's time for the school to know about you being a slut."

"I am not a slut." Meredith yells.

"Yeah you are."

"I am not."

"Girls calm down." Derek says.

"No. I just want to say why do you make my life so miserable. I hate facing you at school every day. I hate having to hear you name in conversations. I just hate seeing you."

"Well I'm sorry that I make your life hell. Is there something I can do to make your life so much easier?"

"Yeah there is. I wish you would go jump in front of a bus." Meredith says.

"Maybe I might go and do that."

"Good. Then I don't have to see you and my baby won't have to know what type of person you are." Meredith says. She takes a breath and turns to Derek. "Let's go."

They walk off leaving April standing there.

"What was that?" Derek asks.

"I have no idea. I think it was my hormones. I didn't mean to say it that harsh." Meredith says.

"Hormones. Nice excuse."

"Well it's true. And it will be for the next 8 months."

"Great." He says sarcastically.

...

Later that night April is sitting at home by herself. She is really miserable about what Meredith had said to her about jumping in front of a bus. She gets up off the lounge and walks over to her father's gun cabinet. She opens it up and stares at the hand gun sitting there. She runs her fingers over it and picks it up. She takes a bullet out of the case and shoves it in her pocket. She hears a car pull up outside and she shuts the cabinet and runs upstairs to her bedroom to place in her school bag

...

For the rest of the night Meredith just thinks about what was written about her and how cruel April was to her. Charlie then walks into her bedroom and lies down next to her. Charlie throws her arms around Meredith.

"Mer are you okay because you seem sad." Charlie asks.

"I just had a bad day at school."

"What happened?"

"A girl wrote some stuff about me that wasn't true and she said something that was very personal."

"What was that?" Charlie asks.

"You're too young for me to say and I don't want to say what it is just yet."

"Will it get better?"

"It will hopefully." Meredith kisses her forehead. "Now it's time to get you to bed missy."

"Will you read me a story?"

"Don't I always." Meredith asks.

"Yeah you do."

"Let's go then."

Jackson then walks into Meredith's room with Charlie's story book. Derek comes trailing in behind him. Jackson comes and sits next to Meredith while Derek goes and lies next to Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asks Derek.

"I knew you were upset so I decided to come over and cheer you up."

"Oh thank you."

"And for your story time." He says.

"Can you start the story please Mer?" Charlie asks.

"Yes I will but first thing Derek do you want to tell them?"

"If you do then so do I."

"I do." She takes a breath. "There is something we need to announce."

Derek nods at her with approval.

"Me and Derek are having a baby." She says.

"Really." Charlie says.

"Yeah really." Derek says.

"Cool I'm gonna be an uncle." Jackson says.

"Yes and Charlie is gonna be an aunt."

"When will the baby be here?" Charlie asks.

"Well it needs time to grow. So it will be in my uterus for 9 months."

"Is that your tummy?" Charlie asks.

"Yes it is sweetie. How did you know that?"

"I saw it on one of your assignments for school."

"Okay. Well your pretty smart for remembering that."

"I know. When I grow up I wanna be a baby doctor."

"Do you sweetie. You can be anything you want and if that's a baby surgeon then you can be that."

"Thanks Mer."

"No worries. In this household we follow our dreams." She looks down at Charlie who is eyeing her stomach. "What is it Charlie."

"Isn't your tummy supposed to be big?"

"Not yet. Since the baby is only tiny my tummy will be tiny."

"How do you know that?"

"We read it in a baby book."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure sweetie. Derek could you get the book from my dresser."

"Sure." He gets up and reaches for the book. He then hands it to Meredith.

"Thank you. Do you want this instead of your story Charlie?"

"Yes I wanna learn about babies."

"Okay. Jackson do you want to learn as well." Derek asks.

"Yeah of course I do. I want to know what Mer is going through and what happens because I'm going to be a doctor as well and when I'm an intern I will need to know."

"You know that interns don't deliver the babies they stand and watch." Derek says.

"Well I still could. It could be an emergency so I might have to."

"Good point." Derek says.

Meredith flicks through the intro and opens to the chart of the baby sizes.

"Okay here we go. I am about seven weeks. So if you go to the picture that's what my baby looks like."

Charlie examines the picture and Jackson looks on as well.

"That's really tiny." Charlie says.

"Yes it is because it grows from a tiny egg that's inside my body then it starts to grow." Meredith says.

"How are babies made?" She asks. This question is something that Meredith didn't want to explain but she figured Charlie would ask one day.

"Derek do we actually explain in details or skip some of it."

"I think in much detail as possible. It won't hurt because they will learn someday."

"Of course." She takes a breath. "Babies are made when the egg that is inside my body is fertilized by the man's sperm."

"Okay then. So the sperm makes the eggs fertilizes. How does it get in your body Mer?" She asks.

"Well when um." She stutters embarrassed

"When the male and female engage in a romantic matter." Derek says.

"You mean sex don't you." Jackson says.

'Yes mate." Derek says embarrassed.

"Okay and then babies are made that way." Jackson says.

"Yes they are." Meredith says.

"That's pretty cool." Charlie says.

"Yeah it is. The way the body works."

"Have you told mummy and daddy yet?" Charlie asks.

"No and I won't for another few weeks yet. So you have to keep this a promise and not say anything to them. So do you both pinkie promise because these ones can't be broken."

"Yeah I do." Charlie says.

"Jackson."

"I do."

They lock pinkies with one another.

"Do you want to learn more?"

Charlie and Jackson both nod their heads.

"Okay then do you want to start from the beginning and we can read it as we go along."

They just nod their heads. Meredith flicks through to the front of the book and starts reading from the very start. Once Meredith finishes the introduction Charlie has fallen asleep and Jackson is not far behind.

"Let's take you to bed Jackson." Meredith says. "Derek could you carry Charlie please."

"Yeah of course." He says. Derek picks Charlie up and takes her down to her room. Meredith follows Jackson down to his room and tucks him in.

"Goodnight Jackson." She says placing a kiss on his forehead.

She walks out of the room and goes across to Charlie's. She finds Derek tucking her in. Meredith moves next to her and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Night sweetie. Sweet dreams." Meredith says.

"Mer will you still love me when you have a baby?" Charlie asks sleepily.

"I will always love you even when I'm across the other side of the country. And when this baby comes I will love it the same amount as you and Jackson." Meredith tells her.

"I will always love you as well when you're not around."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"Night Mer. Night baby." Charlie says placing a hand on her stomach.

"The baby says goodnight as well."

Meredith kisses her again and leaves her bedroom. Derek follows behind her.

"What if I love the baby more than Charlie and Jackson?" Meredith says walking down the stairs.

"Then you still show love towards them both." Derek says pulling her in for a hug. "Even if it isn't the same as the baby. You still love them. I know you will be too tied up with the baby but you have to always try and show love for them both. Just by tucking them in at night or reading to them. You will find a way."

"Okay but you're going to have to help me with the baby."

"I promise I will Mer." He says placing a kiss to her temple.

"We need to give it a nickname." Meredith says pulling away from his embrace.

"The baby?" He asks.

"Yeah because saying the baby is going to get annoying."

"I agree. The book said that it is the size of a peanut."

"So we will call it peanut then."

"Great name." He says.

Meredith walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water out from the fridge.

"What do you want? A girl or a boy." He asks.

"I don't really know. Either will do. What about you?" She asks.

"I would want a boy to take fishing and camping but a girl would be cute."

"To spoil and dress in pretty dresses."

"It won't be a doll." He says.

"I know but a girl would be cute."

"It would. A miniature you." He says.

"Or a boy could be a little McDreamy." She says smiling.

"A little McDreamy. Sounds awesome."

"It really does. So any names you like?" She asks.

"No not yet. I'm still trying to register the fact of becoming a dad."

"I know. I was only wondering then we could make a list of names and choose." She says.

"We can but we have plenty of time for that." He looks at his watch. "I've got to get home. Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine."

"Good. See you in the morning."

"Yes. Are you going to drop by early to see Jackson or wait?"

"I will drop by in the morning."

"Okay. Good. See you then."

"Yes I will." He leans in and kisses her on the lips. He turns then leaves the house. Meredith switches all the lights out in the house and goes to bed.

**There it is. What did you think? Please let me know. Next chapter will involve April. Let me know what you think she will do. Also it is Jackson's birthday.**


	12. I Just Can't Leave My Kids

**Here is chapter 12. I was going to post it the other day but I have sick and not bothered to post it.**

**Anyway it's Jackson's birthday. April shoots two people and Ellis finds out about Mer's state. Enjoy and review.**

Charlie and Meredith walk into Jackson's room the next morning. Meredith has breakfast in her hands and Charlie is carrying the presents.

"Happy birthday Jackson." They say in unison.

He turns and faces them with a smile on his face. They sit down on the bed with him and Charlie passes him the presents.

"Open them." Charlie says.

"I will give me a chance." He says.

He opens the first present and it is a new fishing rod.

"Thanks Charlie."

He then opens another present. It is a camera. He wraps his arms around Meredith.

"Thank you Mer."

"No worries. I knew you wanted one and I picked the one out that you showed me." She says hugging him back. "Now remember that you are getting more presents later and that you get one each from of us now and the rest at tea."

"I know. Is Derek coming over?"

"Yeah he is."

"Good. I wanna show him my camera and new rod."

"You will. I made you breakfast." She hands him the plate.

"Have you two eaten?"

"Yes we ate before we came up."

"Good because you have to eat properly now."

"You are sounding like my doctor." She says smiling.

"Well I'm going by what you have told me."

"That's good. Now hurry up and eat. We still have to get to school this morning."

"Okay."

"Charlie lets go get you dressed and ready." Meredith says.

"Kay. Can I wear my hair in pony tails today?"

"Sure sweetie."

They walk out of Jackson's room and head into Charlie's. Meredith lays her sports uniform out on the bed and helps take her pyjama top off until a wave on nausea hits her. She places a hand over her mouth and runs down to the bathroom and starts puking. Jackson follows her in and holds her hair back. Meredith sits down on the floor and looks up at Jackson.

"Thanks' buddy. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I'm going to help you more often in the mornings for now on. So I will help get breakfast and lunches made and help Charlie tie her shoes."

"Well that's very grown up of you."

"Well since I turn 12 today I think I should start taking more responsibility and help you out so you don't get stressed out."

"I'm proud of you." She pulls him in for a hug. "Have you finished your breakfast?"

"Yes I have."

"Good. Go get ready for school then."

They both stand up and Jackson leaves the bathroom while Meredith washes her mouth out. There is a knock at the door so she heads downstairs and opens the door. Derek is standing there.

"Good morning." He says.

"Morning. Your here early."

"It's 8 o'clock. I'm usually here at this time."

"I know that."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I think we're pretty much set. You can go say happy birthday to Jackson."

"I'm on."

They both walk up the stairs. Meredith walks into Charlie's room and helps her finish getting ready. Derek walks into Jackson's room.

"Happy birthday mate."

"Thank you."

"What did you get?" Derek asks.

"A new fishing rod and a camera. Mer says that I am getting more this afternoon though."

"Well you will get mine then as well. And I know that you will like it."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Nice try but you will have to wait."

"I hate waiting and surprises."

"You're just like Mer."

"I know. Check out my rod."

Jackson says handing it to him. Derek eyes it.

Meredith walks into the room 10 minutes later and sees that they are playing with Jackson's camera. She stands in the door frame and eyes the boys.

"What do I expect? Boys and their toys." She says with a smile.

"Yeah. I was showing Jackson how to work it." Derek says.

"Let me guess you already eyed the rod off?"

"You know me too well." He says getting up and kissing her on the lips he places a hand on her stomach. "And how was peanut this morning. Did you treat mummy nice?"

"Who's peanut." Jackson asks.

"It's the baby. We didn't know what else to call it so we decided on peanut." Meredith explains.

"Okay. I'm going to get my bag packed." He says.

"Good boy. Could you maybe check Bundy's water?"

"Sure thing Mer." He walks out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Derek asks.

"He is now starting to take responsibility around the house. He came into me when I was puking and held my hair back then he said that since he is turning 12 that he is going to start helping me out more."

"Well that's very mature of him."

"Yeah it is. We've gotta get going."

"Yes we do. Let me get Car ready and you grab whatever you need to."

"Thanks." She says.

Meredith turns to leave.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"This." He leans in and kisses her on the lips leaving Meredith breathless. He pulls away and moves a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh." Is all she can say.

He walks into Charlie's room and she walks down to hers.

...

April is packing her school bag. She makes sure that the hand gun is in the bag still in there. She then shoves it back in and runs downstairs to meet the bus.

...

Derek and Meredith are driving into school when Meredith has a strange feeling.

"Mer what's wrong?" Derek asks concerned.

"I have a feeling that today is going to not go so well."

"What do you mean? With the baby or with school itself."

"School. Something is going to happen."

He places a hand on her leg.

"Everything will be fine." He reassures her.

"I know." I pull into the car park and notice most of their year standing around. "This doesn't look too good."

They get out of the car and move over to the group of friends.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Derek asks.

"We found this note in the study room." Alex says.

He hands it to Meredith and Derek and they read it.

"April wrote this?" She asks.

"Yeah she did." Alex says.

"So what are we doing?" Derek asks.

"The principal wants us to go look for her."

"Where though. Has anyone seen her at school today?" Meredith asks.

"No one has. That's why they want us to go look for her." Izzie says.

"Sure we can go do that." Derek says.

"I need to go to the toilet first though." Meredith says.

"Sure you go and we will meet back up here." Derek says.

"I'm coming with you Mer." Izzie says.

"Okay lets go before I pee my pants." She says.

The two of them walk down to the toilets.

"So how's the baby treating you?"

"Peanut is good. Peanut is only the size of a peanut so it's not that bad."

"Peanut." Izzie says.

"What we needed a name so since the baby is the size of a peanut we called it that."

"Nice name. I can't wait until you start showing."

"Yeah me too." Meredith says sarcastically.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just that everyone knows that it is true and I feel that I will get judged."

"Mer I've been there done that. Everyone is actually really supportive in the end."

"That's good but I already have been humiliated by April so I'm just hoping it gets better."

"It will trust me."

They walk into the toilet and are faced with a gun being pointed at them.

...

April is in a cubical sitting on the toilet seat with the gun in her hand. She is viewing the writing that has been written about girls in the school. April has made a fair contribution to the writing on wall and has just written her last comment. _"You told me to jump in front of a bus well this is what you get. At least now I can't be saved and now you and your stinking baby will never see my face again."_

April gets up off the seat and walks out to where the sinks are. She has tears running down her face. She looks at herself in the mirror and notices Izzie and Mer walk in. She turns around points the gun at Meredith.

...

Meredith and Izzie walk in and see April turn around and point the gun at Meredith. They both back up against the wall and hold their arms up in the air.

"April please put the gun down." Izzie pleads.

"Why should I. This girl over here has made my life hell so I think I should get it someway."

"Meredith hasn't caused your life to be hell. It's the other way around. You're the one who has caused her life to be hell." Izzie says.

"Yeah it has so I want to make it even worse." She points the gun at her stomach.

"Please don't April." Meredith pleads. "Please I love my baby. Just don't shoot me."

"You don't deserve Derek's baby. I do."

"Please April not my baby." Meredith says crying.

"Yes your bastard of a baby."

April wraps her finger around the trigger and pulls it. Izzie then jumps in front of Meredith and takes the bullet for her. Izzie goes down and so does Meredith. April then raises the gun to her temple and pulls the trigger.

Olivia and Lucy run into the bathroom and notice what has happened. They see April lying there in a pool of blood. They run over to Izzie and Meredith's side and check them.

"Is Izzie okay?" Meredith asks.

"We don't know. Did you get shot at all Mer?" The Olivia asks.

"No but the bullet went through and hit my ribs." She says touching the spot.

"Don't move it. We need to get some help. Lucy run and tell them we need help." She says.

She runs out of the bathroom and goes for help. Olivia helps sit Meredith up against the wall. Lucy then runs in with the Principal.

"Oh god this is very bad." He says.

He goes down to check on Izzie.

"She has a pulse which is good."

"Get some paper towel or some toilet paper and apply pressure to the wound." Meredith says.

"Why?" He asks.

"To help stop the bleeding of course." He gets up and grabs some toilet paper. He then applies it to Izzie's wound. Derek then comes running in and sees Mer against the wall holding onto her arm and Olivia holding her up for support.

"Derek get outside now." He says.

"No I need to be here for Mer. She needs me." Derek tells him.

"Fine."

The lady from the clinic then comes in.

"Ambulances are 3 minutes out. Can I help in anyway?"

"Please send everyone up to the assembly hall and shoo everyone who is outside the toilets away please."

"Sure thing sir." She walks out.

They paramedics then rush in and take control of the scene. They put Izzie onto the gurney and roll her out. They get another one for Meredith and roll her out as well.

"I'm coming out with you Mer. Olivia could you give my keys to Mark or someone to drive my car to the hospital."

"Sure Derek."

Meredith gets put into the back of the ambulance and gets rushed out to the hospital

...

"What do we have?" Ellis asks as the door open.

"Izzie Stevens 17 years, Gunshot to the abdomen." The paramedic says.

"This is Mer's friend." She whispers. "Okay I've got this one. Bailey can you get the next ambulance with the Chief." Ellis asks rushing inside.

The doors swing open and Meredith is rolled out of the back of the gurney. Richard stands there and looks at her.

"Oh god Mer."

They rush her into the ER.

"What have we got?" Bailey asks.

"Meredith Grey 17 years old." She has the bullet lodged into her ribs. Oh and she is pregnant as well."

Richard hears the words but the last bit doesn't register the last sentence.

"She's what?" He asks.

"She's pregnant." Derek says.

"Okay then. We need to get some films on her ribs and how the bullet is lodged in there."

"Richard I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Meredith says.

"Mer we will talk about that later."

"Okay."

They wheel her off.

...

Meredith wakes up after having surgery groggy. She notices Derek sitting there watching TV.

"How's Peanut?" She asks.

"Your awake." He kisses her forehead. "Peanut is good. Peanut survived through surgery but they need to keep you over night for observations just on the safe side."

"Good. And how's Izzie?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she was in surgery still when you got wheeled out. I can go and check for you if you want."

"No its fine."

"Now you need to rest. Get some sleep please."

Meredith closes her eyes and sleeps.

She wakes a few hours later to her mum yelling at Derek.

"Shit she has found out." Meredith says.

"So I'm guessing that you got my daughter knocked up." Ellis says.

"You don't have to guess."

"Well I'm glad that you got my daughter into trouble because I hate my daughter I wish she was the one who shot herself today." She yells causing the whole hospital to stop and look at her.

"You should have not said that." Derek whispers.

"I can say anything I want. She is my daughter and I can say stuff like this if I want. She is a slut and she deserved this."

"You are a horrible person. How could you say something like that about your daughter? It's just shameful and disrespectful."

"I will tell you what is disrespectful how you come into my house and look after my kids and say that if they could choose anyone to be their parents it would be you and how you go and get my daughter pregnant. That's disrespectful."

"Well I think that they are allowed to say that as you are never home to look after them as a mother. I think Meredith has been a better mother then you will ever be."

"Who do you think you are to say that I am a bad mother?"

"I am Derek Shepherd and I think that you are a bad mother who doesn't deserve to have 3 beautiful children."

"I want to see my daughter." She says through her teeth.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowing you to see her. If you come near her I will call child services and let them know that you are a bad mother." Ellis then pushes pass Derek into Meredith's room.

"What do you want?" Meredith asks.

"I just want to know that I hope child services takes you away so I don't have to deal with you anymore. I am disowning you as my child so I am never going to be your mum. Good luck in finding a family who would want to deal with you and your washed up state."

"Then who is going to look after Charlie and Jackson?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing child services will have to deal with that when they come to it."

With that Ellis leaves the room and never for Meredith to see again.

"Oh my god. My mum has disowned me." She says. "She has disowned me." She says.

"Hey Mer it will be fine."

"Where am I going to live?"

"I'm sure Ma will let you stay with her."

"But I mean there will be three and a half of us living with you."

"3 and a half?" He says. "Oh Peanut."

"Yes but we can't live there, there will be too many of us."

"Mer we have the Granny flat and Kathleen and Nancy's bedroom."

"Okay but only if your mum lets us."

"Trust me she loves you, Charlie and Jackson."

"I know. Well I guess that we better ask her."

"I'll call her."

Derek leaves her room.

...

Derek brings Charlie and Jackson to the hospital. He makes sure that they don't run into Ellis. They walk into Mer's room and Derek picks Charlie up and places her next to Meredith.

"Hey guys. How was school?"

"It was good. The teacher let me pick a sport to play because it was my birthday." Jackson says.

"And you choose soccer."

"Yeah I did. It was good though."

"Well that's good." Meredith says. "Anyway we are not going to be living at home anymore."

"Why?" Charlie asks.

"Yell it's a bit too hard to explain but mummy kicked me out of the house because she found out about the baby then she got angry and said that she didn't know what to do with you two so she did the same."

"Where are we going to live then?" Jackson asks.

"With Carolyn."

"But what about my party tomorrow night."

"She said that you can have your friends over and we will be having dinner at our new home."

"Are we going to get our clothes and toys and Bundy?" Charlie asks.

"Yes we are. When Derek takes you home tonight you will get most of your gear packed and ready to move to Derek's."

"What about you?" Charlie asks.

"I will get it tomorrow when I'm discharged and Derek will start tonight after he helps you guys out."

"Can we go now then to start packing then come back you and see you?"

"Sure sweetie." He picks her up off the bed and sets her on the ground he then leans in and kisses her on the lips. "We will be back later rest up please."

"Okay. Bye guys remember to get most of the things packed and to help one another."

"Yes Mer." Jackson says.

They all leave and leave Meredith by herself. She is woken an hour later by the door opening and shutting. She turns and sees Richard standing there.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What for. Making my mum disown me or making my life hell."

"Both. I'm sorry about your mother."

"I'm sorry about my mother to."

"Have you found a place to live yet?"

"Yeah Carolyn is looking after us."

"Does she know about the baby?"

"Were going to tell her tomorrow."

"Well that's good. I just wanted to see how you're going."

"No you didn't you wanted to ask about Peanut and everything else."

"Whose Peanut?"

"Derek and I have given the name to the baby instead of calling it, it. We are calling it peanut."

"Well that's interesting. Anyway I do want to know about the baby or Peanut."

"Okay well Peanut is due on the 25th of October and Derek is the dad."

"Okay, he will be a good dad. That's all I really wanted to know. I've got to go now and I will see you around hopefully."

"Yeah hopefully." Meredith says. Richard kisses her temple and turns to leave. "Mer could I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah sure."

"When the baby is born can you let me know because I would like to meet Peanut?"

"Um sure I will call you when Peanut is born and let you know."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry and I will see you soon."

"Bye Richard. Let me just say that you were a good dad to me."

"You were a good daughter." He walks out of the room in tears.

Meredith sits and wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Peanut he is a good man. You will like him." She says to her stomach and starts rubbing it.

...

"Okay Charlie how are you going with the packing?" Derek asks.

"I'm having trouble packing my clothes into the bag."

"Here let me get the clothes. Can you start packing your toys into this box?"

"Yes Derek." She eyes her toys then the box. "Derek I don't think that they will all fit? Does that mean I won't be able to take them to your house?" She says upset.

"No sweetie. I can always get other boxes to pack them away in."

"Good because I thought that I might have had to get rid of some."

"No you won't have to."

"Derek can you help me get the toys off the top self?"

"Yeah." He reaches up and pulls them all off the shelf and lays them on the bed. "So how about when you pack all your toys in the boxes and I pack your clothes away as well that we get some dinner and visit Mer?"

"Yeah because she looked sad and I want to cheer her up."

"Yeah she is sad. She's had a rough week at school and with some other people."

"I'll tell you what I will do to make her feel better."

"What is it?"

"It's a secret so I have to whisper it to you." Derek leans down to her level so she can whisper in his ear. "I give her a big hug and I sing my lullaby song to her."

"That's a nice way of making her feel happy. So we better hurry so you can sing her the song."

"Okay." Charlie runs around and packs her toys away in the box. She goes down and gets another one and packs the rest away.

"That was quick. You really want to see Mer?"

"Yeah I do."

"Me too. I just have to pack this draw away and we are good to go. Can you get your shoes and lay them out here."

Charlie gets her shoes out of her cupboard and lays them down. She then runs downstairs and brings more up.

"Car slow down."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise. What else do you have to pack away?"

"My books, DVD's and colouring. Oh and the stuff on my selves."

"That's easy fixed we can get that in the morning. Unless you do that now while I get Mer's room sorted."

"Yeah I will. Just place them in the box?"

"Yeah sweetie. Except for the photos and the other breakable stuff. We will wrap them and pack them separately."

Derek walks out of Charlie's room and down to Mer's. He opens the door and realises how much needs to be done. He starts for her clothes.

"I will need to pack a bag for tomorrow to bring her home." He says to himself.

Derek manages to pack all of her clothes away. He goes to her wardrobe and takes all of her shoes out.

"I didn't realise that someone could own so many pairs of converses."

He throws the shows into a box and stacks it up with everything else. He gazes around the room and notices that she has so much crap to pack away so he leaves it and walks out of the room to get the kids ready to go.

...

Meredith wakes up to Charlie wrapping her arms around her. Charlie's familiar scent woke her up.

"Hey guys. How did packing go?"

"Good. All my room is down except for the stuff on my selves."

"That's a good effort. What about you Jackson?"

"I got my clothes and shoes packed and I started to get all my DVD's and stuff packed but I was hungry so we left."

"Okay. Did Derek get a start on my room?"

"Yes I did but I didn't know that someone could own so many pairs of converses."

"They are my vice. I need them."

"I know Mer."

"Derek told me you were upset so I wanted to sing to you." Charlie says.

"What are you going to sing Car?"

"The lullaby song."

"Okay lets all sing it then." Mer says. "Ready go."

"How's my luck

_But somehow_

_I'm with you_

_Let's leave now_

_Let's leave them _

_And their point of view"_

Ellis looks on into Meredith's room and sees them all having a good time. She feels the urge to run in there and yell at them until Richard stops her.

"Ellis leave them alone. They have been like that for a very long time now and they don't need you messing it up."

"But Richard she is like a mother to them. I was supposed to do that with them all."

"I Know. In some eyes you tried your hardest. I think letting them go is for the best."

"I know. They won't have me there to ruin their fun."

"Yes I know but I need to know if you said happy birthday to Jackson?" Richard asks.

"No I didn't. I kind of forgot."

"Well we will leave his present at the house for him."

"Okay sound good."

"Let's go then." Richard grabs onto her hand and tries to lead her away.

"It's just hard to walk away from my kids." He pulls her in for a hug and they leave the sight that they will never see again.

**So there is the update. What did you think? Please tell me. **

**Anyway next chapter will be just about moving on from their old lives and decisions.**


	13. How Did It Go From That To This?

**So here is chapter 13. Being sick has its benefits. I also apologize if there is any mistakes. So read, enjoy and review. **

**Meredith is discharged from hospital, a little flashback from about 4 years ago. Leaving behind memories and starting new ones.**

Meredith is sitting on the edge of the bed signing the discharge papers.

"All done." She says.

"Good now you can go home and rest." Bailey says.

"I have to pack and get a birthday party organised though."

"Just remember to take it easy and no heavy lifting for a few weeks."

"I'm not supposed to anyway being pregnant and all."

"Well that's a good excuse to have your boyfriend do everything for you." She says with a smile.

"Yes it is."

Bailey walks out of her room just as Derek walks in.

"Where's the kids?"

"At Ma's. I dropped them off this morning they are having a blast though."

"That's good. You have to carry my bag because no heavy lifting."

"I was planning on doing that no matter what."

"Thank you." She leans in and kisses him. "I want to go and see Izzie."

"Let's go then."

He helps her up off the bed and they walk down to Izzie's room. They walk in and find her lying there.

"Hey Iz." Mer says. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got shot."

"Very funny." Mer says. "Anyway do you know when they are letting you out?"

"In a couple of days."

"Well I was going to invite you to Jackson's party tonight but it looks like you will be staying here."

"It's fine. There's always Charlie's."

"Yeah there is"

"Mer we better get going if we need to get everything out of the house and have Jackson's party ready."

"Yeah we do. Iz we will see you later." Meredith kisses her cheek.

"Cya Iz. Hope you feel better." Derek says kissing her cheek as well.

"Bye guys. Make sure you save me a piece of cake."

"We will." Mer says.

She turns to leave but turns back around.

"Iz thanks for saving my baby's life. I'm really grateful for it." She says placing a hand on her stomach.

"It's fine Mer. I know that you would do it for me."

"I would. Bye Iz."

"Bye Mer."

Derek and Meredith leave her room.

"Derek if we have a girl can we call her after Izzie." Mer asks.

"We can do whatever you want."

"Thank you. I think we just need to do something because she did save Peanut's life."

"I know. I'm very grateful for that." He grabs onto her hand. "Let's go home."

...

Meredith and Derek walk through the front door of Meredith's house. Charlie comes running down the stairs and greets them.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?" Mer asks.

"Carolyn brought us here to finish packing."

"Okay have you finished?" she asks.

"Yeah kind of."

"Well let's turn that into a yes so we can go and get ready for Jackson's party."

"Yeah." Charlie runs up the stairs.

"You have a whole shit load of stuff to be packed." Derek says.

"Yeah so I've heard. I just remembered that there are boxes up in the attic and there are directly in front once you come up the stairs."

"Sure I'll get them down and the come and help you."

Derek helps Meredith up the stairs and he goes up to the attic. He looks around and finds the boxes Mer told him about. He opens the first box and finds photo albums. He opens the first album and sees all the photos from when Charlie was born. He just smiles at how happy they all look.

"How did it go from that to this." Derek says.

He places the album back into the box and carries it down. He takes all the boxes out of the attic and goes in a helps Mer pack.

"Did you get all the boxes down?" She asks packing her toiletries.

"Yes all 10 of them."

"Thank you. I didn't want to leave anything behind."

"I know. So need any help?"

"Can you pack all the bathroom stuff away because I am almost finished in here."

"I'm on it."

...

_Charlie is crawling after Meredith who is darting around upstairs. Charlie is 11 months old. Meredith walks into Charlie's room to get some clothes to get her changed. Charlie sets herself in the middle of her room and watches Meredith pull clothes out of her dresser._

"_What do you want to wear today Charlie?" Meredith asks. Charlie crawls over to the dresser and stands up supporting herself on the dresser. Meredith picks her up and goes through her clothes._

"_Tat." Charlie says pointing. Meredith picks it up._

"_This?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Okay let's get you changed before we meet Derek." Meredith carries her down to her bedroom to change her. She lays her down on the bed and dresses her. "Okay you're all done. I'm gonna set you down here while I do my hair." _

_Meredith sets her down on the ground. Meredith starts doing here hair and in the mirror she sees Charlie stand up without support. Meredith turns around and looks at her._

"_Charlie what are you doing baby girl?" Charlie then lifts her left foot and places it in front of her right she mimics this motion until she falls down on the ground. She is determined to get back up but she falls back down. _

"_Charlie you are a smart girl." The door bell then rings. "That's Derek I know that he will be happy to see you." Meredith picks Charlie up and walks downstairs. She opens the door and sees Derek._

"_Hello Mer and Charlie."_

"_Hey Derek. You wouldn't guess what she just did."_

"_What did she do?"_

"_Let's show him Car." Meredith stands Charlie up on the ground and let's go of her and takes a few steps back. "Charlie lets show Derek how good you are." Meredith bends down and throws her arms out in front of her a gesture to encourage Charlie to walk. Charlie starts walking towards Meredith shakily. She then stops and falls down. _

"_Wow Mer that's awesome."_

"_Hang on she's not done yet." Charlie gets straight back up determined to finish walking towards Meredith she then starts moving her feet in front of one another and makes it into Meredith's arms. Meredith picks her up and gives her a hug. "Well done Car. You finally started walking."_

"_That's pretty amazing. She was so determined to walk to your arms."_

"_She was. She is a pretty determined girl. I could see it in her eyes to start walking."_

"_She is." Derek says. "You ready to go to the park then?"_

"_Yeah sure I've just got to finish getting myself ready and get Charlie organised."_

"_I will get her ready." Derek takes her out of Meredith's arms. "Go get ready."_

"_Thanks." Meredith runs upstairs._

"_C'mon Car." Derek walks into the kitchen with Charlie._

_..._

An hour later all their stuff is packed in boxes and ready to be taken to their new home. Meredith is standing in her doorway of her now empty bedroom. All the memories from her whole life come flooding back to her. Her eyes start watering. Derek then walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"You okay Mer?"

"I will be its just hard to leave you know. I've grown up in this house and I've done everything here."

"Hey it's going to be fine. We can make new memories now."

"I know. New memories with peanut." She says placing her hands on her stomach

"Exactly."

"But it is hard to leave them. Charlie took her first steps there and just everything else like conceiving Peanut. Our first time having sex. Bedtime stories and just all the mornings in bed that we all shared with each other."

"Mer I know it is hard to leave the place where it all happened but this is the time now to take them with you and to start make new ones. Now Mark is here so we better get going."

"Okay then. I guess we better get Charlie and Jackson ready to leave."

"Yeah let's go."

They both turn and leave. Meredith shuts the door on the way out and they head downstairs leaving all of the memories behind.

...

"Okay Charlie you're going to move into Kathleen's room and Jackson you're going to have my room." Derek says.

"You're giving him your room?" Mer asks.

"Yeah because we're going to live in the granny flat if you want to?"

"Sure and once the baby comes it will be easier to be out there."

"That's what I was thinking. So Jackson we're going to set up for your party." Derek says.

The two of them leave while Meredith and Charlie stand in Kathleen's old room.

"So Charlie what do you think?"

"Good. I think I'm going to like it here."

"Well that's what I was hoping. So were going to start unpacking your clothes and I think that will do for today because I'm going to need a nap."

"That's okay Mer but can we get some of my toys and books out?"

"Of course sweetheart. Let's get started."

Half an hour later Carolyn walks into the room.

"How are you guys going?"

"We're getting there. How's the food coming along?" Mer asks.

"It's going good. Oh and Kathleen is bringing the cake over so you don't need to worry."

"Thank you. Sorry for bringing all this onto youI didn't intend on doing this."

"Mer it's not your fault that you got shot and not my fault that your mum disowned you. And you are family as well."

"Well thank you we really do appreciate it and once I have enough money then I will find a house to live in."

"Mer there is no need to do that. You're welcome for as long as you want."

"Thank you. Now Charlie we are done here. I'm sure you can get your toys and things organised. I'm going to go for a lay down."

"Okay Mer you go do that. Do you want anything?" Carolyn asks.

"No I'm fine."

"Okay I will get one of the girls to help Charlie out and I will get dinner organised."

"Thank you. Car if you need me come and see me if you need help."

Meredith leaves and goes down to Derek's room for a nap.

...

Derek walks into his room 2 hours later and goes and lies down next to Meredith. He wraps his arms around her waist and moulds hi body into hers. She starts stirring.

"Hey. Um what time is it?" She asks.

"It's 5 o'clock." She jumps up and faces him.

"Crap Jackson's friends are supposed to be here."

"They are. Jackson is entertaining them."

"Okay what's Charlie up to?"

"She is helping Ma cook."

"I need to have a shower."

"Just wait 5 more minutes." He says pulling her back down.

"Fine." She says snuggling back into him. "How are we going to tell your mum?"

"I don't know. We will just tell her when we think the time is right."

"Okay. She won't kick me out will she?"

"Mer she loves you she won't do anything like that. Just relax."

"I am. This is relaxing."

"Why don't I run a bath for you and I will take care of the boys. It's been a long week so it's the best thing for you to relax."

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

"I'm right on it."

Derek walks into the bathroom and starts running a bath. Meredith picks clothes out and heads down to the bathroom. She sets her clothes down and sits on the toilet seat.

"You know you can join me if you want."

"I would but I better check on the boys and see how they are going. Then I might."

"Okay. Well hurry. I don't intend on being here all night."

"I'll be here in a tick." He kisses her on the lips and opens the door and smiles at her then leaves.

Meredith undresses and gets into the bathtub. Soaking into the hot water. She closes her eyes enjoying the aroma of the bubble bath and the hot water. Derek walks in 20 minutes later.

"How are the boys going?"

"Good. They sucked me into racing against them on Mario Kart."

"That's what boys are like but I know that they didn't suck you into it, you volunteered yourself."

"Oh you know me too well." He joins Mer in the tub sitting behind her and starts giving her a shoulder message.

"Okay we can't be in here for that long. Your mum will get suspicious."

"Oh well let her." He says kissing her neck.

"Okay fine." She says giggling.

There is then a knock at the door.

"Derek mum needs you to start cooking." Alice yells.

"Okay I will be there in 15 minutes." He says.

He starts grazing his hands over her body and kissing her collar bone.

"Derek what are you doing?"

"We can be quick. Trust me."

"No we can't. We can but not now."

"Please Mer." He says pleading while still kissing her.

"Okay fine but you better be quick."

"I will." She just starts giggling.

...

Meredith walks downstairs into the kitchen. Carolyn is preparing dinner with Charlie looking on and is chatting away.

"Hey Charlie time for you to get ready before everyone turns up." She says a little embarrassed.

"Okay." Charlie jumps up off the stool and heads up stairs with Meredith.

Carolyn watches Mer with a smile spread across her lips.

"I'm going to be a Grandma again." She says to herself.

...

After bathing Charlie they both go downstairs and see's that Nancy has arrived with her boyfriend Tom. She notices that they have a puppy with them.

"Wow who's this?" Mer asks.

"This is Derek's present for Jackson." Nancy says.

"Derek bought Jackson a puppy?"

"Yes he did. Now let's go and surprise him." Nancy says. "Is Derek outside?"

"Yeah his cooking dinner." Meredith says.

"Okay, Charlie do you wanna come with me?"

"Yes."

They leave to go and show the puppy to Jackson. Then Kathleen walks in with Braden asleep in her arms and John following behind with his hands full.

"Hey guys. How are you all going?" Meredith asks.

"We're good. Where is the birthday boy?" Kathleen asks.

"His outside in the granny flat with his mates. Can I hold him please?" Mer asks.

"Yeah. Here you go." She passes him to Mer. "Let's go see Jackson John."

Meredith takes Braden into the kitchen where Carolyn is. She looks up at Meredith and smiles.

"You're a natural."

"What?"

"With babies, you are really good with them. I'm just saying that you're going to be a good mum."

Meredith looks up at Carolyn and smiles.

"You know don't you?"

"Yeah I do. Charlie told me."

"Okay well me and Derek were going to tell you tonight so I'm guessing that she helped us out." She says. "So you're not mad?

"Of course not Mer. I'm going to have another Grandkid and I couldn't be more happier."

"Well that's a relief. I'm just going to go and see Jackson."

Meredith walks outside. Derek is on his way back to the house.

"Hey, there is my beautiful nephew." Derek says.

"Hey, what about me?" Mer says.

"And my beautiful girlfriend." He says kissing her. "Have you figured how we're going to tell Ma?"

"No need to. Charlie told her."

"Did she. How's Ma?"

"Stoked. She is over the moon. You better go and see her."

"I will." He starts kissing her more.

"Derek." She says in between kisses.

"I'm going now." He stops and walks inside.

Meredith heads into the granny flat were they are all playing with the puppy.

"Hey Mer, look what Derek bought me."

"I know I saw her when she was brought in. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yeah Juno."

"Well that's a good name. Anyway tea is ready." Meredith says.

"Okay we're on our way." Nancy says. "C'mon boys let's go eat."

The boys run ahead of them inside and the rest of them follow in behind. They all sit down at the kitchen table.

"Here Mer let me take him." Kathleen says.

"No its fine. I've got to get used to this anyway." Meredith doesn't realise what she just said. "Oh crap."

"Mer are you pregnant?" Kathleen asks.

"Yeah I am." She says.

"Wow congratulations." Everyone says.

"Thanks." Is all she can say.

At dinner everyone is talking about everything and then they start asking about the baby.

"So Mer, Derek when is the baby due?" Nancy asks.

"25th of October." Derek says.

"That's about a month after your birthday. Hopefully it isn't early and born on your birthday."

"Yeah. Hopefully but it would be okay. It would be an amazing gift either way." Mer says.

"Yeah it would." Nancy says.

They dinner is very inviting and something that Meredith could get used to.

...

After dinner they all sing happy birthday to Jackson. The boys all go off to the granny flat while Carolyn puts the girls to bed. Nancy and Kathleen are cleaning the kitchen up and Meredith and Derek are sitting on the swinging chair out on the front porch. Meredith has Braden in her arms and is feeding him. Derek is watching on at how natural she looks with babies. Meredith looks up at him and smiles.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"Hmm just how good of a mother you will be with Peanut."

"Is that all." She asks him.

"And also how well you look after Braden. I'm sure Kathleen will let you babysit him."

"I know she will. I just want these 7 months to pass already so we can sit out here with our baby and feed it and watch it grow."

"I know me too." He kisses her temple. "So I think we should decide what we want to do."

"With what?"

"I don't know. Find out the sex of the baby."

"I personally want to wait until we actually meet it." She says.

"That's what I wanted to do. I think we will be more excited if we wait until the baby is born and we look down and see oh it has a penis or it has a vagina."

"Yes and that it is healthy as well."

"Our baby will be. You just need to take your vitamins religiously and we should have a healthy baby." Derek says.

"Yeah and you should feed me whatever instead of telling me to slow down on my food."

"Yeah okay I will do that. Anything you want."

"Thank you Der. Could you get me a blanket please. He is getting a bit cold."

"Sure Mer." Derek leaves to go inside.

"Hello Braden. You are beautiful you know. I just hope my baby will be as well." He looks at her with his big blue eyes. "You've got the most gorgeous eyes as well. Just like your uncle Derek's but you don't have the Shepherd's thick curly black hair. So you won't be a miny Derek. Which will be good. You won't have all the girls chasing after you but your uncle Derek doesn't so maybe it isn't the hair that's a turn on. Anyway you are a beautiful baby." She says to Braden.

Derek walks out and hands her the blanket. Meredith hands him the bottle and wraps Braden up. She then starts burping him.

"So what did you and my nephew talk about while I was gone?"

"Nothing I was just telling him about how beautiful he is." Braden lets out a burp.

"Oh. That was so cute."

"Yes Derek it was." She keeps patting his back.

"Mer he is asleep."

"Really. Okay let's get him inside then."

Derek helps Meredith up.

"You're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting or anything that could pop your stitches."

"Oh you didn't stop this afternoon in the bath tub. I swear you could have popped the stiches then"

"I'm sorry I forgot."

"It was good anyway I was a bit horny you know." She says with a smirk.

"That is good to know Mer."He says laughing.

He wraps his arm around her waist and they go inside to put Braden to sleep.

**So what did you think? Please tell me. Anyway next chapter will be fast forwarded about a month and Meredith is 12 weeks pregnant. **


	14. Stop Mummy Tracking Me

**So here is chapter 14. Thanks to those who commented and read the chapter. They make me smile and some even make me think about how bad the world actually is. So expect in this chapter; **

**Meredith and Derek go to the doctors for an ultrasound, Derek mummy tracks Meredith, Derek goes to Mark's for bro time and Meredith meets up with Cristina for girl time. Mark throws a party which leads to a fight.**

**Enjoyxxx**

_A month later_

Meredith is asleep. Derek comes in and kneels next to her.

"Mer you have to get up. We have to go see the doctor."

"I don't want to go. I just want to sleep." She rolls over and faces away from him.

"What's wrong Mer?" He asks moving to the other side of the bed to face her.

"Nothing is wrong." She turns away from him.

"Something is wrong. I can tell that there is."

"There so isn't."

"Yes there is." Instead of facing her he pins her down so she can look she can look at him. "Good now I can see you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mer."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just wanted to sleep a little longer"

"Yeah sure." He rolls off her and lies next to her.

"It's true Derek." She snaps.

"Sure it is Mer."

"Believe me."

"Fine. Now go get in the shower. We have to leave."

"Yes sir." She says getting up off the bed to go shower. Derek catches her hand.

"Derek let me go."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Derek I am. No let me shower before were late."

Derek lets go of her hand and she goes into the shower.

She gets out of the shower and stands in front of the mirror. She examines her slightly swollen stomach in the mirror. She runs her hands over her stomach and smiles.

"Let's go and see how healthy you are." She says.

...

The two of them are sitting in the waiting area of the doctor's.

"Meredith Grey."

"That's us." She says.

They walk into the doctor's office. Meredith sits up on the exam table and Derek sits in a chair next to her.

"Okay Meredith we're going to check a few things today. First we will start off with the ultrasound then do a few exams. Just to make sure that everything is on track and the baby is healthy."

"Okay then." She says.

She brings the machine closer to Meredith.

"Now Meredith this is going to be a bit cold." She puts the gel onto her stomach followed by the wand. The baby then shows up. "And there is your baby."

Meredith starts crying.

"It's beautiful." Mer says.

"It is isn't it?" Derek says.

"And here is the heartbeat." The whoosh whoosh sound fills the room and cause Meredith to cry even more.

"Hey Mer its okay." Derek says.

"I know. It's just that's our Peanut in there."

"I know." Derek kisses her forehead.

"Okay I'm going to get this printed off for you and get the other exams done."

"Okay then." The doctor leaves the room and Derek and Meredith just stares at the screen of their baby.

After all the exams the two of them sit across from the doctor.

"Okay everything seems to be fine with the baby. I just want you to keep taking your prenatal vitamins and I want you to book another appointment for a month's time. So I will see you then."

"Okay see you." Meredith says.

...

The two of them are driving home.

"Do you want to go and get some breakfast Mer?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Okay then. You know you are supposed to eat."

"Yeah I do. I'm just not hungry at the moment. And you have to stop mummy tracking me." She says annoyed.

"I'm not mummy tracking you." He says.

"Well it sounds like you are. I will eat when I'm hungry."

"Okay fine."

The rest of the car trip is quiet. They arrive home and Carolyn greats them at the front door and can tell that they angry at one another.

"So how was the doctors?"

"Good. Everything is fine. Peanut is healthy. We have another appointment for a month's time." Derek says.

"That's good. You can find out the sex of the baby."

"Nah were going to wait until the baby is born so we're surprised."

"Well that's what I did with all 5 of you." Carolyn says.

"I'm going to go and see Charlie and Jackson and show them the picture of the baby." Meredith says.

"Okay." Carolyn says. Meredith heads into the lounge room where Charlie and Jackson are. Carolyn drags Derek into the kitchen.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She asks.

"Nothing. I just said that she should be eating that was all. Then she yelled at me and told me to stop mummy tracker her."

"Derek she is pregnant you have to try not mummy track her. Her hormones are all over the place and they will be for a while. You just have to try and not make her upset."

"Okay fine." He snaps.

"Derek don't use that attitude towards me. Just because you had a fight with your girlfriend doesn't mean you can snap at me."

"Yeah I know. I need to get out for a bit. I need to see Mark or someone. There are just too many girls around here."

"Fine go." Carolyn says.

Derek leaves to go to Mark's house. Meredith is in the lounge room with Charlie and Jackson.

"So see there. That's Peanut." Meredith explains.

"That's it?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah remember in the book. Peanut has to grow and develop."

"Can we read some more of the baby book please and see how big peanut is now."

"Yeah we can Charlie. I'll just go and get the book."

"Kay."

Meredith goes down to her bedroom. She sticks the ultrasound picture over their bed and just runs her fingers over it.

"Mummy and Daddy are just going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment. Daddy just needs his mates and I need Charlie and Jackson. So you still know that we love you."

Meredith gets up off the bed and picks up the book and goes inside to read the book with Charlie.

...

Derek knocks on Mark's door angry.

"Dude what are you doing here. I thought you had the appointment today?"

"We've already been. I just needed to get out of the house I'm surrounded by girls. I turn a corner and I see a girl."

"There's something else you're not telling me dude."

"Oh and Meredith excused me of mummy tracker her. And this morning when I was trying to get her out of bed she wouldn't tell me what was wrong and she snapped at me."

"Dude she has had a pretty rough month and she is pregnant so cut her some slack."

"I know she has had a rough month."

"Just try and not piss her off. Her hormones are all over the place as well."

"That's what Ma said. I know that they are I just wanted to make sure she knew that she had to eat."

"Derek she knows that she has to eat but just lay back and let her eat when she is ready."

"I know, I know. I just want her to be healthy and the baby to be healthy as well."

"The baby will be healthy. Anyway I'm throwing a party tonight. So I have to get the house organised."

"Why are you having a party exactly?"

"Parents are out of town."

"That's what I thought. Anyway who's coming?"

"Well most of the people in our year and the year 10 and 11's."

"And they are all the hot girls aren't they?"

"You know me well. Anyway do you wanna come?"

"Maybe just let me see how Mer is."

"Invite her if she isn't yelling at you."

"Sure. Anyway need any help?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay what needs to be done?"

"Come with me."

Mark leads him outside.

...

Meredith is sitting on the lounge with Charlie. She needs to see someone to bitch about Derek so she picks up her phone and dials Cristina.

"Hey Cristina."

"_Hi Mer. How was the appointment today?"_

"It was good. Anyway I was wondering if we can meet up. I need to have some girl time."

"_Meredith you live in a house of girls."_

"I know that. Anyway can you meet me?"

"_Yeah sure. Where?"_

"At the park."

"_Okay. Are you going to bring the rascal?"_

"Charlie. Yes I will she needs to get out as well."

"_Fine. I will be there in 10 minutes."_

"Okay see you soon."

Meredith hangs up.

"C'mon Charlie we're going to the park with Cristina."

"I don't like Cristina very much." Charlie says.

"I know she doesn't like kids very much."

"Will she like Peanut?"

"I hope she will if not then she won't be a very good god mother."

"Can I be a god mother?"

"You're too young to be a god mother."

"Please Mer."

"I will think of something for you." She says tickling her causing Charlie to laugh.

"Mer stop it."

"I don't want to. It's fun tickling you." She says with a smile.

"Please Mer."

"Oh you said please so I better stop." Meredith stops. "Go get your brother and you bikes and meet me out front."

"Okay." Charlie gets off the lounge and goes to find Jackson.

Meredith walks into the kitchen and takes a muffin from the container and starts eating it. She puts some money into her pocket then grabs Juno and Bundy's leads and stands out the front waiting for Jackson and Charlie. The two of them walk out with their bikes.

"Jackson where is your helmet?"

"In the shed."

"Please go get it. I can get in trouble if you don't have a helmet on and just in case you fall off and injury yourself."

"Okay." Jackson walks back to the shed to get his helmet he then walks back out with it in his hand.

"That's good. Now let's go Cristiana is a very impatient person."

They all start heading to the park. Jackson is a head of them all.

"Jackson slow down and make sure you check the driveways for cars." He turns and smiles at her and turns back.

They all arrive at the park and find Cristina sitting impatiently.

"Took you enough time."

"Shut up. I'm pregnant and I was walking 2 dogs and doing the whole road safety thing."

"Oh you're already like a mother."

"Mer can we go play?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah sure. Don't go too far though."

"We won't." Jackson says. "C'mon Charlie I'll race you to the swings." He says running towards the swings.

"So what did McDreamy do?"

"Why do you suspect that it's Derek?"

"Because if it was something else you would have told me."

"Okay so it is Derek."

"What did he do?"

"His mummy tracking me. Most of the way home all he did was asked if I wanted to eat and then said that I needed to and just kept bugging me."

"He is doing it for the right reason though."

"Are you defending him because you shouldn't defend him? I'm your person and you have to be on my side."

"Meredith I am. I'm just saying that you've got to eat."

"I know I do. It just wasn't hungry."

"Okay. Where's Derek now?"

"I don't know. I was all shitty at him when we got home I went and saw Charlie and then I think he left. I'm pretty sure he went to Mark's."

"Do you know that Mark is having a party tonight?"

"No I didn't that's the joy of being pregnant you don't get invites to these types of functions."

"Mer we should just go and catch up with everyone. Then we can leave and go watch a movie or something."

"Okay that sounds good we will call Mark and let him know."

"You call him. You know him better than I do."

"Cristina we hang out with him all day at school why can't you call?"

"Because you know him better."

"Fine." She pulls out her phone and dials Mark's number.

"Hey Mark."

"_Meredith how are you?"_

"I'm good. Listen about this party tonight."

"_You can come. Derek was gonna see how you were feeling and invite you."_

"Okay is he with you?"

"_Yeah he is. Do you want me to put him on?"_

"No its fine. I was just making sure he was there and not dead in a gutter."

"_His not. Anyway I have a party to organise so I will see you at 8?"_

"Yeah I will. See you."

"_Bye."_

Meredith hangs up.

"So were good to go." Meredith tells her.

"Okay. What time are we getting there?"

"It starts at 8."

"Okay, I will pick you up and drive you."

"Cristina don't you think I should drive I won't be drinking or anything so let me drive."

"Fine but I thought that I wasn't drinking."

"You can if you want. I don't really care."

"Okay then I just don't want to make you feel left out."

"I will be left out for another 6 months so I'm getting used to it."

"Oh poor Mer. She can't go out and drink and she won't be able to on her 18th when she is legal." Cristina mocks.

"Cristina."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Meredith says laughing. "Anyway I want some ice cream."

"That sounds like a good idea. Get your rascals ready and we will go and get some."

"Cristina you go and ask them. It's not like they are going to eat you."

"I hate kids remember."

"I know. Charlie doesn't like you very much."

"Why's that?"

"Because you don't like kids."

"Well I'm already liking her."

"You're unbelievable. Anyway I was wondering if you want to be godmother."

"Yeah so I can raise it with good priorities."

"Like what."

"Well to never have sex and then you don't end up with rat bag kids. And of course surgery."

"Oh it always comes down to surgery." Mer says. "Maybe peanut will not won't to be a surgeon."

"Yes he will. If I raise him then he will."

"You think it's a boy?"

"No. I don't know. If so you'll have a little McDreamy."

"I know it would be adorable."

"Yeah but this is making me sick talking about miny McDreamy."

"Sorry but are you proud of Charlie and Jackson wanting to be doctors."

"Yes but they should become cardiothoracic surgeons the they will be hard core."

"Well Jackson I think he will be a trauma or a cardiothoracic surgeon and Charlie is going to specialises in OB/GYN and neonatal surgery. She's already told me."

"She's joining the vagina squad. Nope I think I need to talk to her and change her mind."

"Cristina she is only 5 years old. For all you know that she might not become a doctor."

"Both her parents are doctors. The Ellis Grey is her mother. She would be crazy not to become one and you're going to become a doctor as well."

"I know but I'm just going to let them do whatever they want. You can't pressure kids into things like this."

"You do sound like a mother. I better not become infected with this." Cristina says.

"You won't. We finish school in 12 weeks and then we have exams so I don't think I will infect you at all. Only if you help me babysit."

"No way, no freaking way am I going to babysit."

"Okay fine. Worth a try." Mer say laughing. "Ice cream?"

"Yes please." They both get up to get ice cream.

...

"Okay Charlie I will be back in an hour or so. Please be good for Carolyn." Meredith tells Charlie placing a kiss in her forehead.

"Will Derek be home as well?"

"He might stay with Mark tonight. I don't know it all depends."

"On what?"

"If he can't drive home."

"Okay then. Be safe." Charlie says hugging her. "Bye peanut."

"Bye Car. If I'm home in time I will tuck you in and read you a story."

"Okay."

"Okay I've got to get going. Bye."

"Bye Mer."

Meredith leaves to go and pick Cristina up. The two of them arrive at the party. They walk in and see Izzie getting a drink."

"Hey you made it."

"Yeah we did." Meredith says. "I'm only staying for an hour or so."

"That's okay. We can still party." Izzie says.

"I'm going to go and find Derek first though."

"Okay."

"Do you know where he is?"

"His outback I think."

"Okay thanks."

Meredith makes her way through the crowd to the backyard. She bumps into Mark.

"Hey Mark."

"Hi Mer. You're not drinking are you?" He says with a smirk

"Are you stupid Mark or are you trying to advantage of me."

"Neither. Well taking advantage would be fun."

"Mark just shut up. I'm pregnant so there will be no taking advantage."

"I can see that. You're getting bigger in the front."

"I know. I don't mind that. Anyway is Derek outside?"

"Yeah he is." Mark the leans in close to her ear. "Hey I'm always here if you're lonely and need some cheering up."

"Mark you are a man whore. Do you really think I would sleep with you?"

"No but it was worth a try." Mark says walking off.

Meredith heads outside to find Derek. She pushes through the crowd and finds Derek putting ice in the esky's. She walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder he turns around and pulls her into his arms for a hug.

"Hey you came."

"Yeah I did. I'm only here for an hour or so."

"Okay then. Do you want a drink then?"

"I would love one but I need to go back to Izzie and Cristina."

"Okay I will get you one anyway then you can go back to them."

"Thanks." Derek hands her the drink. "I'm going back now." She turns to leave.

"Hold on Mer." He says. She turns back to face him. "You forgot something." He leans in and kisses her.

"Oh yeah. I will see you around."

"Okay." He watches her walk off.

Derek turns back to the esky when someone walks up behind him.

"Could you pass me a beer please?" The person asks.

Derek grabs a beer and turns around and sees a girl standing there. He passes her the beer.

Thanks." She opens the can and takes a sip.

"Aren't you a little young to be out drinking." Derek asks.

"I'm older then I look you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is. I'm a friend of Mark's the same age as him and I do live in this town."

"Then why haven't I seen you around?"

"I go to another school."

"That's why I haven't seen you around."

"Yes that's the reason." She takes another sip from her drink. "So do I get a name at all?"

"Derek." He says holding out his hand.

"I'm Rose." She shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

The two of them flirt with one another.

...

Meredith checks her watch.

"That's me. I'm going home I'm buggered."

"Okay we will see you on Monday then."

"Yeah I'll see you then." She hugs them goodbye. "I'm going to say goodbye to Derek."

They don't answer her and they continue to dance. Meredith then walks to the find Derek. She walks down the pathway to the pool. She walks through the gate and looks for Derek. She then stops dead in her tracks. The sight she see's is making her sick. Derek is making out with another girl.

"Oh my god is." Is all she says and walks away.

Derek stops when he hears Meredith. He pushes Rose away and chases after her.

"Mer wait up."

"No." She runs through to the front yard and stops. Derek catches up to her.

"Meredith let me explain."

"No just leave me alone."

"No I need to explain myself."

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going home." She starts walking away. He grabs onto her arm. "Let me go Derek please."

"Not until I explain."

"Fine you've got 20 seconds."

"I can't explain it in that amount of time."

"15."

"Well we just started talking and had a few drinks and she made a pass at me and I took that opportunity and kissed her. I know I should have stopped but I was.." Mer cuts him off.

"Times up. I'm going home. Explain it to me when you get home in the morning."

"I'm not letting you go."

"Tell me this did you tell her that you have a girlfriend or that your girlfriend is pregnant."

"No I didn't."

"Unbelievable. Well you can go back to kissing her because I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"No Meredith you can't do that."

"I can if I want to. Let go of me." Derek lets go of her and she walks down to her car.

Derek watches her drive away. He turns around pissed off and walks inside.

Meredith gets in her car and drives away. She pulls out of the street and parks on the side of the road and starts crying. She wipes the tears away and places her hands on her stomach.

"I'm sorry Peanut, I'm so sorry that it is like this. Hopefully mummy will come around and forgive daddy." Meredith then takes her hands off her stomach and drives home.

...

She walks through the front door and walks straight upstairs dodging Carolyn. She walks straight into Charlie's room and finds her still awake.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Are you upset Mer?"

"No I'm fine sweetie." Meredith lies.

"Okay can you read me a story then?"

"Yeah sure. Which book?"

"Cinderella." Meredith grabs the book of the self and lies back down next to Charlie.

Meredith starts to read the book with Charlie eventually falling asleep and Meredith does to with Charlie snuggled in her arms.

...

Derek goes back inside after his fight with Meredith and runs into Rose.

"Who was that?" Rose asks.

"Um my girlfriend or my ex. I'm not sure."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"No its fine it takes two to make a mistake."

"Yeah. Is your girlfriend pregnant?"

"Yeah she is. I should have told you."

"Oh god I feel bad."

"Don't worry. Anyway I think I might go home. My mum doesn't know where I am so I better go."

"Sure. I'm so sorry for this and I hope it gets sorted out."

"Me too. Bye Rose." He leans in to kiss her check but she moves and ends up kissing his lips.

"Oh god I'm sorry."

"I'm leaving now." Derek picks up his keys and leaves to try and make it better with Meredith.

Izzie and Cristina had seen Derek kiss Rose. And look at each other shocked.

"Oh god what a McBastard." Cristina says.

"I know." Is all Izzie can get out. "We have to tell Mer."

"Or we could teach the bitch a lesson."

"I like the sound of that." Izzie says.

"Come with me." Cristina says.

Izzie follows her outside to the pool where Rose went. They stand behind her and tap her on the shoulder and Rose turns around.

"Why the hell are you kissing Derek?" Cristina says.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well we are Derek's girlfriend best friends." Izzie states.

"Well he told me that they are not together anymore."

"You're a lying bitch. Meredith said that they are still together."

"Not what he said."

"I think Meredith wouldn't lie about her relationship status." Cristina says. "Anyway why would you kiss someone who is becoming a dad?"

"Well what I've heard Derek isn't the dad." With this comment Cristina and Izzie push her into the pool and walk off. There job there had been done.

...

Derek arrives home. He goes down to the granny flat and sees that Meredith isn't there. He starts to panic a bit hoping she isn't hurt anywhere. He then runs inside and runs into his mum who shakes her head.

"Hi Ma."

"What did you do to her this time? She just walked straight past me upset I could only imagine that it was you."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay. I'm off to bed." She goes up the stairs to her bedroom.

Derek paces around downstairs pissed off. He then races up the stairs and goes down to Charlie's room. He opens the door and sees the two of them asleep in each other's arms. He walks in and takes Meredith's shoes off and some of her jewelry and pulls the covers over her body. She starts stirring.

"Derek what time is it?"

"Mer go back to sleep. We will talk in the morning." He places a kiss on her forehead.

She grabs onto his hand. "Derek I'm scared about us."

"Mer we will talk about it in the morning."

"Okay." She lets go of his hand and he moves to the door.

"I'm scared to." He then shuts the door and leaves.

**So what did you think? Please tell me what you liked and disliked. Everyone has different taste. But before you slam me about the Meredith and Derek fighting part I'm just going to say that this is how I wanted it. It is all part of the story and how it ends. Oh and I threw Rose in just because I didn't like her and she caused trouble for MerDer in season 4. SO please review and let me know.**

**Next chapter will start with trying to resolve their fight but they are unsuccessful. Also either Alice, Jackson, Amelia or Charlie are in an accident that is pretty serious.**


	15. You Weren't Watching Him

**Hey guys Chapter 15. This takes off the night after. They continue their fighting as well. Also one of the kids are in an accident which is pretty serious. **

**Enjoyxxx**

Meredith wakes up the next morning to the door closing. She notices that Charlie just slipped out of the bedroom. She then notices a note on the pillow. She sits up and opens it.

_I'm sorry._

Is all it reads. She shoves the note into her jeans pocket and gets up and wanders down to the granny flat. She decided that she needs a shower to wash last night's events off her. She walks in and finds Derek sitting on the edge of the bed deep thought. He doesn't move until she comes over and places a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her with sadness and guiltiness in his eyes. She can also see big black circles under his eyes. He had a rough night with no sleep. She feels sorry for him. So she sits down next to him and goes to wrap an arm around him but remembers that she is angry with him so she doesn't she just sits next to him.

"Derek did you mean to hurt me?"

"No I didn't. I was just pissed about our fight from yesterday and needed something to take my mind off it."

Meredith just sits there.

"Mer you do know that I didn't mean on hurting." He places a hand on her leg.

"I can't look at you." She gets up and turns her back to him. "I'm scared to think that if I wasn't there at the party that you would have gotten drunk and she would have taken advantage you."

"Mer that would not have happened. I love you too much."

"That's what I thought but now all I can think about is you and that girl naked together. For all I know is that when I left something could have happened."

"Mer."

"Did something else happen when I left Derek?"

"No nothing did."

"I don't believe you."

"Mer you need to trust me."

"I've trusted you ever since we have known each other but now I can't. There is just something that is telling me not to trust you and to run far away from you."

"Meredith please." He grabs onto her hand.

"No Derek I can't look at you at the moment. I always thought that you were the guy that would never cheat but know I know that you cheated and if I trusted you again that you would go off and do something like this again if I snapped at you."

"But I wouldn't."

"Derek I don't believe."

"You have too. Please Mer."

"No I can't. Please let go of me so I don't have to face you for 20 minutes."

"Meredith you can't just walk away."

"I need space to think and breathe because at this very moment I feel like I am suffocating and you're sucking all the air out of my body."

Derek moves up behind her and places soft kisses along her collarbone. She then moves away.

"No Derek you can't do that. You can't kiss me to make me feel better and to try and get me to forgive you."

"Meredith please just listen to me."

"No." With that she walks into the bathroom and slams the door. She leans up against the door and starts crying she collapses down to the ground her sobs getting louder and louder. Derek stands on the other side.

"Mer I'm going for a walk I need the space as well." He doesn't get a reply back and her walks out of the room for the space that they both need.

...

Derek walks inside and goes into the lounge room where Jackson and Amelia are sitting watching TV.

"Hi Derek." Amelia says.

"Hey Amy. Jackson do you wanna go for a ride?"

"Yeah. Let me go and get my bike." Jackson leaves the room and Derek sits next to Amelia.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need a break."

"Okay." Derek gets up and leaves.

He meets Jackson out the front and they take off for a ride.

...

Meredith emerges out of the shower. She stands in front of the mirror and her ears are red and puffy. She has been crying for over an hour. She hears a knock at the door and she turns to see Amelia there.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"I was scared."

"Come here." Meredith pulls her in for a hug. "Where is everyone else?"

"Ma went to the shops with Alice and Charlie. And Derek and Jackson went for a ride."

"Okay then. Well do you want to go inside and watch TV while I have something to eat?"

"Yeah can you make me some as well?"

"Sure. Let's go." They walk inside into the kitchen. "So what do you want to make?" Meredith asks.

"Something yummy. What do you feel like?"

"Well the baby wants pancakes with ice cream and chocolate sauce."

"That sounds good. The baby has such good taste."

"I know that peanut does."

...

Meredith and Amelia are sitting down eating their pancakes when there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Meredith says getting up. She opens the door and sees Cristina and Izzie there. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We need to tell you something that happened last night." Cristina says.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Izzie asks.

"I can't leave I'm watching Amy and nobody else is home."

"Okay well we need to say this." Izzie says.

"Just tell me here."

"Okay." Izzie says. "There's no easy way saying this but."

"Derek kissed someone else last night." Cristina says.

"I know."

"What. How?" They both say.

"I went to go say goodbye and he was kissing her by the pool."

"Oh okay then. So what happened?"

"We're fighting at the moment. Taking time apart."

"Oh Mer we're both sorry."

"No it's fine. I just think we need a break.

"You better hope that." They all move in for a hug.

...

"So what's wrong Derek because you seemed kinda pissed when you came in and a tad upset?"

"Oh its nothing."

"I'm 12 and I know that something isn't right. I've been dealing with this for all my life."

"Okay were talking as mates here not as like brothers."

"Okay."

"Your sister caught me kissing another girl last night."

"Oh dam. How did that go down with her?"

"Not very well."

"Well you better make it up to her cause I don't want to have to move out of your house."

"You won't have to move out buddy. Ma loves you kids."

"Good. I love your Ma too."

"She's a lovely person not to love."

"Yeah. I'm going to speed up now."

"Sure be careful."

"I will." With that Jackson speeds up.

Derek is trailing behind him. He is watching Jackson riding. He then gets a message. He pulls his phone out and reads the message from Mark.

_Hey dude some pretty nasty stuff went down last night with you. Does Mer know? Anyway Izzie and Cristina saw you kiss her and they chased her outside and pushed her in the pool. She got out and man she was pissed. Probably not as pissed as Mer will be. Meet me somewhere dude._

_Yeah I know. Mer caught us in the act and she was not happy. Me and her had a huge fight this morning so I'm out with Jackson and were off to the park I think. So if you want to meet us there you're welcome. And by the way me and Mer I don't think will make it._

Derek looks up from his phone and sees how far Jackson is in front of him. He then puts his phone in his pocket and looks back up and his world just stops. A car's tires screech along the road and then collide with Jackson throwing him off his bike and sends him flying and the car just drives off leaving him in pain. Derek begins walking towards him and picks his speed up to a sprint to Jackson's side.

"God Jackson. Somebody help please." Derek yells. "Hey buddy it will be fine just hold on." Derek sits down and moves Jackson's head onto his lap and holds him close.

"Do you need some help?" A girl asks.

"Yes can you please call an ambulance?"

"Sure." She takes her phone out and calls an ambulance. "There on their way. What happened?"

"He was hit by a car and the person just drove off."

"That's horrible. Is he your brother?"

"You could call him that."

The ambulance then approaches them. They put Jackson into the back of the ambulance.

"Thanks for helping me I appreciate it." Derek says.

"No worries. I'm Addison by the way."

"Sir we need to go." The paramedic says.

"Yeah okay I'm on my way. I better get going he is in a bad state so."

"Yeah go. Do I get a name?"

"Derek."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same. I've got to go."

"Yeah go sorry. I hope he gets well?"

"He will, his a fighter." He says getting in the ambulance. "Bye Addison."

"Bye Derek." They shut the doors and drive to the hospital.

...

Meredith and Amelia are watching TV when her phone goes off.

"Hi Derek, what do you want?"

"Meredith don't start that now. It's not the time."

"When will the time be?"

"Meredith Jackson's been hit by a car." He blurts out the other line goes silent.

"How bad is it?" She says clearing her throat.

"You better get down here."

"I'm on my way."

"Meredith please just breathe and take your time."

"I will. Bye." She hangs up. "Amelia we have to go to the hospital."

"Is it serious?"

"I'm not sure. So please be quick."

"I will. Mer just breathe."

"I know."

10 minutes later Meredith and Amelia are rushing into the hospital.

"Derek where is he?"

"He is just in there." He points into the room. She goes to go in the room. "Mer you can't go in there."

"I just need to see how he is." She pushes the door open and goes in.

"Excuse me miss you can't be in here."

"I just need. I just need to. How bad is it?"

"We are taking him down now for so scans but it appears that he has broken bones, some internal bleeding and he has a head trauma."

"Oh god."

"He will be fine. We need to take him down now."

"Meredith?" Jackson says.

"Hey baby. Please be strong and I love you."

"I love you too." Meredith kisses his forehead.

"We're taking him down now."

Meredith steps away from the gurney and watches them wheel him away. She walks out of the room and finds Derek and Amelia in the waiting room. She sits down next to Amelia.

"Mer will Jackson be okay?" Amelia asks.

"I hope so. I really do." She says wrapping her arms around her.

Derek moves to Meredith's other side and places an arm around her hoping she won't move away from his embrace and she doesn't she moves into Derek's embrace crying.

"Mer it will be fine Jackson is a tough boy and kids are really resilient when they get hurt." He kisses her temple.

"I know." She just starts crying.

"We need to call Ma." Derek tells her moving her out of his arms.

"No not yet. Not until we get more news."

"Okay whenever you're ready." He pulls her back into his arms. "Whenever you're ready."

...

The doctor emerges out into the waiting room in her surgical gown on. Meredith and Derek go towards her.

"How is he?" She asks.

"Okay his abdominal injury has been fixed and with no compilations and his head trauma wasn't anything. And when I left they were starting on his shattered leg. And there are no other injuries that we can see apart from broken bones but they will heal."

"Okay that's good."

"It is he is a real fighter."

"He is."

"I've got to get back now. I will have an update for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you." The doctor walks off.

"See he is doing well." Derek says.

"Yeah he is. Um we can call Ma now."

"I'm right on it."

He takes his phone out and calls his Mum she informs him of the situation.

"She is on her way with Alice and Charlie."

"I forgot all about Charlie. She is going to be upset."

"She'll get through it." He pulls her into his arms again just as two police man walk towards them.

"Are you Derek Shepherd?" Jim asks.

"Yes I am."

"Hi I'm Constable Jim Thompson and this is my partner Constable Natalie Craig. We need to ask some questions about the accident."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay we just need to know what happened exactly so we can make a report."

"Yeah okay. So Jackson and I were both out he was on his bike. He was riding next to me for a small while and we were talking. He then went off and I was talking to my mate on the phone. I looked up and he was fine then I put my phone into my pocket and looked back up and I just see this car drive straight into him sending him flying off his bike for almost 10 metres down the road. And instead of the car stopping it just drove off."

"Okay. Did you happen to see the driver at all?" Derek shakes his head. "What about the colour and make of the car?"

"Yeah it was a black 4WD. I think it was a Lexus."

"Okay well thank you for your help we will be in touch. But I just need to get Jackson's details is his mother or father around?"

"He doesn't live with them anymore; he lives with my mum and family. And with his sister Meredith." He says pointing to Meredith.

"Okay well could we just get some details just full name, date of birth, address and things like that."

"Yeah sure. Jackson Dylan Webber. 6th of March 1998. And address and phone number is the same as Derek's."

"Okay thank you. We will give you my card. Call us whenever." He says.

"Thanks bye." Derek says placing the card in his pocket.

Meredith sits down next to Amelia and Derek does as well. Derek looks into her eyes and can see that she has anger in her eyes.

"Mer what's wrong?"

"You weren't watching him. You were too busy on the phone to Mark telling him about last night."She yells.

"It was only for a minute. I sent him a message looked up from my phone and he was fine then a few seconds later I looked up and the car hit him." He yells to compete with her.

"You still weren't watching him. How could I trust you with our baby?" She yells again.

Carolyn walks in then with Alice and Charlie.

"Hey Ally why don't you take Amy and Charlie down to get some ice cream." She hands her some money and the kids walk off.

"Now you two both cut it out. I could hear your yelling from the entrance. Now this is a hospital there are sick people here trying to get better? They don't need to hear yelling about your life problems. Now whatever crap is going on you need to sort it out. You can't bring it in here. You have to leave it at the front entrance because Jackson is sick and I don't think he could handle the yelling and fighting. He needs the quiet to heal." Carolyn says.

"Fine." Derek says getting up.

"No I'm not done yet you sit back down I need to talk to you both." Derek sits back down and Carolyn pulls a chair in front of them. "Now you two are both having a baby. It's a miracle of life. A tiny little baby that will become your responsibility. It is possibly the hardest job in the world and you will both need each other to raise it because it won't be easy. You will need to support each other and be there because you's are still only babies raising a baby. So you need to talk through your problems and not fight about them. Jackson will need both of you to help him recover and get through this tough time. So think of Jackson as your baby and make a decision on what you are going to do and how you's are going to do it." She says. Meredith and Derek share a look. "Now this fighting what is it about?"

"I don't really want to tell you Ma. You will be ashamed."

"Derek I'm never ashamed of my kids."

"But this is something that you should be ashamed of. It was a huge mistake which I only did because I was pissed."

"Derek you learn from your mistakes and whenever you make them I always tell you to fix them and if you don't on the first time then you keep going back until it is fixed. So will you tell me what you did?"

"Fine. Last night at Mark's he had a party and well I was pissed from earlier that day and I met this girl and we chatted away and you know?"

"You had sex with this girl." She yells.

"No Ma I didn't. I made out with her."

"Oh good I was going to say. And I'm guessing that you found out Mer."

"I did. I witnessed it."

"Derek you stupid boy, if you are at a party and your girlfriend is there you don't stand in public and kiss another girl, that's just inappropriate. I'm glad you didn't sleep with her though because that would have betrayed Meredith very much."

"I know it was stupid."

"Well mistakes do make you stronger. Guys you can work past this. It is only a bump in the road."

"I know that we can but I just can't trust him again. Just in case something like this happens again because I won't be getting out much and he will so he could be kissing girls for all I know."

"Meredith. Derek is a gentleman. You know he wouldn't do that only if he is angry. He would prefer to be at home giving you a foot message then out kissing girls."

"That's what I thought but now I don't know what to think of him."

"Okay Mer that's understandable but this is not for me to sort out. It is your mess to clean up so when you's are out of this hospital you can talk about it."

"Yeah we will."

"And figure out what is both best for you's. If you pick something that won't work then why did you choose it? So think carefully about it."

"Okay." They both say and look at each other.

"You's should go and get something to eat and make sure the girls aren't causing a wreck." She hands Derek some money.

They both stand up and walk down to the cafeteria. They get down there and find the girls sitting at the table eating and laughing.

"What do you want Mer?"

"I really hate hospital food but I wouldn't mind a banana milkshake and a packet of chips."

"Coming right up."

He moves to the counter and Meredith drags a chair up to the girls table.

"Hey girls."

"Hi Mer." Charlie says giving her a hug.

Derek moves over to them and sits opposite Meredith next to Charlie and Ally. They don't look at each other the whole time they are seated with the girls. But Derek can see the hurt in Meredith's eyes. It is like a green flame is burning inside of them. And Meredith can see in Derek's eyes the guiltiness that has built up. His eyes are like a stream of tears.

Carolyn's words had seemed to get through them all. They will both need to work this out not for Peanut's sake but for everyone else's sake.

...

Jackson is lying in recovery when Meredith walks in and sees Jackson wrapped up like a mummy. He has bandages and plaster on every inch of his body. It is a heart breaking scene for Meredith. Nobody should have this happen to them. He is still asleep but has been told that he will be just fine. Meredith pulls a chair up next to his bed and takes his hand in hers. She kisses it and tears are forming in her eyes. She then feels his body stirring. She stands up and sees her brothers green eyes open up. She runs her hand over his forehead pushing his hair back and she places a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"I'm really sore and tired."

"I know. You got a fair hit you know. You look like a mummy." Meredith says laughing. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing but it is kinda funny."

"Thanks Mer. It really shows that you love me." He says sarcastically.

"Hey you my favourite brother in the world so of course I do."

"I'm your only brother Mer."

"My only biological one. Alex and the rest are like brothers to me."

"Mer you tell me this all of the time."

"I know but it doesn't hurt. Anyway you're pretty popular you have a TV crew here to speak with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah you do. They want to try and get the driver to front up. They did a terrible thing you know."

"I know. It was a hit and run I heard Derek say before I got put into the ambulance."

"Well they shouldn't have done it to such a beautiful boy."

"Yeah."

"So can the town meet mummy boy?" Meredith says with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to call me that now?"

"Maybe."

"Okay well it would be a nice name for my year 12 jumper name."

"It will better than mine."

"Yeah Death isn't that interesting. It makes you sound like you're suicidal." He says smiling.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem."

"You've been hit by a car and thrown a few metres down the road and now you're a mummy and you're still cracking jokes."

"That's what I do best."

"I know. You turn a bad situation into a happy one."

"Yeah I do. Can I see Derek and Charlie please?"

"Yeah let me go and get them." She places another kiss on his forehead and leaves.

Derek, Charlie and Meredith then walk back into his room and few minutes later. Charlie is in Derek's arms.

"Hey buddy how are you?"

"Okay I guess. It could have been worse."

"Yeah it could of."

"Jacko will you be able to be home tomorrow for Easter?" Charlie asks.

"No Car."

"But who is going to help me find all the Easter eggs?" She says sad.

"Charlie you're a big girl now. You can do it."

"But it won't be the same without you."

"I know Car but you can come and visit me and we can do our Easter thing here."

"Good. Mer can we come tomorrow for our Easter tradition?"

"Yeah we will baby girl."

"Yes."

There is a knock at the door and Constable Thompson is there.

"Hello sorry for intruding but I was wondering if I could speak to Jackson."

"Yeah sure." Meredith says.

"Thank you." He emerges towards Jackson's side as Meredith, Derek and Charlie move out of the way.

"Hi Jackson, I'm Constable Jim and I'm working on your case."

"Hi. I would shake your hand but I'm a mummy at the moment." He says with a smile on his face.

"Well that's okay we can just pretend that we did."

"Yeah sounds good."

"So I was wondering if you could tell me what happened from your perspective. I've already asked Derek I just need yours."

"I was riding next to Derek and we were talking about guy stuff then I told him that I was going to speed up. So I did. I was at least 30 metres in front of him and then about 50. I was making sure that I checked the driveways and laneways before I rod across. Meredith always tells us to do this just in case we end up in my state. I was crossing the road and I double checked for cars then out of nowhere this car came flying into me. I had no idea where it came from. Then I next thing I know is that I'm being thrown into the air and down the road. Then they brought me here."

"Did you see who was driving this car?"

"There were two people in the car I think. A boy and a girl. That's all I really saw."

"Okay were they young so about Derek and Meredith's age or older?"

"Well the girl looked about Mer's age and the guy looked like Derek's age."

"Thanks mate we really want to get the driver who done this to you."

"I know. Mer has told me."

"We will mate don't you worry."

"If you do get the person will I get into trouble?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I would have put the person in jail."

"No you won't get into trouble. Now I have to get going. Give my results to the media. I might be around soon to see you."

"Okay Jim."

"Bye guys." Jim says leaving.

Meredith goes and sits next to him with Charlie on her lap.

"You're doing well with this all."

"Thanks. When do I have to talk to the reporters?"

"When I say you're ready to."

"I'm ready now. I just want to get it over and done with."

"I know. It will be soon."

"You promise?"

"I pinkie promise." She holds her pinkie out to his she realises that he can't move it. "Oh we can lock it later. Remember to remind me about it."

"I will."

She just smiles at him and he smiles back. Derek looks on and smiles at this beautiful relationship they all share. A relationship that is very honest, loving and caring. Something he hopes his kids will have when they are older.

**So what did you think? I threw Addison into the mix because her and Derek will meet each other later at med school. So it is the beginning of something there but she won't be back for a while.**

**So Jackson was hit by the car on his bike.**

**Next chapter will be about Jackson's recovery, Easter and Meredith and Derek will decide what is best for their future. I will try and update in a couple of days.**


	16. I Love It

**Here is chapter 16. This was a bit of a filler and the next few will be fillers. **

**It's Easter and Jackson was bummed about missing out on the family tradition so Meredith has bought it to the hospital. Derek and Meredith decide their future. **

**Enjoy..**

"Mer, Mer he's been. The Easter Bunny has been." She says running into Meredith's room and jumping onto her bed.

Meredith stirs and opens her eyes to see the 5 year old bouncing around smiling in Derek's side of the bed. Derek had slept in Jackson's room last night not wanting to pick a fight with Mer after Jackson's accident which she yelled at him for not watching Jackson.

"Has he sweetie. Well are Carolyn and the girls up yet?"

"Ally and Amy are."

"We have to wait for Carolyn to wake up." She rolls over and looks at the clock. 6.30am we're never up this early she thinks to herself. Well not me.

"Okay. After breakfast can we go and see Jackson?"

"Yeah we will. We promised him."

Alice and Amelia then come walking in with Derek. Derek reluctantly walks through the door. Meredith looks up at him with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Hey." She says.

"Hi. The girls wanted to come down here but I tried to stop them I said you were sleeping but you know girls." He says.

"Derek its fine. Charlie was down here anyway so you don't need to explain."

"Okay."

"You don't have to stand there you can come in."

"Yeah I was. I was just checking the door out."

"Derek seriously. Just come over here I need to show you something."

Derek walks over to Mer's side and sits next to her.

"Now you might not feel it but I can. So let's just see."

She grabs onto his hand and places it on her swollen stomach.

"Can you feel that?" She asks.

"A tiny bit not very much though." He says looking up and smiling.

"Well it's a start."

"Yeah it is."

"What is it Mer can we feel?" Charlie says.

"Sure if you want."

With that three hands move straight to her stomach and Meredith just laughs.

"Now this is a bit daunting." She says.

"Oh Mer you'll get used to it you'll become a legend. I think before our exams they will rub your belly for luck."

"Oh what fun?" She says.

"Don't worry." He says. "I'm going to go up and make some breakfast for all of us. Anyone want to help me?"

"I will I need to get moving." Meredith says.

"Good okay. Girls why don't you come up and watch some TV."

They all walk up to the house and the girls go into the lounge room. Meredith and Derek go into the kitchen and start breakfast Derek is looking through the fridge.

"What are we going to have?" He says.

"What is there?"

"Well we can have pancakes or bacon and eggs."

"Why don't we just have both?"

"Sounds good. I'll get the barbeque cleaned and we can cook on there."

Meredith just nods her head as Derek leaves. She sighs and opens the cupboard to pull the ingredients out.

"We could cheat and use the shaker." She says to herself eyeing the pancake shaker she takes it out of the cupboard and sets in on the counter. She fills it up with water and shakes. She sets it back on the bench and then takes the bacon and eggs out of the fridge.

Derek walks back inside and helps her carry everything out.

They are cooking breakfast and Derek keeps looking up at her she catches his gaze.

"What's wrong Derek?"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit happy about feeling Peanut."

"Yeah it was pretty awesome."

There is a moment silence between them.

"I think we should talk about our situation Derek. It wasn't right yesterday yelling at the hospital about everything."

"Yeah me two. Can I just say that I should have been watching him more carefully but it happened in like a split second?"

"Don't apologise. We all make mistakes. It could have happened with me on Friday. These things just come out of nowhere."

"Like cheating on your girlfriend." Derek says.

"Yeah." She says. "Let me say that I do want to trust you but I can't."

"I understand it would be the same for me."

"What if I cheated?"

"No if I was a girl and I got cheated on and I'm just going to shut up now." He says with a smile.

"Well your mum said we need to find a situation that will work best for us and I think she is right."

"Yeah I think we do."

"This whole girlfriend boyfriend thing did work but not for long. I loved it but if we are together I don't know if I could trust you if I'm here at home with Peanut or being pregnant and you're out at parties. How do I not know that your there kissing girls."

"Mer you heard what Ma said I would prefer to be here giving you a foot message instead of out partying."

"I know that but there will be a whole lot of parties this year. Everyone is turning 18 and it's our final year so the last night of exams and the last day of year 12 there will be parties."

"Yeah there will be."

"So if we aren't together then you could go out without me feeling betrayed if you kiss other girls and you could do it without a huge argument happening. So I think that we should end the relationship."

"You really think that will work best for us?"

"I think it will."

"Okay then I think it will as well."

"I'm thinking about this for Peanut's sake as well because I don't think fighting is the best solution?"

"No it's not so ending us is the solution." He says. "Breakfast will be ready soon so we better get the girls organised."

"I will."

She turns to go inside but walks over to Derek's side and kisses him on the lips. Their last kiss as a couple. Derek deepens it. The kiss is like a thousand words that they couldn't say to each other but the last few seconds is their way of saying thank you and I love you but is also saying that this is the best decision for their future. They pull away and Meredith has tears running down her cheek. Derek wipes them away with his fingers.

"This is the best decision. I know that we don't want this but this is the best decision." Derek says.

"I know. This is stupid me crying."

"No its not. You're hormonal as well."

"I know. I better leave before I can't." Meredith goes towards the door and stands there and smiles back at him. She then walks inside.

...

"Carolyn we're going to the hospital now." Meredith says.

"Okay well we're having dinner tonight at 7?"

"Yeah I do. We should be back in time for that."

"Okay we'll tell Jackson that we love him and to feel better."

"I will." Meredith leaves the kitchen and goes into the hallway. "Charlie we're going."

Charlie comes down the stairs with her hands full.

"What's all this?"

"Some things to make Jackson feel like his at home. So I got toys, books and some other stuff."

"Well that is very thoughtful."

"Oh and I grab a family photo of us so he can look at us when he misses us."

"Oh that's sweet. We better get going before he misses us even more. Bye Carolyn." Meredith says walking out the door.

They all arrive at the hospital. They all get out of the car and Derek opens the boot and eyes all the bags.

"Are we moving in?" He asks. Meredith looks at him. "What it looks like it."

"No Charlie brought some stuff for him and I brought our Easter special."

"Okay then we better get moving then."

They take all the bags out of the boot and make their way down to Jackson's room. They walk inside and see his room filled with balloons, cards and everything else you could imagine.

"Hey Jackson. Who gave you all of this?" Mer asks.

"Some of my friends, some of your friends, the hospital staff and just other people."

"Well that's very kind of them." She says moving over to him. "Well happy Easter anyway."

"Thank you. I'm kinda bummed about missing out on this morning."

"It wasn't that interesting anyway." She says.

"Sure it wasn't." He says upset.

"It wasn't because you weren't there. You would have helped the girls find the eggs and made this morning fun."

"I know. I could of cracked jokes whenever and made you's all laugh."

"Well you still have today to do that but guess what?"

"What?"

"Next year Peanut will be here so you can help Peanut with finding the eggs."

"That sounds good but Peanut will only be like 6 months old. He or she won't be able to walk."

"Peanut can be carried around to find them its simple."

"Okay will you trust me?"

"Of course I will. Anyway today we are spoiling you."

"With what?"

"Everything chocolate, hot cross buns and whatever else we can find."

"Awesome."

"Oh and Charlie brought you some stuff so Charlie do you want to show him?"

Charlie walks over to the bed with her bag full of stuff, Meredith picks her up onto the bed and she sits down in front of Jackson and pulls everything out.

"Well this is the teddy that you bought me when I had my tonsils taken out and I sleep with him every night. So it smells like me. So when you're sleeping you can hold him and have my scent around. This is your favourite toy car that Derek brought you the first time he took you to the race track. Oh I put Woody in because he comes from our favourite movie that we watch together and because everyone needs a friend oh and I threw Buzz in as well because he is Woody's best friend. This is our favourite story book that we read together and you read me this when I was scared. Your IPod to listen to music, your camera and just colouring books and stuff just for when you're bored."

Jackson looks at everything and smiles with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Car. I really appreciate it."

"Oh there's one more thing." She says looking in the bag. "The family photo the four of us had taken at the beach."

Jackson takes it into his hands and looks at it.

"Thanks Charlie. I would give you a hug but I can't move."

"I'll give you one." Charlie leans in.

"Careful Charlie." Meredith says. "Anyway I brought the DVD player in so you can watch movies."

"And also today because on Easter we have our Friends marathon and movie marathon."

"Of course. I would never forget about that." Her face then turns white and she throws her hand over her mouth and runs into the bathroom. Derek goes in after her and holds her hair back while rubbing her back. She sits back down on the ground.

"All done?' He asks.

"I think. Anyway there goes breakfast."

"Ha ha yes. We better get back to the family celebrations."

"Yeah we should make Jacko feel better."

...

The four of them are all lounging around watching Friends.

"What about Rachel for a name?" Meredith asks.

"What?" Derek asks.

"For the baby Rachel."

"We could put it on the list. That's the first baby name did you just realise?"

"Oh it is too. Have you thought of any other names Derek?"

"I think so they are only boy names though."

"Well that's okay we need our options. What are they?"

"There is Matthew."

"I like that. What else?"

"Edward."

"No, I would say yes but it fits in too much with the whole twilight craze."

"Good point. It could be a good middle name though."

"Yeah it could be. What else?"

"Cooper." Meredith's eyes light up.

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Yeah it is so cute and a little Cooper would be adorable. Do you two like the name?"

"Cooper, yeah I do." Jackson says.

"One of my friends from school is called Cooper." Charlie says.

"Well that won't matter." Meredith says. "So we have our boy name all we need now is our girl name."

"We have plenty of time for that." Derek says smiling at Meredith.

"Yeah." She smiles back at him. "Do you's have a name at all?"

"For a girl. Sophie, Charlotte or Matilda." Charlie says.

"I think that Charlotte is too close to your name but they are cute." Mer says. "Do you like them Derek?"

"Yeah I do. This is going to be hard."

"What about Scarlett or Alexis?" Meredith says.

"Too many A's if we chose Alexis and Scarlett is pretty." Derek says.

"I have one." Jackson says.

"Yeah what is it."

"Kaylee." He says.

"Wow I love that name." Meredith says. "Do you Derek?

"I do. Where did you hear that name Jackson?" Derek asks.

"Someone who came in today. Her name was Kaylee and I thought that it would be a name that you would love."

"Well it is and we have our two baby names we just have to figure out middle names to go with them." Mer says.

"That will be easy."

There is then a knock at the door and is then opened and George walks in.

"I heard that there was a mummy alive but I had to come check it out myself." George says walking over to Jackson. "Hey buddy how you doing?"

"I'm doing great."

"You're a funny boy but seriously how you doing?"

"The doctor says that he is pleased with how I'm recovering even though it's only been a day but he said that I get most of the plaster off in a few days so I don't have to look like a mummy."

"But I thought the mummy style suited you."

"That's very funny George. Anyway the doctor says that I'm going to be able to go home by the end of the holidays which will be good because I don't like hospitals very much."

"Tell you the truth me either."

"So it's not just me."

"No its not."

"Oh I just realised something I can't play soccer."

"You could take up knitting." George says.

"That's a girl's thing. Will I be able to play at all?"

"We don't know mate the doctor didn't say we will have to talk to him." Derek says.

"Okay I hope I will be able to for a few weeks."

"You will and on your first game we will bring a cheer squad with us just to cheer you on." George says.

"That's very thoughtful and a way to make me feel better."

"Well somebody does." He looks at his phone. "I've got to go buddy. Family dinner. I will see you when I see you."

"So will you come and visit me another day?"

"Of course I will and by then I hope you aren't a mummy boy."

"Same here. Bye George."

"Cya mate. Bye Charlie."

"Bye George." She says.

"Derek, Meredith see you soon."

"Yeah bye George." Derek says.

"Bye."

George leaves.

...

All four are asleep in Jackson's room. Derek wakes up he looks around at the dark room then taps Meredith on the shoulder.

"What time is it?" Derek asks Meredith.

Meredith opens her eyes and yawns.

"Um 6.30." She says.

"We better get going then. Ma won't be impressed."

"10 more minutes won't hurt." She says getting up and moving to Jackson and shaking him softly. "Hey buddy we have to get going soon."

He opens his eyes and looks around.

"Oh okay. Are you going to come back tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. Why would I miss out on time with my little brother?"

"I thought that you were going out with your school friends?"

"I was but I think that they will understand my situation."

"Okay."

"We'll see you tomorrow matey." She says kissing his forehead.

"Yeah I will."

"Bye Jacko." Derek says.

Meredith gets up and walks over to Charlie who is sleeping she goes to wake her.

"Mer leave her. I will carry her out to the car. She has had a big day."

"Okay then."

Derek lifts her up into his arms and she wakes.

"We're going Charlie say goodbye to Jacko."

"Bye Jackson." She says sleepily.

"You can go back to sleep now." Derek whispers in her ear. She closes her eyes is fast asleep.

"We should be here in the morning." Mer says.

He just nods his head and watches them walk out of the hospital room. He sighs and pulls out the photo album that Meredith bought him. He flicks through all the photos and smiles.

...

Derek and Meredith walk through the front door. Charlie is in Derek's arms awake but he carried her in. He didn't want to risk Charlie falling over still tired. They walk into the dining room and find everyone else seated.

"Sorry were late. The doctor wanted to tell us what is going with him." Meredith explains.

"Mer that's fine. How is he anyway?"

"His bored and upset about missing soccer."

"That's expected." Carolyn says.

"His not going to be happy when he misses out on the whole season." Derek says.

"What why will he?" Carolyn asks.

"The doctor says that the way he shattered his leg was extremely bad and he will have to be in rehab to learn to walk again on that leg."

"Oh that's not good. How long did he say?"

"Well he said 2 weeks minimum and 6 weeks max. He is really pushing for him and believes he will be out walking again soon." Mer says.

"But he still needs to recover from his other broken leg which will be 6 weeks maybe more." Kathleen says.

"Yeah that and all his other injuries. He has so many broken bones they had to literally wrap him up like a mummy. It's heart breaking the way he looks."

"His a strong boy."

"But the doc did also say that the plaster around his torso will be removed on Tuesday. So that's good. He will be able to sit up and be able to do more things without the nurses. He couldn't eat properly so he was spoon fed and you know that he loves his food so he was annoyed that he couldn't shovel the food down." Mer says.

"Boys. They are all like that." Nancy says.

"I would be annoyed to if I couldn't shovel the food down." Mer says.

Everyone just giggles.

"So do you know when he gets discharged?"

"They said at the end of the holidays."

"That's good is he will be cheering though no school."

"You wouldn't believe it."

There is a moments silence between them all.

"So how is the baby stuff going between you's two?" Kathleen asks.

"Good. The baby is moving around but it isn't much."

"Well it shows that the baby is alive and starting to stretch its limbs."

"Yeah that's what I read. But we also have something else." She looks at Derek and smiles.

"What is it? You're not pregnant again are you?" Kathleen asks sarcastically. Derek shoots her a death glare across the table.

"We have our two names." Derek says.

"What are they?" They all ask.

"Okay if it's a boy Cooper." Derek says. Everyone smiles.

"And if it's a baby girl Kaylee." Meredith tells them.

"Oh there both so cute." Is what they all say.

"How long did it take to think of them?" Kathleen asks. "Because it took us weeks to actually agree on the name then when we met Braden we feel in love with it because it suited him."

"It took us 20 minutes. Derek suggested Cooper after 2 names and it took a while for the girl names though. Then Jackson said Kaylee and I think the baby kicked because it liked it so it was agreeing."

"Well they are all both cute. I'm going to get desert ready." Carolyn says getting up and leaving the room.

"So Mer I was wondering if this Friday you could babysit for us. We have to go out of town for a wedding and we didn't want to bring Braden along with us. You know that babies and weddings don't mix."

"I would be more than happy to babysit."

"Thank you. We will probably not be back until late that night though."

"It's fine. I will probably just go and see Jackson for most of the day."

"Well that will be easy and he should sleep all day as well."

"Good practice anyway."

Carolyn walks back into the kitchen with desert, an Oreo Cheesecake. They all dig in.

**So what did you all think? Please let me know.**

**So the decision between Derek and Meredith needed to happen for me to continue on with the story and for the whole ending. **

**What did you think of the baby names Cooper and Kaylee? And what do you think the baby will be. Let me know what you think it will be. I'll try and update in a few days.**


	17. I Would Be Privileged

**Chapter 17. Sorry for the long wait. I have had a huge mind blank and having trouble writing the story.**

**So this chapter is just Derek and Mer babysitting Braden. They go and visit Jackson and go baby shopping.**

**Enjoyxxx**

The past week had been pretty hectic for Meredith even though all she did was go to visit Jackson at the hospital. Just getting up early in the morning and staying all day then leaving at tea time was exhausting but being pregnant triggered the tiredness. So she found herself having afternoon naps when she was there then she would wake up and it would be time to go home for tea.

For Jackson it had been pretty exhausting. On Tuesday he was meant to get the plaster off from around his torso but the doctor had insisted that he have it on for one more day. He was upset that that had happened but the next day he had it taken off so he can now be less reliant on the nurses. That day Derek threw him into a wheelchair and took him for a stroll around the hospital. Jackson had asked to see Richard and Derek new that he couldn't say no so Derek went up to his office but he wasn't there only Patricia was so they turned back around and went down to his room almost running into Ellis but Derek took another path to his room. Richard did come down and see Jackson a few hours later and stayed for that whole night.

Today was going to be a different day though for Meredith. She is babysitting Braden for the whole day and some of tomorrow morning for Kathleen. She was on her own with the babysitting. Carolyn decided to take Alice, Amy and Charlie away for the weekend to give Meredith and Derek some time to themselves and to see how it will be having a baby but it was only for a day and a bit and Meredith was used to looking after babies. She had done it with Charlie but Charlie was more than 3 months old which Braden is at the moment.

Meredith wakes up in the morning at 8.30. Kathleen is dropping Braden by around 9 and Carolyn and the girls were leaving then as well. So Meredith gets up out of bed and changes out of her pyjamas. She strolls up to the kitchen and Carolyn is running around after the girls trying to get them out of the door. She walks into the kitchen and gets herself breakfast. Carolyn walks in and grabs snacks and drinks and places them in a bag.

"Okay Mer we should be going in five minutes."

"Okay. Kathleen should be here by then."

All the girls run into the kitchen.

"Morning girls." Mer says.

"Hi Mer." The three of them say in unison.

"You' ready to go?" Carolyn asks.

The just nods their heads.

"Okay lets hit the road then. It's a long trip so go to the toilet now." They run off to the toilet just as the door bell rings.

"That's Kathleen." Mer says getting up and going to the front door. She opens the door and Kathleen is there. "Hey Kath."

"Hi Mer."

"You look very nice."

"Well it is the first time I have gotten dressed up so I thought that I would go all out today."

"Well it looks adorable."

"Thank you. Now here is Braden." She hands Braden over to Meredith. He is asleep. "He should be asleep until lunchtime." She says walking inside.

"Okay then."

"So Ma hasn't left yet?"

"No she is waiting for the girls to go to the toilet then they are leaving and by the sounds of that they are leaving."

"And where is Derek?"

"I'm not sure I think he is either still in bed or he went for a run."

"So you haven't seen him yet?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

John then stumbles through the front door with some of Braden's gear.

"And you know that we are switching cars. Saves taking the car seat out and back in. So here are the keys." John says.

"I'll just grab Derek's." She looks at the side table and sees that they aren't there. "I don't know where they are. I'll go upstairs and have a look."

Meredith walks up the stairs and goes down to where Derek is sleeping. She opens the door and sees that Derek is sprawled across the double bed. Half his body is covered in blankets and the other half is exposed. She goes over to his side and taps him on the shoulder with her free hand. He stirs and turns over and sees her. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." He says.

"Morning. They've dropped Braden off I was just asking if you knew where your keys are?"

"Oh there over in my jeans pocket." He says pointing to his jeans. "Give me Braden while you're running around."

Meredith hands him Braden and goes over to his jeans. She puts her hands in the pocket and pulls the keys out. She walks downstairs and hands John the keys.

"Thank you. The rest of his gear is the car."

"I'll get Derek to get that out later."

"So you sure you will be fine with him?" Kathleen asks.

"I will be and I have looked after Charlie by myself when I was younger so I will be fine."

Derek comes down the stairs.

"Okay. Good morning sleepy head." She says to Derek.

"Yeah morning."

"Let me say goodbye to my baby boy and we will be on our way."

Kathleen leans over and kisses Braden's head. "Bye baby boy."

John kisses his forehead.

"So we will see you tomorrow morning." Kathleen says.

"Yeah sure but take your time." Mer says.

"Yeah okay. We've got to go."

"Okay bye."

They walk out the front door and head down to the car. Meredith and Derek stand on the front porch and watch them drive off. Carolyn and the girls then walk out.

"We're going now." She says.

"Okay drive safe and have fun." Derek says kissing her cheek.

"We will. Have fun babysitting."

"We will." Meredith says. "Bye girls have fun."

"Bye Mer." Alice and Amy say. They walk down to the car.

"Bye Mer. I'll miss you." Charlie says hugging her.

"Bye sweetie. I will see you Sunday night."

"Yeah." She runs off to catch up with the girls.

Carolyn walks off waving goodbye. They stand on the porch watching them drive away. The two of them walk back inside into the lounge room. They kick back on the lounge and turn the TV on.

"Oh the rest of his gear is in the car. So I thought that if we get that then we can get him set up and then we should go and see Jackson."

"Okay I'll go get his gear out of the car." He hands Braden back over to Meredith and heads outside. She just looks down at him and smiles at how peaceful he looks. His eyes then shoot open and he looks at her and he has a small smile across his mouth.

"Oh you're so cute buddy. I can't wait until your little cousin starts smiling and crawling and talking and walking and when the two of you start chasing each other around the backyard."

He just keeps smiling at Meredith and Meredith smiles back. Derek walks into the room and stands behind the lounge and sees Braden smiling.

"Isn't that cute." He says.

"Yeah it is. Did you get everything out?"

"Yes except for the pram."

"Okay that's good. We better get his bed and that set up."

"Where in your room, mine, in the lounge room. In the spare room."

"Um I was thinking in Charlie's room. I'm going to sleep there tonight and maybe tomorrow."

"I'll take his bed upstairs then." Derek picks the porta-crib up and carries it upstairs.

Meredith gets up off the lounge and lays a blanket on the floor. She lays Braden down and gives him a toy. She then goes upstairs to help Derek. She walks in and sees him wrestling with the bag.

"Stupid piece of crap." He curses.

"Need some help?"

"Oh yes please."

Mer pulls the bag off with a quick movement.

"That isn't far. How did you do that so quickly?"

"Well first off you have to be patient and second I have done that a thousand times."

"Oh yeah. Well I'm not patient so that was ruled out for me."

"Yeah it was." She says with a smile on her face.

Derek looks over and smiles at her. He looks back down and goes to open the cot he gets it half way then it collapses on him and jams his fingers.

"Stupid piece of shit." He says shaking his fingers around.

"Need me to help you again?"

He just nods his head ashamed. Meredith gets on one end and Derek is on the other. The open it up and lock it in.

"There that was easy." She says.

"Yeah whatever."

"Derek I was just having a joke around."

"I know."

"Okay why don't you keep your nephew entertained and I will make his bed."

"I'm on it."

He leaves the bedroom and goes downstairs to Braden. Meredith follows and goes to the linen cupboard and pulls out sheets and blankets. She puts them at the bottom of the stairs and goes over to his bag and searches for his doona. She finds the blanket and takes it out and heads upstairs to make his bed.

...

She walks down ten minutes later. She unpacks his bottles and formula's and sits them on the bench. She takes his clothes bag upstairs and sets it next to the bed. She walks back down and takes his toys and bouncy chair into the lounge room. She walks in and finds Derek lying down next to him and just staring at the ceiling. She grabs the camera and goes in and takes a photo of the two of them. Derek then looks up at her.

"Were you taking pictures of me and young Braden here?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm afraid that I can't have that happening." He says with a smile.

"Well I'm sorry that I broke your rule. Would you like me to delete the image?"

"No because I want to do it myself."

He jumps up and launches towards the camera. Meredith moves the camera back away from him.

"You're not getting it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you too." She says smiling.

"That's not an excuse." He says sarcastically.

"It is so and that's what you're stuck with."

She runs away from Derek and he chases her with Meredith giggling. They run all around the house until Derek corners her. She puts the camera behind her back and Derek moves in towards her. He places his arm on the wall next to her face and leans in only centimetres from her body. Causing Meredith's breathing to fasten up.

"You know that I don't care about the camera anymore."

"Then why do you have me cornered."

"Because it's good to see you having fun after the past week."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. I love seeing you when you have been having fun and not being sad."

"Well I'm not being sad at the moment. I'm about to go and visit Jackson and maybe go shopping. So I will be even happier if you come and help me."

"I will. I'll just get ready."

"Okay then. I'll get Braden set to go."

Derek moves away from Meredith and goes upstairs. Meredith's breathing slows down. She leans up against the wall and starts hitting her head on the wall. She pushes herself up off the wall and goes into the kitchen.

...

"Mer you ready?" Derek asks.

Meredith emerges out of the lounge room with Braden asleep in her arms and his baby bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah I am."

"Do you have everything?"

"I think I do. I have his bottles, nappies, wipes, bibs, clothes, extra formula, blankets and all his little bits and pieces."

"Okay well you give me that bag to carry."

He takes the bag off her shoulder and puts it over his.

"And Kathleen said that his pram and baby carrier are in the car." He says.

"Okay let's go then."

Derek opens the front door for Meredith and lets her walk out first. He follows her and locks the door and wanders down to the car. Meredith is putting Braden into the car seat. Derek stands beside the car where Meredith is.

"Have you got it?" He asks.

"Yeah I do." She says standing up and shutting the door.

"Let's go then."

They both get into the car and pull out of the driveway.

"Where do you want to go shopping at after we see Jackson?" Derek asks.

"I don't know. I wanted to see some baby stuff and things for the nursery just for ideas at what we're going to do and colours and just things like that." Meredith rests her hands on her small baby bump.

"Sure. What colour do you want to go with?"

"We will need neutral since we're going to wait until peanut is born."

"So yellow or green."

"Maybe yellow. I have an idea at what I want to do and yellow goes with it all."

"That's what I was thinking."

Braden's cry then fills the car. Meredith looks over at him.

"What's wrong buddy?" She asks.

"Do you want me to pull over?"

"No the hospital is only a few minutes away. I think he can wait that long."

"Okay."

Derek pulls into the hospital and parks the car. Meredith gets up out of the car and takes Braden out of his car seat and holds him close to her body. His cries soften and he starts whimpering.

"Do you want his bottle?" Derek asks.

"Yes please. I think he is hungry."

Derek checks the bottle temp.

"I think it's still too hot. You better check."

He hands her the bottle and she checks the temperature on her wrist.

"It's too hot. We will have to go inside and cool the bottle."

"You go ahead then I'll bring the bag and things in."

Meredith nods her head and walks inside. Derek grabs the bag and his carrier. He locks the car and wanders into the hospital and walks straight to Jackson's room. The room where he has been for the past week. Derek knows this route off by heart. He could close his eyes and he would still manage to be at Jackson's room. He turns the corner and crashes into Ellis. Causing her to drop her folders and charts. Derek bends down and helps her pick them up.

"Sorry Dr Grey." He says handing her the charts.

She walks off without a word.

"Nice to see you too." He says sarcastically.

He walks into Jackson's room and sees him holding onto Braden. He walks over to his side.

"Hey mate. How are you?"

"Alright. My arms are hurting but they have been all morning not because I'm holding onto Braden."

"Have you asked the nurse for some pain killers?"

"No because I haven't seen any of them all morning."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"No."

Derek's face has hint of anger in it.

"Well I'm going to go and have a talk to them about that."

"About what?" Meredith asks walking out of the bathroom.

"Jackson hasn't had breakfast yet and he hasn't seen any of the nurses all morning. He wants something for the pain in his arm but he can't ask them because they haven't been by."

"Is that true Jacko?"

"Yeah and I'm really hungry."

"I knew you would have said that." Meredith says.

"I'm going to go and talk to the nurse at the front desk about it." Derek says.

"Okay then. I'll feed Braden while you do that." Meredith says.

She takes Braden from Jackson and sitting down on the chair next to his bed and starts feeding him. Derek walks out of the room down to where the nurses' station is.

"Excuse me." He asks.

"Yes sir."

"I was just going to ask why Jackson Webber hasn't been giving his breakfast yet. He says that he hasn't seen any of the nurses all morning and he has some pain in his arms."

"Well I'm sorry but we are a little tied up."

"Well I don't think that it isn't fair that a 12 year old boy hasn't been giving his breakfast yet or some pain killers for his pain."

"Okay. I'll call someone about it."

"Thank you."

Derek turns and walks back.

10 minutes later a nurse walks in with Jackson's breakfast and some painkillers for him.

"Thank you." Derek says as she leaves.

"Derek can you take Braden. I need to pee."

Derek takes Braden from Mer's arms and rocks him softly from side to side.

"Derek can I ask you something?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah sure buddy."

"When I'm able to walk can we go camping?"

"We can do whatever you want."

"Okay that sounds good. So you promise to take me."

"I do mate."

Jackson nods his head happy and takes a bite out of his cereal. Derek takes his eyes off Braden and glances over to him and he smiles. He has made Jackson a promise that will make him happy and more determined to recover quicker. Meredith had snuck up behind him and taps Derek on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"Careful." She says.

"You scared me and I blanked out."

"Tell me what you were thinking about."

"Nothing."

"Sure." She murmurs quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I am." He says.

"Okay Jackson we're going to get going. We're going baby browsing."

"Okay. Have fun." Jackson says.

"We will. We might even have the nursery picked out by tomorrow."

"Can I help painting and making the furniture?"

"Of course Jackson. Bye buddy." Mer says kissing him goodbye.

"Bye Mer. I love you."

"I love you too." She says kissing him again.

"Bye Jackson we will try and be here tomorrow after Braden gets picked up." Derek says.

"Okay. Take your time."

"Cya mate." They say walking out of his room waving goodbye.

...

They pull up to the car park of the shopping centre. The two of them get out of the car.

"Derek can you get the pram out and open."

Derek walks and opens the back of the car. He takes the pram out and sits it on the ground and tries to open it.

"Stupid piece of shit." He says trying to open it.

Meredith turns around and looks at him.

"Need some help?"

"Um kind of. I don't know what to press to open it."

She bends down and points to the button.

"See that. You hold that it and pull it up at the same time."

"Okay." He holds it in and pulls the pram up. "There we go."

She takes Braden out and lays him down in the pram. She buckles him in. Derek grabs her bag and the baby bag and shuts the doors of the cars. Meredith takes the baby bag and sits it in the basket and she throws her handbag over her arm.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Yeah."

They start walking into the huge shopping centre. They walk through the sliding doors and see so many people walking around and pushing past people.

"Oh this is going to be a long day." She says.

"Yeah it is."

"We better get going then." Mer says pushing the pram through the crowd.

Derek walks behind her and they dart through the crowd down to the baby store. All the way down to the baby store Derek and Meredith are being shot glares from older people in the centre. Meredith knows that the glares are disproving of her being a teen mum. Something that Meredith knows will happen for the rest of her teen years. Meredith had slowed down her walking pace from thinking about being a teen mum and the stares and glares she will be getting. She has come to a complete stop. Derek looks at her and then looks around at everyone staring at her. He places his hand on the small of her back.

"Mer don't worry about them. Let's just keep going and leave all their point of views behind."

"Yeah sure. Sorry it has kind of hit me that I will be judged for being a teen mum."

"Who cares? You'll be a great mum and no one can change that fact."

"You think I will?"

"I really do. Look what you done with Jackson and Charlie. You have raised them and now you're being trusted by my sister to babysit her 3 month old."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So you ready to go now?"

"Yeah."

They pick their pace up and walk again.

"Derek you quoted the song."

"What song?"

"Space they cannot touch. The lullaby song."

"Oh yeah. Well it's true. That part is the stand out in the song."

"This line." She says. "Let's leave now, let's leave them, their point of views."

"Yeah. It's true because some people in a relationship are always judged and they need to learn to do that."

"That's true but it's not the best line of the song."

"What is then?"

"My favourite place is me and you." She says looking at him and smiling.

"Okay true that is my favourite one as well."

"I knew it."

"Well I like the whole song. It's a beautiful song and something that I hope to sing to peanut." He says placing a hand on her stomach. Mer looks down and smiles at this. She places a hand on his and her smile grows. They keep walking and walk into the baby store.

"Where do we begin?" Derek asks looking around.

"Let's go over to the nursery stuff."

They get over to the nursery area and look at all the cribs and changing tables and all the other nursery stuff. Meredith walks over to some of the cribs and views them.

"What do you think Derek?"

"They're nice." He says moving over next to her. "What are your ideas for the nursery?"

"I wrote down some stuff and I have a few pictures of some nurseries."

"Can I have a look?"

"Yeah sure." She takes the pieces of paper out of her hand bag and hands them to Derek.

"So we're going with the yellow as a base colour."

"Yeah."

"So how about we go for timber furniture. It will suit the colour and wooden furniture is nicer."

"That's what I was thinking." She tells him. "Do we go for the chocolate brown or for the light brown?"

"The chocolate brown. It is nicer and this whole set here is really pretty."

"Yeah it really is and they have used the yellow for the walls."

"That's why I suggested it."

"I thought so. So do we want to order it or wait until a couple of months?"

"We can get it now and we can store it. Then we can get the room painted and organised."

"Okay. We will need to get the paint colour though."

"We can get that tomorrow or whenever."

She just nods her head.

"Sit in the rocking chair and see if you like it." He says.

She sets herself down in the chair and sinks into it and starts rocking in the chair.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah it is. You have a sit in it as well you will be using it as well."

"Okay."

Mer stands up and Derek sits down and sinks into it.

"Comfy?" She asks.

"Yeah it is."

Meredith checks out all the other furniture and she agrees with everything and so does Derek.

"I'm going to go and get one of the staff." He says.

"Okay then. I will go and have a look around."

She takes Braden down to the other side of the store. She walks to where the baby clothes are and browses all the racks. Everything she picks up she thinks is cute and adorable. She turns around and sees all the little girl clothes. Little dresses and pink cuteness. She picks up a little fairy dress.

"Oh this is so cute. I would buy it if I knew what I was having." Meredith says to herself she sits it back on the rack and looks at the onesies. A lady walks into the aisle and Meredith looks up. The lady smiles at her and Meredith smiles back.

"He is so cute. Is he yours?" She asks.

"No he isn't. He is my... My friend... My nephew." She says.

"Well he is gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Are you shopping for him?"

"Um, no. I'm having a baby and I was just checking out some gear just to get an idea of what to buy."

"You don't even look it. Well congratulations."

"Thanks."

"When is your baby due?"

"The end of October."

"Well these next month's will go quickly so enjoy every minute of it. Pregnancy is a great time and you will enjoy having your baby growing inside of you and preparing for the birth. Then once that stage is over you will become a mum to this tiny little miracle."

"I know. I already feel like a mum though." The lady looks at her confused. "I have been looking after my brother and sister since I was 12 years old. I practically raised my 5 year old sister since she was 6 months old. My parents were to hung up in their careers to actually come home a take care of us so I would cook, clean, feed bath and put them to bed before my parents came home that night late."

"Oh your parents weren't very caring."

"My step dad was more dedicated to come home on an early basis then my mum and he has been chief of the hospital for 7 years and he made an effort to come home but my mum didn't she was more into her job and saving other people's lives then looking after us. So since then I have looked after them and raised them. My mother even though that it would be a good idea to disown me when she found out I was pregnant. She thinks that I am a disgrace and that I ruin her life." Mer rambles on. "Opps I just gave you my life history."

"No that's fine."

"When I start its hard for me to stop."

"Can I just say that I would be privileged to have a daughter like you?"

"You would?"

"I would. You sound so loving and caring. And the story about your mum disowning you is heart breaking."

"Well my mother is made of stone. She only did it so she wouldn't break into a million pieces. I think it was the best decision for me and my brother and sister. And now we're living with a woman who is the best mother I could ask for. She has always taken care of us when we were down and in trouble."

"Well she is a wonderful woman. I've got to go. It was nice meeting you. And enjoy your pregnancy."

"I will. Thank you."

The woman walks away leaving Meredith standing there thinking. "Why did she say that she would be privileged to have me as a daughter?" Derek walks up behind her.

"Mer."

"Yeah."

"You ready or do you want to look some more?"

"We can look later. Did you get everything alright?"

"Yeah they are just getting stuff from out back which they said would take ten minutes."

"So we could have a look at a few things?"

"Yeah we can."

"So the bed linen?" She asks.

"Yeah let's go." They walk off.

**So what did you think? Let me know. I will try and have the other chapter up in a few days. **

**It will continue on with babysitting Braden and learning a lesson about having a baby and raising it.**


	18. A Lesson In Parenthood

**Here's chapter 18. It just continues on from last chapter.**

**Derek and Mer learn a lesson with babysitting.**

**Enjoy...**

"So lunch?" Derek asks as they are leaving the store.

"You know me well." She says with a smile.

They walk into the food court and sit down with their bought lunch and start eating.

"So guess who I ran into today at the hospital."

"Who."

"Your mother."

"I bet she had a lot to say."

"No she didn't. I came around the corner and ran into her causing her to drop her charts and folders I helped her pick them up and said sorry while passing them back to her and she just walked off."

"That sounds like my mother." She takes a sip from her drink. "I can't believe that she is ashamed of me being pregnant and having a baby. I know that she has always been ashamed at me in general but this whole thing pushed her over the edge and she must have been too embarrassed to have me as her daughter, her pregnant daughter." She rants.

"I know Mer but she is missing out on something amazing you know."

"I know but maybe it is for the good." She takes a breath. "When I was looking over at the clothes today I ran into this lady and I ended up telling her my life story and she said that she would be honoured to have me as her daughter. Which left me confused."

"Why did it?"

"I don't know. It shouldn't have but it did. It was like she knew me or something."

"Maybe she didn't. Maybe she just I don't know."

"Yeah it was probably nothing." She takes the last sip out of her drink.

"So do you want anything else?" He asks.

"Na I think I'm okay at the moment. I might want some ice cream though for the way home."

"I'll take you up on that offer. So where to know?"

"Well I need to go to the toilet so can we head down there please?"

"Yeah sure."

They pick up their rubbish and take it to the bin. They head down to the toilets when Braden starts crying.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Derek asks.

"I think he might need his nappy changed." She says.

"Yeah he does." He says scrunching his nose up.

"We better change him then."

"I will." He says,

"You sure?"

"Yeah I need the practice anyway. But how hard can it be."

Meredith just giggles.

"What?" He says.

"Oh nothing. I'm going to go and pee now." She says walking into the toilets.

Derek walks down into the baby room. He takes out Braden's changing mat. He takes Braden out of the pram and lays him down. He undoes his onesie and takes his nappy off. Meredith walks in and watches Derek clean him up and place a new nappy on him. He does the onesie back up and starts tickling him. Braden shows off a huge smile.

"Oh what a cute little boy." Meredith says.

"Can you do the rest; I'm going to go across to the men's room."

Derek walks out and leaves Meredith to clean up. She places the dirty nappy in the bin and puts everything into his baby bag. She places that into the pram and picks Braden up into her arms and walks out and runs into Derek. He takes the pram from her.

"Where to now?" He asks.

"I need to get some clothes. I'm finding it hard to fit into my pants at the moment."

"How'd you fit into those jeans then?"

"These are tights not jeans."

"Oh okay cause they looked like jeans."

"There not that's why I love them."

They head down to target and into the ladies section. She goes through the rack and picks some clothes out.

"Are you going to try them on?" Derek asks.

"Na they should fit me anyway."

"So you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah I am. I feel like that ice cream now."

"Same."

They walk through the check out and pay for the clothes. Braden is still in Meredith's arms awake and watching the world go by. They walk into the ice cream store and take a seat in the window. Derek orders ice creams for the both of them. Meredith sits down with Braden in her arms. Derek sits down and gives Meredith her ice cream.

"Thank you." She says.

"No worries anything to make you happy."

Braden is watching them closely and reaches his arm out for the ice cream.

"You can't have this yet baby boy. Your too young but I'm sure when you are older your uncle Derek will buy you all the ice cream you want." Mer says.

"Thanks Mer. I'm going to turn him into a sugar nut."

"Better then a health nut."

"Okay you got me there." He says taking a bit. "Anyway don't you want him to live a healthy life?"

"Yeah but sugar is good. No one cannot have sugar in their life."

"I agree with you on that one." He says.

"I know. Everyone agrees with me." She says smiling.

"Look who's cocky now." He says smiling back.

"Shut up." She says smiling even more.

Derek just laughs. Braden starts whimpering again.

"He's hungry." She says. "Can you get the bottle out of the side pocket?"

Derek takes the bottle out and hands it to Mer. She puts his bib on and starts feeding him.

"Do you think you can walk and feed him?" Derek asks.

"Yes I can. Let's go."

They get up and leave the store and head down to the car.

...

They walk through the front door of the house half an hour later. After shopping for a few hours and trying to fight off the holiday madness they were over shopping and thought that it was best to go home and relax.

Derek takes Braden into the lounge room and lays him down on his bouncy chair while Meredith unpacks his bottles and washes them. He walks into the kitchen and leans up against the bench.

"So do you want me to put on a movie?" He asks.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Sure, I'll go and do that." He leaves the kitchen.

Mer is scrubbing the bottles and sits them on the rack to drain. She wipes her hands on the tea towel and goes to the cupboard for some snacks. Just as the door bell rings. She shuts the cupboard and opens the front door to a man in a delivery outfit standing there.

"Hi is this the Shepherd residence?" He asks.

"Yeah it is. Can I help you at all?"

"We're just here to drop off some furniture."

"The baby furniture?"

"Yeah, so can we bring it in somewhere?"

"Um hang on just a second."

The man nods as Meredith walks back inside. She walks into the lounge room.

"Hey Derek the guys are here with the furniture and I don't know where we're going to put it."

He stands up and walks with her to the front door.

"Hi, could you bring it into the garage please?" He asks.

"Yeah sure. I'll go and get the other guy ready."

He walks back down to the truck and Derek goes to open the garage for them. The guys deliver the furniture. Derek signs and the delivery guys leave. Derek shuts the garage door and heads inside to watch the movie that he chose.

Halfway through the movie Meredith finds that she is asleep on the lounge. Derek looks over at her and turns the movie off and drapes a blanket over her. The house phone then rings. Derek answers it before it can wake Mer up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Derek. How's my baby going?" Kathleen asks._

"He is going well. He is asleep at the moment.

"_That's good. Where's Mer?"_

"She's asleep as well. Shopping tired her out."

"_It would."_

"Yeah we bought the nursery furniture today."

"_This early."_

"Yeah because it was on sale and it saves us having to go later."

"_Okay that's reasonable."_

"How's the wedding?"

"_The ceremony just finished and they are off having photo's taken. The reception starts in an hour so John and I are enjoying time to ourselves."_

"That's too much information."

"_No not like that. I mean we're just taking a walk with one another."_

"That's good because I thought that you two were."

"_I beg you not to finish that sentence."_

"Sorry."

"_That's okay. Anyway I just wanted to check in and see how things were going and we will see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah we will. Bye Kath."

He hangs the phone up and sits in down on the table.

"Who was that?" Mer asks.

"Kath. She was just seeing how we were going."

"Okay then. So what are we going to do for dinner?"

"I don't mind. We can order in a pizza."

"Sounds good."

"I will order right now. Go lay down and relax."

She turns around and walks into the lounge room. While Derek orders the pizzas.

He walks back in and sits down next to Mer.

"They should be here in 20 minutes."

"Okay then. That's fine." She says. "I was thinking."

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do with Jackson?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he comes home next week and he won't be able to walk and it will be hard for him to get up and down the stairs."

"So you're thinking that we should make a room up downstairs for him. Where he will be able to camp for the rest of his recovery and save him from going up and down the stairs."

"Yeah so where do you think we could set his room up at."

"We could set his room up downstairs in the office and put the office upstairs in his room."

"Okay that sounds like a good idea. So we have this week to do that so we could get Mark to come and help us." She says.

"Yeah sure. I will run it by him."

The door bell rings so Derek gets up and goes to answer it. While Derek is at the door Braden wakes up and whimpers a bit. Mer gets up and picks him up.

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good sleep?" She asks him.

She sits back down on the lounge and Derek walks in with the pizzas.

"His awake." He says setting the pizzas down. "Hey buddy."

He sits down next to Mer and takes a slice of pizza from the box. The two of them eat pizza and entertain Braden at the same time. Making him smile.

...

After dinner Meredith cleans up and Derek sits with Braden playing with him.

"Hey Mer he needs his nappy changed again."

"Okay, we will run him a bath and then after his bath we can give him his bottle and put him to bed." Mer says. "I'll get his gear ready and you can bring him upstairs."

Meredith heads upstairs and goes to get the bath ready and Derek brings him upstairs.

"Do you want me to hold him?" He asks.

"Sure."

Derek lays him down and supports him. Meredith washes him. Braden enjoying the attention kicks his legs and splashes Derek.

"That's not fair Braden." He says laughing.

"You'll have to get used to it. As long as everything else."

"I know but I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait until the baby is born."

"Me two the pregnancy is fun at the moment but the next stage will be amazing."

"Yeah we will have our little peanut but it will be exhausting at some point but we will have become parents and get to look forward to raising the baby."

"I know. It will be amazing." She says placing a hand on her stomach. "And by then we will have no school. We finish at the end of next term and I will be 6 months. Then year 12 formal then the holidays which I hope we can get the nursery done since after the holidays we have exams and will be too busy."

"Sure we can Mer but I did promise Jackson that I will take him camping when he is better."

"Oh that's nice to do that. It will set him a goal of trying to recover."

"That's what I thought."

She just smiles. "Let's get him dressed and ready for bed."

Meredith takes the towel and Derek lifts him up into the towel which Mer wraps around him. She snuggles Braden into her body to keep him warm. Derek pulls the plug in the bath and picks his clothes up and takes them down to Charlie's room. Mer follows him down there.

"Derek could you go downstairs for me and get his baby bag and bring it up for me."

He nods his head and goes downstairs. Mer sits down and lays Braden and plays peak-a-boo with him. He just smiles at her.

"This could never get old." She says to him.

Derek walks back into the room and puts the bag on the bed and sits in front of her.

"Thank you."

She puts his nappy on and rubs some cream into his body the grabs his onesie and snaps it on and puts a pair of socks onto his little baby feet.

"Your all set for bed now aren't you. Yes you are." She coos.

"This is how you corrupt them talking to them like this." Derek jokes around.

Mer slaps his softly across his arm.

"Ouch that hurt." He says.

"I didn't even touch you." She says rolling her eyes.

"I know I was just mucking around."

"I knew that. Now let's get him ready for bed." She picks him up into her arms and goes downstairs to make up his bottle.

Derek cleans up and goes downstairs to help Mer. He walks in and sees her talking on the phone.

Mer is in the kitchen making his bottle when the phone rings. She picks the phone up and answers it.

"Hello."

"_Hi Mer, how are you sweetie." Carolyn asks._

"I'm good. I'm just getting Braden's bottle ready."

"_How has he been?"_

"He has been great. No trouble at all."

"_Well that is great. Anyway there is someone here who wants to say hello."_

"Okay."

"_Hi Mer." Charlie says._

"Hi Car are you enjoying your holidays?"

"_Yeah I am. When we got to the hotel we went for a swim in the pool and it has slides and a whirlpool."_

"That sounds like fun. How'd your swimming go?"

"_Good. I had Alice help me and I had my floaty."_

"Did you thank Alice?"

"_Yes I did."_

"So what are you's going to do tomorrow?"

"_We going to the beach, to do some shopping then Carolyn is taking us somewhere special which I don't know what it is."_

"You'll find out sooner or later and you will enjoy it trust me."

"_Okay Mer."_

"Okay, I have to go. I'm about to feed Braden. I love you and I will see you on Sunday."

"_I love you too."_

Mer hangs up and sets the phone down.

"How's the holiday going?" Derek asks.

"It's good. Charlie is having fun."

"That's good. What did they do today?"

"They just went swimming at the hotel."

"Does she know about going to the ballet tomorrow?"

"No, I asked what they were doing and she said that the day ended with a surprise so she has no idea."

"That's good. She is going to love it."

"I know. I'm going to go feed him know. Are you coming?" She asks.

"I'll be there in a sec."

She leaves to go and sit down in the lounge room. Derek takes a drink from the fridge and goes into the lounge room.

...

Mer lays Braden down in his crib. She pulls the covers over him and leaves the bedroom shutting the door. She sneaks quietly downstairs.

"I'm going to go have a shower." Mer says.

"Okay."

"Can you keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah sure."

She walks down into her room. She turns the tap on for the shower and walks out to grab her pyjamas and goes and has her shower.

She walks out of the shower 10 minutes later and cuts her foot on something sharp. "Ouch."

She lifts her foot up and has a piece of glass in the bottom of her foot.

"Where did this come from?" She says examining it.

She hops into the bathroom and cleans her foot up. She walks back out avoiding the glass and stubs her toe on a brick that is sitting on the ground.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She curses and jumping around from hitting her toe. She manages to sit down on her bed. She follows the glass pile and it leads to the window. She sees that the window has been shattered and nothing is left of the window.

"Dam. I wonder who done that."

She puts a pair of shoes on and races up to the house to tell Derek. She runs into the lounge room where he is flicking through the TV stations. He looks up.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Someone as broken the window in the granny flat and I cut my foot on a piece of glass."

"Okay. I'll go and get some things to clean your foot up and you just stay here."

He goes into the laundry and takes the first aid kit out. He walks back in and sits down in front of Mer.

"Are you serious about the kit?"

"Well I didn't see how bad it is."

"Okay."

"I'm just going to take your shoe off okay."

"Sure."

He takes her shoe off. The coldness of his hands sends a shiver up her spine. He rests her foot on his leg and cleans the blood up to get a better look at the cut.

"It's not that bad. I'll just put some cream on and put a bandaid on it and wrap a bandage around and you will be all set."

"Okay thanks."

He daps some cream onto the cut. She winces about with the stinging sensation going through her body.

"You right?"

"Yeah just stinging a bit."

He puts a bandaid over the cut. A reaches into the bag for a bandage. He unwraps it and wraps it up around her foot. He wraps it around slowly around her foot. The slowness sends more shivers up her spine and sets goose bumps over her skin. This is the closest that they have been for over a week. Something that she misses.

"Done." He says taking her out of her thoughts. "Are you cold?"

"No not really."

"Well it is getting colder. We're halfway through autumn and it isn't usually this warm. It's usually raining and cold."

"I'll be fine. It was just your hands were cold."

"Sorry."

"No that's fine. I think we better clean the glass up and fix the window just in case it decides to rain and flood the place." Mer says.

"Okay. I'll get some cardboard and do that."

They patch the window up and clean the glass up.

...

"I'm going to bed now." Mer says to Derek.

"Okay. Sleep tight."

"Are you going to bed soon?"

"I will after the game finishes."

"Okay. Well enjoy." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "Night."

"Yeah same to you."

She walks upstairs leaving Derek smiling slightly. Not interested in the game anymore he turns off the TV and all the lights downstairs and goes to bed.

An hour later Meredith gets up out of bed. The past hour she had been in bed she hadn't been able to sleep. She kept thinking that someone was going to break into the house and steal Braden or hurt Derek. She got up out of bed and went over to the crib. She reached in and pulled Braden out trying not to wake him. He stirs a bit but she manages to get him sleeping again. She opens the door and goes down to Derek.

Derek wakes to the door opening.

"Der." He hears.

"What's wrong Mer?"

"Can I sleep in with you? I'm freaking out that someone is going to break in and steal Braden or hurt you."

"No one will hurt me or Braden."

"So can I stay with you?"

"Yeah you can." He moves over to make space for her. She lies down and puts Braden in between them.

"Please don't squish Braden." Mer says.

"I'll try not to."

...

Derek and Meredith sleep for a few hours until Braden cries again. Mer moves to get him but Derek beats her to it.

"I'll take him. You need to rest." He says quietly.

"Thanks. He just wants to be fed again. There is half a bottle in the fridge just give him that and he should be out like a light."

"Okay."

Derek leaves and starts feeding him. Mer was right as soon as Derek put the bottle in his mouth Braden was out like a light. He carries him back upstairs with the bottle in his mouth still. Derek lies him back down in the middle and takes the bottle out of his mouth. He leans over and puts the bottle on the nightstand and lies back down.

A little later they hear a gurgling noise and are sprayed with a milky substance and starts crying. Mer hits the light and sees that he has spewed.

"That's nice Braden." Mer says scooping him up and trying to sooth his cries.

"I'll get some stuff to clean it up."

Mer nods as he leaves. Mer stands up and paces backwards and forwards to calm him.

Derek cleans up and goes to get some clothes to change him. He walks back and gives her the clothes.

"I think we should bathe him. He did a good job with the spew." Mer says.

"Okay. I'll have a shower and just put him under with me."

Derek walks down to the shower and starts it. Meredith follows him and he helps her undress Braden. Derek strips down and gets into the shower. Mer passes Braden into him and goes to grab his towel. The whole time he is in the shower he is crying his lungs out. Mer walks back in.

"Do you want me to take him now?" She asks.

"Yeah, I don't want the neighbours to think we're strangling him." He passes him back out to Mer and she tries to settle him back down.

After hours of trying to put him back to sleep they do. They fall down onto the mattress and close their eyes.

"Oh god." Mer says.

"I know just sleep now."

"What time is it now?"

"5.30." He says.

"Okay."

They both fall asleep waiting until he wakes up again.

**What did you think? Please review and let me know. **

**I'll try and update in a few days. Next chapter will be Jackson's physio, toy shopping and a sweet moment between MerDer. **


	19. What Do You Think Peanut Will Be?

**Chapter 19. Nothing special just a filler.**

**Thanks to those two people who reviewed. **

**This chapter is Jackson's physio, birthday shopping and a MerDer moment at the end.**

**Enjoy..**

The past six weeks had been more hectic then Mer thought they would be. She was already 18 weeks pregnant and she wasn't having any morning sickness only when she ate something spicy. Jackson had come back home and was living downstairs in the study while he was still recovering. Derek and Meredith were busy studying and learning every last detail that will help them in their trials and exams that were coming up next term.

Today was the day that Jackson started physiotherapy. He had the cast on his left leg taken off the day before. She walks into his temporary room and sees him playing his play station.

"Hey Jackson, get dressed we need to leave soon." Mer says.

"I don't want to go."

"What why?" She says sitting on the bed.

"I'm just sick of the doctors and I'm just exhausted and this will make me even more exhausted."

"Hey it's okay buddy. I know the feeling of not wanting to go on and just wanting to rest." She says pulling him in for a hug. "But I do want you to start walking again instead of being inside and unable to move. I bet you want to go back to school and see your friends."

"Yeah I do. I miss all my friends and it's weird to say this but I'm missing school as well."

"I know. I finish at the end of the year and I will miss it as well." She tells him. "So do you want to go give it a try and see how you go today?"

"Okay I'll do it for you."

"Thank you. Anyway what did Derek promise you when you could walk again?"

"That he would take me camping. I forgot all about that. Can we go now?" He says hopping up.

"Yeah just get dressed and we can go."

Mer leaves his room and shuts the door so he can change. She meets Derek when she walks out.

"Is he going?" He asks.

"Yeah I just had to remind him of going camping."

"So that done it?"

"Yeah it did. Anyway I'm going to go to the toilet. Peanut has been making me need to pee all day now. It's like it's using my bladder like a squeeze toy."

"I didn't really need to know that."

"Sorry." She walks up the stairs as Jackson hops out on his crutches.

"Hey buddy. Ready to go?"

"Yeah I am."

"I still haven't forgotten about the camping trip."

"I know you haven't."

Mer then walks down the stairs.

"Hey ready."

"Yeah we are."

"Let's go then."

Derek opens the door for Jackson and he hops out and Mer and Derek follow him down to the car.

They arrive at the hospital physiotherapy part. She walks to the front desk and lets them know that he is here.

"Just take a seat and Dr Collins will come and get Jackson and have a speak to him before taking him through."

She down next to Jackson and takes a magazine out from her bag and starts reading.

"After this can we go to the store and get Charlie's present." Mer says.

"Yeah we can. What were you thinking getting her?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to look around and see."

"Car said that she wanted some Barbie thing and something for her baby dolly."

"Okay then well that helped me out a lot."

"Jackson Webber." A Dr says walking towards them.

"Yeah."

"Hi I'm Dr Collins. I'm your physiotherapist."

"Hi I'm Jackson."

Dr Collins laughs at him.

"So do you want to follow me down to my office and we can have a chat?"

"Yeah sure."

"Let's go then."

Jackson stands up and follows Dr Collins. Meredith and Derek stay in the waiting room. Jackson reaches his office and sits down.

"So how are you going?"

"Alright I suppose. I miss walking and I miss soccer."

"So you haven't played at all this year?"

"No. The car decided to hit me before the season actually started."

"It's alright you might be able to play in a few weeks."

"I would be more excited but I don't want to get my hopes up just in case."

"I know the feeling. What else do you miss?"

"My friends, school and just going for walks and riding my bike with Mer and Derek."

"That must suck."

"Yeah it does but I don't really have a bike to ride anymore."

"I'm sure that if you ask nicely you can get a new one."

"I would but I think what's the point. Mer and Der are too busy at the moment to actually take me. They are busy studying and Mer is getting to a stage where after school she is tired and just wants to sleep."

"I'm sure Derek would take you."

"Yeah he will when I'm better. His taking me camping when I can walk."

"His a nice friend isn't he."

"Yeah he is like a brother but also like a dad."

"Well he sounds like a nice guy. Would you like to get started with the physio?"

"Yeah to get it over and down with."

"Okay If you walk down to the room down the hall. I'll go and get Meredith and Derek."

"Okay."

Jackson goes down the corridor to the physio room and Dr Collins walks down to the waiting room.

"We're ready for you guys now."

They both stand up and follow him. They walk into a small room that has a few bits of equipment. It also has doors leading into other rooms.

"Just take a seat here and I will explain what we are going to do today and the rest of your physiotherapy. So today we are just going to do some simple exercises for you. We should only be here for an hour and it won't be that hard. Then when you come again on Tuesday afternoon bring you swimmers and we will go for a swim."

"Okay then. So what am I going to do today?"

"Going to get you walking on your right leg, do some stretching and other leg exercises and if you ace them we'll go into the huge gym and have a kick of the soccer ball. See how good you really are."

"Okay." Jackson's eyes light up when he mentions soccer.

"So want to have a try?"

"Yes please."

"Let's start then. So come and stand over here and we will start."

Jackson walks over and stands next to him. He takes his crutches away and holds onto him.

"Now take your time and walk one step at a time and I will be here the whole time."

Jackson sticks his left leg and places it on the ground. Meredith is watching and it reminds her of when he started walking.

"Keep going mate." Dr Collins says.

He moves his right leg slowly. The leg is stiff from not being used he moves it forward and places it on the ground steadily he goes to transfer the weight but loses his balance and falls. Dr Collins catches him before he hit the ground Jackson's face has just dropped he thinks he has failed.

"That was great."

"I only took one step though."

"One is better than none."

"Can I try again please?"

"Yeah you can."

He takes a deep breath and starts again. He puts his left leg out then his right this time when he transfers the weight he doesn't fall he stands still. A smile spreads across his face. He keeps moving without falling. Jackson then stops.

"That was heaps better."

"I'm not down yet."

When he says that Mer just smiles. Jackson is someone who has never given up and when he falls he gets straight back up and tries again.

"Okay well when you're ready."

Jackson starts walking again and the doctor stops him.

"Okay I'm going to not support you anymore. I want you to try by yourself."

The doctor lets go and takes a few steps back. Jackson starts walking again but not steadily. He is trying to find his feet. He gets his balance and takes more steps.

"I better plan the camping trip." Derek says.

"Yeah you will." Jackson says.

Jackson walks straight over to Mer and stops. Mer has a tear in her eyes.

"Are you proud of me?" He asks.

"Of course I am." She says pulling him into her arms. "To think how you were 6 weeks ago this is so much nicer."

"I know."

"Hey check this out." She grabs his hand and puts it on her stomach and the baby kicks. "Even Peanut is proud."

Jackson smiles at her and hi-fives Derek. He turns back around and walks over to Dr Collins.

...

After physio the three of them walk out and down to his office. Jackson is still using his crutches for some support. They sit down in his office.

"Now Jackson that session was great. I'm proud of how your recovery went and is going. I've printed out your physio plan to stick somewhere. Now one Tuesday when you come we will jump in the pool for some swimming. On Thursday will go into the gym and we'll get you riding a bike. Then on Saturday we will do a 2 hour session and get you to do everything."

"Okay then." Jackson says.

"So I will see you on Tuesday after school."

"Yeah we will." Jackson says. He gets up and walks out of the room.

"Thank you for that." Mer says shaking his hands.

"No worries. He did well today. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Bye."

Derek and Meredith walk out of his office and catch up to Jackson.

...

The three of them get out of the car at the toy store.

"You right Jackson." Mer asks as he gets out.

"Yeah I am."

They head into the store.

"So what should we get her? The Barbie or the baby doll."

"We could have a look at both and see which is best for her." Derek says.

"Yeah we will do that." She says.

They walk over towards the girl section. They walk down to the Barbie section when they pass 2 girls who make Jackson and Derek take a double look.

"Hey Mer them girls look exactly like you." Jackson says.

She turns to look back at them but their gone.

"Okay, I didn't see them."

They look over the selves at all the Barbie stuff. She finds a Barbie doll set that Charlie would like.

"What about this." She asks the boys. "It is a new Barbie doll but she is a baby doctor. So it comes with a baby and other doctor baby things."

"Yeah she will like that." Jackson says.

"Yeah she will." Derek says.

"Okay Jackson this can be your present to her and I will have a look for something else."

She looks over the Barbie gear again. The girls they passed earlier are there again with another lady. Jackson tapes Mer on the shoulder.

"Mer their back again."

She looks down the aisle at the girls. She notices a woman with them. Mer looks closely at the lady. That's the lady she ran into at baby store in the holidays. The lady looks up at Mer and smiles. Mer smiles back at her. She turns her attention back to all the Barbie gear.

"Do you know her Mer?" Derek asks.

"She was the woman I met at the baby store in the holidays and she said that she would be privileged to have me as a daughter."

"Okay, well she keeps looking at you and her daughters do look and awful lot like you."

"Yeah so that doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah we know."

She scans over the self again.

"I would love to get her a Barbie house but they're too expensive."

"I could chip in with you and get it from the both of us."

"Well if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I had no idea what to get her so this saves me thinking."

"Boys and buying presents."

"What she is a 5 year old it's a bit hard to think of gifts for them." He says.

"Derek you have 2 younger sisters how do you not know what to get a girl."

"Well I don't buy them the gifts Ma does and she just says there from me."

"That's a bit none brotherly."

"Oh well. Anyway girls are hard to shop for."

"So how did you think of those ideas for me on my birthday?"

"I just went to the shop and walked around for hours on end."

"You did not."

"Yeah that's not true. I asked my sisters for advice."

"Okay well I liked the presents anyway."

"Thank you. You're going to like the present I have in store for this year."

"You've already thought of my gift."

"Yeah I have, it has to be special since it's your 18th."

"Yeah it does. That means I better go and have a look for your present."

"I don't mind. You have more important things on your mind."

"Anyway I know what I will get you I was kidding."

"I know. So you want to go and buy these and get some lunch."

"Yes please." Mer and Jackson say at the same time.

"Which house?" He asks.

"Oh this one." She points to the house that she picked out.

Derek picks the house up and they walk down to the cashier. They pass the lady and the girls at the end of the aisle. The lady smiles at Mer and Mer glances at her two little girls. She looks back up and smiles at the lady. They pay for the items. They start to walk out the store when the notice board catches Mer's attention.

"Hey Derek do you want to do baby classes?"

"Yeah I do. I was hoping something like this would come up."

"Yeah same. So I'm just going to take this number so we can call later."

She rips the number off and they head down to the car to get lunch.

...

Jackson walks through the door. He decided to ditch his crutches and walk inside. He walks into the kitchen where the smell of cookies is filling the air.

"Hey Carolyn." She turns around and looks at him.

"Hey Jackson. Why aren't you using your crutches?" She asks.

"I can walk and they are just slowing me down."

"Are you still meant to be using them though?"

"Yes but I was getting annoyed using them."

"Okay. Do you want a cookie?"

"Yes please these are the best cookies ever."

"I know they are." She hands him a cookie. "Where are Derek and Meredith?"

"They went to go and get some stuff for Car's birthday party."

"Did they get her present?"

"Yeah they did."

Carolyn goes and starts cleaning up.

"Anything else exciting happen?" She asks.

"Not really except for when we were at the toy store there were these two girls who looked exactly like Mer when she was their age."

"How old do you think they were?"

"The oldest looked my age maybe a year older and the younger girl looked about 10. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Okay I'm going to go to my room and play my play station."

"Okay dear."

Jackson gets up and goes to his room.

...

Meredith and Derek walk through the front door with a handful of groceries.

"There you guys are. I thought you went to Mars for the groceries." Carolyn says.

"No we got a bit sidetracked and went for a drive around town." Derek says.

"And then Derek took me to his newly inherited land. It's real nice out there."

"I know it's wonderful and peaceful. I've got to get back to cooking dinner."

"Okay."

They go and pack the groceries away and go and sit down in Meredith's room where it's peaceful. They both lie down on the bed and look up at the ceiling.

"I wish life was like out at your land. Where nothing bad happens and you can just enjoy the quietness and peacefulness." Mer says turning to him.

"I know me two." He turns and meets her gaze.

"Hmm yeah. So what do you think we're having a little girl or a little boy?"

"I don't really know. Maybe a boy. I have this strange feeling that it is a boy." He says.

"You do. That's strange."

"Why is it?"

"Because I think it's a girl."

"Only time will tell."

"Yeah it will." She shifts a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby is kicking me like crazy."

"Can I feel?"

"You don't have to ask Derek. I don't mind if you just feel my stomach."

"Okay." He places his hands on her stomach and feels the baby kicking he smiles up at her.

"Amazing hey?"

"Yeah it really is."

"I'll tell you a funny thing she only kicks like this when we are talking."

"Really I wonder why?"

"Yeah I do too."

Charlie then walks in and they look up at her.

"Hey Car, come over here." Mer says.

She runs over and jumps on the bed in between them. Mer grabs her hand and places it on her stomach.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Charlie asks.

"It's not supposed to but she is kicking hard that its giving me belly burn."

"Why is she kicking you hard?"

"Because her father is talking to her and she loves hearing his voice." Mer says smiling at Derek.

"Okay. Well Carolyn told me to get you guys. Dinner is ready."

"Okay we'll be there in a tick."

Charlie jumps up and goes up to the house. Derek gets up as well and goes to help Mer. She stands up on her feet and they head up to the house.

"Your calling Peanut she. Did you notice that?"

"Not really. I must think that were having a little girl."

"And why's that?"

"Because mothers know best." She says smiling.

"They do not."

"Do you really want to have an argument over this because I will be right? I always am."

"We'll have to see about that."

"Okay let's make a bet."

"Gambling is bad."

"I know that but this is on the sex of our baby. I will put ten dollars on it being a girl." She says.

"Okay I will raise that to 20 for a boy."

"Okay so if she is a girl then I win the twenty bucks and the recognition that I am always right. And if you win. I don't know. What could you win?"

"The twenty bucks and the fact that sometimes girls aren't right even when they think they are."

"Okay deal." She says holding her hand out.

"One more thing with this bet."

"Shoot."

"If I win, can we give us a try?"

"You really want another shot?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay. I agree. Shake on it."

They shake hands and smile at one another. Derek is smiling more at the fact that they could be an item again.

**So what did you think? Please let me know. I don't mind constructive criticism but comments that are hurtful and mean I don't really appreciate.**

**So what do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl and who do you think will win the bet?**

**Also who do you think the lady and the two young girls are? Let me know what you think or just let me know what you might want to see happen.**

**Next chapter will just be Charlie's birthday party.**


	20. Harder Than You Think

**Okay chapter 20 here. It's just Charlie's birthday party. Read, enjoy and please review. xxx**

Meredith wakes on Saturday morning early. The baby decided that it was the best idea to jump around in Mer's stomach. She sticks her head under the pillow and moans. She had a late night last night due to going to Mark's 18th. She told everyone that she was going to leave at 11 but stayed until 2.30. She rolls over and sees Derek asleep. She wonders what time he came in last night. She moves to get up and go to the toilet. When she gets up she manages to shift Derek but he doesn't budge.

She slips back into bed and tries to get back to sleep.

She wakes a few hours later to the curtains being drawn and sunlight lightening the room. They both moan and open their eyes.

"C'mon you two. Charlie is up and waiting for her presents." Carolyn says.

"Oh we thought she would still be asleep. What time is it?" Mer asks.

"10.30."

Mer jumps up.

"Crap we slept in. The party starts in an hour. Crap, crap, crap. Derek get up."

"What, why?"

"It's 10.30 and the party starts soon."

"Okay. I'm up."

"Has she had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah they're eating now."

"Okay we'll be up soon."

Derek slowly gets up and puts his jeans on. Mer throws a jumper on and puts her uggies on.

"Do you seriously need those? It's not even winter yet."

"Well my feet are cold and they are comfy shoes.

"Fair enough."

"Can you carry the big present over? I can't do any heavy lifting."

"Yes I can."

They walk over to the house and they set the presents on the ground in the lounge room. Charlie and everyone else ventures into the lounge room.

"Happy birthday Car." Mer says giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks Mer."

"You can open them now." Mer says.

Charlie opens her presents and scores the Barbie house from Meredith and Derek. The Barbie baby doctor set and more Barbie things from Carolyn and the girls. Carolyn goes and cleans up while the girls get ready.

"Derek could you take these upstairs to Charlie's room."

"Sure, Jackson can give me a hand."

The two leave and Mer sits down next to Charlie on the floor.

"I have one more present for you and it's something very special."

Mer hands her the jewellery box. Charlie opens the box and is met with a silver charm bracelet.

"Wow it's pretty." She says.

"I know that's why I got it for you but it was a gift from mum and dad. I just went and bought it."

"Can you tell me what the charms are please?"

"Yeah sure sweetie. Okay we have a C for your name." Mer points to it. "A horse shoe for luck, a house so you know that somewhere there is a home for you, your birthstone with your birthday on the back, a butterfly because they are your favourite and you are the butterfly in my life, a ballerina because ever since you went to the ballet that's all you could talk about, a music note for some reason it reminded me of our lullaby song, a picture frame so you remember your family and friends, a clock because life is short, a phone so you know that I am always a phone call away, a ghost because it's okay to be scared, a love heart and when you turn it around it has never forget."

"Why?"

"So when I'm off somewhere in the world you will never forget about me or Jackson and if something bad happens to us you will remember."

"I will never forget you Mer."

"I know Car. There's one more charm and this is my favourite but I don't know why it's a car because that is your nickname and Derek picked it out as well because he started calling you Car." Mer says with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry Mer."

"I'm not, these are happy tears."

"They better be because I don't like seeing you sad."

"Me either."

Mer pulls her into an embrace. Charlie then pulls out and looks at her.

"Mer can you put it on for me please?"

"Yeah sure Car." She clips it around her wrist. "There we go."

Charlie gets up to go upstairs.

"One more thing."

"Yeah."

"Never forget."

"I won't."

She runs upstairs and Derek comes and sits next to her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just giving Charlie the bracelet and explaining what they all meant made me a bit teary."

"Come here." He pulls her into his arms. "That was the best present she could have ever gotten. It will mean more to her when she is older and thinks about all the charms and what they mean to her."

"I know she will."

"Now you sure you'll be okay for the party?"

"Yes I will be. How hard could it be looking after kids Charlie's age?" Mer says.

"Oh you don't know. You'll be in for a surprise."

She moves out of his arms.

"Don't say that. That will make me even more scared."

"I was kidding. Now you go and get ready. I'll make breakfast for us and bring it down to you."

"Okay." Derek stands up and helps Mer up off the ground. "Thank you Derek for reassuring me."

"No problem Mer."

They both go their separate ways.

...

"Charlie Maddie's here." Meredith calls out. "She is just upstairs. Hi I'm Meredith by the way."

"Hi, I'm Maddie's mum Liz."

"Nice to meet you."

Charlie comes and stands next to Mer.

"Hi Maddie, let's go outside." Charlie says.

"Bye Mum. I'll see you later."

The two of them run off.

"Well I'll see you at 3 then. Oh and here is her present."

"Thank you. See you then."

Liz walks away down to her car. Mer shuts the door and Derek comes up behind her.

"Give me that. I'll go and put it on the table." He says.

"Thank you." The door bell rings again.

Mer answers the door and more of Charlie's friends arrive.

After ten minutes all of her friends are here and are out the back being entertained by Alice, Jackson and Amelia. Mer goes into the kitchen to help Carolyn with the food.

"Everyone's here now." Mer says.

"Okay I'll put lunch on."

"Thank you for doing this again."

"No worries. I love throwing parties and this is my way of helping you out."

"Well you always have helped us out and we appreciate it a lot."

"I know you do."

"I'm going to go out and see how they are all doing."

Mer heads outside when she runs into Derek.

"What time are Izzie and all that coming?" He asks.

"Um I told them after the party finishes and most of them would still be drunk from last night so I'm giving them a chance to recover."

"Good idea."

Mer walks outside to where all the kids are. She notices Charlie's friend Hollie is sitting on the step. Mer sits down next to her.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why aren't you out there playing with them then?"

"I don't know how to play the game."

"Well that's easy fixed. It's easy once you get used to it." She doesn't answer. "Come on I'll show you."

Meredith stands up and holds her hand out for her. She grasps onto it and they head down to where they are all playing. Mer kneels next to her.

"Okay the game is easy. All you have to do is you get blind folded and spun around for a few times them you have to try and stick the nose on the clown." She points. "Do you think you could do that?"

She nods her head.

"Okay lets line up and I'll stand next to you and help you."

Hollie lines up and Mer stands next to her. Its comes to Hollie's turn and Mer helps her put the blind fold on and spins her around. Hollie goes and sticks the nose one the clown. Mer takes the blindfold off her.

"That was great Hollie. Look how close you were."

Hollie turns to Mer and she has a huge smile spread across her face. She wraps her arms around Mer's legs.

"Who won?" Mer asks.

Alice examines the clown.

"Hollie did." She says.

"Good work Hollie." All the kids say.

"Great work and guess what the winner gets." Mer says. "The winner gets a prize so how about I go inside and get the box while you's start another game."

Meredith starts to head inside when someone grabs onto her hand. She looks down and sees Hollie.

"Why don't you go down and play, I'll be out in a second."

She doesn't turn around she just goes with Mer inside. Mer grabs the prize box and opens it for Hollie to have a look in. She takes out a prize out.

"Go out and go and play."

Hollie runs outside to play.

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asks.

"Nothing. I think she is just a bit shy."

"Okay then. Well can you help me carry some of the food out to barbeque area?"

"Yeah sure."

They carry some of the food out to the back barbeque area and set the table up.

"Kids food is ready." Meredith calls out.

The kids all come running over the table and line up to get their food. Each one sits down at the table.

"That was easy." Mer says.

They all sit down and eat lunch together. With the conversation between the kids being casual and about the big things that are going on in their lives. Mer just smiles at how they are all getting along.

"Mer can we go and play now?"

"Has everyone had enough?" They all nod their heads. "Okay, go and play something while we clean up."

...

Derek brings all the kids inside and sits them all on the floor. He has set all the presents in front of Charlie. She opens all the presents and the room is just decorated in wrapping paper and ribbon.

"What do you say Charlie?"

"Thank you."

"Okay we'll play pass the parcel now then we can cut the cake and sing happy birthday." Mer says.

She places the parcel in front of Hollie and she starts the music. The kids play until there is nothing left.

Carolyn herds them all down to the back. Mer carries the cake and various desserts down to the table. She sits the cake in front of Charlie. They all sing happy birthday to her and eat the dessert. Kathleen, John and Braden then wander down.

"Happy birthday Charlie." They say as they walk up behind her and gives her a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Hey guys." Mer says. "Wow look at you Braden look how big you have gotten so big."

"He has. Here you can take him if you want." Kathleen says handing him over to her.

"Have some cake or jelly. There's heaps of it."

"I might."

"Mer it's almost 3. So we better go and get the bags ready and listen for the parents." Derek says.

"Okay, well go and wait up at the house."

They both walk up into the house. Derek takes the bags out of the kitchen and sets them at the front door. Just as someone knocks at the door.

He shuts the door after the last kid leaves.

"That was tiring." He says.

"I know. Anyway our friends will be here soon I'll go and get everything ready while you go and give your nephew back."

Meredith hands him Braden and he takes him outside to Kathleen. Charlie then comes into the kitchen.

"Hey Car. What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me have a party."

"No worries sweetie. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was great and all my friends had a good time as well."

"Well that's good."

"Can I go and play with my new presents?"

"Oh course you can."

She runs out of the kitchen and into the lounge room to start playing with all her new presents. The door bell then sounds through the house. Mer opens the door and sees Richard standing there.

"Hi Richard. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see Charlie if that's alright."

"Is my mother here?"

"No she doesn't even know that I'm here."

"Okay then you can come in and see her."

Mer lets him step inside the house and she shuts the door.

"She's just down in the lounge room."

They walk in as Charlie looks up and sees Richard.

"Daddy." She says getting up and running over towards him.

"Hi princess." He lifts her up into his arms. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you daddy."

"What did you get?"

"I'm just going to go and get ready." Mer excuses herself.

She walks into the kitchen and Derek follows her in.

"Richard's here?" He says softly.

"Yeah he is."

"Are you okay with him being here?"

"Well he was always a better parent then my mum and dad put together so I guess that I'm fine with it and it is Charlie's birthday as well so I don't see a problem with it."

"Okay well do you want me help?"

"I'm pretty much done but you can take these outside." She says pointing to the plates.

He walks out of the kitchen with the plates as the door bell rings. She opens it and sees Izzie and George there.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hey Mer." They walk inside.

"How's the hang over?" She says smiling.

"Better now I suppose." Izzie says.

"Not as bad as this morning." George says.

"That's good. I'm kinda sad that I didn't get smashed though."

"Why." They say walking into the kitchen.

"Well everyone turns 18 this year and I'm just missing out on all the parties and getting drunk."

"Oh well, you're not missing out on much anyway at least you remembered what happened at the party and you weren't too smashed to black out." Izzie says.

"Yeah I suppose. That's the beauty I get to remember what happened and I won't forget."

"Yes. So where is the birthday girl?" They ask.

"She's in the lounge room with Richard."

"Oh Richard's here?"

"Yeah he is. Just let the two of them catch up and you can see her later." Mer says.

"Okay we'll go out back." George says. They place the presents on the bench and walk outside.

Meredith goes and puts the presents in the lounge room. She walks back out as the door bell rings again. She opens it to Cristina, Mark, Callie and Arizona.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hey Mer."

"How are you guys feeling?"

"Like crap." Mark says.

"Sick." Cristina says.

"Like we're never going to drink again." Callie and Arizona say at the same time.

Meredith just chuckles.

"Come on in. George and Izzie are out the back."

"Where's Charlie?" Mark asks.

"She's with Richard."

"Oh, oh Richard's here?" They say.

"Yes he is. He is seeing his baby girl."

"Do you care about that?"

"No what's the problem in seeing his daughter on her birthday."

"Nothing at all."

"You's can go through out back while I wait for him to leave."

"Where do you want us to put these?" They say holding the presents.

"Give them here." They pass the presents to her and walk outside.

The door bell then rings again and she opens it to Alex.

"Hey big bro." She says.

"Hey little sis." He says hugging her.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, I feel like I'm on top of the world and that I could climb Mount Everest." He says sarcastically.

"That was bull shit."

"I know. I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Yes well that was bull shit."

"I know. Let me take some of those presents."

He takes all the presents out of her arms and they go into the kitchen and sit them on the table.

"So where is she?"

"She's with Richard."

"Okay then. Is your mum here?"

"No she's not, thank god for that."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

"I'll get something a little bit later. Do you need anything?" He asks.

"No I'm fine at the moment. Thanks for asking."

"What are big brothers here for then if they don't ask their pregnant little sister?"

"I know. Anyway their all out back if you want to see them."

"Okay then."

"Oh Alex could you send Jackson in please."

"Sure Mer."

Alex leaves and Mer goes and puts all the presents in the lounge room. Jackson then walks into the lounge room.

"Dad." He says going over to him.

"Hey Jacko. Look at you, you look so much better than the last time I saw you."

"I know. I'm walking now and I don't need to use the crutches as much."

"I can see that." His pager then sounds the room. "I've got to go; a huge trauma is rolling in."

"Okay Daddy. Thank you for coming and seeing me." She says hugging him

"No worries Princess."

"Charlie everyone is outside waiting to see you." Mer says. Charlie runs outside.

"Bye dad." Jackson says.

"Bye mate." Jackson walks out.

Richard gets up and Mer walks him to the door.

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciated it and so did Charlie and Jackson."

"No worries. I wanted to see them."

"We'll I'll see you around soon I guess."

"Yeah hopefully."

"Bye." Mer goes in and gives him a hug.

"Cya Mer." He wraps his arms around her. "Remember to call me when you have the baby."

"I will. Take care of yourself." She pulls out of his embrace and he heads down to his car.

"You two." He gets into his car and drives away.

Meredith shuts the door and walks outside to chat with everyone else.

...

It's about 9.30 that night and everyone is leaving.

"Thanks for coming guys." Mer says to them as they are leaving.

"Bye Mer thanks for having us. Bye Derek." They all say leaving.

They shut the door.

"I could really go to bed right now." Mer says walking into the lounge room.

"Me too."

They both collapse on the lounge. Charlie is playing with her new toys. Meredith closes her eyes and is fast asleep. Derek falls asleep as well. Charlie just looks up at them and smiles.

Carolyn walks into the lounge and notices them asleep.

"Charlie why don't you go and get ready for bed and I'll come and read you a story." She whispers.

"Okay Carolyn." She gets up and walks upstairs.

Carolyn grabs a blanket and lays it over the two of them and turns the light out.

**So what did you think? Please let me know because I love reading what people think. Suggestions are always welcome as well. I could always use them.**

**I'll try and have the next chapter up by mid next week. I've got a few assignments and tasks to do so I'll see how I go.**

**Next chapter is Meredith and Derek enjoying the first snow fall for the year and being trapped out at Derek's land.**


	21. The First Of June, The First Snow Fall

**Chapter 21. I decided that school work can wait and that this is more interesting. So this chapter is another filler. It has a flash back from the year before. The rest is just Meredith and Derek enjoying the snow.**

**Enjoyxxxx**

Meredith wakes. It's the first of June and the first day of winter. She gets up out of bed and changes into her school clothes. She pulls her trackies on and sits them under her pregnant belly. Her hands stop at her belly and she smiles.

She puts the rest of her school clothes and puts her year 12 jumper on.

"4 more weeks of school until holidays."

She puts her uggies on and opens the door to go up to the house. She takes in the coldness before walking up to the house. She walks into the kitchen where Jackson, Charlie, Alice and Amelia are all sitting and eating their breakfast.

"Morning kids." She says taking a bowl and pouring cereal into.

She sits down and starts eating her breakfast as Derek walks in and starts eating his breakfast.

"This is what I love to see all the kids up and eating their breakfast." Carolyn says.

"Mer we have to go in early today." Derek says.

"Oh we do too. What's it for again?" She asks.

"The formal and everything else that's coming up in the next 4 weeks."

"Okay. It's going to be freezing having the formal this early."

"That's what they want to talk to us about. They want to move it to December."

"When we get our results back."

"Yeah I think so."

"Okay then. We'll have peanut then."

"I know. How exciting." He places his hand on her stomach and smiles. "Let's go."

"Oh just to let you two know that it is supposed to snow today." Carolyn says to them.

"Okay then. Will you keep us informed?" Derek asks.

"Yes dear."

They grab their school bags and leave for school.

...

Meredith and Derek leave school.

"So straight home or do you want to go somewhere?" He asks.

"Um I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat and go for a drive?"

"Sure. I wanted to go back. What food are we getting?"

"Something warm. Hot chips?"

"You read my mind."

They drive to the fish and chip shop and buy some hot chips. They then take the trip out to the land.

They pull up at the land and Meredith takes in the view. She takes a deep breath and gets out of the car and walks towards the hut that is there. Derek and his dad made the hut before he met her. Michael thought that it was a good escape for when it was wet and raining and they had been out fishing. She walks through the door and goes and sits down on the lounge. Derek follows in behind her.

"I'm just going to get the fire started to warm the place up."

Meredith nods her head and watches him start the fire. The crackling noise sounds the room as the wood starts burning. Derek sits down next to her.

"So how was school today?" He asks her.

"It was alright. Just the usual classes and the usual lectures from all my teachers about the same thing."

"Same for me. That just kept saying that if we don't put in the effort then we won't succeed in the certificate."

"Did they also mention that if we fail then we have failed the teachers and that we shouldn't blame them for failing when we were the ones with the test papers?"

"Yes I got told that one in as one." He says.

"We're not going to fail. We're going to succeed and go off to med school and become famous doctors."

"Yes Med school. It seems so unreal doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." She says quietly.

"What's wrong Mer?"

"I'm scared that I will become my mother and not be here for peanut."

"You won't become your mother. You have a bigger heart and you are so much nicer and motherly then Ellis."

"You really think that?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay good."

"What else are you thinking?" He asks.

"I'm not sure that I won't to go to med school next year."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking of taking a gap year and spending it with Peanut."

"Well that shouldn't affect anyone. It's your choice and if you want the gap year then you go ahead and take it."

"Well I do but everyone else is starting next year and I won't be able to go to med school with them all."

"I'm sure if you have a talk with them all and see what they are actually doing then you could work around it."

"Yeah I probably could. I shouldn't worry about it should I?"

"No you shouldn't."

"Okay then. Are you going to go to med school next year?"

"I think I am. I can take a year off when I have finished med school."

"Yeah that's always an option."

"Anyway that is 6 months away. We have more important things to worry about than that."

"Yes we do like Peanut." Mer says placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yes Peanut." He places a hand on her stomach and smiles.

They share that moment for a few minutes.

"Should we let your mum know where we are?"

"I think she'll survive."

"You sure?"

"If she is worried she can call me but she should know that I am out here with you."

Meredith just nods her head.

"So your birthday is in the holidays. Don't you think we should plan it?"

"Well I don't really want to do much. Just have some friends over and have a barbie and chill."

"And drink." She adds in.

"Yeah that too."

"I kinda chose the wrong time to become pregnant. The year everyone turns 18."

"Well yes but you're not missing out on much apart from the hangovers the next morning and the puking."

"Hey what do you think this is?" Pointing down to her stomach and laughing.

"Well yours doesn't come with the headaches and the little noises that send your head crazy."

"I know."

"Do you want a drink?" He asks getting up.

"Yes a drink would be lovely." She says. "So have you thought of any ideas for the hut?"

"Not really but I was going through some photo's of when it was being built and you wouldn't believe what I found."

"What?"

"Well do you remember that weekend we went away with everyone; Mark, Izzie, George, Cristiana, Alex, Arizona and Callie."

"Yeah that camping trip we took in the Christmas holidays."

"Well I found the photo's from that trip."

"Oh that was a fun weekend wasn't it."

"Yeah it truly was."

_Flashback_

_Meredith is packing your bag for the camping trip. She is running around the house trying to find everything. The door bell rings._

"_Jackson can you get that for me please." She yells._

_Jackson gets up and opens the door. Derek and Mark are standing there._

"_Hey Jacko, is Mer ready?" Derek asks._

"_Um almost she is getting the last few things ready."_

_Meredith then comes down the stairs with her hands full._

"_Ready." They both ask._

"_Yeah I just have to get one more thing."_

"_Let me take your gear to the car then." Mark takes her gear out of her hands and walks down to the car._

_She walks out of the kitchen with another bag._

"_Okay I'm ready now." She tells him. "Okay Jackson the baby sitter should be here any minute now. Please behave and don't answer the door or phone to anyone else. I will see you on Monday morning when I pick you up from the hospital."_

"_Okay Mer. Have fun."_

"_We will." She hugs him goodbye._

_She walks outside and shuts the door and follows Derek down to the car. _

_They arrive at the campsite half an hour later. Alex and everyone else followed them there. Mer gets out of the car._

"_Wow it's beautiful." She says._

"_I know. We found it last time we came camping." Derek says._

"_Well it's amazing."_

"_There is something more amazing that I will show you once we unpack."_

"_Okay then."_

_..._

_After unpacking and settling in Derek decides to take Mer to the amazing place._

"_Okay put your swimmers on." He tells her._

_She ducks into the tent and puts her swimmers on._

"_Okay we can go now." He tells her. "Guys we'll be back."_

"_Okay have fun don't get into too much mischief." Mark says with a sly grin._

"_Mark shut up." Mer says._

_They set off with Derek leading the way. She is getting annoyed that he won't tell her where they are going but he tells her that she won't be annoyed when they get there. _

"_We're close." _

_Meredith can hear water flowing and they come to a clearing where there is this huge river with a water fall._

"_Do you like it?" He asks._

"_Yes I do. It's so beautiful."_

"_I told you it was." He says looking at her. "So are you going to get in or not?" He asks as he strips down to his boardies._

"_Yes I am. I'm just taking in the view."_

"_We'll while you do that I'm going to go and jump in for a swim."_

_He runs off and goes into the water. Mer strips down to her bikini and goes and gets in the warm water. She swims over to Derek who is under the water fall._

"_This place is amazing." She says. "How did you find it?"_

"_I went for a walk when we went camping and found it. I knew that we would have to come here next time we were here and I wanted us to come here first so we could enjoy it."_

"_Well I am."_

"_There's also so much more. There are under water caves that are pretty and jumping off the rocks is fun as well."_

"_Well let's go and try the rock jumping." _

_They walk up to the top of the rocks. They stand on the ledge and hold each other's hands._

"_1,2,3." They say as they jump into the water._

_They resurface and are smiling. They look into each other's eyes and share a look of love. The two of them have a friends with benefits relationship going on so If something happened between the two of them nothing could hurt their relationship._

_They share the same look for a few minutes when Derek leans in and kisses her quick and soft. Mer then capturers her lips on his and wraps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his body. With the kissing getting more passionate between the two of them. Derek pulls away._

"_Follow me." He says swimming away to the cave._

_Mer swims after him to the cave._

_..._

"Oh god I forgot about how much fun we had that weekend." Mer says.

"I know. It was such a good weekend and back then we had that friends with benefits thing going on."

"Yes we did. I remembered." She says smiling.

"What?" He asks.

"And we had sex that weekend as well." She says laughing.

"And that's funny why?"

"I don't know. It shouldn't be funny but it is just funny to say."

"Okay you have a weird sense of humour."

"I know I do." She says laughing.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go for a walk if you would like to join me?"

"No I'm fine. I think that I might just have a nap. I'm exhausted."

"Okay. You do that and I will be back soon."

"Okay." Mer yawns and lies down on the lounge. She is fast asleep.

Derek smiles and drapes a blanket over her body and leaves the hut for a walk around his land.

...

Meredith's phone goes off a couple of hours later. She looks around at her surroundings to remember where she is. She picks her phone up and presses answer.

"Hello." She asks sleepily.

"_Hi Mer. Where are you at?" Cristina asks._

"I'm at Derek's land why?"

"_Because we had that afternoon planned for the two of us at the plaza to shop."_

"Oh crap I forgot."

"_I can see that. Do you think you could still make it back?"_

"What time is it now?"

"_It's almost 5."_

"I don't think I could because I don't even know were Derek is. Crap where is he?"

"_What you don't know where he is." She says chuckling._

"No I don't. I said that I was going to have a nap while he went for a walk around."

"_Well I better let you find him, just so your baby has a father and all."_

"Thank you. How about a rein check for Saturday?"

"_Sure. That sounds good."_

"Okay see you on tomorrow." Mer says.

"_We don't go to school tomorrow."_

"Yeah I knew that. I meant Thursday. See you then."

"_Okay bye Mer. Hope you find McDreamy."_

"Me too. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Mer hangs up and puts her shoes on to go outside just as Derek comes running in.

"Hey I was just about to come and find you." Mer says standing up.

"Well I'm here. Are you ready to go now because it's supposed to start snowing like now and Ma sent me a message telling me that we should get home before it actually snowed and we got trapped here for the night?" He says rambling.

"Okay sure but did you just realise that you were rambling?"

"Yeah I do that when I'm nervous."

"I know it's a trait that I have learnt."

"At least I don't ramble like you."

"I don't ramble, well I do but only sometimes and only when nobody stops me and my point is that I don't ramble." She states. Derek just looks at her. "Fine I do ramble."

"Good I made my point. Now you ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

Derek puts the fire out and they go out to his car. Sleet is hitting the windscreen. He pulls out of the land and they start to head home. They make it onto the main road when they see that the road has been closed due to black ice.

"Crap what are we going to do now?" Mer asks.

"We can stay at the hut for the night. We have food, water and a bed to sleep on." He suggests.

"Okay fine but you better leave now before they close that road."

Derek turns the car around and they head back to the hut. The sleeting had gotten heavier and it had turned into snow. They pull up outside and Mer runs inside while Derek grabs some bags from the back of the car. He walks inside and goes and starts the fire.

"It's not suppose to snow this early in the winter." Mer says warming herself up in front of the fire.

"I know and it's only the first of June. How do you think it will be in July and August?"

"Hopefully not this cold." Mer says.

"I better call Ma and let her know that we are staying here for the night."

Mer nods her head. As he walks into the small bedroom and calls Carolyn. He walks back out and sets himself on the lounge next to Meredith.

"She knows that we are here."

"Okay good." She says. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How cold does it get in here in the winter?"

"It depends. We can leave the fire going while we sleep to make it warmer and we have a lot of blankets as well."

"Okay."

"And we have each other. You can just snuggle up to me if you get cold." He says smiling.

"If you think you're getting lucky then think again."

"I wasn't thinking about getting lucky I was just thinking about keeping you safe and warm."

"Okay sure you were." She says. "If I get cold then I might consider it but don't count on it."

"I will count on it because I know that you will get cold and need me."

"Whatever Derek. Do you have some hot chocolate or something?"

"Yes I do. Would you like a hot chocolate Meredith Grey?"

"Yes I would Derek Shepherd."

"Well I will go and make you one. You just stay here and relax."

He gets up.

"Thank you." She says smiling

...

Meredith is lying down in bed. Shivering trying to get warm. She toss and turns trying to warm herself up. With Derek's words going through her head. _"You can just snuggle up to me if you get cold." _ She smiles to herself at these words. _"I suppose that it wouldn't hurt." _She says to herself. She gets up out of bed and walks into the small lounge room. There is a light still shining in the room. She walks in and sees him sitting in front of the fire. With a few blankets wrapped around him. He looks up at her.

"So you're taking up my offer?" He says with a smile.

"Yes I am. Only because I am freezing my arse off and because I need to be kept warm for the night."

"Okay just wait for the fire to die out and I will come and join you." He says.

"I sit with you." She sits down next to him and he moves the blankets to sit over her body. She lays her head on his shoulder and watches the fire die out with him.

Half an hour later Meredith is asleep on Derek's shoulder and the fire had died down. He shakes Mer.

"Mer wake up."

She stirs and opens her eyes.

"Go lie down and I will be there in a moment." He says to her.

She gets up and walks into the bedroom. Derek grabs the blankets, locks the door and turns the light off and goes into the bedroom with Mer. He throws the blankets over Mer's body and climbs in next to her. He moulds his body into hers and wraps his hands around her. She relaxes her body into his and she feels the warmth of his skin warming her body. They both fall asleep.

...

Derek wakes to find Mer not next to him. He looks at his watch. 6.37 am it reads.

"Where is Mer at this hour of the day?" He says to himself.

He gets up and walks out to the lounge. The fire isn't going and there is no Meredith. He starts the fire.

"Good morning." Mer says handing him a cup of tea.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asks.

"Blame peanut and the fact that there is a fresh blanket of snow."

"Okay well is it too cold to be outside?"

"Not really it's beautiful."

"Well let's not waste a perfect opportunity for the first fall of the season."

He says walking towards the door and opening it.

"Derek you will need a jumper." Mer yells after him.

He turns back around and grabs a coat and puts it on. He also puts his shoes on and runs outside to the snow. Mer follows him and is hit with a snow ball by Derek.

"Hey that's not fair." She yells.

"Who says it's not." He says throwing another snow ball at her.

"Well let me make it even then." She bends down and makes a snow ball and throws it and it misses Derek.

"You'll have to try harder Grey." He yells again throwing another one but misses you.

"Same to you Shepherd."

They continue throwing them at one another. Until Derek sneaks up behind her and catches her off guard and hits her in the back of the head. She puts her hand on the back of her head and turns around.

"You can't be that close Derek. That's not fair." She whines.

"Oh you'll get over it."

"Still it's not fair."

"Okay I'll let you hit me from there. Go on."

"Okay fine." She bends down to make one. She stands up and throws her arm back to. She then throws it but he ducks. "Derek." She whines.

"Ha ha you never trust me when it comes to these games."

"So you said that I could hit you."

"I said you hit me but I was allowed to duck."

"I'm going to get you for this." She says.

"You are not." He runs off.

She chases him around and he turns and he wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her down to the ground into the white snow. They both are giggling at what has happened.

"Only if Peanut was here to see." Mer says.

"Peanut will experience it."

They lie down in the snow for a good while even with the snow melting and soaking their clothes.

"You ready to go home?" He asks.

"You bet cha I am." She says.

"Let's go then."

He stands up and helps her up off the ground.

**What did you think? Please let me know or any suggestions for the story. I'm up for ideas.**

**I'll try and have the next one up after I do my assignment for history but the assignment will not happen and you will have a next update.**

**The next update will be midnight cravings for Mer, a day out at the movies along with a bowling date. Then a huge bombshell from Richard. What do you think the bombshell is, let me know.**


	22. You's Were The Best Kids Ever

**Chapter 22. I'm on a bit of a role, thanks to not doing any of my assignments which is bad. Anyway this chapter is Meredith's cravings, day out at the movies and bowling. Mark and Derek get into a fight and Meredith, Jackson and Charlie are in for a surprise.**

**ENjoyxxxx**

Meredith is in the kitchen at 3.30 am cooking pancakes. She found herself having cravings for them so she woke and went up to the kitchen and moved around silently to make her early morning cravings. It was the first day of the school holidays and she is about 5 months pregnant.

Making pancakes was a challenge. She had to move around the kitchen without making any noises that could wake everyone else up. She managed to make them but the amount she made could have fed a small army. So she wrapped them up on a plate and placed them in the fridge for the morning.

She starts tiding the kitchen up. She fills the sink up with hot soapy water to start washing up.

...

Derek is lying in bed asleep. The noise of the back door woke him up. He laid awake for a few moments to try and figure out who it was. He heard the pantry cupboard opening and closing.

"Oh its Mer again." He says to himself.

Mer had been waking up at this time of the morning since she hit the 5 month stage. Which had almost been a fortnight.

He hears the butter melting on the frypan. "And she is making pancakes again" He says to himself again.

He lays awake for the next hour hearing her making pancakes. When he hears the sink filling with water he decides that it is best for him to get up and help her. He throws a jumper on and heads downstairs. He walks into the kitchen.

"Morning." He says causing her to jump and drop the glass on the ground and making it shatter.

"Shit." She says.

"That's a nice way to greet me of a morning." He says.

"Sorry you scared me and I was cursing because of the glass." She bends down to start cleaning it up.

"Let me do that."

He grabs a dust pan from the pantry and starts cleaning the broken glass up. He throws the glass in the bin and puts the dustpan back in the pantry.

"Early morning cravings?" He asks taking the plate of pancakes out of the fridge.

"Yes. Just like every other morning since I hit the 5 month mark." She says taking the plug out of the sink to let the water drain.

"Oh well at least there is breakfast already made for me in the morning." He says.

"You've just become lazy."

"Yeah and that too."

"So what do you want to do today?" She asks.

"Well I had organised to go out with the gang and do something together but I'm not sure if that's still on."

"Well it still could be. We just have to organise it."

"Okay well I can do that a little bit later we could maybe go out for the afternoon and go for a movie then bowling."

"Bowling sounds good. I haven't been for a good while and it will be good to see everyone else."

"Okay I'll have that organised for this afternoon." He tells her. "So are you planning on going back to bed or stay up?"

"I don't really no. I might go back to bed but it's too cold to walk back to bed."

"Go lie down in my bed, we've done it so many times before that it is quite fun."

"Okay I'll join you. Just let me grab a bottle of water and I will be there."

He nods his head and goes up stairs to bed. Mer grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and turns the lights out.

...

"Everyone can come except for Callie since she has gone overseas."

"Well I knew that she wouldn't be coming." She says turning towards him. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking Toy Story 3." Derek says.

"I was going to take Charlie and Jackson to see that."

"We'll just bring them along. They get along with everyone well and it will be fun."

"Okay good idea. So what time is the movie?"

"1.30. So we can have a light lunch and meet everyone there."

"Well its almost 12 now so we better get them up off the lounge and into the shower dressed."

"You go and do that and I will make lunch."

"Laziness again. I don't know what I'm going to do with you?" She says joking.

"Me either." He says giving her a smile back.

She leaves the study to get ready.

...

"Derek I'm going to take Charlie to the toilet, can you get the tickets and snacks."

"Sure, I have Jackson here to help me."

"Come Charlie." Mer holds her hand out for her and they go into the toilets.

Jackson and Derek are standing in line when Mark, Izzie, Alex, George, Arizona and Cristina line up behind them.

"Hey guys." Jackson says.

"Hey matey." Mark says.

"Where's Mer?" Cristina asks.

"She took Charlie to the toilet."

"Next Please." The girl behind the counter says.

Derek and Jackson walk up.

"Hi, can I get 4 tickets to Toy Story please. 2 concessions and 2 children."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"And I'll get 2 movie combos please."

"Okay that comes to 38.50 please."

Derek hands the money over while she gets the snacks and tickets. She gives them the tickets.

"It's in theatre 3 and here are you glasses and tickets. And for your drinks you fill them up yourself."

"Thank you."

Mer and Charlie walk over and help them.

"That was quick." Derek says.

"No one was in there."

"Well everyone is here. We've just got to get the drinks and we will head in."

"Give me those and I'll put them in my bag." She takes the bags of lollies and the glasses and puts them in her bag. The four of them head into the theatre and find a row of seats for the 10 of them. Charlie sits down next to Mer. Derek is on the other side of her while Jackson is next to Charlie. The other 6 come and sits down and the movie starts.

...

Charlie goes and sits in Meredith's lap.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mer asks in a whisper.

"I'm scared that they might die."

"They won't die. Trust me."

Charlie sits there on her lap watching the movie. She is leaning against Mer's stomach when Peanut kicks.

"Ouch." Charlie whines.

"Did peanut just kick you Car?"

"Yes."

Mer chuckles and rubs Charlie's back.

...

Towards the end of the movie Meredith has tears in her eyes. Derek leans over to her.

"Are you crying?" He whispers.

"No." She replies.

"Mer."

"Well yes only because it is sad."

"It's not really."

Someone behind them shoos them to be quiet.

"Well its happy tears because this part is happy but in a way that makes it sad."

"Okay then."

Peanut kicks Mer again. So she grabs Derek's hand and rests it on her stomach.

...

"How was that?" Mer asks as they are driving to the bowling alley.

"It was awesome. The best movie ever." Jackson says.

"It was funny but a little bit scary but they saved the day." Charlie says.

"It was a great way to finish the story." Derek says.

"Yes it was and I will admit that I did cry but it was of happy tears." Mer says.

"That's good because I don't like seeing you cry Mer." Charlie says.

"I know sweetie but now we can have some fun bowling and laughing." Mer tells them.

"What was your favourite part?" Derek asks.

"When the aliens saved them from being killed." Jackson says.

"Spanish Buzz." Charlie says.

"That was funny wasn't it?" Mer says.

"What was your favourite part?" Derek asks Mer.

"When Andy gave Bonnie the toys and played with her before he left."

"You were crying then."

"I know I was."

"And peanut kicked me in the back." Charlie says.

"I know. Peanut was kicking me thought the whole movie. She wouldn't stop."

"I know. I could see you moving every 5 seconds."

"Cause that's when she was kicking me."

I know. Anyway were here now." Derek says.

They pull up next to Mark. He gets out of the car with Arizona and Cristina. Alex pulls up on the other side of them and he gets out with Izzie and George.

Meredith helps Charlie out and holds onto her hand and walks to the group.

"So were not booked in until 4. We have half an hour to kill." Derek says.

"We can go in and have something to eat and play in the arcade." Mark suggests.

"Sure you guys can play while the girls sit and talk." Cristina says.

"Or we can kick your arses in pool." Mark says.

"Hey language, we have a 6 year old here." Mer says.

"It won't hurt her." He says.

"We'll if she starts swearing and using words she shouldn't then I'm going to."

"You're going to do what. Hit me with your tiny, infectious fist." He says laughing.

"Shut the hell up Mark." She says smiling. "I'll figure something out."

"Let's go and play then before these two get into a fight." George suggests.

They all walk inside and head into the arcade area. The 4 older boys set up a game of pool.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do any of you's want anything?" Mer asks.

"No." They tell her.

She walks over to the boys.

"Do you's want anything to eat or drink?"

"No we will get something later."

"Okay. Can you's watch them two."

The nod their heads and start chatting away.

She walks back with a bottle of water and tokens for Charlie and Jackson.

"Here you go. Have some fun." She hands them the tokens and they go and play on the games.

Mer sits down.

"So what are you doing for Derek's birthday?" Cristina asks.

"Um you know all the details." Mer says.

"I do but I need to be reminded again."

"Okay well its fancy dress at the club downstairs in the Tuscan room. It starts at 7. Is that all you need to know?"

"Yes I think so but I don't know what to dress up as."

"It's a hippie theme. It's not that hard."

"Yes I know I just don't know what to wear."

"Google it, I'm sure you could find a costume to put on." Mer tells her.

"Have you got your costume sorted out?" Izzie asks.

"Yes I do."

"What about Derek, Charlie and Jackson?"

"Yes. I figured them all out on the weekend. Charlie looks so cute in hers."

"Well I can't wait." Izzie says.

Charlie comes over to them.

"What's wrong Car?"

"Um can you help me with the car racing? I can't reach the petals."

"Sure sweetie. Let's go."

Mer and Charlie walk over to the car racing where Jackson is sitting waiting. Mer sits down on the seat and moves it back. Charlie sits in between her legs.

"Put the money in Jacko." Mer tells him. "Charlie you can steer and I will accelerate."

The game starts up.

"Ready set go." Mer says.

She puts her foot down on the accelerator and Charlie steers.

"We're beating you Jacko." Charlie cheers.

"Not for long." He says passing them.

Izzie, Cristina and Arizona watch on.

"She's so good with them. I wish she got the credit for it." Arizona says.

"I know. She's going to be an awesome mum." Izzie says. "What she is going through makes me think about my baby girl."

"What are you regretting it?" Arizona asks.

"Yes and no. I know that it was the best choice for me. I wouldn't have the money and she wouldn't be brought up in a good environment. Giving her up was the best choice but I do think about what it would be like to have her. Beside's Mer has all the support she needs."

"Well you can always have them in the future. It was probably not the right time for you but it seems like it is for Mer." Arizona tells her.

"I know."

Mer then walks back to them and sits down.

"We beat Jackson by a lap." She says smiling. "What were you's talking about."

"Um nothing really." Izzie says.

"Come on guys I know that you were talking about something. Spill."

"Well about how good of a mother you will be." Arizona says.

"And." Mer says.

"How I miss my daughter." Izzie says.

"Oh Izzie, its fine to miss her but it was your choice to do it."

"I know. Just the way everyone says that you will be a good mother makes me think that I wouldn't be."

"You know that you shouldn't compare yourself to what others think. You will become a mother in the near future and you will become an awesome one. So don't let the fact that people not saying you would be a good mother change your thoughts and beliefs of motherhood. When the time is right the time is right."

"Okay."

"Come here." She pulls her in for a hug.

"Zona do you want to come and play with me?" Charlie asks.

"Sure sweetie. What are we going to play?" She asks as they walk away.

"I'm just going to go and watch the boys for a second." Cristina says.

"So you think that you can stay strong for me?"

"Yes I can."

"Good now let's go and bowl."

...

"So who is on which team?" George asks.

"I know how to organise it." Mer says. "Charlie is on this one. Jackson is on that one. I'll be on this one and Mark is on that one. George is on this one and Arizona is on that on. Alex on this on and Izzie on that one. Then we have Cristina on this one and Derek on that one." Mer says typing the names up on the screen.

"Impressive. Is she that impressive in bed?" Mark whispers to Derek.

"Mark shut up." He says.

"So let's play." She says. "Do you's mind having the gutter guard up?" She asks.

"No its fine at least O'Malley has a shot of winning." Alex says.

"Shut up." George hisses.

"Charlie you're up."

...

They are all standing out in the car park.

"Charlie that was impressive you beat Mark in one of the games." Derek says causing her to laugh.

"Shut up Derek."

"No because you got beaten by a 6 year old and you 12 years older than her."

"Derek if you don't shut up I will have to punch in the face." Mark says.

"I think once more won't hurt. You got beaten by a 6 year old. That sounds so funny."

"Derek I'm serious. I will punch you."

"Okay." He says. "You got beaten by a 6 year old dude."

With that Mark's fist closes in on Derek's cheek. Derek swings his arm and punches him as well.

"Stop it you two." Mer says.

They keep fighting each other. Alex and George step in and pull them apart.

"Guys seriously you know how to behave better." Mer says to them. "And you's are both best friends, you don't go punching each other out in a car park. Now I'm going to go and get you's both some ice to put on your faces."

Mer walks inside. While the rest of them stay out.

"What the hell. You seriously think that punching him was the best thing to do Mark?" Izzie says.

"He wouldn't shut up about it."

"So fighting was the best choice. You're not setting a very good example to Jackson and Charlie. Do you want them to start fighting people at school when they tease them?" Arizona adds in.

Mark shakes his head.

"And Derek you know better than annoying him like that. That's not setting a good example to Charlie and Jackson either and for the matter of fact do you think you would act like that in front of Peanut?" George says.

He shakes his head.

"Okay good. Now when Mer comes back were going to go for dinner."

Mer walks back with ice to put on the bruises.

"Put these on to stop the swelling. I don't want to have strange looks at the restaurant."

She hands them both the ice packs.

"One of you's better drive." Mer says.

"I will." Cristina says.

"Let's go because I'm starving." Mer takes the keys off Derek.

...

Derek walks through the front door with Charlie asleep in his arms. It is 9.30 and she fell asleep in the car on the way home. Mer and Jackson walk through the front door after him.

"Why don't you go and have a shower and go to bed. I'm sure you're tired." She says to him.

He nods his head sleepily and heads up the stairs. Mer walks into the kitchen were Carolyn is cleaning up.

"Hi, you had a phone call today."

"Who was it?"

"It was Richard."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"He didn't say but he said that it was important and that you should call him ASAP."

"Okay I'll give him a call in the morning."

"He said that you should call him tonight no matter how late it was."

"Okay, I'll try now." She grabs the phone and walks into the study.

She sits down in the office chair and dials Richard's office number. It rings out 3 times and someone picks up.

"_Hello Chief Webber speaking."_

"Hi Richard its Meredith."

"_Meredith hi, you got my message?"_

"Yes I did about 3 minutes ago."

"_Well thank you for calling. It is pretty urgent what I have to tell you. I was wondering if you could drop by tomorrow morning with the kids."_

"Yeah I can. I'll swing by at around 10. Where do you want to meet at?"

"_Down at the cafeteria."_

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"_Bye Mer."_

"Cya Richard." She hangs up the phone.

She sits there on the chair. Derek comes in sits down on the computer desk.

"Charlie is out like a light and Jackson is in the shower. Who was that?"

She turns around and faces him.

"Richard, he said that it was important so I'm taking the kids to go and see him in the morning."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No, he just said that it was really important."

"Okay then. Do you want me to come?" He asks.

"No I think this is something that I have to do with the kids."

"Okay, well I'm here if you need me." He says. "I'm going to bed. See you bright and early then." He leans in and kisses her forehead and rubs her tummy.

"Night." She places her hand over his. "See you bright and early." She takes her hand off his and he leaves.

She takes a deep breath and gets up and turns the light off and goes down to bed.

...

Meredith, Charlie and Jackson are sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Richard. Richard walks over to them and sits down.

"Hey guys. We need to be quick I have a meeting in 5 minutes."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi princess. Anyway what I need to tell you guys is that your mum has gotten a job offer on the other side of the country and she has taken it."

"So what are you doing?" Mer asks.

"Well I got offered Chief at the hospital as well and I decided to take it."

Mer's face just drops. The person who she has been her father has just dropped a huge bombshell.

"Are you leaving Daddy?" Charlie asks.

"Yes I am."

"When are you leaving?" Mer asks.

"Saturday."

"On Saturday."

"Yes I know it's only a few days away but we start work on Monday."

"Okay then."

"There was another reason why I called you. We're not selling the house just in case we come back. So I was wondering if you wanted to move back into the house saves living at Carolyn's and it would be home again you know."

"But home for us has been at Carolyn's since the night that Ellis kicked us out."

"I know and I wish that it hadn't."

"Okay well I'll think about it."

"Good. I'll give you your key back just in case." He hands her the key. "No I have to go to this meeting now." He stands up. "I'll see you guys around but I better say goodbye now."

He hugs Charlie goodbye and kisses her. "Bye my princess. I love you so much."

"Bye daddy. Will you come and visit me?"

"Of course."

Charlie stands next to Mer sad.

"Bye Jackson. I love you too." He pulls him in for a hug.

"Bye dad." Jackson moves out of his embrace and comforts Charlie.

"Now Mer I have loved you like a daughter and you have been a great daughter. You are funny, caring and the way you have looked after you brother and sister has been amazing. You are a very talented young lady who is extraordinary. I hope you will become a surgeon, if not I don't care because you have amazing talent." He pulls her into his arms. "And this baby has the best mother looking after it. I don't know why your mother couldn't see that. When you have the baby please ring me. I don't care what time it is I still want to know about my grandchild."

"Okay Richard. I will let you know and I will raise Peanut to know you." Mer says crying. "I'll see you around." She moves out of his arms and stands next to her brother and sister.

"Yes you will and if you're having any problems I'm only a phone call away. Please keep in touch because you kids are amazing and I don't ever want to forget." He tells them. "If I could go back in time and change what has happened to you kids then I would but sometimes I think it is for the best." Patricia then walks towards them.

"Chief the board is waiting." She says.

"Okay tell them I will be there in a second I just need to say goodbye."

She walks away.

"Now here is our new house number and our address. My mobile number is the same and I will still have my email. Please keep in touch with me." He kisses them one last time on the forehead. "Goodbye my wonderful kids. I love you's all never forget that." He waves goodbye to them and walks away.

All three of them are standing there crying. Watching their father walk away. Meredith bends down and pulls them into her arms comforting them and trying to let the tears stop. They stand there for a few minutes waiting for the tears to stop.

"So do you want to move back home?" Mer asks.

"Sure. I don't mind living at Carolyn's but I miss home." Jackson says.

"Okay." Charlie chokes out through the tears.

"Let's go now and tell them the news."

She grabs onto both of their hands and they leave the hospital for hopefully a long time.

Ellis is sitting at the nurse's desk and is watching her 3 kids walk away. Her extraordinary kids walk away out of her life. A nurse walks up to her.

"Hey aren't they your kids?" She asks.

"Umm yes but not anymore."

The nurse walks away.

"Goodbye Meredith, Jackson and Charlie. I love you and I will miss you." She says in a whisper watching them walk away.

**So what did you think? Let me know or even suggestions or where you think the story will go from now on. Ready your reviews make me laughing and smile. Some of you's are so nice when reviewing so keep it up.**

**Next chapter is Derek's birthday and something happens to Derek.**


	23. I Would Find A Way

**Here's chapter 23. I would have had it uploaded earlier but I have been busy with school. Anyway uploads should be every day depends on the reviews since I have school holidays for 2 weeks. I also am jealous of all you guys who got to watch the season premier of Grey's on Thursday. I don't get to watch the season until February next year.**

**Anyway this chapter is Derek's birthday and his party. **

"Ready set go." Mer says opening Derek's bedroom door.

Charlie goes and jumps on Derek who is sleeping. "Ouch" Is all he says.

"Happy birthday Derek." Charlie says.

"Thank you Car."

"And even you nephew is here to say happy birthday." Mer says carrying Braden on her hip over to Derek.

"Hello baby boy how are you?" He asks as Meredith plops him next to Derek on the bed as she is sitting behind him.

"He's good. He decided that it was a great idea to throw up all over his mummy. Isn't that right." Mer coos to him. Which causes him to let out a huge grin and a little giggle.

"We have your present's downstairs waiting." Car says impatiently.

"Okay I'll be down in a few minutes."

Charlie jumps off the bed and runs downstairs. Derek sits up in bed and starts tickling Braden.

"I'm going to miss living here." Mer says looking around.

"You can stay you know."

"I know that but I think it will be better if we move out. It won't be as crowded here and were moving back home."

"Well if you're sure but I won't be able to see you of a morning and wake up at 3.30 in the morning to you making pancakes."

"Knowing you Derek you will end up living with us."

"Probably would you care?"

"Not really. You would be there to help me with everything and be there just in case something goes wrong and you could be there to drive me to the hospital and feed my other cravings at midnight."

"So will you let me move in with you, just as friends?"

"Who have a baby together?" Mer adds in. "You can move in if you want."

Derek jumps up and hugs Mer.

"Um Derek could you let me go because your pushing the baby into my bladder and I really need to pee."

He moves out of her arms.

"So you are sure?" he asks.

"Yes I am. Now I'm going." She says running towards the bathroom.

"Let's go and see your mummy." Derek says to Braden.

...

Charlie comes down the stairs in her costume. Izzie and Cristina are in the lounge room waiting. Charlie walks into the lounge room.

"Oh you look so cute Charlie." Izzie says admiring her hippie costume.

She has a bright pink dress with feathers on the sleeves. Pink tights with a psychedelic pattern over them, a white pair of boots, a peace necklace, a pair of sunnies.

"Um Mer was wondering if you could do my hair. She is busy getting Jackson and herself ready." She asks Izzie.

"Sure sweetie. What did Mer say?"

"Just something hippie like. I also have flowers and head bands to put on." Charlie hands her the brush and hair ties.

"I know what I'm going to do. Come with me and we'll crimp your hair." Izzie takes Charlie upstairs.

Cristina is sitting on the lounge. When Jackson walks in.

"Looking good buddy." Cristina says admiring his costume.

"Jackson are you done?" Mer asks walking into the lounge.

"Sort of, I'm trying to find the glasses you bought me."

"They should be upstairs in your room."

"Okay I'll go back and have a look." Jackson walks off upstairs.

"Nice outfit Mer. I never knew that hippies wore dressing gowns." Cristina says sarcastically.

"I'm not going like this. My costume is upstairs. I just needed to get some needle and thread to sew a whole in my tights. As soon as I put them on the crotch split."

"Is your arse getting to big?" Cristina says joking.

"No because I've worn them so many times that the crotch has split."

"Okay then. Maybe you should buy a new pair."

"I will later."

She walks off as Derek walks in topless and just in his pants.

"I don't think the club will let you in like that."

"I know they won't I just needed to come down and grab a clean t-shirt for my poncho." He says taking a shirt off the washing pile.

"Okay. Well if you were having a party here then you could have walked around topless."

"Nah its' too cold for that." Derek tells her leaving.

20 minutes later Mer is leaving with Cristina, Charlie and Izzie to go and set the room up. They have a boot full of decorations and party things. They arrive at the club and start setting the room up with the decorations.

"Wow everything is great Mer." Izzie says after they have finished the room.

"I know. A week's worth of painting, gluing and cutting and it is finally all together."

...

The party has started and everyone is there. Mer is walking making sure everything is perfect.

"Perfectionist." Derek says to her.

"I'm not. I'm just making sure that everything is running smoothly." She lies.

"You so aren't you want everything to be perfect and I don't want that. Let me buy you a drink and then you will go and chat with your friends."

"You don't have to buy me a drink." Derek orders her a drink. "Or you can I don't care."

They wait for the drink to be poured.

"Here you go." Derek hands her the drink. "Now go and socialise."

She walks away. Mark then walks up behind him.

"Let me buy you a drink mate." Mark says.

"I don't need one, I'm drinking one right now." He says pointing to his beer.

"Well I'm still buying you one. Keep them coming I say."

"I don't want to be smashed I still want to remember the night."

"Oh you will."

"I'm leaving now." Derek walks away.

"Fine I'll have it for myself."

The night goes by and they are all seated for dinner. Everyone enjoys the casual conversations that are going around.

"I think it's time for speeches." Mark says standing up. "And I'm going first."

"Here we go." Mer whispers.

"Well I have known Derek for as long as I can remember, we met in preschool. Funny story that but I think I will save it for his 21st. Anyway Derek and I were in preschool together after the first few weeks are friendship became stronger and we were great friends. I remember putting his frog in the microwave when we were both 10 years old and boy was he pissed. He is like a brother to me. He has always been there to help me when my parents weren't. We have been through everything together and I'm so glad that it was with him and not anyone else.. He is my best mate and a brother to me and hopefully we are like this for another 60 odd years. Cheers to Derek. Happy 18th mate." He holds his glass up in the air. "Anyone else like to talk about Derek."

"I will." Kathleen says. "Hi I'm Derek's oldest sister and his favourite. Well I have known Derek since the moment he was born. He is my only brother and being in a house with 4 sisters I really admire him. All the times my sisters and I have fought over the bathroom of a morning, the crying over break ups with our boyfriends and just the bitching that has happened. Especially when I was pregnant. I'm sure he is sick of girls but I think that made him the gentlemen he is today. He has been through a lot this year but he has stayed strong and kept us all together. Losing dad this year was hard for all of us. I wish that he was here to see Braden, Derek's nephew. Derek turning 18 and graduating from school and the fact that Derek is going to become a dad in just a few months. So tonight is about Derek, I wish you well baby brother."

Kathleen sits back down as Meredith stands up the front.

"Hi guys. Let me think back to the day when I met Derek. It was when we were in year 8 about halfway through term 2. My friend Cristina was bickering away about the new boy starting today and she was asking me if I had seen him but I hadn't. And luck would have it I ran into him a second later. We literally ran into one another causing us both to drop our books on the ground. I shoved them back into my folder and we chatted for a brief second. I walked away smiling at how cute he was. And luck would have it again that he happened to pick up one of my books. He tracked me down because we were in the same English class. He walked up and told me about myself. That whole lesson we chatted away getting to know each other better. That day we met I will never forget." She says taking a breath and wiping a tear away.

"Derek and I have been best friends ever since. We have been through hell and back and have still managed to survive through it. And when something bad happened to us we would go and track each other down and talk. If we had a fight at school as soon as we got home we were on the phone to each other apologizing. We have also shared the first time experiences with everyone first kiss, first fight, first love, first break up, first time we had sex. I shouldn't have said that but I did. And first everything else you could think of. I'm so lucky that my baby has a father like Derek. Derek will be a great dad to whatever we have and he will always be there for me and Peanut. Let us raise or glass to Derek and new beginnings."

"New beginnings." Everyone cheers.

Mer sits down and Derek leans into her.

"Did you mean that?"

"Of course, I didn't make up our meeting dummy." She says smiling.

"No I mean the last part."

"Yes Derek I did. Now it's time for you to make a speech."

Derek stands up.

"Hey guys, well I met Derek when I was 11. We were in the same soccer team." He says making everyone to laugh.

"Ha, I just had to say that. Anyway on behalf of me, Mer, Peanut and my family we would like to thank you's all for coming and making the effort to dress up and be here. I hope you enjoy the night and have fun. I just wish my dad was here to see this all. This will be the most fun I will have for a while, I will be at home with a new baby in a few months and also going off to Med school next year so I hope you's all come and see me and have a chat before you's all leave. So enjoy the night and I think were about to bring the cake out so sit enjoy have a piece of cake and thanks for coming."

He goes and sits down as his mum brings out the cake. They all sing happy birthday to him and pass the cake around.

"Here you go Charlie." Mer says handing her a piece she notices that she is upset. "Hey sweetie what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"There's something bothering you, what is it."

"Why can't I move with mum and dad?" She asks.

Mer sits down next to her and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because they will be too busy to be home and look after you. I don't want the same thing that happened to me happen to you. Why did you want to move with mum and dad?"

"I don't know. I miss them."

"I know that. Me two but I think it's for the best them moving."

"Will we be able to visit them?"

"Yes we can but not for a while at least not until peanut is born and old enough to fly but I'm sure that Richard could fly out and see you when his not busy."

"Okay." She says sadly.

"How about tomorrow we give him a call just to let him know you miss him."

"Okay." Her eyes light up.

"Okay we'll do that once we move some stuff tomorrow."

"So will I have my old room?"

"Yes you will."

"Were will Derek sleep?"

"I'm not sure we will have to figure all that out. We will also need a room for peanut."

"So we can paint and put the furniture in."

"Yes do you want to help me?"

"Of course I do." Charlie says.

"Good that can be our school holiday project."

"Okay. I'm going to go and play with Amy and Ally."

"Okay." She says. "When you're ready to go home come and tell me."

"I will." Charlie runs off.

"Hey Mer come dance with us." Cristina and Izzie say to her.

Meredith jumps up and they start dancing.

...

"Okay Derek I'm taking the kids home they are all stuffed and so am I." Mer says.

"Okay I'll see you at around 3.30."

"Shut up." She says smiling. "Have fun, don't get too drunk and get home safe."

"I will. You never know I might be home in a few hours."

"You better."

"Anyway let me walk out with you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. A young lady, pregnant walking with 4 kids at midnight is usually a target so I'm walking you out."

"Fine. Let's go kids."

All four kids follow Meredith out. They walk past the front desk.

"Excuse me miss you were suppose to have these kids out at 10 not at 11.55am." The receptionist says rudely.

"Well I'm sorry but they wanted to enjoy their brother's birthday." Mer says sharply.

"The rules state that all kids have to be gone by 10 o'clock we can't make any exceptions for special occasions."

"Well were sorry. We just lost track of time that's all." Derek says. "Let's go."

They walk outside towards the Meredith's car. They pack the presents into the boot and the kids all climb into the car. Meredith and Derek stand at the back of the car.

"I better let you go and enjoy the rest of your party."

"I will. Drive home safe and make sure the girls go to bed on time."

"Well I don't think that will be very hard." She says looking into the car and seeing all the kids asleep.

"Okay I better let you go then. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Mer and night Peanut." He says rubbing her tummy.

"Night don't drink too much we need to do some moving tomorrow."

"I know we do. I should be home soon."

"Okay night." She kisses his cheek.

"Night, drive safe."

Mer gets into the car and starts the trip home.

As Derek is walking back inside someone walks up behind him and turns him around and punches him in the face. He falls down to the ground and the guy starts bashing him. Derek is on the ground unable to move. They guy then steals his wallet and runs away leaving Derek on the ground helpless and alone on the cold ground.

Meredith is driving home all four kids are asleep. She looks in the rear view mirror and smiles at how peaceful they look. She turns back to the road and sees flashing lights. "Mobile RBT great." She drives down closer and is guided in to be breath tested. She winds down her window and is met with the officer.

"Hi, have you had anything to drink tonight?" He asks.

"No, being pregnant kind of cuts that out." Mer says smiling.

"Okay well can I see your license?"

"Sure." Mer grabs her license and hands it to the officer.

"Thank you. Can I just get you to count to ten?"

She nods her head.

"1,2,3,4,5." A beeping noise sounds.

"Okay your good to go but I need to state something. Being your P's you have your curfew of how many passengers you can carry after 11."

"Yes I know."

"Well you can only carry the one and you have 4."

"Family members. You can carry more family members and you can have more if they are under 15. They are all under 15 and are my family members."

"Okay I was just making sure you knew your rule."

"Yes I do. Can I go now because they are all tired and ready for bed?"

"Sure, have a good night."

Mer drives off home. She is unlocking the house her phone then starts ringing. She digs through her handbag and answers it.

"Hello."

"_Mer you need to come to the hospital now." Carolyn says._

"What happened?"

"_Derek something happened to him."_

Meredith begins to panic.

"What is he okay?"

"_Just come down now."_

"I have the kids though."

"_Grab them some clothes and then come to the hospital. Please hurry."_

"I will. Bye."

Meredith hangs up and races upstairs. She grabs clothes for the kids and shoves them into a bag. She grabs some clothes for her as well and gets into the car. Jackson is awake.

"Where are we going?" He asks sleepily.

"To the hospital."

"Did something happen?"

"I think so yes don't worry."

They pull up at the hospital. Mer wakes all the kids up.

"Okay we have to stay here for a bit so you can change your clothes if you want so you're not walking around in your costume."

"Mer why are we at the hospital?" Alice asks.

"Something happened but don't worry. Just change your clothes and we will go in and find out what's wrong."

She hands them over the clothes she picked out. They all get changed.

"Let's go." Mer says.

Jackson, Amelia and Alice all get out of the car and start walking inside. Charlie gets out and falls over.

"Oh Charlie." Mer picks Charlie up and carries her in her arms inside to the waiting room where Carolyn, Kathleen and Nancy are. Mer puts Charlie down in one of the chairs next to Jackson.

"So what happened?"

"All we know is that he was lying on the ground and was bashed."

"Oh god."

"It's fine Mer. Just calm down he will be fine"

"I know that could have been me."

They all sit in the chairs. Mer sits next to Charlie waiting for some news. An hour later the doctor comes out. Mer was asleep. Carolyn shakes Mer.

"Okay he is good. A few cuts and bruises, the cuts have been cleaned. He had a broken rib and a fractured cheek which is being fixed. We've also done a CT just for safety precautions and there's no bleeding."

"Okay that's good. Can I go and see him?" Carolyn asks.

"Sure."

...

Meredith is lying down with her eyes closed getting some shut eye. Carolyn shakes her.

"Mer Derek wants to see you."

She looks down at Charlie.

"I'll watch her. You go see him."

She gets up and walks down to his room. She walks in and he looks up as she enters. She moves to his side.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Mer asks.

"Okay, I'm really sore. What about you?"

"I was worried about you, when I heard that you were at the hospital I was worried and freaking out."

"Well I'm fine now."

"I know you are. Here feel this." She places his hand on her stomach. "She has been kicking me like crazy cause I've been worrying about you."

After the moment of calming down he looks up at her.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes I am."

He moves over. "Then come and lie down here."

"Okay."

She moves into the bed. He puts the covers over her body and she moves onto her side facing away from him. He turns onto his side and moulds into her body.

"I was really scared you know." Mer says.

"I know you were but I'm fine now."

"If something did happen, I don't know how I would live without you."

"I'm sure you would find a way."

"I don't think I could not seeing my best friend everyday would be hard."

"I know it would."

"Could you live without me?" Mer asks.

"No I don't think I could."

"Okay."

"Now go to sleep, you are exhausted."

Meredith nods her head and closes her eyes. Derek leans in and kisses her cheek.

She finally falls asleep with Derek following suit.

**What did you think? Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will reply.**

**Next chapter is baby shopping and nursery painting.**


	24. I Think Peanut Will Like It

**Chapter 24 about 5 days after the birthday party. Thanks to those who read and reviewed. **

**This chapter is moving back into the house, baby shopping, nursery painting and furniture building. With a little flash back from 6 years ago.**

**Enjoyxxx**

"Thank you for having us for the past 6 months." Mer says to Carolyn.

"No worries sweetie. It was a real pleasure having you." Carolyn tells her hugging her.

"Come on Mer. I want to go home." Charlie says.

She moves out of Carolyn's embrace.

"Thanks Ally and Amy for putting up with me for all this time. I know that I must have been a pain in the butt sometimes and I apologize."

"You weren't a pain in the butt Mer you were really caring and fun to be around." Alice says.

"Yeah you were really nice and you took us places and had fun with us." Amelia adds in.

"Well that's good. We will have to do it again sometime." Mer hugs both of them quickly and kisses them on the forehead.

"Bye guys. Pop in soon."

Meredith walks out of the door with Charlie and Derek walks up to his mum.

"Cya mum." He says hugging her.

"Bye Derek. You know that you can stay here if you want."

"I know but this is the next chapter of my life and it is something that I've got to do by not living here. The next chapter is Peanut so that is what I am focusing on right now."

"Okay."

Derek pulls out of her embrace and goes to his sisters.

"Now girls take care of Ma." He whispers.

"We will." Alice says.

"Now if you get lonely or bored just give me a ring and we can talk. How does that sound?"

"Good." They both say in unison.

"Okay. I'm apologizing for the way I acted to you's two and when I said that I hated you. I never really meant that."

"We know Derek. You're our big brother and you could never hurt us in that way." Amelia says.

"I love you's both." He pulls them in for a hug. "Now I've got to go."

"Cya you guys for tea on Sunday night."

He walks out of the house and down to the car where Meredith, Jackson and Charlie are all waiting outside the car.

"Now let's go home." Derek says to them.

...

They pull up at the house. Charlie and Jackson get out of the car and run inside. Meredith and Derek slowly get out of the car and wander into the house.

"I don't know where you're going to sleep." Mer says.

"That's okay. I can just come and bunk in with you." He says she shoots him a look. "Jokes, jokes I was kidding."

"Well I'm moving into the master bedroom. You can have my room."

"Sounds good."

They wander around the house. The same old furniture is here. Richard and Ellis left it for them. They walk past the kids room's who are playing with their toys.

Since Sunday they had friends bringing their gear over here and helping them settle in since both of them couldn't do any heavy lifting.

They walk into the nursery that is conjoined to the master bedroom.

"Shoot, we left the nursery gear in the garage." Mer says.

"Oh we did to. I'll call Mark up and ask if he can bring it over."

"No don't worry about. We still have a few months until we need it. We can just paint it and decorate it first then we can get the gear. Besides there is nowhere to store it." Mer says.

"Okay. So when are we painting?"

"Tomorrow I thought. It's supposed to be raining all day so that can give us time to paint and decorate."

"Do you have everything to decorate?"

"Yes I do. It's all in the box marked nursery deco."

"Can you draw up the plan of what you are going to do?"

"I already have." She hands him the piece of paper.

The house phone then rings.

"Let me get that." She walks into her room and answers the phone in there.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mer its Richard, how's everything going?"_

"Good everything is moved in and mostly everything is unpacked."

"_That's good."_

"Yeah except for that we left the nursery furniture at Carolyn's."

"_Well you don't need it right now. The baby isn't due for a few months."_

"Yeah we know. We were just going to repaint the nursery then decorate and in a few days we will assemble the gear and set the nursery up."

"_Okay sounds like a good plan. Anyway I have to let you know that I have left a letter in the bedside draw for you."_

Meredith goes to the bedside table and opens the draw. An envelope is in there with Meredith's name written across it. She picks it up and opens it.

"_Did you find it?"_

"Yeah I have it now."

She reads the letter.

"You opened up a baby fund for me?" She asks.

"_Yes I did. I knew you would need the money so I opened one for you, the only thing is that Ellis doesn't know about it."_

"Okay that should be fine since we will have no contact in the future."

"_Okay well it is all set up for you. There is about 30 grand for you in total."_

"Why did you give me that much?"

"_Because you will need to buy a whole heap of stuff and these things aren't cheap and because that is about how much we spent on Charlie and Jackson each for the first few years of their lives."_

"But there were 5 of us when Charlie was a baby."

"_I know and there will be five of you's when the baby is born."_

"Oh I forgot that."

"_Anyway I have to go. All the details for the baby fund are in the envelope. Please call me whenever. I love you guys. Bye."_

"Bye Richard."

She hangs up and reads the letter. Derek walks in and stands behind her reading the letter.

"What's this all about?" He asks.

She turns and faces him.

"It's a baby fund for us."

"Did Richard set it up?"

"Yeah he did with 30 grand in it. He said that that is how much he spent when Charlie was a baby and there were 5 people living in the house then."

"30 grand that's a lot though." Derek says blown away

"Yeah I know."

"So do you have to do anything with the account or what do you have to do?"

"Well the letter says that I have to go down to the bank and hand them this letter with ID and they should give me a credit card with the funds on it and I will sign and we will have a baby fund."

"Okay. So instead of staying here why don't we go open the account get some lunch and just have a look around the shops for some more baby stuff."

"We need to go grocery shopping because there is no food in the fridge."

"Yeah I know that's why I suggested we go out for lunch."

"I thought so. Let's round the kids up and go."

...

The four of them are walking into the baby store after lunch. Mer had opened up the bank account and they were all set for the baby's payments.

"So what do we still need to get?" Derek asks.

"A lot of things, pram, high chair, clothes, car seat, bassinet, bed linen, bottles, blankets, bibs, bath..." Derek cuts her off.

"How about we go and have a look at the prams and see what they have in store."

"Sure. Then the car seats."

"Okay we have a plan."

They look at all the prams.

"Do you like any yet?" Derek asks.

"I like these two. This one I just love the design of it and because Kathleen one that is almost the same one and it was so easy to use."

"Okay well I went pram shopping with Kathleen and when she was trying them she said that they had to be easy to put up and down and you were able to push it."

Mer stands there and dissembles it and reopens it again.

"Okay well that was easy. Just see if it is easy to push."

She moves up and down the aisle.

"Good?"

"Yes. You try as well."

Derek mimics what Meredith just did.

"Okay that one has a tick."Mer says. "Now this one."

She stands at the other pram and dissembles it but not as easy as the one before. She reassembles it but it isn't as good as the first one.

"How was that?" He asks.

"Not very good. It was harder to use."

She takes in up and down the aisle.

"How was the ride?"

"Yeah I don't like this one as much. The ride then was harder and it felt like I had to use more of my upper body strength. You try it."

Derek does the same things as Mer.

"Yeah I think the first one wins. Why are 3 wheelers so much better?"

"I don't know but they are amazing."

"Okay well leave it here and come back to get it."

...

After an hour in the baby store they decided it would be best to leave and go get the groceries. They were very successful in the shop and bought a pram, a car seat, a bassinet, a high chair, a bath tub and they picked out the bed linen. The other stuff could wait. The gear they bought today was being delivered on tomorrow.

They buy all the groceries that should last them the weekend and head home.

They get home and Derek and Meredith unpack all the groceries.

"What are we going to cook for tea tonight?" Mer asks.

"Chicken and chips."

"Okay then sounds good."

The night goes by smoothly and casually. Meredith had tucked Charlie into bed and Jackson was also in bed. Meredith is in the bathroom cleaning her teeth when Derek walks in.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" He asks.

"The 28th of this month why?"

"Just curious so I knew not to make any plans."

"Okay then. I'm off to bed."

"Yeah me two."

"Night." She kisses his cheek.

"You two."

She walks out of the bathroom and into her room and goes to sleep.

...

The next morning Derek wakes to Meredith cursing he looks at the alarm clock and sees that it is 7 o'clock. He gets up out of bed and goes down to the nursery. He sees Meredith laying plastic sheets over the floor.

"Morning." He says.

"Oh did I wake you?" She asks.

"No you didn't."

"Okay good."

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I was just going to paint it white first before the yellow gets painted on."

"Okay. Let me just get changed and I will come and help you." He tells her.

He comes back and Meredith is pouring the paint into the trays. She takes the roller and starts painting over the purple that was painted over the walls before. With each stroke the purple disappears.

"I really like this colour purple." Derek says.

"I know it was really pretty. Do you know that I painted this whole room by myself?"

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did.

...

_Flashback 6 years ago_

"_Richard I was thinking about the nursery."_

"_Yes sweetie."_

"_Well mum is due in 6 weeks and we haven't done the nursery yet."_

"_Your right. How about we go down and buy the paint and we will come back and paint the room together."_

"_Okay."_

_Richard, Meredith and Jackson all go down to the paint store. Meredith had informed him of what she wanted to do and he liked it. The picked all the paint tins out and payed for them. On the trip home Richard got a page and it was an emergency. He dropped the two of them home and left. Mer took all the tins upstairs to the nursery. She covered the floor in plastic and painted over the blue walls with white. _

_She came back later starts to paint the purple all over the walls by herself. _

_She finishes the purple and goes downstairs and calls Izzie to come over and help her._

_Izzie arrives and they continue painting. Izzie starts painting a huge yellow flower on the wall. While Meredith paints butterflies, bees, fairies, toadstools, clouds and flowers all over the place._

_Izzie leaves Meredith's after painting the flower and leaves Meredith by herself. Mer cleans up all the painting stuff and drags all the furniture boxes out of the spare room and into the hallway._

_She starts assembling the nursery furniture with the help of Jackson. The two of them make all the furniture and they furnish the room with the cot, change table, rocking chair and dresser. She puts curtains up on the windows. She makes the bed with the linen. Puts the mobile on the cot and fills the draws with clothes. She stocks the change table with nappies, wipes, powders and baby creams, lotions and other bath stuff. She places a teddy bear in the cot and drapes a blanket over the arm of the chair. She stands in the door of the nursery and admires the work she done all by herself._

_..._

"Later that night Ellis came home. I took her upstairs and into the nursery and showed her my work of decorating the nursery. She stood next to me looking at everything. There was silence for a few minutes and I was starting to doubt what I had done until she turned to me and hugged me. She told me that she loved it and she never would have thought of doing something like that. She was just going to paint it and furnish it. She then said that this is something that makes her proud of me. She was really proud of my work and called in extraordinary. That was the last time she called me extraordinary."

Derek is heartbroken by the story. His blue eyes are glass looking and they look like they are going to smash.

"So she never said that she was proud of you in the past 6 years?"

"No. As soon as Charlie was born she started getting more sick and tired of me and started picking fights with me over the littlest things like not showering earlier in the night and she said that if I showered now I would wake the baby or if I missed the bus to school she got into a huge fight with me. Or if I wasn't home at the specific time just so she could go to the hospital and watch surgeries and leave me with the kids to feed, shower and put to bed."

"What a bitch. I know she has always been one but that is just too bitchy."

"I know so I tried to keep my distance but that never worked."

"I know. Anyway now you don't have to put up with her."

"I know which is a good thing."

They keep painting the room and keep the conversations casual.

...

Charlie walks into the nursery where Derek and Meredith are about to start painting the second coat of yellow on.

"Good morning Charlie. Do you want to help us?" Mer asks.

"Yes."

"Okay go and put some old clothes on and you can come and help us."

Charlie leaves and then comes back. Meredith hands her the brush and shows how to do it. Charlie starts painting where Mer showed her. Derek is using the roller to paint the high spots.

The door bell rings. Mer puts the brush down and goes downstairs. She opens it and sees a delivery man standing there. He delivers everything and Mer signs for it. She shuts the door and heads upstairs and the door bell then rings again. She goes back downstairs and opens the door to Mark.

"Hi Mark what are you doing here?"

"Well I got a call from Carolyn who said that you left the nursery furniture at her house and she asked if I could come and pick it up for you and drop it off."

"Oh thank you Mark you didn't have to."

"Yes I did. I'm helping you guys out. So where do you want me to bring it into?"

"The study I guess."

"Okay I'll bring them in."

"Okay when you do come upstairs and come and see the nursery."

"Okay."

Mark goes down to his car and brings all the furniture in. He shuts the front door and heads upstairs to the nursery. He walks in.

"Hi Mark." Derek says.

"Hi Derek, Charlie."

"Look I'm helping paint." Charlie says.

"I know and I can see that. Do you guys want any help?"

"Um if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't."

He picks up a paint brush and starts painting.

...

Meredith is the nursery sketching Whinnie the Pooh characters all over the wall. She is halfway through sketching Tigger when Derek walks in.

"Need anything?"

"No I'm fine at the moment."

"Okay, want any help?"

"Um how good are you are drawing Whinnie the Pooh characters?"

"Okay, as long as it's simple."

"Well I have done all the simple ones. Why don't you do the bee boarder around you remember what it looks like."

"Yeah, it's the bee then the swirling broken trail."

"So could you draw that over the walls and every 10 centimetres can you draw another bee."

"I can do that."

They finish sketching the pictures on the wall. When Derek realises what time it is.

"Its almost 6. I have to make dinner."

"Okay. I'm just going to clean up and I will be down to help you."

Derek leaves the room and Meredith starts cleaning up.

She walks down ten minutes later and sees Charlie is helping Derek.

"Are you helping Derek?"

"Yes I am."

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go and sit down."

"Sure go." Derek says.

...

Derek and Meredith are cleaning up after dinner. They pack the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and turn it on.

"I'm going to go and paint some more." Meredith says.

"Okay while you do that I will drag the boxes upstairs and have a look at what we are dealing with."

"Okay, get Jackson to help you with the boxes and get the two of them to help building."

"Sure."

Meredith goes upstairs. Derek walks into the lounge room.

"Okay kiddies you are helping me carry the boxes upstairs and we're going to start furniture building."

They both get up off the lounge and help Derek carry the boxes upstairs.

"What do you want to build first?" He asks.

"The cot." Charlie says.

"Okay the cot it is."

He opens the boxes up for the cot and takes everything out and they start building.

Meredith is in the nursery painting and singing along to her iPod.

_Its, it's no  
It's no accident, no  
we, we just  
we just let it all go, we_

_All stand on rows  
we're like dominos, dominos  
falling faster to zero_

_Down, down, down, down we go... down we go...  
Straight on like an arrow  
Down, down, down, down we go... down we go...  
Can't you hear the echo?_

_See, see the  
See the consequence, yes  
got, got to  
Got to fasten your seatbelts_

_I have told you  
this in stereo, stereo  
the truth so hard  
to swallow_

_Down, down, down, down we go... down we go...  
Straight on like an arrow  
Down, down, down, down we go... down we go...  
Can't you hear the echo?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear, can't you hear the echo?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the echo?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear, can't you hear the echo?  
Can't you hear, Can't you hear the echo?_

_Down, down, down, down we go... down we go...  
Straight on like an arrow  
Down, down, down, down we go... down we go...  
Can't you hear the echo?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear, can't you hear the echo?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the echo_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear, can't you hear the echo?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the echo?_

...

Meredith finishes the painting. She takes a step back and admires the room. She opens the door to see Derek, Jackson and Charlie working on the cot.

"Can I just say that the cot might not fit through the nursery door?" Meredith says.

Derek looks at the door then at the cot.

"Dam. We better see if it does."

He measures the cot up with the door and it just makes it through.

"Okay that's good. We better make it in the nursery though. Have you finished?" Derek asks.

"Yes I have. I was going to get you to come and have a look."

They all get up and walk into the nursery. They look at the walls and the pictures that Meredith painted.

"Wow it's amazing." Charlie says.

"Yeah it really is."Jackson says.

Meredith is biting her lip as Derek looks at it.

"So" She says.

"It's wonderful. Peanut will like it."

"Good. That's good."

"Do you want to clean up in here then we can put the cot in." Derek says.

"Sure."

They all clean up and take the brushes and trays downstairs to the laundry. Derek brings the paint tins down and stacks them in the laundry. Meredith picks up all the plastic and goes and throws it in the bin.

Derek drags the cot into the room and Jackson brings all the tools and other bits and pieces.

The four of them assemble the cot and put it in the up on the wall. Meredith stands back and looks at where the cot is.

"Okay I like it there. What's next to make?"

"The rocking chair or the change table."

"Let's go change table."

They assemble the change table and they push it up against the huge Whinnie the Pooh that Meredith painted.

They then make the rocking chair and place it in the corner across from the cot.

"Um there is the dresser that still needs to be put in and that is in my new room."

"I'll bring it in now." Derek says.

Derek drags the dresser in and places it next to the door.

"Happy with it there?" He asks.

"Yes I am. I'm happy with everything." Mer says. "Now it's time for you to go to bed Charlie."

She takes Charlie down to get her ready for bed. Mer walks out and tells Jackson to have a shower.

She walks into the nursery and sees Derek sitting in the rocking chair. He motion for her to come over. She goes over and sits on his lap and looks around at the room.

"It looks great Mer. Maybe you could be a nursery designer." He says.

'Maybe but it wasn't my idea. I just googled ideas and I composed them all together."

"Well it looks great. All we need now is Peanut to enjoy it even more."Derek tells her placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah we do."

She says rubbing her tummy.

**So what did you think? Loved it hated, let me know. I love reading your reviews and they let me know what's working and what's not. Even your thoughts will do.**

**If you're interested in the song Mer sang just ask me.**

**The next chapter I might have up tomorrow. It is about a month later. Meredith is 7 months pregnant, a doctor's appointment, baby shopping again, babysitting Braden and a fight between Meredith and Charlie.**


	25. The Best Tuck Ins and Bedtime Stories

**Here is the next chapter. It's about a month later and Meredith is now 7 months pregnant.**

**Just another chapter leading up to the birth. This chapter is just a doctor's appointment, baby shopping, babysitting then siblings fighting.**

Meredith wakes to her alarm. She doesn't have to go to school today as it is a Wednesday but she still has to get the kids up ready to go. She walks down to their rooms.

"Time for school Jackson." She says.

Jackson stirs and gets up out of bed slowly.

"Good boy."

She walks across to Charlie's room and opens her curtains.

"Wake up Charlie."

Charlie gets up out of bed and starts getting dressed.

Meredith walks downstairs into the kitchen where Derek is making breakfast for the kids.

"Good morning." He says.

"Morning."

"Wow 2 months to go." He says.

"I know and I'm so excited." She says beaming.

"Well that's good. What time is the doctor's appointment?"

"9 o'clock."

"Okay so we drop the kids off and head over to the doctors then."

"Sure."

Charlie and Jackson come wandering into the room. They sit down at the island bench and Derek hands them their breakfast. They start eating.

"Mer how many months are you know?" Charlie asks.

"I am 7 months today. Why's that?"

"I just wanted to know and does that mean you have 2 more months until the baby is born doesn't it?"

"Yes that's right."

They kids finish their breakfast and they go upstairs to finish getting ready.

...

Derek and Meredith drop Charlie and Jackson off at school and they head over to the doctors.

They are sitting in the waiting room. When the nurse comes out.

"Meredith Grey." She says.

Meredith and Derek both get up and walk into the room. They take a seat at the doctors desk and he comes and joins them.

"Hi guys how are you."

"Great." Meredith says beaming.

"Well you do look great for 7 months." He says smiling. "Today we're just going to do the ultrasound and see if everything is developing well a blood test for the same reason and just weighing and discussing your birth plan."

"Okay then." Mer says.

"So why don't we get you into a gown and we can start."

...

Meredith is lying on the exam table with Derek next to her. Her doctor walks in.

"Okay you know the drill. It's going to be a little cold at first."

Mer nods her head as he puts the gel on her stomach she winces at first but gets used to it.

"Okay you don't want to know the sex of the baby do you's?"

"No we want to be surprised." Derek says.

"Okay then, well we will just look at the baby and make sure everything is working and there are no abnormalities." He puts the wand on her stomach and searches for the baby. "And here is your baby." The baby flashes up on the screen. "Now everything looks normal. And here is the heartbeat."

The heart beat fills the room. It is stronger than the first ultrasound she had. Mer can't believe that in 2 months they will have their baby.

"I'll just go and get this printed off for you and if you could get dressed and meet me back in my office where we will discuss your birth plan"

The doctor leaves the room and Meredith stands up to get changed.

"Do you want me to leave?" Derek asks.

"No don't worry about it." She slips her pants on under the gown. "Can you unbutton the gown for me please?"

Derek undoes the gown and Meredith slips it off and throws her shirt on.

"Okay let's go." She says.

...

Derek and Meredith are leaving the doctors. They have organised everything for the birth.

"So where to now?" Derek asks.

"Um we need to buy baby clothes and all those little things." Mer tells him.

"Okay well go and have a look."

They pull up at the plaza. They both get out of the car and walk down to the baby store. As they get in they see Kathleen there. They walk over to her.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hi Kath." Derek says. "Look at you Braden. You're getting big aren't you?"

"Yes he is. He just started crawling this morning and I can feel a tooth coming through." Kathleen says proudly.

"Wow." Mer says.

Kathleen's phone then goes off she passes Braden to Mer and she goes and answers it. Meredith and Derek entertain the 7 month old. Kathleen walks back over to them.

"Is something wrong?" Mer asks.

"Yeah I have to go into work. I was wondering if you two could watch him for me."

"Sure we can." Mer says.

"Okay. I'll give you my car keys and we can swap cars." She gives him her keys and he gives his to her. "I should be around at tea time. I've got to run." She hands Derek the bag and she hurries off to go to work.

"Come on Braden." Mer says.

They all walk down to the clothes. They go into the newborn section and they all browse through the clothes.

"So what size do we need?" Derek asks.

"Um for newborns you need 5 0's.

He nods his head and searches through the racks for onesies. He grabs half a dozen onesies that are for summer. Then he grabs a few winter onesies.

"Are these good?"

"Yeah they are, we can get more when the baby is born."

"Okay what else?"

"Socks."

He finds where the socks are and takes a few off the rack and shows her. She points to a few pairs and Derek puts them into the basket. Meredith grabs a few beanies and throws them into the basket.

"Bibs?" Derek asks.

She nods her head and he grabs a mixture of bibs and throws them into the basket.

Meredith looks over at the blankets and grabs a few blankets. She puts them into the basket.

The two of them grab mostly everything they need.

...

They arrive home. Braden fell asleep in the car on the way home. Meredith takes him out of his car seat and takes him inside. She lays him down on the lounge and places a pillow in front of him so he can't roll off.

Derek walks inside with all the bags of baby gear. He sits the bags on the lounge room floor and they start taking everything out of the bags. The clothing, blankets, bottle, bed linen, baby monitor and all the bits and pieces that they will need.

"Um I'll wash all the clothes, blankets and bed linen." Meredith says.

She makes a pile for them to be washed. She gets up and places them in the laundry to be washed.

Meredith walks back out and sits next to Derek and they go through all the other stuff they got. Meredith opens up the carrier and puts it on.

"How's that?" He asks.

"Good, very comfy." She says.

Braden then wakes up and starts crying.

"Oh what's wrong Braden?" She says taking the carrier off and picking him up. "Do you want your bottle?"

She opens up his bag and takes his bottle out. She sits down on the lounge and starts feeding him. He finishes the bottle.

"Good boy." She looks around the room and notices that there is nothing to entertain him with.

"What are you looking for Mer?" Derek asks.

"Something to entertain him."

"Um we have the baby swing."

"But that is in the box."

"I can take it out." He gets up and gets the box. He brings it back out and opens the box and takes the swing out. With one motion he assembles the swing and plugs it into the wall. Meredith sits him in there and pushes him softly. She sits back down next to Derek and he takes the breast pump out of the bag and laughs.

"What Derek."

"Nothing. I'm so glad that I don't have to use this." He says passing it off to her.

"Shut up Derek."

She looks over at Braden and he is asleep.

"Oh that's so cute Derek." Mer says.

"Yes it is. Do you want some lunch?" He asks.

"Yes please."

Derek walks into the kitchen and Meredith picks everything up and takes it upstairs to the nursery.

...

After lunch Meredith is asleep on the lounge. Derek is studying for his trials. Braden is also still asleep in the swing. He closes the book and goes into the study where all baby gear is. They are all in boxes waiting to be opened. He sorts through what needs to go where. He pushes the car seat and the pram right to the back. He opens the first box and assembles the high chair. He drags that to the back of the room and then grabs the bassinet box. He opens that makes the bassinet. He takes it upstairs and sits it in Meredith's room, in the corner.

He walks back downstairs and pokes his head into the lounge room to make sure that Braden is still asleep.

He walks back into the study and grabs another box. He takes all the parts out and assembles the cradle.

"How many beds does this baby need?" He asks himself.

"This many." Meredith says from behind him.

"Really three beds?"

"Well the cot will be the permanent one. The bassinet for a month for were the baby can sleep of a night and the cradle for downstairs as it will be easier to have the baby there of a day time."

"Okay."

"You didn't have to assemble this stuff."

"Well yes I did because I was bored and it needed to be made."

"Okay well let me help."

She goes into the study and opens the boxes for the pram and the car seat. Derek makes the last few things. Braden then starts to cry again.

"Um he must be hungry again." Mer says. "There should be baby food in the bag."

Derek gets up and walks out to Braden; he lifts him out of the swing and opens up the baby bag. He takes the jar and his spoon out and walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Mer could you bring the high chair out?" Derek calls.

Meredith rolls the chair out and puts it at the bench for Derek. Derek puts him into the chair and starts feeding him.

Meredith looks at the clock.

"Charlie and Jackson should be here soon."

A few minutes later they walk through the front door and into the kitchen.

"How was school?" Mer asks.

"Okay." Jackson says going to the fridge.

"School was fun. We decorated biscuits with icing then we out lollies on them." Charlie says sitting at the bench.

"Were they good?" Derek asks.

"Yes they were. They really yummy."

"That's good." Mer says.

"Why's Braden here?" Jackson asks.

"Kathleen had to drop into work and we are babysitting for her." Meredith says.

"Okay. How did the Doctors go?" Charlie asks.

"Good. We got new scans done." Mer says taking them out of her bag and showing the kids.

"Peanuts getting really big." Charlie says.

"Yeah Peanut is."

Derek finishes feeding Braden and cleans him up.

"Jackson do you and Charlie want to come for a walk with us to the park?" Mer asks.

"Okay. Can we take the dogs?" He asks.

"Yes we can. If you can go and get their leashes on then we can go."

Jackson runs out to get the dogs leashes. Meredith takes Braden out of the high chair.

"Is his pram in the car?" She asks.

"Yeah it is. I'll go and get it and you get." He leaves to get the pram as Bundy and Juno come running in with Jackson chasing after them. He clips the leashes to the collars and takes them outside.

"Charlie can you grab the baby bag for me."

Charlie grabs the bag and walks into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Mer puts her phone and keys into her pockets. She throws her shoes on and they go outside.

Mer straps him into the pram.

"Let's go."

They all take off for the trip to the park.

10 minutes later they reach the park. Derek lets the dogs go in the dog yard. Charlie and Jackson go and swing on the swings and Meredith takes Braden out of the pram and sits him in baby swing. She straps him in and starts pushing him. Little giggles escape from his mouth causing Meredith to laugh.

"Braden it's not that funny." She says.

He continues to laugh away.

They spend an hour at the park when it starts getting darker.

"We better get going." Mer says.

Derek clips the leashes onto the dogs. Charlie comes over.

"Can I push the pram?" She asks.

"Sure sweetie."

Charlie starts pushing the pram but can't see where she is going.

"Do you need some help Car?" Mer asks.

"Yes please."

Meredith helps Charlie push the pram while Jackson walks Juno and Derek walks Bundy.

They arrive home and see Derek's car parked in the driveway.

Jackson takes the dogs around the back. Meredith takes Braden out of the pram and Derek puts it back into the car.

Meredith walks inside and sees that Kathleen isn't anywhere downstairs. So she goes upstairs to the nursery. She walks in and sees Kathleen looking at the room. She turns around and sees Mer. She takes Braden out of her arms.

"How long have you been here for?" Mer asks.

"About 10 minutes."

"Okay."

"This is so amazing Mer." Kathleen says referring to the nursery.

"Thank you."

"If I known that you were this good I could have gotten you to do Braden's."

"Oh it's nothing but Braden's is cute."

They stand there for a few minutes extra.

"Anyway I better get him home. Thanks for watching him."

"It was my pleasure." Mer says. "Bye Braden." Mer kisses his cheek and Kathleen leaves.

...

Meredith is sitting next to the bath tub and Charlie is having a bath.

"Mer will you let me babysit Peanut?" She asks.

"Not by yourself sweetie."

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because you're too young. If you were older then I would."

Charlie doesn't say anything for a few minutes. Meredith knows that she is upset.

"I'm finished with my bath now." She says quietly.

"Okay."

Mer helps her out of the bath and wraps the towel around her. She pulls the plug and lets the water out and takes Charlie down to her room. She starts drying her and goes to help her get dressed when she says something that shocks Mer.

"I can do it by myself." She takes the clothes off Mer and starts getting dressed.

"Okay I'll come and tuck you in and read you your story in ten minutes."

"I don't want to be tucked in or read to." She says sharply.

"Charlie are you mad at me?" Mer asks taken aback at her attitude.

"No I'm not."

"Can I come back and read to you soon."

"No, I'm too young for stories and being tucked in. I can read to myself and I don't need to be tucked in."

"Okay, fine goodnight." Mer says annoyed at Charlie. She walks out of the room and shuts the door. Derek walks past her and sees that she is upset.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing Charlie is just mad at me."

"Why?"

"She asked if she could babysit peanut and I said that she was too young."

"What happened after that?"

"I was going to help her get dressed then she took her clothes off me and dressed herself. I told her I would be back in a few minutes to read to her and tuck her in and she said that she was too old for them."

"Okay I'll go and talk to her. You give me a few minutes with her."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll come and get you in a few minutes."

Meredith walks away and Derek walks into Charlie's room. He sees her sitting in bed with a book in her hands reading aloud. She doesn't look up when he walks in. He grabs her dolly and goes and sits on her bed.

"Do you want some help?" He asks.

She stops for a second. "No." She says firmly.

"Okay then, I am just going to sit here and listen to your beautiful reading voice."

She keeps reading when she gets to a word she doesn't know. She moves the book in front Derek and points to the word.

"Neverland." He tells her.

He sits there waiting for her to give up on the book. She closes the book and sits it on her night stand and she lies down and pulls the blankets over her body.

"What's wrong Charlie?" He asks.

"Nothing." She says. He knows her too well to not know that something is wrong.

"C'mon something must be bothering you?"

"There is but you can't say anything."

"Okay it will be our little secret."

Derek leans in close to Charlie.

"Mer called me a baby." She says.

"Hey sweetie I don't think she did mean it."

"But all I asked if I could babysit Peanut and she said that I was too young."

"That's because you are. You're too young to be able to look after the baby by yourself but I'm sure that Mer will let you help her when she needs it. It's no reason to get upset and for the record I don't think you should give up story time or being tucked in because Mer has the secret touch to delivering the best stories and the best tuck ins. If you didn't have Mer there to read you the story then you couldn't get to sleep yourself as when Mer reads them and you won't dream big. And with the tuck ins they keep away all the bad dreams and they keep you safe at night." Derek explains to her.

"She does keep the bad dreams away and she does tell the best stories." She says.

"She does doesn't she. So how about I go and get her and she can read you a story, tuck you in and keep all the bad dreams away."

"Okay."

"I'll go and get her."

Derek leaves and gets Meredith.

Meredith walks in turns the lamp on and turns the big light off. She lies down next to Charlie and starts reading the story to her.

"Night Charlie." Mer says tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep. Meredith turns the lamp off and leaves her room closing the door halfway.

**What did you think? Please review and let me know.**

**I will more than likely have the chapter up in a day or so.**

**That chapter is 8 days. The last week of school for them and the traditional things that happen on that last week. Well the traditional things that happen at my school anyway. The Saturday is their final doctor's appointment. The Sunday is their baby shower and the Friday of that week is Meredith's birthday when she has a surprise that is 3 weeks early. **


	26. Derek Where Are You?

**Here's the next chapter. Its 8 days, the last week of school and the events that happen. The Saturday and Sunday and then the Friday which ends in a surprise for Mer.**

**Enjoyxx**

Meredith and Derek arrive at school. It's their last week of school forever and tomorrow is practically their last day. Since Wednesday is slave day, Thursday day is muck up day and Friday is presentation day.

Monday went by a breeze with them not doing much except for being sold as slaves Meredith and Cristina got sold together to some kids and Derek and Mark got sold together by Alice. And boy did she have something planned for the two of them to wear.

Tuesday dragged on longer since it was their last day. Most of them decided to go out for coffee after school ended.

Then Wednesday came and they met up with Alice. She had bought a tutu for Derek and Mark to wear over their shorts and fairy wings with a tiara and some make up. When Mer ran into them she just let out a huge laugh and whenever she saw them she just laughed. Cristina and Meredith got let off easy with their two kids and not having to wear anything over the top.

By lunch time of that day they were let go of being slaves. Derek and Mark rushed to get the makeup off but boy was Alice going to be sorry tomorrow for muck up day.

...

Thursday came. Meredith and Derek had left Charlie and Jackson at Carolyn's last night so they could go into school early and prepare for muck up day.

They met up at McDonald's with everyone else at 7 am to have breakfast and all go to the school.

They arrived at school were some people already where busy with today. The oval had a huge year 12 2010 mowed into the grass. A small grass area was sand bagged off and was being filled with water. Which would be a filling up point for the water pistols and buckets.

Some of them tapped the front entrance off and put for sale signs up on the school. They smashed rotten eggs all in the toilets and down at the basket ball courts they wrote year 12 on the brick wall.

As students arrived at school from the buses or walking they were soaked with water pistols or water bombs and as they passed the office some flower bombs were dropped on the kids.

As Alice arrived at school Derek had soaked her. She wasn't too impressed and walked off in a huff.

All morning they squirted water at kids coming into school all the ones who would come up to them and ask for it.

Mer had trouble chasing after kids so her run was more of a waddle. So she had the job of water bombing the kids.

Before lunch they had taken tyres off the teacher's cars to auction them back to the teachers for money to help with the formal.

They restocked and filled up water balloons ready to be thrown at the kids as they came out to lunch.

At lunch they set up the speakers and got all the teachers outside to auction the tyres back to them.

In total they made over 500 dollars to go their school formal.

Every time Derek and Mark saw Alice they chased her and wet her with the water pistols again.

At the end of the day they sat outside of the school the school was covered in silly string, water balloons, streamers and toilet paper. They used all their supplies up and gave up on the mucking up. They got in trouble for having sand bagged off the area and filling it with. The school day had come to an end and they watched everyone walk away from school as they sat at the front.

Friday then came and it was last day of school. Charlie and Jackson didn't go to school as they came to watch everyone graduate from school.

"Hi guys welcome to the presentation day on this lovely spring day. I would just like to say that this year deserves all the success. They have put hard work into everything and the results they get should be impressive. I will now hand you over to the new prefects to run the presentation." Their year advisor says.

The presentation goes for 2 and a half hours. Charlie started getting restless and started mucking around half way through it. Jackson took her outside into the foyer to settle down a bit.

The presentation finishes and the parents and teachers talk to the kids to congratulate them all.

Meredith is talking to Ms Peters when Charlie tugs on her hand.

"Mer can we go now because I'm hungry."Charlie says.

"We will in a second, just let me finish talking to Ms Peters and we will go."

She nods her head.

"So a month to go." Ms Peters says. "You excited?"

"Like you wouldn't believe it. I've enjoyed the last 8 months almost nine but I think I'm ready for the baby to be born."

"Of course you would be. I'll let you go. Take care of yourself and now go home and relax." She kisses Mer's cheek. "And I'll see you back next term for the HSC."

"Yes you will. Thanks for everything for the last 6 years."

"No worries. See you later."

They leave and get Derek to go home.

Saturday then comes.

Meredith and Derek have their final doctor's appointment today.

Derek is staring at Mer's swollen stomach, Meredith sees where he is staring at and holds her hand out to him, Derek grasps onto it. She puts his hand onto her stomach and smiles as Peanut kicks.

"I'm thinking it's a boy, boys kick." He says.

"So do girls." Meredith says smiling.

"Maybe." Derek agrees.

"No matter what happens, promise me you'll stay with me and peanut." She says looking into his eyes.

"I promise." He says smiling back.

"Pinkie promise." She says holding out her pinkie.

"Mer that's kindergarden stuff." Derek complains.

"Please Derek?" She says pouting.

"Ok fine." Derek agrees.

They shake pinkies and Derek puts his hand back on her belly smiling as the baby kicks again.

"Mer I think we have a professional soccer player." Derek says smiling.

"You dream to big Derek."

They both meet gazes and break into a fit of laughter.

Sunday then comes.

The girls are throwing Meredith a baby shower at her house.

The boys are out the back chilling while the girls are inside chatting with the usual chat. They are all in the lounge room

"So what did the doctor say yesterday?" Izzie asks.

"He said that everything is fine. The baby has turned so it's facing downwards now."

"What else did he say?" Callie asks.

"He said that he thinks the baby will be born before my due date."

"So hypothetically the baby could be born tomorrow?" Cristina asks.

"Yes that's what he meant by before the due date."

"I was just making sure." She says defending herself.

"How about we have some food, play the baby games, then we will open the presents." Izzie says.

Cristina helps Mer off the couch. She rests her hands on Mer's stomach.

"I can't believe you're about to have one of them."

"A them. It does have a scientific name." Mer says.

"Yeah I know. What I mean is that it feels like yesterday when you took that test."

"I know me too."

They sit around eating food and playing games they walk back into the lounge room and sit Mer down on the lounge and shower her in baby gifts. What Mer appreciated the most was that most of the gifts came from kids in her year.

Later that night everyone had gone Meredith and Derek are going through all the gifts with Charlie and Jackson helping.

"We got a lot of good stuff." Derek says.

"I know."

"What's all this stuff." Charlie asks.

"Um it's a baby care package. So you have the nappies, wipes, creams, powders, lotions, bath wash and just a few bits and pieces."

"I think we scored big though, look we got the care package, clothes, toys, blankets, the bouncy chair, books, DVD's, the sleep sack blanket and swaddle, the capsule, the play gym. I'm interested in this though, the tummy turtle?" He says holding it.

"Well see how there is a pillow there. You lie the baby down on its tummy and it encourages them to exercise on their tummies."

"Okay." He says. "These are so cute."

He holds up the baby hats and booties.

"I know. I think we got everything else that we still had to get."

"Well we got a lot of stuff so I don't know where we're going to store it all."

"I'm sure we will find a place."

"Charlie do you want to sort the toys out for me and put them into the study."

Charlie gathers all the toys and takes them into the study.

"I'm going to go and start tea." Derek says.

Meredith and Jackson are sitting in the lounge room. Meredith is opening up the cards. She opens one and a gift card falls out.

She reads it and it is a voucher to go and get a message, pedicure and a manicure.

"What's that Mer?" Jackson asks.

"It's a voucher to go get a message for my birthday on Friday."

"Okay."

Meredith goes and sits it on the table and goes in and grabs all the clothing and blankets to be washed. She puts them in the washing machine and starts it. There is a basket of baby clothes sitting on the dryer. She grabs them and goes upstairs into the nursery to pack them away. She sits down on the rocking chair and takes the clothes out. She folds them one by one and organises them in the draws. Undergarments, onesies and socks in the top draw.

She takes the sheets out of the basket and makes the cot. She takes the blanket out of the dresser and lays it down in the cot. She lines the cot and puts the supporter down. She grabs the giraffe teddy and sits it in the cot.

She folds all the blankets, the sleep sacks and swaddles and puts them in the draw. Jackson walks in with the care package.

"Thank you. Do you want to help me?"

"Okay."

"Could you take all the nappies out and put them in the draw under the change table."

Jackson takes all the nappies out and puts them in the draw. Charlie then walks in.

"Hey Car, what are you doing?" Mer asks.

"Nothing, do you want some help?"

"Um, yes please. You just have to come downstairs with me and help carry some of the gear up."

They go and collect everything that is downstairs and bring it up to the nursery. They pack everything into places or onto shelfs.

Mer packs a hospital bag with the doctor's words replaying through her head that the baby will more than likely be born before the due date.

She packs everything on her list and sits the bag downstairs near the front door. As Derek pops his head out from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay, I'll go and get the kids."

She calls up to the kids and they come downstairs and have tea.

...

Friday then comes. It's Meredith's birthday.

Derek, Jackson and Charlie walk into her room with breakfast and her present's.

"Happy birthday Mer." The three of them say.

She sits up in bed with Charlie next to her. Mer pulls her into her arms and kisses her.

"Thank you sweetie."

She pulls Jackson into her arms and gives him a kiss. Derek leans down closer to her and kisses her cheek and they share a short hug.

"Here's your presents." Charlie says.

"Thanks."

Mer opens the three of them one by one. Charlie gives her a picture frame with a photo of the two of them and a butterfly necklace which is a sister's necklace and Charlie has the other half.

Mer puts the necklace on and hugs Charlie again.

She opens Jackson's present which is half a dozen charms.

"Thanks Jackson but I don't have a bracelet for them."

"I know but they fitted you so well."

"Okay, I'll have to buy one."

She opens Derek's present. It is the bracelet and about half a dozen charms.

"No need to buy one." Derek says.

She hugs Derek again and pulls him close to her. They almost touch lips when Charlie interrupts them.

"Mer check out the charms."

They get back to where they were before.

"Can you's tell me what they all mean and why you picked them."

"Okay I'll start with mine." Jackson says. "Well I got the M for obvious reasons. Your birthstone and your birthday on it. The love heart because we love you. The dummy for obvious reasons. A present so you know that this was always a present and the cupcake for you remember to treat yourself."

Meredith has tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek and hugs him. "Now Derek your turn."

"A clock so you remember to waste no time. A flower because your hair always smells like lavender. The house is more like a symbol for the hut and how peaceful you are when we are there. A turtle because they are your favourite animals. The forever together I got because it reminds me of our pinkie promise we had on Saturday. The horse shoe as well because you always say you don't need luck to live a happy, healthy life."

Meredith is now crying. Derek comforts her.

"Were going to go downstairs and watch some TV." Jackson says.

"Okay."

The two of them leave and Derek pulls a felt bag from his pocket and hands it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Meredith opens it and there are three charms there. A K and a C and a peanut.

"Do you know what they are for?" He asks.

"The K if it's a girl, K for Kaylee. The C is if it's a boy, C for Cooper."

"Yes and I got them to specially make a Peanut."

"Thank you Derek. It's beautiful." She hugs him again.

"Let me put them on while you eat."

Meredith scoffs down her breakfast while Derek puts the charms on the bracelet.

"So what do you want to do after your visit to the day spa?"

"Um can we go out to your land and have a picnic and just relax."

"We can do that. We will come and pick you up and head straight out there.'

"Sounds good."

Derek puts the bracelet on her wrist and he reaches for the remote. He turns the TV on and flicks to the cartoons.

...

Meredith gets into the car after her day of pampering. She puts her seatbelt on and Derek drives off.

"How was it?" Derek asks.

"Very relaxing. It was a great way to relax before the birth."

"That's good because we're about to go and relax even more with a picnic."

"Which sounds lovely."

20 minutes later they arrive at Derek's land. He sets out the picnic blanket and they eat lunch on the beautiful spring day.

After sitting and eating lunch they clean up and the kids play around with the soccer ball.

"Derek can we go down to the river?" Jackson asks.

"Sure we can. Go and grab the fishing rods from the car and we can go."

Jackson and Charlie get the rods out of the car and start walking to the river.

"Do you want to come with us?" He asks Mer.

"No I think I'm going to go and lie down. Being this pregnant takes it out of me."

"Well for the record you look very beautiful."

"Thank you. Now go and have fun with the kids."

Derek catches up to the kids as Meredith goes inside to lie down.

...

She wakes half an hour later with a ripping pain tearing through her body. She sits up and clutches her stomach and starts panting.

The pain stops so she gets up to grab some water. Once she reaches the fridge she takes out the bottle of water and takes a sip. She supports herself on the bench when another contraction comes. She keeps breathing through the pain.

She grabs her phone and dials Derek's number. While she is waiting for him to pick up her water breaks just as the message bank opens.

"Oh god my waters has just broke." She shuts the phone and throws it to the ground.

"God Derek where are you." She says as another contraction starts.

**What'd you guys think? Let me know. Sorry I had to leave it there. Brings the intensity and makes you want the chapter faster like how we always want Grey's to come around faster.**

**So will someone be there to help Mer. Who do you think delivers the baby or do you think she will have to do it herself. And what do you think the baby will be. Let me know your ideas, thoughts or suggestions.**

**I'll try update ASAP**


	27. Welcome To The World

**So I'm just going to get straight into it.**

**Takes off straight after last chapter.**

**Enjoyxx**

"_God Derek where are you." She says as another contraction starts._

Meredith doesn't know what to do without Derek. She bends down to pick up her phone but another contraction starts.

Derek is fishing with Jackson. Charlie is trying to catch tadpoles. Derek hears his phone ringing. He goes to answer it as he gets a bite. He ignores his phone and reels the fish in. It's only a small fish so he throws it back in and recasts. He sits the rod down and goes to his phone. 1 missed call flashes across the screen. He flips his phone open and sees that the missed call is from Mer. He tries to call her back but it says that her phone is turned off. He notices the new voice message and listens to it.

"_Oh god my water has just broke." _

That's all the message says. He starts to worry now.

"Kids we have to go back now." He calls out packing his fishing gear away.

"Why?" Jackson asks.

"Mer is about to have the baby."

As soon as Derek says that Jackson starts running towards the hut. Charlie runs over to Derek but she slips and falls over into the water. Derek goes and helps her out but she is crying and her knee is bleeding. He places a band aid on her knee. He picks her up all the fishing gear and they head as fast as they can to the hut.

Meredith is sitting in the lounge room leaning against the lounge. She can feel that she doesn't have much time to go. Another contraction comes which makes her need to push.

Jackson makes it to the hut.

"Mer where are you?" He asks.

He doesn't hear her reply but can hear noises coming from the lounge. He races in and sees Mer on the floor breathing through the contraction. He sits down beside her.

"Mer how far apart are the contractions?" He asks.

"Not very." She is interrupted by another contraction.

"Let me get something to help you feel more comfortable." Jackson says.

"We don't have time, the baby is coming now." Mer tells him. "And you have to deliver it."

Jackson then prepares himself to deliver the baby; he repeats the mantra through his head. _"I can do it, I can do it." _

He is then interrupted by Meredith pushing.

"I don't know what to do." He says.

"I'll do everything you just have to support the baby and clear its airways when it comes out."

She begins pushing. Jackson is there watching for the baby and is coaching her through it.

"Keep going Mer, I can see the top of the head. Keep going."

She keeps pushing and Jackson supports the baby's body. With one final push the baby is delivered. Just as Derek and Charlie come racing through the door.

"It's a girl." Jackson says placing the baby on Meredith's chest. "And the cord needs to be cut."

Derek goes and gets some scissors and goes to cut it.

"Who wants to cut?" He says.

Charlie and Jackson reach their hands over and the three of them cut the cord together.

Her tiny cries fill the room but are brought to a silence as Mer kisses the top of her head and holds her closer to her body. Derek bends down next to Mer with a towel and lays it over the baby's body to keep her warm. Charlie sits next to Mer and looks at the baby. Jackson also sits next to his sisters and looks over at his new niece.

"Well she takes after you Derek with the dark curly hair." Mer says.

They are all quiet for a good ten minutes just looking at her. The baby is looking at each one of them. She yawns then closes her eyes

"The ambulance should be here soon." Derek says breaking the silence

They hear sirens getting closer.

Derek gets up and walks outside to greet the paramedics. They walk inside with the gurney and their medical bags.

They take the baby from Mer and check her over. Derek helps her onto the gurney and the paramedics hand the baby back wrapped up snugly.

"Now who delivered the baby?" One of them asks.

"I did." Jackson says.

The paramedic pats him on the back to congratulate him.

"Good work mate."

They all walk out to the ambulance.

"We only have room for one." They say loading her into the back.

"I have to drive so you chose Mer."

"Come on Jackson." She says.

Jackson jumps into the ambulance. They shut the back of the doors and take her off to the hospital. Derek and Charlie pack all the gear away and head off to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital Derek is getting Charlie to call Carolyn.

Charlie puts it on loud speaker and Carolyn answers.

"_Hello?" _

"HiMa guess what?"

"_What?"_

"Come and meet us at the hospital we have someone we would like you to meet."

"_Don't tell me Mer had the baby."_

"Yes she did about 20 minutes ago."

"_What did she have?"_

"A little girl."

"_I'll be right down."_

"Ma on your way here could you bring Mer's hospital bag?"

"_Why did she forget it?"_

"Well not really we weren't at home when she started having contractions we were out at the hut."

"_Okay then. I will go and get the bag and I will see you soon."_

"Okay bye Ma."

"_Bye."_

Charlie hangs up as they pull into the hospital car park. They get out and go inside to find Meredith. They walk up to the maternity ward. Derek walks up to the front desk.

"Hi what room is Meredith Grey in?" He asks.

"Um she has just been wheeled into 2364. It's just down the corridor to your right."

"Thank you."

They walk down to her room. They open the door and walk in. The baby is getting the paediatric work up. Meredith is watching her being assessed and weighed. The paediatrician hands the baby back to Meredith.

"So is she healthy?" Mer asks.

"Sure is, healthy lungs, 48 centimetres and she has weighed in at 7lbs 2 ounces." She says.

"Okay but she is 3 weeks early." Meredith says worrying about her.

"And she is healthy no need to worry."

"Okay good."

"You need to rest Mer." Derek says.

She gets back into bed. Derek reaches down to take the baby out of her arms. She passes the baby to him.

"Careful." She says.

Derek stands there with her in his arms rocking her side to side.

"Does she have a name yet?" The doctor asks.

"Yes Kaylee." Meredith says.

"That's pretty. No middle name?"

"Oh I guess we better find one." Mer says.

"That's okay, just take your time." She says cleaning up. "I'll leaves you too it."

"Thank you." Derek says as she leaves.

"Can I hold her now?" Charlie asks from beside Meredith.

"Sure sweetie. Come sit up next to me."

Charlie climbs up next to Meredith.

"Do you remember how you held Braden?" Derek asks.

"Yes."

"Well it's exactly the same." Mer says.

Derek lowers Kaylee into Charlie's arms. Charlie nurses her.

"Oh we don't have the camera." Mer says.

"I know it's in the hospital bag, which should be here in a few minutes."

"Here you go Mer." Charlie says. "I've had enough."

Meredith takes Kaylee out of her arms just as there is a knock at the door. Derek opens the door and Carolyn is standing there with Amy and Ally.

"Hi Ma." Derek says.

"Hi Derek. Here's the bag." She hands over the bag and goes over to Mer's side.

"I would like to introduce you to Kaylee." Meredith says.

"Oh she is just beautiful. May I?"

"Go for it." Carolyn takes Kaylee. "Kaylee this is your nanna." Mer says.

An hour goes by and Kaylee is passed from one set of arms to the other and isn't fussed about it.

"Okay we better get going." Carolyn says

"Okay thanks for visiting." Meredith says.

"I'll take Charlie and Jackson now."

"Okay. Let me just talk to them for a minute."

"Sure, we'll be right outside."

Charlie and Jackson come close to Meredith.

"Now you will be staying at Carolyn's for a few days until I leave here. If you ask Derek nicely he might come and pick you up tomorrow morning. It will be a bit messed up for a while because we weren't preparing for Kaylee this early so please behave and I will see both of you tomorrow. I love you and don't forget that."

"We love you too." Jackson says.

"Give me a kiss."

They both give her a kiss and they leave.

Derek comes over and sits on the bed.

"So." He sighs.

"Yeah."

"Alone time."

"I know. It's been a hectic day."

"It sure has but it must have been a hectic birthday."

"To tell you the truth it has been the best birthday every but a bit weird. Waking up with breakfast in bed, a message, a picnic, a nap then and then having my little brother deliver my baby."

"Yes that must have been weird."

"It was but I got over it when this little one it into the world."

"She's so cute." Derek says.

"I know just like her dad. She looks so much like you." Meredith says.

"Are you kidding she's gorgeous just like her mum."

"Yes but she looks more like you then me. She has your hair and your eyes."

"Yes but she has your nose and your lips."

"Well I haven't noticed passed her big blue eyes."

They stay staring at Kaylee for what seems like eternity.

"When are we going to call everyone?" Derek asks.

"Well I will probably have a million messages on my phone which I left out at the hut but I think we could just send a message telling them what we had and we can tell them her name later."

"Okay I'm on it now."

"Then can I borrow your phone to call Richard?"

"Sure Mer."

Derek is texting people when Kaylee starts crying. Derek looks at Mer.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I think she wants to be fed."

Meredith adjusts herself and starts breastfeeding Kaylee. Derek sends the messages and goes and sits down next to Mer watching.

"Any ideas for a middle name?" He asks.

"Um I have a few but I don't know which one."

"What are they?"

"Well there is Sofia."

"Stop there. Kaylee Sofia. I like that."

"I thought you would. So you wanna stick with that?" She asks.

"Sure do. Should we inform the world now?"

"Sure tell them her name, what she weighed in at and how long she measured."

Derek does that as Meredith is feeding Kaylee. Kaylee finishes drinking. Mer burps her. Derek brings the phone over and she dials Richard's number. She puts it on loud speaker.

The phone rings and is picked up.

"_Hello Richard Webber's office, Denise speaking."_

"Hi I was wondering if Richard is in."

"_Can I ask who is speaking?"_

"Just tell him it is Meredith, he knows who I am."

"_Okay I'll put you through."_

"_Hi Meredith."_

"Hi Richard."

"_Happy birthday."_

"Thank you."

"_What did you get?"_

"Um just a bracelet and a few charms from Derek and Jackson. And Charlie got me a photo of the two of us and a necklace."

"_Well my present is in the mail."_

"There is something else. Another very special birthday present arrived today at Derek's land very fast."

"_Did you have the baby Mer?"_

"Yes I did a little girl, 7 pounds 2 ounces, 48cm longs, a healthy set of lungs and a good appetite."

"_Like her mother." He says laughing. "Do we have a name?"_

"Kaylee Sofia Shepherd."

"_That's beautiful Mer. Did you say that she was born at Derek's land?"_

"Yes she was. I went for a lie down, half an hour the contractions started. Derek and the kids were at the river so I was by myself. I went to call him and as soon as I dialled his number my water broke. I got myself settled on the floor and I thought that I was going to be doing it alone until Jackson ran in. My baby brother delivered my baby girl all by himself."

"_Did he just. How well did he do?"_

"Well Kaylee is healthy and I think that is all that matters but he certainly has the doctor genes in him. He will be an amazing surgeon."

Kaylee lets out a cry. Meredith starts feeding her again.

"_Well that's good. I better let you go. Congratulations and enjoy it. When you get a chance please send me a picture of her so I can see my granddaughter."_

"I will. Come and visit soon please."

"_I have a conference in a month's time there so I might pop in."_

"Please do. I better go, she has an appetite like her mother."

"_Okay bye Mer. Say hello to Derek for me."_

"I will. Bye Richard."

She hangs up the phone and hands it to Derek. Just as he gets about 30 messages of congratulations.

"God we're popular." Mer says.

"I know. I might be here all night replying."

"Don't worry about replying."

"I won't. I'm just wondering when we're going to get visitors."

"Hopefully not until tomorrow. I'm just so tired."

"I know you are sweetie." Derek says sitting down in front of her and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "When she finishes eating give her to me to burp and you can sleep."

"Okay but I think I will be feeding her for a while, I think she has my appetite."

"Talking about appetites do you want something to eat?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Derek leaves and goes and gets some food.

Mer hears someone walking through the door which she thinks is Derek.

"Hey Derek can you get me a tissue so I can clean the breast milk up." She says.

"Congratulations Mer." She hears her friends say.

"Oh hi guys, you caught me at a bad time." She says gesturing to the baby.

"Here's the tissue you wanted." Mark says handing her the tissue. He looks at Kaylee feeding from Mer's boobs.

Meredith catches his gaze.

"Mark is something wrong?"

"No it's just how could you let a baby suck on something that is so beautiful to look at and touch."

Mer just rolls her eyes. "This is my baby eating, so if you have a problem then you should go outside and wait till I'm finished."

"No we're fine." They all say.

"You know when she is done you could feed me." Mark says as a sly comment.

"Mark I am this close to hitting you if you say one more thing about my breast or breast feeding. This close." She says holding up her hand to show how close she is.

He comes back into her room and sees Izzie, Cristina, George, Alex and Mark standing there.

"Great." He murmurs to himself. "Hey guys."

"Congratulations mate. She's gorgeous." Is all he can make out with the cheers of congratulations going on.

"Thanks guys." He says. He sits the food down on the table besides Mer and sits down on the bed.

"We're sorry for being here now but Izzie couldn't contain herself and insisted we come and visit you." Cristina says.

"That's fine." Mer says.

"No its not." Derek murmurs to her. She hits him quickly to shut him up.

"I bags first hold." Izzie says.

"Well you will be waiting a while because she has an appetite like me."

"That's fine." Izzie says.

A couple of hours past and they all leave. Meredith is sleeping while Derek is nursing Kaylee. Derek is rocking her side to side while Kaylee is watching him

"Hello Peanut, now known as Kaylee, welcome to the world my baby girl. I'm so glad that you are finally here even since you are three weeks early. After all that time in your mummy's tummy, now I can hold you, kiss you and tell you how much I love you. I do, I love you lots and nothing can take that away from me as you are my peanut. You will always be my peanut and don't you ever forget that ever, okay baby girl. Someday we can be together forever, maybe even with mummy but at this moment we won't be. I really do love your mummy; I think I love her even more than before. I have that special place saved for her and you as well. So maybe in time we can live together you just have to promise me that you will wait for me then we can be together forever. Okay? Will you wait for me?"

Kaylee just yawns and she drifts off to sleep. Derek smiles and places a soft kiss to her forehead.

Meredith had been awake that whole time he spoke to Kaylee. She has her back turned to Derek and is crying with silent tears.

Derek lays Kaylee down in the bassinet and drags over next to Meredith's side. He climbs in next to her and moulds his body into hers and wraps his arms around her. He places a kiss to her temple and burries his head into the crook of her neck.

"Derek?"

"Yeah Mer." He asks tiredly.

"I promise I will wait for you." She says and closes her eyes. "We both will wait for you."

Derek just lays there with glass looking eyes. The eyes that look like they could break any second.

"I know you will Mer, I know you will." He says.

**So Peanut is finally here and she is a baby girl. What did you think of that chapter? Let me know.**

**Next chapter will be bringing Kaylee home and the jealousy bug hits Charlie.**


	28. I Hate The Baby

**I'm being king so I'm updating this chapter and because I'm going to a friend's house.**

**Thanks to the reviews. Keep them up.**

**This chapter is Kaylee's first trip home, Jackson singing a song that he wrote and the jealousy bug hits Charlie.**

**Enjoyxx**

Meredith is wrapping Kaylee up in a blanket.

"Now you tuck that corner under there then wrap that around her body and tuck that underneath and we're done." She says. "And now my beautiful girl we get to take you home. We just have to wait for daddy and we can go home."

A few minutes later Derek walks into her room with the capsule.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Like you wouldn't believe it." Meredith says smiling. "Let's go home Kaylee."

Meredith lies her down in the capsule. Derek picks up the bags and Mer carries the capsule.

They arrive to a quiet home. Derek sets the bags down in the kitchen and Meredith sits the capsule down on the bench. Kaylee is awake and looking around at her new surroundings.

Meredith takes her out.

"Should we do the grand tour for her?" Derek asks.

"Sure. Let's check out your new home."

They show Kaylee around the whole house. Explaining each room to her and the importance of each room, they get to the nursery.

"Now Kaylee this will be your bedroom and as you can see it is Whinnie the Pooh theme so we hope you like it. Your mummy spent hours on this room so you better like it." Derek says.

Kaylee looks around then starts crying.

"Is it her feed time now?" Derek asks.

"I guess it is. I'm just going to go and do my thing in my room." She says embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed about it. Just embrace it, it's a natural thing to do as well so you shouldn't hide it."

"I know but I'm tired so I'll go and do it in my room."

"Okay. I'll go downstairs and get some lunch ready."

"Thank you."

Derek walks back up with drinks and food. He walks into Mer's room and sees her asleep and Kaylee asleep next to her too. Derek picks Kaylee up and lays her down in the bassinet. He moves the bassinet next to the bed. He tucks her in and traces her small face with his finger. He goes and lies down next to Mer.

...

The both hear the front door slam and tiny footsteps running up the stairs straight into Mer's room. The door swings open and they feel the bed shift as Charlie jumps on the bed.

"Mer, Mer we're home." Charlie says.

Meredith rolls over and smiles at her.

"Good, because I've missed you. Where's Jackson?

"I think he is still downstairs."

"Okay then."

Charlie stands up and moves over and peaks into the bassinet at Kaylee. Meredith peaks in as well.

"She is so cute." Charlie says.

"I know. She's my little baby and she will be mine forever."

"I thought I was your baby."

"You are but you're my baby sister. This is my baby girl."

"So am I still your baby."

"Of course you are." Mer says tackling her down onto the bed and tickling her.

Derek starts tickling Charlie as well.

"Stop, stop." Charlie asks.

They stop tickling her when Jackson wanders into the room and sits down on the bed.

"Hey Jackson, how have you been for the last few days?"

"Good."

"Well I missed you."

"Yeah me too." He goes and stands at the bassinet and looks at Kaylee sleeping. "I learnt a song on the guitar that I wanted to play to Kaylee but she is asleep."

"What song?" Meredith asks.

"Well it's not really one song, I chose a heap of songs and chose the best lines out of them and put the song together and added a few of my own which I have called Kaylee's song."

"Can you play it for us when she wakes up?" Mer asks.

"Yeah."

"How long did it take you to compose the song?" Derek asks.

"A few hours and I had to search for the sheet music as well and memorise it but it came together so I'm happy."

"Okay well we can't wait to hear it." Mer says.

"I'm just going to go and practice it now." He says. "Come and get me from outside when she wakes."

They nod their heads as he leaves.

"I'm going to go down to my room." Charlie says.

When Charlie leaves Meredith turns to Derek.

"I think we have a little song writer on our hands." She says.

"I know. I'm looking forward to it."

Kaylee starts to cry.

"I guess we get to find out now." Mer says getting up and putting Kaylee into her arms.

"Let's just wait a while. He only just went down there to practice." Derek says.

"Okay, well by the smell of it she needs her nappy changed."

"Her gear is downstairs let me get them."

Derek races downstairs and grabs the bag and comes back up. Mer takes everything out of the bag. Mer changes Kaylee's nappy.

"I'll go down and get him." Derek says.

Derek goes downstairs to the backyard. He walks out the door and can hear Jackson singing

"_And I'll forgive you_

_For being far away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_I'll hold onto you_

_Never let you go_

_And hope that I am good enough to keep you"_

Derek has tears in his eyes. He clears his throat and Jackson turns around and spots him.

"Kaylee's up." Derek says.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second."

"Take your time."

Derek walks inside just as Mer, Charlie and Kaylee are coming down the stairs.

"He'll be in soon." Derek informs them.

"Okay then." Mer says

Derek takes Kaylee out of Mer's arms and lies her down in her bouncer. Derek grabs a stool and places it in the lounge room. He sits the bouncy chair on the coffee table. Jackson walks inside and into the lounge room he sits down on the stool Derek brought in for. Meredith, Charlie and Derek all sit down on the lounge in front of Jackson.

"Okay so this song is dedicated to Kaylee and it is called Kaylee's song. So I hope you enjoy." He clears his throat and strums the strings on the guitar to start the song.

_Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulders  
Don't you know the hardest part is over  
Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twist and turns of fate  
But these small hours  
Still remain_

_You don't have to try hard Kaylee  
you'll always be our baby  
so hush little darling and don't you cry  
Cause I'll be here to teach you to fly  
Cause it took so long for me to find you  
suddenly our worlds collide_

_I'll never let you go, I found you and no I know  
That I'll never let you go  
cause you are our Kaylee  
The little girl who is our baby  
the one how brought us luck  
even though you were born in the hut  
but that day was okay  
it will always be okay_

_This is, it's no accident no  
we just let it slide by  
cause I can't speak, stars at my feet  
this feeling is taking me over  
but don't you think it's over now  
cause that feeling is taking me over_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
where the blue birds fly  
someday I'll teach you to fly  
way up high_

_cause you were born to try  
you will learn to love  
be understanding  
and believe in life  
but you've got to make choices for  
being wrong or right_

_And I'll be here singing this tune  
you'll always here me say  
that you are the only exception  
and were gonna start believing that I'm  
feeling your love inside of me  
common sense has made me see  
that you are the only one  
in this world that I will love_

_Forever I will rescue you  
when you want to spread your wings and fly away  
but when you need me, I'll be here  
waiting in the rain  
I'll be here  
time after time  
I'll be here to save you  
when you're stuck like a wounded solider_

_I'd come for you, only you  
I'd fight for you, lie for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
do anything you want me too  
no matter what, remember  
that I'd come for you  
not just me but we'd all come for you_

_So now you know Kaylee  
now you know, that  
I love you  
I have loved you all along  
I'd miss you  
if you were far away for far too long  
I wanted  
I'll want you to stay_

_Cause I'll need you to say  
that you'll love me  
you'll love me all along  
and I'll forgive you  
for being far away for far too long_

_So keep breathing  
I'll hold onto you  
never let you go  
and hope that I am good enough to keep you._

Jackson finishes the song and Meredith is crying. Derek has tears in his eyes. Charlie is sitting there she is too young to understand what Derek and Meredith are feeling and Kaylee's eyes were glued onto Jackson's the whole time he sang.

"So what did you think?" He says.

Meredith gets up and hugs him.

"That was amazing Jackson." She says still teary. "Amazing. I'm proud of you and I'm sure Kaylee liked it."

Mer says looking at Kaylee who is still looking at Jackson.

"Kaylee did you like it?" Meredith asks Kaylee.

As soon as Kaylee hears Mer's voice she looks directly at her and kicks her legs.

"I take that as a yes." Mer says. "Do you know the sheet music for our lullaby song?"Mer asks.

"Um yeah but I just have to remember the chords."

"That's okay; I will start feeding her then come and play it."

Meredith takes Kaylee out of the bouncy swing and starts feeding her. Jackson comes back ready to play.

"Okay Kaylee this song is something that we have listened to forever and it is our lullaby so hopefully you like it and everyone should sing along." He says. "1,2,3."

_How's my luck_

_But somehow_

_I'm with you_

_Let's leave now_

_Let's leave them _

_And their point of view_

_My favourite place is me and you_

_I wake up in darkest night_

_Watch you breathe in shadow light_

_A perfect world lies next to me_

_And I don't need to sleep to dream_

_I just hope I am good enough to keep you_

_Morning sun warms our skin_

_Distant sounds_

_The day begins_

_Soon their worlds will come calling for us_

_But this is space they cannot touch_

_I just hope I am good enough to keep you._

_But this is space they cannot touch_

_I just hope I am good enough to_

_To keep you_

_To keep you_

_To keep you_

Jackson finishes playing and everyone stops singing.

"Did she like it?" Jackson asks.

"I think so, she has her eyes closed and she isn't drinking as much anymore."

"Well I'm going to learn more songs on the guitar to play."

"You are a good player so why stop now." Derek says.

"Exactly."

Charlie bored at what they are saying asks.

"What are we going to have for Tea?"

"I haven't thought about that yet." Derek asks. "Do you want to just order in a pizza?"

"Doesn't mind me." Meredith says.

"Okay I'll go and order now."

He gets up and leaves to order pizza. Jackson then comes over next to Mer and sits down in Charlie's seat.

"Jackson that was my seat." She says.

"But you moved over there."

"So it's still my seat, give it back."

"Charlie you moved spots, so it's not your seat anymore."

"But I want to sit there." She says angrily.

"Charlie I'm sitting here now and I don't want to move."

"Give it back." She says hitting him.

"No." Jackson says hitting her back.

"Give me my seat back." She says kicking him.

She starts her temper tantrum and kicks Jackson and he bumps Mer and the baby. The baby bites down on Meredith's boob causing her to yelp.

"Charlie look what you did." Jackson says.

"I didn't do anything."

Derek walks into the lounge room and sees the two of them arguing and hitting and kicking each other and Meredith biting her lip trying not to scream. He breaks them apart.

"Cut it out both of you."

"I didn't do anything she started it all."

"I don't want to hear it."

"All I'm saying is that she started it."

"Jackson I will talk to you later." Derek says. "Can you go upstairs please while we have a talk to Charlie?"

"Sure." He picks up his guitar and goes upstairs.

Derek sits in front of Charlie, he is looking into her eyes and they look like fire burning. His seen those eyes before when he had an argument with Ellis.

"Charlie what is going on with you?"

"I hate the baby."

"Why do you hate the baby?"

"Because she is ruining everything for me, I haven't had my bedtime story or tuck in for 3 days. She is taking all the attention away that Mer usually shows towards us and I hate her because I haven't gotten to do anything that I like with Mer. You's didn't even greet us when we came home this afternoon."

Meredith sits up on the coffee table next to Derek.

"Charlie the baby isn't ruining everything. I would have loved to red you a bed time story in the last 3 days but I couldn't you understand that right?"

"You have been home in the last 3 days and you shipped us off to Carolyn's because you didn't want to be with us."

"Charlie that is not true. I have been in the hospital in the past three days and I only got home this afternoon."

"Okay."

"And I'm not taking all the attention away from you. Kaylee is only a baby so we need to take more care of her at the moment until we get her settled and she is dependent on the both of us because she can't walk or talk or feed herself. Babies are always dependent on their mothers and fathers in the first months of their lives so we have to know when to feed them, bath them, change them and put them to sleep."

"I thought you were purposely doing that."

"No sweetie. Can I tell you a story?" Charlie nods her head. "Well when Jackson was born it was the same for me. I was upset at not getting the attention that Jackson was getting. Well I haven't gotten much attention most of my life anyway. I was jealous of Jackson when he was at home. It was the same for Jackson when you were brought home. He done exactly the same thing to me when I sat next to mum but he was biting me and punching me, kicking me pinching me. But the thing is I got in trouble for like it was my fault. In some levels yes it was but I got all the blame and he got away with it all."

"Oh okay."

"So please don't hate the baby. You're going to be a great aunty to her so don't hate her."

"I won't but could you please still tuck me in and read me bedtime stories?"

"Of course I will."

"Good because you're the best at them."

"Do you want to hold Kaylee?" Mer asks.

"Um." She says.

"If you're going to be her favourite aunty then you have to know how to hold her."

"Okay."

Charlie sits back in the lounge. Meredith puts a pillow under her arm and lowers Kaylee into them.

"I'm going to go and talk to Jackson." Derek whispers to Meredith.

"Okay."

Derek goes upstairs. He knocks on Jackson's door and walks in. Jackson is reading over sheet music.

"Hey Jackson."

"Hi."

"Okay just so you know I know that Charlie started the fight. The thing is when new babies are brought home the jealousy bug occurs and the youngest usually fights with the oldest when they think that they are the only ones who can be near their parents. Their parents are in their bubble of who they feel most comfortable and are like a security blanket. When another baby gets introduced into a household they feel threatened by them and think that their alone time is being taken away from them because they have always been the baby in the household but know they take a step up with the age and are no longer the baby of the family."

"Yeah I kind of guessed that."

"Well Mer said you done exactly the same thing when Charlie was brought home but you were much worse with the violence and you got away with the fighting and they blamed it all on Mer."

"Really that isn't right. I should have gotten into trouble for it."

"Yes you should have but Mer knew she would have been in trouble so she let it slip right by and forgot about it."

"Is Charlie getting into trouble?"

"No, we just had a talk to her and she explained why she was upset and we just talked her through it."

"Okay, well in a way it was my fault because I wouldn't move out of her spot."

"Oh well we all do that to your little siblings."

"Can I ask a question Derek?"

"Sure mate."

"Did the jealousy bug thing go through your family?"

"Sure did."

"Okay I'm going to be honest with you."

"Yeah about what."

"I'm a little jealous at Kaylee and Charlie."

"I know mate. Charlie is the youngest and she always will be and Kaylee it's understandable to be jealous of her for a few weeks because they always get the attention because she is a baby and they are cute."

"She is cute. Her dark black hair and her big blue eyes that is something that makes me smile and think how wonderful babies are."

"It's like that."

"When she was being born and I saw the top her head I was like she is definitely going to be beautiful like her dad with the blue eyes and dark curly in which she is."

"Are you kidding she is gorgeous like her Mer."

"I know but she is going to be a heartbreaker."

"I hope so but she isn't dating until she is 48."

"Oh you can't do that to the poor girl she is only 4 days old."

"Well it has been like that since the minute you announced she was a girl."

Jackson just laughs. "That was a pretty surreal moment delivering my niece."

"It must have been, at least you have stories to tell your class when you go back to school and it could be a good pick up line for the ladies. I didn't tell you that okay."

Jackson just laughs again. "The delivery has inspired me to write another song about what I was feeling and what happened."

"Well that sounds like a good idea."

They hear the doorbell ring.

"For after pizza. Let's go and eat something." He says.

They both get up off the bed and go downstairs for pizza.

**So what do you think? Let me know the good the bad and the ugly. **

**Next chapter I will have up soon. Richard comes to visit and Meredith and Derek seek comfort in each other.**


	29. I've Always Felt Like Cinderella

**Next chapter 29. Richard comes to visit and Meredith and Derek seek comfort in each other.**

**Enjoy...**

Kaylee starts crying. Meredith gets up and takes her out from the bassinet. She lies back down in bed and starts feeding her. Kaylee is now a week old. She had been asleep since her last feed which was 8 hours ago but throughout the day she is every 4 hours. She wakes up for her feed then has her nappy changed then she falls back asleep. Kaylee finished drinking; Mer burps her and lies her down next to her and the two of them go to sleep.

She wakes at about 8 o'clock that morning. Jackson tapped her on the shoulder. She wakes and sees him standing there.

"Did Kaylee wake up?" She asks.

"No, she is still asleep." He says pointing to Kaylee.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"I'm going now to Luke's."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay I'll tell Luke's mum. Bye Mer."

"Bye sweetie." She gives him a quick hug.

"Bye Kaylee, sweet dreams." He whispers.

Jackson leaves her room. She shuts her eyes for a little more rest when Charlie walks in and taps her on the shoulder. Mer turns and faces her.

"Are you going now Charlie?" She asks.

"Yeah Hollie's mummy is here."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon when I pick you up."

"Okay. I love you Mer."

"Love you too Car."

Charlie leaves Mer's room. Meredith lies back down and closes her eyes. Kaylee then starts crying ten minutes later. Derek walks into her room.

"Let me take her Mer." He says.

"She wants to be fed Derek and I don't that you have magically grown boobs overnight."

"I was going to use one of the bottles out of the fridge."

"It's fine my boobs are leaking with milk, which I need to use up."

"Okay." He says. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

Derek leaves as she feeds Kaylee. She takes Kaylee downstairs after feeding her and lays her in the cradle. She walks into the kitchen. Derek places a plate in front of her and a glass of juice.

"Thank you."

"No worries. So we have no kids today any plans on what we can do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go for a drive out to the hut and show Kaylee the land and where she was born."

"Okay that sounds like a good plan. When do you want to leave?"

"After I have a shower and freshen up."

"Okay. While you shower I will pack her bag and maybe some lunch for us."

"Sounds like a good idea." She puts her plate and glass in the sink. "I'm going for my shower now. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"No you will be back in 20 minutes after you have had a nice long shower and take care of yourself properly. Kaylee will be fine, she should be out for the next 4 hours and if she wakes it will be because she needs her nappy changed."

"Okay fine but if you need me come in and get me."

"We will be fine. She is my daughter and I think I can look after her."

She nods her head. "I will be back down in 20 minutes." She heads upstairs.

Derek starts cleaning up the kitchen and goes and packs gear for Kaylee. He is just about to change her when the door bell rings. He picks her up and goes and answers the door. Izzie is standing there looking upset.

"Hey Iz, what's up?"

"Um its nothing. Is Mer here it's really important?"

"Um yeah she is just upstairs. I'll go and tell her your here. Can you just take Kaylee for me?"

"Sure." Derek hands Kaylee over to Izzie and goes upstairs. He walks into her room he hears the water.

"Mer it's just me, I'm coming in." He says walking into the bathroom. "Um Izzie is here and she is upset and she wants to talk to you its important."

She shuts the water off and steps out of the shower. Derek's eyes gaze over her body quickly before she wraps a towel around her body.

"Don't look at my body, its ugly."

"It is not, it's amazing and plus it's only been a week since you have given birth."

"It will just take me a while to get back to normal size again."

"And that will be in no time. Anyway Izzie is downstairs waiting."

She grabs her dressing gown off the back of the door and switches the towel and the dressing gown over quickly. She heads downstairs and Derek follows her.

They get into the lounge room and Derek takes Kaylee.

"I'll go and change her upstairs." He says taking her clothes upstairs.

"What's up Iz?"

"I think I may be pregnant again."

...

_Flashback 2 years ago._

_Everyone is on the school ski trip. Izzie, Cristina, Meredith, Arizona and Callie are all in one room together. Only Izzie and Meredith are in the room as the other girls were out._

"_Meredith can I talk to you about something?"_

_Meredith looks up from the magazine she is reading and moves over to her bed._

"_You can tell me anything."_

"_I think I'm pregnant."_

"_Why Iz?"_

"_Well I'm late, my boobs are inflating every second, I've been needing to pee constantly and I have been really tired lately."_

"_Iz you've probably been tired because of the skiing. It takes a lot out of you."_

"_No it's been for the last week."_

_They hear the girls getting closer._

"_Okay tomorrow when were leaving we'll buy a test and we'll take it and go from there."_

"_Okay thanks Mer."_

_The girls walk inside the room._

_The next night, they stop at the nearest town for dinner. Izzie and Meredith go across to the supermarket. They go and get a test along with some other things. They walk down to the nearest toilets. Izzie takes the test out and goes and pees on it. She walks out and they sit it on the sink waiting for the results. One line appears then the second positive line appears. The yes line, the line that means that Izzie is going to have to think about her options. Meredith just pulls Izzie into her arms and hugs her, which is the only think she can think of at that moment._

...

Izzie is in Meredith's bathroom taking a test. Mer is sitting on her bed folding clothes waiting for her the door to open. Izzie opens the door and Meredith walks in. The test is sitting on the sink. The five minutes pass and the only line that appears is the negative line. Izzie is relieved and so is Meredith.

"Okay that's good. I really didn't need another pregnancy."

"I know. At least you were being safe."

"Yeah anyway thanks for being here with me."

"No problems."

"Meredith." Derek calls out to her. "The phone is for you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." She calls back out.

"The phone is on the bed." He says.

"You clean yourself up and dispose that test."

Meredith picks the phone up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mer, its Richard."_

"Hi Richard."

"_Um do you know how I was talking about that conference last week? I'm just letting you know that it is on this weekend and I'm in town right now."_

"Oh okay then. Do you need a place to stay?"

"_No its fine. The hotel stay is included. I was just letting you know so maybe we could have a coffee or dinner."_

"Sure sounds lovely. I think dinner sounds good. We can all come out for Kaylee's first outing. But the kids are not here."

"_That's fine. I might drop into the house tomorrow or Sunday."_

"No that's fine. We're not doing much so that sounds good."

"_Okay as soon as I get my rental car I will drive by."_

"Sure anything."

"_Can I ask were your mobile is?"_

"That's out at the hut. I left it there when I went into labour with Kaylee."

"_Okay because I was calling your mobile and it wasn't being answered but that explains it now. Anyway the car person is here. See you soon."_

"Will do, bye Richard." She hangs up as Izzie walks out.

"I'm going to be on my way now." Izzie says.

"Okay Iz."

"I'll just let myself out." She goes downstairs.

Meredith grabs some clothes from the draws and starts getting changed. Derek walks into her room.

"Opps sorry I did it again." He says.

"Derek don't worry about."

"What did Richard want?" He asks.

"Um he has just arrived in town and we're going out to dinner with him."

"Okay and were taking Kaylee?"

"Of course we are. We're not going to leave her here by herself."

"I know that but I think that if you fed her then put her to bed she would still be asleep when we arrived at home."

"Probably but we aren't going to do that. We would be bad parents and our daughter would probably be taken away from us." Mer says. "Which I don't want to happen."

"Me either. Are we going to make it out to the hut today?"

"I don't think so."

"That's fine. We can go another day."

"Yes we can."

"So Richard's swinging by soon?" He asks.

"Yeah as soon as he organises the rental car and he will be here."

"Okay, I better get dressed then."

"Yes you better." Mer says.

...

There is a knock at the door half an hour later. Derek answers it to Richard.

"G'day Derek."

"Richard, how have you been?"

"Good, what about you?"

"The same."

"That's good."

"Yeah, um Meredith is just grabbing Kaylee she should be down in a second. Do you want tea or coffee?"

"A coffee would be great."

They walk into the kitchen. Meredith walks in with Kaylee asleep in her arms.

"Hi Richard." He turns around and sees her.

"Hello Meredith."

Meredith goes and sits next to him and passes Kaylee to him. He settles Kaylee in his arms; she doesn't wake up when changing.

"She is so cute and a spitting image of you Derek."

"She has my obvious features but she has Mer's lips and nose."

"That's true but in the photo you sent me you can't go past her big blue eyes."

"Yes you can't. Jackson said the same thing." Derek says.

Derek puts the coffee down in front of Richard.

"Mer do you want tea?"

"No I'm fine."

"Here I will give her back to you." Richard says. Meredith takes her back and goes and lies her down in the cradle.

"So how has it been? The whole first week of parenthood."

"It's been great. Nothing to bad yet and we have figured out her sleep pattern. 4 hours straight she sleeps for of a night time longer sometimes. Then she wakes for her fed. Then she is back asleep." Mer says.

"Well she is a good baby then, I remember Jackson was very clingy and woke every 2 hours for a feed and Charlie was every ten hours she would wake for her feed then go back to sleep."

"Yeah the first couple of days she was every couple hours but she has settled for 4 hours but I think it could be longer."

"She is a great baby." Richard says.

"Yeah she is."

"Anything else happen when you brought her home?"

"Remember the jealousy bug?" Mer says.

"Oh yes very well."

"Well Charlie was like that the other day, Jackson just sat in her seat that she wasn't sitting in then she just got angry and attacked him. She kicked Jackson and since he was next to me he bumped me and the baby and I was feeding her and let's just say I was in pain."

"Did you sort it all out?"

"Yes we did. We talked through to Charlie and made her realise why we spend most of the time with the baby and she came around. Then Derek talked to Jackson."

"I told him about the jealousy bug and that just how it affects the younger kids he understood and I told him that I knew he didn't start it." Derek explains.

There is a silence between the three of them.

"You should have heard the song he wrote for Kaylee." Meredith says.

"It was amazing." Derek adds in. "It was called Kaylee's song and all he did was chose different songs and composed them all together and added a few lines himself."

"He'll have to play it for me."

"You will be blown away at the talent." Mer adds in.

"If he doesn't become a surgeon then I think he could become a song writer." Derek says.

"But he will become a surgeon he'd be crazy not to."

"He sounds just like Cristina." Meredith mumbles to herself. "Yeah we know that but kids always change their minds and you can't force them to do things that they don't like and are not interested in."

"Yes I know that but you know that Ellie won't be happy if he doesn't become one."

"Why does that matter to her? She left us, abandoned us. She shouldn't have the right to have an opinion in this. If she wanted an opinion she would have been at home to raise them, not leave us, abandon us then move across country because work is her life."

"Yeah I know Mer. Anyway I have to go. They are having afternoon tea at the hotel for the people attending the conference."

"Okay we'll see you for dinner."

"Yeah, 6.30 at the Italian restaurant right?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll see myself out. Bye."

"Cya later."

He leaves the kitchen and they hear the door shut.

Derek looks at her and sighs.

"Sorry but it's true, if the kids chose a different career path she won't be allowed to have an opinion. That's all I'm saying."

"I know but you did unload it all on him."

"Yes but he is part at fault for this. He needed to know what she had done all this time."

"Mer, I'm sure he did but he did make an effort to come home and see you when he had the time. Being Chief is an important job and your free time usually has to go into the hospital and making sure it is running smoothly."

"I know but I always had this feeling that Ellis forced him not to come home." Meredith says upset.

"Meredith your mum is the wicked witch of America. Actually for a matter of fact the whole entire world. She probably always made excuses to Richard not to come home and spend time with you and the kids. She probably always had an excuse that you's were sick, that you's weren't home or that there was an emergency that he needed to assist with."

"My mother is the wicked witch she always has been. But in a way I have always felt like Cinderella and that Ellis is the evil step mother." She has a single tear sliding down her face.

"That works to." Derek pulls her into his arms. "Anyway if you feel like Cinderella then you will go to the ball and your prince charming will be there, he will dance with you and spend the night with you, at midnight you will leave the ball behind and drop your shoe and that shoe will be the key to rescue you from that hell hole."

"Well I already have been rescued from that hell hole. You are the one who rescued me from her."

"How did I rescue you?" He says pulling her to face him.

"Okay this is my version of the story and go with it."

"Okay."

"Well you met me in year 8. We became best friends and you were always there to be my saviour when Ellis yelled at me. Then our relationship bloomed and then came falling apart. We experienced everything together. April then came along and she was like the evil step sister and she wanted you. Then the night your dad got shot it was like the ball in a way. You went to Mark's got drunk, came knocking at my door at midnight. I let you in and made you shower. You came into my room sexed me up. Well you sexed me up that whole week. 5 weeks later we found I was having a baby and the next week I got shot at. Ellis found out, kicked me out then you came and you rescued us from her."

"Oh yes but that isn't really like Cinderella at all."

"I know. But the baby thing was the thing that saved me from her and just like in Cinderella the shoe saved her from her family."

"So you're saying that you're grateful for me getting you pregnant and kicked out of home from the wicked witch."

"Yes." She says nodding her head. "I definitely am."

"Then I should have sexed you up and gotten you pregnant long ago."

"Derek are you serious."

"I was making a joke."

"You better have been."

"I was. Come here again."

He pulls her in for another hug and kisses her temple.

"Anyway what I'm saying is that you were my prince charming in my story."

"Okay could I be your prince charming in the future?"

"Maybe."

They stare at each other for a few minutes, Meredith leans in to kiss Derek, Derek leans in as well, and their lips almost touch when Kaylee interferes with her crying.

"I guess we will have to wait." Derek says.

"Yes I guess we do."

Meredith walks into the lounge room and picks Kaylee up.

...

Meredith lays Kaylee down on Mer's bed. She just bathed her and dressed her. She looks over at the clock.

"I don't have long to get ready."

She grabs clothes from the draws to change into. She starts getting changed when Derek walks in on her again.

"Dam not again." He says. "Maybe you should start shutting your door so I don't keep walking in on you naked."

"Derek it is fine, every time I feed Kaylee you look at my boobs."

"I do not."

"Then what's this?" She tilts her head to the side and pretends to do Derek's face.

"You see that?"

"I think the whole world does."

"Well I'm just scratching an itch."

"And scratching your itch is staring at my boobs?"

"Well you have nice ones. The best I've seen."

"Derek you have only seen mine."

"Yes I have but you are beautiful and everything about you is beautiful."

She throws her dress on.

"Nice try." She walks into the bathroom.

He follows her and stands behind her. Right up close behind her. Meredith can feel her heart racing. Her breathing starts pitching.

Derek places his hands down on the sink.

"What I said is true, you are beautiful." He whispers onto her neck.

The warm air is making it even harder for Meredith to resist him. Derek is moving his body closer to her. She turns around to face him and leans up against the sink. Derek's lips crash down onto hers. The kissing is getting more deeper. He is kissing her neck and Meredith looks at her watch.

"Derek we have to go."

"He can wait."

He picks her up and carries her back out to the bedroom. To lay her down on the bed.

"Kaylee's there." Mer says.

He carries her down to his room and lays her down on the bed.

"Be quick." Meredith says.

"I will be."

They both discard their clothes quickly.

...

The two of them are both getting dressed quickly.

"God were late and Richard is going to be asking questions." Meredith says.

"Who cares if we are late?"

"I do. His going to know what we were doing and that is bad because I just had a baby and now I'm having sex and leaving her unattended."

"Meredith calm down." He says holding onto her wrists. "Okay here it goes. A) We're old enough to both be having sex and B) He doesn't have the right to judge us and what we do."

"But still we were having sex when we were supposed to be meeting him for dinner."

"Okay our excuse for being late is that when we were about to leave you had to start feeding Kaylee and the girl has your appetite and if you take the food away from her then she starts to cry. And babies can't be rushed. Okay?"

"Okay. Can you go and call him and tell him that we are leaving now and explain the situation."

"Sure will and Mer."

"Yeah?"

"Just breathe and that there will be our little secret. Our secret that we can do whenever you are upset or need a friend."

"Okay Derek thanks for being, for being you." She says giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Anytime."

They both go their separate ways.

They arrive at the restaurant 10 minutes later. Derek is carrying the capsule in. They find Richard and go and sit down at the booth.

"Hi sorry we're late." Meredith says apologizing.

"No that's fine. Babies are like that. As soon as you want to leave they need their feed or their nappy change."

"Yeah." Meredith says picking the menu up and reading it to buy her some time away from the questions and the looks. "What are you going to have Derek?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have a look." He picks up the menu and starts looking.

Richard eyes them both. Seeing their behaviour and making eye contact. The waitress comes over to them.

"What drinks can I get you?" She asks.

"Um I'll get a lemonade and a water please." Mer asks.

"Just a beer for me." Derek asks.

"A glass of water please."

"Okay I'll go and get them." She stops and stares at Kaylee. "Oh she is just gorgeous. How old?

"A week today." Meredith answers.

"Well she is gorgeous. Anyway I better get your drinks." She says walking away.

Richard eyes the two of them again.

"What?" Meredith asks.

"Nothing, just the two of you look like you got caught at the prom having sex."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you's were having sex instead of leaving to come and meet me."

"No we weren't." Meredith says.

"Don't lie."

"Fine we were but you don't get to comment or make opinions."

"I wasn't going to but can I just say that it's inappropriate to be having sex with a baby around."

"Okay can I say that A) you don't get to judge, having sex is something personal and the only people who should talk about it is the people involved." The waitress walks over with their drinks and sits them on the table.

"Are you's ready to order?"

"Um we just need a few more minutes." Derek says.

The waitress walks away.

"B) We are both old enough to be having sex and C) Kaylee was asleep and in another room. I think that it would be wrong to perform an activity as such in front of a baby. So we are not animals and go and do it in front of our baby. And finally you shouldn't talk." Meredith bites back.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Richard asks taken aback by her comment.

"All those times I came to the hospital and you and my mother where going at it. The times I laid awake at night and heard you's going at it and then there were three kids. Which was totally inappropriate and wrong. So you shouldn't talk to us which is wrong or right."

"Okay sorry."

The rest of the dinner goes by, slower then Meredith had wished.

"I think we're going to go now. It's getting late and she will be due for her feed."

"Okay, yeah I have an early morning tomorrow so I better be going as well."

They leave their money on the table and Richard goes and pays for them.

"Bye Richard." They both say.

"Cya guys."

Meredith picks up the capsule and Derek grabs the bag and they leave. She buckles Kaylee's seat into the car and they leave.

Derek pulls up at the house and turns the engine off. They both sit there.

"God that could have gone better." She says.

"Yeah I know."

Kaylee's cries then fill the car.

"Are you tired?" He asks Mer.

"A little but I want to relax."

"Okay well I'll run you a bath, you can feed Kaylee. They you go and get in the bath and I will put her to bed. While you relax."

"Okay."

They get out of the car and take Kaylee inside.

**So what did you think? Please please please let me know. I love your reviews and comments and they make it easier to know what you are interested in and not interested in.**

**Next chapter will be first exam, bowling, Jackson's holiday story and they both seek comfort in each other again.**

**I'll try and update in a few days.**


	30. Then Why Do I Feel Like It Is

**Here is chapter 30. Will be the first exam for Meredith, Derek hanging out with everyone, the talk to the deputy, Meredith and Derek find comfort in each once again.**

**Enjoyxx**

"Charlie and Jackson we have to go now." Derek calls out.

The two of them come down the stairs with their school bags on their backs.

"Okay go get in the car and I will go and I will go and get Meredith and Kaylee."

They walk outside to the car. Meredith walks down the stairs with Kaylee in her arms and the baby bag.

"Here you give her to me." Derek says.

Meredith passes Kaylee to Derek and he straps her into the capsule.

"Okay ready?" He asks.

"Yes I am. First test today so I'm pumped."

"Good now let's get going."

Its first day back at school for Jackson and Charlie. Meredith has her first test today for childhood studies and Derek is dropping her off at school and is going to meet up with Mark.

He drops the kids off at school and drives to the high school. He pulls up at the bus bay.

"Good luck." He says.

"Thanks."

"Hang on one second." He kisses her lips. "That was for good luck."

She just smiles at the thought of the kiss. She turns to the back.

"Bye sweetie I will see you in a couple of hours." She says.

"Go ace that test." He says as she gets out.

Izzie gets out of her car. Derek waves at her and he drives away.

Meredith and Izzie walk into the school hall.

"You ready for the test?" Izzie asks.

"Yeah I am. It's good to get this one over and done with this week."

"Yeah the only one this week but the big one is next week biology, which makes or breaks our chances of being in med school."

"I know but if I don't make it I would be more than happy to be a stay at home mum."

"How is she doing?"

"Amazing, she is just amazing. I'm in love with her so much but I'm missing her right now."

"Yeah I know you must be."

The exam supervisors walk in and they go and take their seats.

...

Derek pulls up at Mark's. He beeps the horn and Mark walks out. He gets into the car.

"Hey mate." Mark says.

"Hi."

"Morning Kaylee."

"So where to?" Derek asks.

"Well Alex and George are meeting us at the bowling alley and they were going to get Cristina and whoever else isn't doing their tests today to come and have a few bowls."

"Okay then."

Derek heads to the bowling alley. They pull up and see George, Alex, Cristina standing there. Mark gets out of the car and goes over to them. Derek takes Kaylee out of the capsule. As soon as he took her out of the capsule her eyes open.

"Go back to sleep little girl." He says to her.

"Need some help Derek?" Cristina asks.

"Um could you get the pram out of the boot for me?"

She takes the pram out and tries to open it.

"Here you take her and I will do that."

"No, I don't do babies."

Derek practically throws Kaylee into her arms and opens the pram. He takes Kaylee back and straps her into the pram.

"That wasn't hard was it?" Derek says to her.

She just rolls her eyes and heads inside.

Derek grabs the baby bag and puts it into the pram. He shuts the doors and locks them. Mark walks in with him and helps him take the pram up the stairs. They go in and pay for the lanes and shoes.

They get halfway through the first game.

"Oh what is that smell." They all say.

"I've got it." He takes her out of the pram, with her bag and goes down to change her.

He walks back to the group.

"Your turn Derek." Mark says.

"I'll hold her while you bowl." George says.

George takes Kaylee and starts talking to her. She is awake.

"Hello Kaylee. You're getting so big. Yes you are but not big enough to play this game but when you are I'm sure we will let you win because your just so cute not to let win." She lets out a smile. "Oh she just smiled at me." He announces.

Everyone swarms over to George. Derek stands back proud.

"Yes he started smiling last night, Charlie and Jackson where playing with her and mucking around and she let out this huge smile."

"Oh she has the McDreamy smile. That is dangerous." Cristina says. "She's going to have all the boys wrapped around her little finger."

"She will not. Anyway Cristina your bowl." Derek says.

"She's so cute. I wish she would stay this young forever." George says.

"Yeah me too." Derek says playing with her feet.

"Bambi, your bowl." Cristina says.

Derek takes Kaylee back into his arms and positions her so she can watch George bowl.

She watches his every move and tracks him when he goes and sits down.

"I think she has her favourite uncle." Derek says. "You're going to make George fall in love with you and make him buy you everything you want and need." Derek says to her.

"Oh well I don't care because I'm her favourite uncle so suck on that everyone."

"Don't get to excited Bambi. She will just dump you for Evil Spawn or the man whore."

"Hey." Mark says.

"It's true. She will make you's buy her all the things that she wants."

"Who cares, she is our niece and we will spoil her as much as we want."

"She isn't really our niece." Cristina says.

"Yes we know that but we are all family so she is our niece." George says.

"Whatever." Cristina says rolling her eyes.

...

Derek pulls up at the school to pick Meredith up. He gets out of the car and takes the capsule out with Kaylee in it. He walks up to the foyer to wait for Mer. The doors open and everyone walks out. Meredith spots Derek and goes straight over to him.

"Hey how was it?" He asks.

"Easy as. I'm so glad that I'm finished though." She says.

She takes Kaylee out of the capsule.

"What did you do for the last few hours?"

"We went bowling and had a discussion about Kaylee and who she will wrap around her little finger first."

"Let me guess, Cristina?" She asks.

"None other." Derek says smiling. "Anyway she smiled at George and he is now her favourite uncle."

"I knew that would happen."

Meredith is rocking Kaylee side to side. When a familiar voice sounds behind them.

"I thought I saw a fabulous mum and dad standing in the foyer with a baby." Says Ms Peters.

They both turn to face her.

"Hi Miss." Meredith says.

"So she was an early bird I see."

"Yes 3 weeks early and on her mummy's birthday."

"She definitely is an early bird. Can I hold her please?"

"Of course, you wouldn't believe the cuddles she loves and gets." Mer says passing her over.

"What's her name?"

"Kaylee Sofia."

"Oh that's so cute, my 2nd youngest is Kaylee."

"Oh it is too. We didn't copy it, I promise."

"I know."

They stand around for a while.

"Do you want to hear the story of her delivery very interesting?"

"Sure, it's not gory is it?"

"No its not." Mer says. "Anyway I had a very relaxing morning, it was my birthday so breakfast in bed and a treat to the day spa. We went for a drive to Derek's land for a relaxing lunch. Derek took the kids down to the river to fish and I went for a lie down. I woke half an hour later with contractions and they were only a few minutes apart and I knew that we were in trouble. So I went to call Derek and my water broke. I didn't get through to him so I thought that I would have to deliver her myself. 5 minutes later Jackson comes through the door just as she is ready to be born. My little brother delivered Kaylee and he was great with it as soon as he announced it was a girl Derek and Charlie came through the door."

"So you missed her birth?" Ms Peters asks.

"Yeah I did but I saw her the second before she was fully delivered and I heard Jackson announcing she was a girl."

"My partner missed my Kaylee's birth and since she was my 6th it was extremely fast as well but not as fast as your Kaylee's. You've met Kaylee haven't you? I'm pretty sure she is in Charlie's class."

"I think I have." Meredith says.

"I'm pretty sure Charlie has mentioned her and she was invited to Charlie's birthday but she couldn't go is that right."

"Well that's my little girl then."

...

Jackson is in class. The teacher is asking if anyone wants to talk about their holidays.

The usual talk is going on like how they went to Disneyland or overseas. Jackson has a few pictures of Kaylee in his hands; he isn't listening to the girl up the front anymore, for the past ten minutes she has been explaining her car trip in detail.

"Okay Claire, I'm going to stop you there and let someone else talk." Claire sits down. "Does anyone else want to talk about their holidays?"

No one puts their hands up. So Jackson puts his up.

"I would like to Miss."

"Okay Jackson come on up."

Jackson gets up the front, with the photos in his hands.

"Well my holiday I spent at home but I did get to bring a new life into the world."

Everyone's eyes are glued to him.

"Well the first Friday of the holidays was my older sisters' birthday. We had down the traditional thing. We picked her up from the day spa and went to Derek's land. We had a lunch and sat around talking for a little while. Then Charlie, Derek and I went down to the river and Mer went to lie down. We had been fishing for a little while, Derek's phone went off and he couldn't get it since he caught a fish. He reeled it in and down all that stuff, he went and checked his phone and is was my sister. Her water had just broken. So what I did was dropped my rod and ran as fast as I could to get to her. All I could think of was to be at her side and help her. When I opened the door to the hut adrenaline was pumping through my body. I saw her sitting on the floor and she was ready to delivery my future niece or nephew. She said that I had to deliver the baby. I didn't know what to feel but that thought was interrupted when she started pushing through the pain. I didn't know what to do and I even told her that but she just said that she will do everything and that I just have to be there to support the baby as it is being born. So I was there watching and coaching her through and when I could see the top of the head everything felt like it was going in slow motion, it was the most amazing top of a head I had ever seen. Mer kept pushing the baby out and I helped her deliver it. When Mer down the final push Derek and Charlie came in through the doors, I wrapped the baby up and announced that it was a baby girl. I also got to cut the cord. We sat around for a good ten minutes admiring the baby. The ambulance arrived and they checked her over and loaded Mer onto the gurney. They asked who delivered the baby and I said that I did and they congratulated me and gave me pats on the shoulder. I got to ride with Mer and the baby to the hospital. I was high on adrenaline and it felt good. The best experiences of my life, delivering my niece." He tells the class while staring at the photos.

The whole class is amazed at what he just told them. Even the teacher is. Then most of the class put their hands up to ask him questions.

"What's her name?" A girl asks.

"Kaylee Sofia." Then half of the class drop their hands.

"Was it gross I mean it was just born and aren't they supposed to be covered in fluids, and all that other stuff?" A boy asks.

"I didn't think it was gross. The miracle of life was just happening so you forget about all the yuck and just keep your focus on this little baby and set your mind to keep it safe."

"I have a question Jackson." The teacher asks. "Does that make you want to become a surgeon?"

"I've always been destined to become one and delivering Kaylee was the first experience of what doctors do and my first experienced happened to be when I was 12 years old instead of being 25 as an intern."

"Can the class have a look at the photos?"

Jackson passes the photos around to everyone.

"Was she early or late?"

"She was three weeks early. Her due date was supposed to be on the 25th of this month but the doctor said that she will be early and that happened to be Mer's birthday."

"I have another question Jackson." The teacher asks. "Have you done anything special for Kaylee, like wrote her a story or sang for her?"

"I composed a song with all different lyrics and some of my own. I called it Kaylee's song and the day she came home I played the guitar and sang it. Which brought Meredith and Derek to tears."

"Well if that song is so special you'll have to play it for us."

"I will if I can bring my guitar tomorrow?"

"Sure Jackson and when we come in after lunch you can play it for us and if you're that good you can play it to the assembly."

"Okay."

An hour passes and Jackson is telling them about Kaylee.

...

Meredith is grabbing a drink from the fridge while Derek is holding Kaylee and playing with her.

"God I can't believe you said that to the examiner."

"Me either." Mer says ashamed.

"So tell me again what happened?"

"She walked passed me and I thought she was having a baby cause she looked pregnant, so I was like when's your baby due and she shot me a dirty look and said that she wasn't. I'm so glad she doesn't mark the papers."

"I know cause you would be screwed."

"Yes I would be anyway I haven't told you what she said to me when I was walking out. She said that maybe I should have a look in the mirror and take a look at myself because I shouldn't be in a place to ask or judge after I had just had a baby."

"Bitch. She doesn't have the right to judge you."

"I know but oh well at least now I get to see my baby girl." Mer says tracing her finger over her belly.

The door then opens and Charlie and Jackson walk in.

"Hey guys, how was your first day back?"

"Good, we had news and I talked about Kaylee and I even wrote a story about her." Charlie says.

"Did the teacher like your story?" Derek asks.

"Yes and the class like my news."

"That's good. Jackson you look like you're going to burst what's up?" Mer asks.

"Well I told the class about Kaylee and how I delivered her. I spent an hour talking about her and answering people's questions. Miss was really impressed with me. And tomorrow she said that I could play Kaylee's song to the class and if they liked it then I could play it at assembly."

"That's impressive. So you're taking your guitar tomorrow?" Mer asks.

"Yeah I am."

"Okay well look after it."

"I am. Miss said as soon as I get to school to take it up to her and she will mind it for the day." He grabs a drink from the fridge. "I'm going to go upstairs and practice."

He races upstairs to practice.

"I'm going to go and play with my toys upstairs."

Charlie takes off too.

"Okay our biology test is next week can we go and study please?" Mer asks.

"Sure. Maybe Kaylee can help us out. She has been to most of your classes this year."

"Maybe."

They walk into the lounge room.

"We could make a game out of this you know." Derek says.

"What type of a game?"

"Well If I get one answer right you remove a piece of clothing and vice versa."

"Derek no. We have a 1 and a half week old baby here, a 6 year old and a 12 year old upstairs. And how would that help you study all you would be focused on is getting me naked."

"That's the point of the game."

"Anyway were not doing that at this moment when people are awake."

"So you would play the game with me?"

"Maybe but not right now."

"What about tonight?"

"If you deserve it then yes."

"Score." Is all that is going through his head.

Meredith asks him a question which brings him back to reality.

...

"Time for you bath little girl." Meredith says to Kaylee.

She lays her down in the warm water and baths her. Derek walks in and stands right behind her.

"Charlie is asleep and Jackson is has just hopped out of the shower and has headed into bed." He says up on her neck. "All we have to do is get this one bathed, fed and off to bed and its study time."

Meredith washes her quickly and takes her out of the water. She dries her off and dresses her. She goes into the room to feed her and Derek lets the water out and goes downstairs to grab the study books. He walks back upstairs turning the lights off as he goes. He goes into Meredith's room and sees her feeding Kaylee. Kaylee finishes drinking and Mer burps her and settles her for bed. She puts the bassinet into the nursery and walks back and sits down on the bed next to Derek.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes."

...

They lay in the darkness of the night naked and satisfied. Fingers entwined, just embracing the moment.

"What does this mean?" She asks.

"What?" He says.

"This. The whole sleeping with each other whenever we feel like it. We're not dating or going out."

"I don't know. Do you want it to go somewhere or are going to do the whole friends with benefits thing again."

"I don't know. You hurt me bad this year. I forgave you but we just keep ending up in bed with each other." She says. "Derek are you just doing it to scratch an itch or do you want it to go somewhere?"

"It's not to scratch an itch. I'm in love with you I always have been and I always will be this is just not something to scratch an itch."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" She says upset.

"I don't want you to feel like it is. I think it only feels like that for you because you're not ready to start dating again. Which is fine because we have a beautiful baby girl just in there that needs all our attention at this very moment and you don't have to go back into that dating scene until you are ready but remember that I will always be here when you need comfort and when you need to scratch an itch."

"Okay." She says.

Derek shifts.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going nowhere. I'm going to stay right here with you for as long as you need me." He says giving her quick kiss. "Get some sleep Mer."

Meredith rolls over and faces away from him. He presses his body up against hers. Wraps his arms around her body and holds onto her hands; just letting her know that he will always be there for her.

**What did you think? Let me know the comments make me know what you are liking and are not liking. Even telling me your favourite part or your least favourite part.**

**Next chapter will be dinner at the Shepherd's, wedding planning, Meredith suffers a nightmare and Derek and Mer make a pact.**


	31. You Can't Make Me Choose

**Here is chapter 31. I would have had it loaded up the other day but I have just gone back to school and it has drained my desire to post a chapter. I have a few banked up so I will upload those until I finish then when I feel like writing I will write some more.**

**Anyway this chapter is the visit to Carolyn's, Meredith's nightmare, testing and a visit back to school.**

**Enjoyxxx**

"Were going to Nanna's house now baby girl." Derek says to Kaylee after he just changed her nappy. She lets out a little smile. "You're a happy little girl as well aren't you? Yes you are." He coos.

"Derek you ready?" Meredith asks sticking her head into the nursery.

"Sure am."

"Oh look at your smile; you definitely are going to be a heartbreaker when you are older." Mer says.

Derek picks her up into his arms and follows Meredith downstairs. She grabs the bag.

"Charlie, Jackson meet us out at the car and shut the door."

The two of them go out to the car. Meredith puts the bag in the boot. While Derek straps her into the car seat. Charlie and Jackson wander out to the car.

They take the short trip to Carolyn's house for dinner. They pull into the driveway and see Nancy and Tom's car parked. They get out of the car just as Kathleen and John pull in. Jackson and Charlie run inside. Kathleen walks over to the car and takes Kaylee out of Meredith's hands. John walks over with Braden who is talking but not understandable talk. Derek grabs the bag and the bouncy chair out of the boot. Braden reaches his arms out to Mer.

"Mer." He says.

Everyone looks at each other.

"What did you just say mister?" Kathleen asks.

"Mer." He says again reaching his arms out again. Meredith takes him into her arms and sits him on her hip.

"What are you's all doing outside." Carolyn says.

"Were baby swapping ma." Derek says.

"Well tea is ready."

"Okay."

They all walk inside and set all their gear down in the lounge room. Derek sets the bouncy chair in the dining room where they can watch Kaylee. Kathleen lays her down there while Meredith sits Braden into the high chair. Carolyn sets the plates out and everyone sits down to eat. They are all asking questions about Kaylee.

"I'm sure you guys have something else to talk about?" She asks.

"Actually we do." Nancy says. "Tom and I are getting married."

"When?" Derek asks.

"Next month."

Everyone is shocked at the wedding being so fast.

"That early, why?" Kathleen asks.

"Because Tom has to go overseas for a few months for work and it was the only time we could get."

"But that doesn't give us much time to plan it."

"Don't worry everything is planned. All you should all get the details tomorrow or the next day." She says.

"But can't you tell us about them now?" Carolyn asks.

"I was going to anyway. Well it's at the army base Church in the city on the 20th of November. It's going to be in the afternoon."

"There has to be more like bridesmaids, flower girls, best mans, maid of honour."

"Okay well my maid of honour is my best friend Kelly. The flower girl is Charlie and Amelia but Amelia is more like a junior bridesmaid. Alice is also a bridesmaid. Along with you Nancy and Meredith."

Meredith is shocked to hear her name. She almost chokes on her water.

"Me." She says coughing."

"Yes you."

"But why me, I'm sure Tom has sisters and some of your other friends."

"Tom doesn't have any sisters just 1 brother and Meredith you are one of my closest friends and you are like a sister to me so I could not have you in the bridal party."

Kaylee lets out a cry.

"And I was going to get you Kaylee but you can't walk yet or even hold your own head up." Nancy says.

Meredith picks her up.

"You can be in Alice's or Amelia's wedding." Meredith says.

She sits back down with Kaylee in her arms.

"Oh and Derek I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle." Nancy asks.

"I would love too." Derek says hugging his sister.

"Tom you say whose doing what."

"Okay well my best man is my brother Pete. My 2 nephews, the youngest Kai will be the ring bearer then the other Brenton will be the next in line. Jackson will be other one, then John and Derek."

They all nod their heads in agreement.

"Okay when are we going dress shopping." Kathleen asks.

"On Saturday."

"Good."

"Excuse me I'm going to go and feed her." Meredith says.

She gets up from the table and goes into the lounge room. She sits on the lounge and starts feeding Kaylee. Derek walks in with Braden.

"He was getting restless sitting there." Derek says.

He grabs a toy and sits down on the floor playing with him.

"So you excited for the wedding." He asks.

"Yeah, but it's only a month away. It seems fast."

"Yeah it does. Maybe she's pregnant." Derek says as a joke.

"Don't laugh cause that could be true."

"Yeah it could. Well I guess we will find out soon." Derek says.

Braden crawls over to the lounge and holds his arms up.

"Derek I think he wants to be picked up." Mer says.

Derek picks him up. He sits down next to Mer and sits Braden on his lap. Braden leans over and tries to sit on Meredith's lap.

"You can't sit there mate. Kaylee is taking up all the space."

"Kay." He says pointing to Kaylee.

"Yeah that's Kaylee. She's your baby cousin but I don't think she will be for long." Derek says.

Braden finds a spot Mer's lap which is surprisingly comfortable for her. He just watches Kaylee feeding. Meredith wraps her arm around Braden.

"I don't know what he is more interested in, Kaylee or my boob."

"Well he is a boy so probably your boob but he is also a guy so maybe Kaylee."

Meredith just laughs. "I'm hoping that it is my boob now cause if he has a crush on Kaylee then that would be wrong on some many levels."

"Yeah me too now."

They just both laugh as John walks in.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Where trying to figure out what he is looking at, Kaylee or Mer's boob."

John sits down on the coffee table and admires his son.

"What are you doing Braden?" He asks.

"Kay." He says pointing to Kaylee.

"Definitely Kaylee then." Derek says to Mer.

"How long has he been talking for?" Meredith asks.

"Well not since he saw you this afternoon but I wouldn't call that talking."

"So in a way I'm his first word."

"Yeah and Kaylee or Kay is his second."

"That's really exciting."

They sit there for a few more minutes. John had gone back to the wedding preparations.

"Can you take him Derek?"

Derek grabs onto him while she takes Kaylee off.

"Dada." Braden says pointing to Mer's boob and leaning forward.

"And your boob as well." Derek says.

"He is going to be a man's man." Mer says while she starts burping Kaylee.

"Do you want your bottle Braden?"

"Dada." He says again pointing to Mer's bob.

"That's not your milk. That's Kaylee's. Your milk is in your bottle. Do you want your dada?"

Derek takes the bottle out of the bag and shows him. He starts getting excited and bouncing around.

"I take that as a yes."

Derek holds onto him while he starts drinking the bottle. Kaylee starts crying again.

"Is she still hungry?" Derek asks.

"Yeah she is." She starts feeding her again.

Braden body is reclining as he drinks.

"Someone is getting tired." Mer says pointing to him.

His eyes are closed but the bottle is still in his mouth.

Kathleen then walks in.

"Is it feeding time at the zoo?" She asks.

"Yes because your son was hungry and I think he thought that Mer's boob was his bottle when Mer took Kaylee off. He must have thought that Mer was going to feed him."

Kathleen lets out a laugh. She traces her thumb down his cheek.

"I'll go and get his rocker and by the looks of it I'll get Kaylee's."

"Thank you." Mer says.

Kaylee finishes feeding for the second time and Meredith burps her. It's not long until she is asleep along with Braden. Meredith lays her down in the bouncy chair and she picks Braden up and lays him down. She sits the bottle next to him and they stand back and look at them.

"Isn't that cute?" Mer says.

"Sure is. All they need now is Nancy's kid and they will be set." He says sarcastically.

She hits him playfully.

"Desert is ready." Carolyn says from behind them.

"Okay."

...

They arrive home a couple hours later. Meredith sends Charlie up to bed. She barely made it home awake. Jackson goes up for a shower and he is soon to hit the sheets. Derek took Kaylee upstairs to lie her down in the basinet. He walked back down and sees Meredith studying.

"You don't need that. You're going to do fine." He says.

"I was just going over it just to make sure."

"Okay but you won't need it. You will ace it."

She sets the book down on the table and looks at Derek.

"What's on your mind?" He asks.

"I don't know. A lot of things I guess."

"Like what?"

"Leaving Kaylee again tomorrow, the test; the one that decides whether or not I go to med school."

"You will make it to med school. What else is on your mind?"

"Being a bridesmaid, and."

"And what?"

"My future."

"Your future, tell me about it."

"You're not a shrink you do get that don't you?"

"Yes but I am here to clear your mind so you will get a good night sleep."

"Okay I will tell you but this stays between us."

"Sure now tell me."

"Okay I had these images in my mind of what my future was looking like. When we first found out we were having Kaylee the dad and my husband was you in these images but when you cheated the guy faded away and I couldn't recognise his face and over the past few months the guy has faded away even more to the point that I can't even recognise him. Then when Kaylee was born he reappeared closer but now he is fading away again which is confusing me."

"You shouldn't be confused about it. It is only the future and the only one who can change is you so no need for being confused."

"Okay but after tonight when I saw Braden and Kaylee sleeping next to each it was cute and it made me want to have more kids."

"My kids?" Derek asks.

"I don't know maybe. We've only had this one for 2 weeks and she hasn't caused us any trouble yet but she still could so that is a maybe."

"Do you want to make a pact?" He asks.

"What type of a pact?"

"Well if we are both single when we are 25. We will get together and have more of them, siblings for Kaylee."

"So that leaves 7 years between Kaylee and her next sibling. Okay I shake on that pact."

"Good. Let's hope we are both single by then."

"Yes, more dreamy kids." She says sarcastically.

"Hey I thought you wanted more anyway."

"I did, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh okay then."

"I think I'm going to go and have a shower and go to bed before she wakes for her feed." Mer says.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." He tells her.

"Yes you will." She gives him a quick hug and goes upstairs.

...

_Meredith is hearing Kaylee cry she runs down to the nursery. She opens the nursery door and she is now in a graveyard. She can still here Kaylee crying, she keeps running through the graveyard with the crying getting closer. The crying has brought her to the top of a hill. She is then face to face with April. April is standing there with Kaylee in her arms crying and Derek is blindfolded, sitting next to April on the ground. _

_Kaylee is dressed in a beautiful white gown, with flowers embodied along the hem. She also has a red rose in her hair. She is also wearing white stockings and white shoes. _

_Derek is dressed in a suit and is looking really formal like he is attending a wedding. His blue tie tucked underneath the coat and a red rose pinned to his front pocket. His hands are tied behind his back and he is blindfolded. He is looking helpless and hurt. Emotions on his face show that he is hurting._

_Meredith looks down at herself and she is dressed in a white strapless wedding dress with a sweet heart neckline and French pickups. With each pickup decorated crystal medallions. It also has a train that goes on for eternity. Her hair is pulled back into curls._

_April is in exactly the same dress but it is red._

_She looks down then back up and sees that they are now on a huge ship and they are extremely close to the edge. April lays Kaylee down right in front of Derek. She is still crying. Meredith sits down on the deck and leans forward to get Kaylee. April stops her. _

"_Kaylee mummy's right here, there's no need to cry." Meredith says._

"_Now you have a choice to make. Derek or Kaylee." April says. _

"_The man you love or your daughter. God how could you live with yourself after making that decision and you would still only be ordinary."The voice has changed to someone very close._

_Meredith looks up and sees her mum standing there. _

"_But no matter what you chose you won't become extraordinary."_

"_You can't say that. You don't even know me."_

"_I know you all too well and you have a decision to make."_

_Ellis is circling Meredith which is frustrating her. Meredith moves close towards Derek and Kaylee. _

"_Derek I'm right here." She says to him running her hand over his cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. _

_Meredith picks Kaylee up into her arms and hugs her closely to her body._

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you." April says._

_Meredith now looks at April._

"_You don't scare me." Meredith says._

"_Well what's your choice going to be?" She asks. April has a gun in her hand and is pointing it between Derek and Kaylee. _

"_You can't make me choose."_

"_Okay I'll just choose for you."_

_She points the gun at Derek and pulls the trigger. The blood from the wound sprays all over Meredith's white dress. April runs off and Mer is screaming and crying. Kaylee is also crying._

...

Derek is asleep in his room. He wakes hearing Kaylee crying. He lies there waiting for her to be picked up and stop crying. He lies there waiting. A few minutes pass and she is still crying.

"That's strange." He says.

He then hears screaming and crying. He jumps up quickly and runs down to Meredith's room. He sees her asleep, shaking, screaming and crying. She is screaming no, no, no. He goes over to her.

"Meredith, Meredith wake up." He says shaking her.

She stops screaming and wakes up. She jumps up in bed and looks at Derek. Derek pulls her into his arms and hugs her.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I had a nightmare."

"Hey it's okay."

Meredith moves out of his arms and takes Kaylee out of the bassinet. She sits back down on the bed.

"Hey baby girl sorry I kept you waiting." Mer says as she starts feeding her.

"What happened in the dream?" Derek asks.

"Nothing it was just a stupid dream."

"A stupid dream that makes you yell and scream. That isn't an ordinary dream."

"It was fine. I just got scared in it which made me scream."

"Okay then but if you want to tell me then I'm always here."

"I know."

Derek gets up off the bed and leaves her room.

"It was only a dream and it won't come true they never do." She says to Kaylee.

...

They have just dropped Kaylee of at Carolyn's and are on their way to school for the exam.

"I wish we didn't have to leave her." Mer says.

"I know me to."

They pull up at school and walk into the hall.

"Okay please put all study material away, turn all mobile phones off." She says. "Okay you have 2 and a half hours. You may now begin."

The two hours pass by fast.

"Okay you now have 5 minutes. If you have finished read over everything and sit there quietly."

Meredith reads over her paper one last time. Shuts the book and sits there waiting.

"Okay your 5 minutes is up. Could you all pass your papers up to the front and you may leave."

Derek and Meredith walk out as fast as they can so they can pick up Kaylee and go home but their mission is stopped when the examiner stops them.

"Could you two please stay behind and collect all the pencils from the desks?"

"Oh we have to go sorry our baby is waiting for us."

"It will only take 5 minutes."

"Fine."

They collect all the pencils and start heading out the door but are stopped by a teacher.

"Aren't we allowed to go and see our baby?" Meredith mumbles.

"Hi Meredith and Derek, Meredith I was wondering if you could come and talk to the child studies class about becoming a mother and just how it has affected your life, physically and emotionally."

"Um yeah sure. When?"

"Well the class I want you to talk to is right after lunch."

"Today, sure I'll be there. I'll just go and grab my baby and bring her in."

"Thank you. I'll see you then."

"Yeah I will."

The teacher walks away.

"Let's go before someone else spots us." Derek says.

...

They pull up at Carolyn's. They both walk inside and see her in the kitchen with Kaylee in her arms.

"Hey looks whose home, mummy and daddy." She says.

"Hello baby girl. Were you good for nanna?"

"She was a dear."

Meredith takes Kaylee into her arms.

"How was the test?"

"Good, it was easier than I thought it would be." Mer says.

"Yeah same. All that extra study came in hand." Derek says.

Meredith smiles but hides it quickly.

"We have to get going Meredith is talking to a class at school after lunch and we have 30 minutes."

"Okay well have fun. I guess I will see you guys on Thursday."

"Yeah you will."

They grab all her gear and take her down to the car to drive to school.

They go to the office and sign in. They walk through the playground and see all the kids doing their usual thing.

"Oh I miss this." Meredith says.

"I know it feels so weird that we don't go here anymore."

The two of them knock on the PE/H/PE staffroom.

"Come in." They hear one of them say.

They walk inside and the teachers all greet them and say their congratulations. When Mrs Green Meredith's old teacher asks her a question.

"Are you two going to get married?"

Her mind flashes back to the nightmare she had, especially her wearing the wedding dress. Derek bumps her.

"Um no, at the moment we are just focused on her."

"Okay but she is just beautiful. Can I hold her please?" She asks.

"Sure." She hands her over.

"She isn't fussed about other people is she?"

"No she's not; she loves the attention from other people and all my friends hold her and pass her around. She loves the attention."

The bell rings and she hands her back.

"That's us. We will see you all later." Meredith says.

They leave the room and dart all the kids. Alice then comes up behind them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ally, what class are you in know?"

"Child studies and you must be the special guests."

"That's us then. Here you can carry her if you want." Mer says.

Kaylee gets passed to Alice and she carries her down to the classroom. They stand outside waiting for the teacher. All of Alice's friends swarm around her and look at Kaylee and gush at how cute she is.

...

After dinner Derek volunteered to bath Kaylee. He is bathing her when Meredith comes in and sits on the toilet seat.

"You blanked out in the staffroom, did you know that?"

"Yeah I did, was it obvious?"

"Um I don't think so but I could tell."

"Oh." Is all she responds with.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in that nightmare?"

"I will but later tonight."

"Okay then."

He finishes washing her.

"Okay times up." He says to her.

He takes her out of the bath and dries her and dresses her. He hands her back over to Meredith.

...

Later that night they are both outside on the back porch. Sharing a deck chair. Meredith has the baby monitor in her hand and they are looking up at the stars.

"So what happened in the nightmare?"

"Okay, I heard Kaylee cry so I went to go and get her, when I opened the door I was in a graveyard but I was still following her cries. Then I made it to the top of the hill where April was standing. She had Kaylee in her arms and you were blindfolded and had your hands tied up and were sitting on the ground next to her." She says.

"Kaylee was in this beautiful white gown and had a rose in her hair. You were in this black suit and had a rose pinned to your front pocket. I looked down at myself and I was wearing a wedding dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was strapless; sweet heart neckline, French pickups and detailed beading on each pick up. It had a long train that went for ever. My hair was curled and was pinned to the back of my head." Meredith explains.

"You were hurting very badly and I wanted to bend down and kiss you to make you feel better. Then all of a sudden we are on this ship and you were very close to the edge. She lays Kaylee down in front of you and I sit down on the ground and I lean forward to pick her up because she is crying but she stops me and says that I have a choice to make, you or Kaylee. Then the tone of voice changes and says that whoever I chose it would still make me ordinary. I see Ellis standing there. She keeps going on and I say that she doesn't know me. She starts circling me and I lean forward to you."

Meredith leans forward to Derek.

"And I say that I am right here and I run my hand over your cheek and kiss you softly on the lips like a habit." She says mimicking the motions in the nightmare.

"I then pick Kaylee up and hug her close to me but then it isn't Ellis anymore it is April saying that I shouldn't do that. I say that I'm not scared of her. She asks what my choice is going to be and pulls out a gun and points it at Kaylee and you. I say that you can't make me choose and she says that she will choose for me. She shoots you and the blood sprays all over my white dress staining it and she runs off. That's where I left it."

"And I came in and woke you because you were screaming."

"Yeah."

"Oh it's fine, it's only a dream." Derek says pulling her close to him.

"I know it was." She looks back up at the stars. "It's such a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Sure is but it is so much nicer out at the land. Where we will go one day and just look at the stars."

"Sounds like a good idea." Mer says looking at him and smiling.

**What did you think? Let me know. If you have questions or a comment about my story send them to me. Being in Australia we have the different things to you overseas. So if you have questions about things feel free to ask me.**

**Next chapter is dress fitting and the school talent quest for Jackson.**

**Read and review.**


	32. Jackson Has A Girlfriend

**Chapter 32. I was going to post last night but I was rocking out to Paramore. Amazing Concert. **

**Anyway this chapter is dress shopping and the talent quest for Jackson and a surprise for him.**

**Enjoy**

"Derek I'm going now." Mer says as she pops into the bathroom.

He is standing there with his shirt off and his brushing his teeth. He spits into the sink.

"Okay then, have fun." He says.

She shuts the door and leans close to his body.

"Thanks for last night. It's been a hectic week and you were there to comfort me."

"Anytime Mer. You know where I live and you know my number so any time." He says cheekily.

"He he keep that up and I want come and find you." She says.

"Meredith can we go now?" Charlie asks from the other side of the door.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be out in a tick."

She kisses Derek quickly on the lips.

"Thank you."

She says leaving. She takes Kaylee out of the basinet and goes downstairs to grab the bag and go dress shopping.

15 minutes later they arrive at the dress shop. Meredith takes the capsule out of the car. She throws the baby bag over her shoulder, shuts the doors and go inside.

The shop attendant walks over to them.

"Hi can I help you?" She asks poshly while looking Meredith up and down.

"Nancy Shepherd, is she here yet?"

"Yes she is. Are you one of the bridesmaids?" She asks again.

"Yes I am and she is the flower girl."

"Okay I'll show you the way then."

"That's fine I'm sure I can find my way. Charlie lets go."

They walk out to where Nancy and everyone else are.

"Meredith you're finally here." Nancy says.

"Yeah the shop attendant wouldn't let me go and she kept eyeing me and I knew that she was judging me." She puts the capsule down on the chair.

"Oh well just forget about it."

"I am. So who's starting?"

"Kelly is just in there trying on her dress. This is the colour I am trying on you all."

She shows her a lavender dress.

"Oh the colour is so pretty."

"I know."

Kelly then walks out and shows off the dress.

"That suits you so well." Nancy says.

"Thank you. It's so comfy."

"So that's a tick for Kelly, Kathleen your turn."

Kathleen walks in and tries the dress on. She walks out.

"Oh that suits you so well as well." Nancy says. "Meredith your turn."

Meredith walks into the change room with the dress. She takes her clothes off and slides the dress up. She starts zipping it up but it won't go over her boobs. She walks out to them all.

"I might need the next size up because it won't go over my boobs." Mer says. "Everything else is fine apart for that area."

"We can get them to alter it because that size fits perfectly around your body and if you went for the next size up it would hide your curves."

"Okay then. I'm going to go and take it off now."

She takes the dress of and hangs it back on the rack.

"Ally, this one is yours." Nancy says handing the dress to her.

Ally tries it on and shows it to them.

"It's too big around the bust area."

Nancy looks at the dress and sees that it doesn't fit her that well.

"Try on Meredith's to see if it fits."

She goes and tries on Meredith's and it fits perfectly.

"Mer you try on Ally's because I think that they mixed the dresses up."

Meredith tries the dress on and it fits her better around the bust.

"I can actually do this one up." She tells them all.

"They did mix the dresses up well that is easily fixed." Nancy says.

Meredith takes the dress off and hangs it back on the rack. Amelia then goes and tries her dress on. It is a yellow colour. She walks out and models it for everyone.

"Do you like it?" Nancy asks.

"Yes I do."

"Okay go and take it off and Charlie it's your turn now."

Charlie stands up; Meredith takes her in and helps her try it on. She lays it on the ground and Gets Charlie to step into it. She pulls it up her body and zips it up. She walks out and shows everyone the pale pink dress that she is wearing.

"Charlie that is gorgeous sweetie." Nancy says. "Do you like it?"

Charlie nods her head.

"Okay that's good."

"Let's go and take it off." Meredith says taking her back into the dressing room.

She helps her take the dress and they go and sit it on the rack when the shop attendant walks over to them.

"Miss are you ready to try on the dresses?" She asks Nancy.

"Yes I am."

2 ladies then bring out half a dozen dresses for her to try. When the attendant walks past Mer she shoots her another look. Kathleen leans over to her.

"What a bitch." She says.

"I know."

Kathleen's phone goes off and she goes and takes it.

She walks back over.

"John has to drop Braden off here; he has to go into work."

"That's okay. The girls can surely entertain him while we help Nancy." Meredith says to her.

Nancy walks out and stands up on the block so they can slide the dress on. She stands inside the dress and they help her slide it on. They do the zipper up halfway but can't get it up any higher.

"Why isn't it fitting? It is the right size."

Meredith leans over to Kathleen.

"She could be pregnant." Meredith whispers to Kathleen.

Kathleen looks at Meredith then at Nancy.

"Maybe, do you think that's why they pushed the wedding forward?"

"Don't no." Meredith replies.

John then walks over with Braden.

"John's here." Alice says.

Kathleen turns around and takes Braden out of his arms and the bag.

"I put his pram into your car just in case you need it." He says.

"Okay thanks sweetie. I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah." He gives her a quick kiss. "Looking good Nancy." He says while running out.

"Mer Kaylee's awake." Charlie says.

Meredith takes her out of the capsule and holds onto her. Braden notices Kaylee.

"Kay." He says pointing to her.

"Yes it is."

"Kathleen it's not fitting." Nancy says.

"That's me." She hands Braden to Alice and goes over and sees what's wrong.

"Girls can you entertain Kaylee."

"Sure."

"Okay I'll lay her blanket out and just watch her."

She takes the blanket out of the bag and lays it down. She lays Kaylee down and the girls entertain her. She goes and helps Nancy out.

She is trying another dress on and it won't fit.

Meredith and Kathleen exchange glances with each other.

"Are you pregnant?" Kathleen asks. "Cause that would explain a lot."

Nancy is silent while she and puts the dress on.

"Okay fine I am." She tells them. "I'm three months today and pregnant with twins."

"That explains it." Meredith says.

"I was just hoping that it wouldn't be today that you all found out."

"We all had our suspicions and we would have noticed anyway when they brought the champagne out and with the dress fitting."

"Yeah well now you all but please keep it a secret until after the wedding."

"Sure Nanc but it might be a bit hard to hide the bump by then."

"Yeah I know. I could go for a dress that isn't as tight and is lose fitting. It could help with hiding the bump and because you will grow in the next few weeks in that region." Kathleen tells her.

"Yeah and you grow a lot and since you are having twins it will get bigger." Mer adds in.

"Okay I'll do that."

"We'll go and find you a dress then." Meredith says.

Her and Kathleen go and look for some lose fitting dresses and ones that could hide the bump. They are searching the racks when Mer hears Kaylee crying.

"That's me." She says walking back.

She sits down and starts feeding her. Kathleen walks back with half a dozen dresses and hangs them all on the racks. Nancy tries them all on and she settles with the last one she tries on. It is just a loose fitting dress silk dress. She is quiet happy with that. She goes and takes the dress off and changes back to her other clothes. Kaylee is asleep in the capsule and Braden is also asleep.

Nancy goes and organises everything. They are all waiting for her.

"Okay everything is good to go. We can pick them up the week before the wedding."

"That sounds good." Kathleen says. "Who's going to pick them up?"

"Kelly and me will."

"Okay. I've got to and take him home." Kathleen tells her.

"Sure." Nancy hugs Kathleen quickly.

"Congratulations by the way." Kathleen says walking away.

"Yeah I have to head off as well, I start work soon." Kelly says.

Kelly leaves.

"Now I'm dropping you girls off home." Nancy says as Meredith and her walks out with the girls.

"Are you going to tell Ma?" Mer asks.

"I suppose because all you guys know."

"It's not that big of a deal I didn't have to tell her. Charlie told her for me."

"Yeah but I'm older then you are so it shouldn't affect me as much."

"You will feel better once you tell her trust me I was relieved once I found out that she knew."

"Yeah I know anyway I will let you go and get her home." Nancy says.

"Oh we're not going home yet we're going to go and buy some new shoes and find Kaylee a dress for the wedding and it is going to be a real pretty dress for her to wear."

"Okay it will be anyway. Do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking fairy." Mer says.

"You can't be serious can you?"

"I'm kidding. I was just going to get a simple dress for her."

"Okay make it cute."

"It will be. Bye Nancy."

"Cya Mer."

Meredith puts Kaylee into the car and they head over to the shops.

...

They get home late that afternoon. Derek and Jackson had to go suit trying on but Mer knew they would have been home earlier that afternoon.

The three of them walk inside. Charlie is carrying the bags in while Mer is carrying Kaylee in. Derek meets them in the hallway.

"Oh I thought I was going to have to send a search party out for you guys." He says.

"Sorry we were at the dress shop longer then we intended to." Mer says.

"Then what's with the bags?"

"The bags are. Pass them here Charlie."Charlie hands them over to her. "I will show you. Can you take Kaylee please?"

He takes Kaylee and she leads him into the lounge room. She sets the bags down on the table.

"Okay we had to get shoes for the wedding so I got Charlie a pair to go with her dress and I had to get another pair." She takes the shoes out. "And we got Kaylee something to wear as well. So she isn't in her onesies." She takes the dress out of the bag and shows Derek.

The dress is white. The sleeves are puffy with red ribbon laced through the bottom of them and a frilly cut out pattern at the bottom. Just under the neckline there is red ribbon laced with a red bow meeting it in the middle. The middle is the red ribbon pattern with it being weaved. The bottom of the dress is the red ribbon weaved along the hem.

"That's cute." Derek says.

"I know it was the only one there that would fit her and it was a very good price as well."

"20 bucks that is a good price especially for the quality. How much was it originally?"

"55 dollars."

"That's a bargin."

She sits down next to him and goes through the bags.

"What else did you buy?"

"Well I got Kaylee a few more onesies, ones that are more girly. Some pyjamas for Charlie, some for me, some new undies since most of my others ones are wearing out. A nicer pair to wear for the wedding and a new bra for the wedding."

"Your going all out for the wedding."

"Well I wanted to look nice and have nice things. I don't think it would have been attractive wearing my streached, worn out underwear under the dress. And for the bra I needed to get a black strapless one that would fit around my boobs since they have blown up and my maternity bra I don't think would have been attractive."

"I think they are."

"Derek not now."

"Did you buy anything else special?"He says with curious eyes.

"No because I had Charlie and Kaylee with me. That would of sent wrong impressions to all the ladies in the shop. They probably would have though that I'm buying more to get myself another child."

"Yeah but it would have been sexy."

"Derek I would have only had it on for a few seconds and it would be disposed on the ground."

"Yeah well your sexy in your sweats anyway."

"I know. So how did suit shopping go?"

"Good they all fit and are ready for the day but we have to get new shoes."

"Okay, we'll put that on the list of what to get." She says. "Do you remember Sunday night?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Not then before when we were at your Ma's and Nancy told us about the wedding."

"Yeah."

"Then we were sitting in the lounge room and you said that maybe she is pregnant."

"Yeah then you told me not to say it just in case it was true."

"Well your going to be an uncle again to twins."

"Really wow. When?"

"She said that she was 3 months today. So that makes it late April."

"6 months away. Did you say twins?" Kaylee starts crying, she takes her out of the capsule and starts feeding her.

"Yeah I did. Do you want to know how we figured it out?"

He nods his head.

"Well she was trying on dresses and they would fit. I leant in to Kathleen and said that maybe she was pregnant. She said that she might be too. Then she called us over to help with the dresses. We were helping her but the dress wouldn't do up so Kathleen asked if she was pregnant and she went quiet then she told us that was three months today and expecting twins."

"God the Shepherd clan is expanding." He says playing with Kaylee's foot.

"Sure is and their close together as well. Braden and kaylee have 8 months apart and the twins will be about 7 months apart from Kaylee."

"Then Kathleen will start adding. I think she will be pregnant again after Braden turns 1."

"You think?"

"Sure do. Coming from a huge family will encourage that."

"Yeah true. How many nieces and nephews do you think you will have?" Mer asks.

"12 and that gives each of them 3 each."

"I think maybe a few more." She says.

"You do?"

"Yeah, as you said you come from a big family and generally people from big families have big families themselves, so I think there will be more."

"Please not." He says laughing.

"Oh you love it Derek. Family means the world to you."

"Yeah it does." He says looking at Meredith and smiling. "How many do you think you will get from Jackson and Charlie?"

"Only a few. I would be surprised if I get 4 or more but I'm hoping that it won't be until jackson and Charlie are both in there 20's but I always have your neices and nephews to keep me entertained and Kaylee."

Jackson then comes running in.

"We're going to be late." He says puffed.

"What for?" They both ask looking at each other.

"Talent night."

"Crap I forgot all about that." Meredith says. "Go and get your sister ready. We need to leave in the next 10 minutes to be there."

"Hang on Jackson are you ready?" Derek asks.

"Yeah I have been for the past hour."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Because I thought you knew." He says leaving the room.

Kaylee finishes her feed and Meredith burps her. Derek gets all her gear ready and they get in the car and head to the school. Derek parks and Jackson runs off to get ready. Derek takes the baby carrier out and hands it to Mer. Meredith puts it on and Derek helps put Kaylee in. He opens the pram, grabs the baby bag and they go into the hall. They find a seat which is right up the front. Everyone piles in.

"We weren't late, we were the early ones." Derek says to Meredith.

"I know. We could of gotten tea."

"We can get some on the way home."

"Sounds great."

The principal then walks out on stage.

"Hello everyone, what a lovely night it is to be here for talent night. The kids have really put the effort into these performances and I'm sure you will be blown away. I went up yesterday and they were all practicing their acts and I was blown away. Specially by one of our year 6 boys."

Meredith looks at Derek. "I think he is talking about Jackson." She says.

"So sit back and enjoy tonights performances. We have things from singing, dancing, film making, circus tricks, gymnastics and the list goes on. I will now hand you over to Jasmine, our school captain and tonights host."

He hands the mic over to Jasmine and she introduces herself and what the importance of tonight is. She introduces all the performers.

"Thanks guys that was great. Next performer is Jackson. He is one of our boys in year 6 and this song is just amazing. So please welcome Jackson." She says.

A clap from the audience is heard as Jackson walks out onto stage. He sits in the middle of the stage with his guitar and the spotlight shinning on him.

"Hi everyone my name is Jackson and this song is dedicatted to my neice Kaylee. She made a surprising entrance into the world being born 3 weeks early and out at her dad's land. So this is called Kaylee's song and I hope you like it."

Meredith is holding onto Derek's arm. He looks at her and smiles. She has Kaylee in her arms awake ready for his performance. He begins playing his guitar and singing.

He has sang all the song except fo the last verse.

_So keep breathing  
I'll hold onto you  
never let you go  
and hope that I am good enough to keep you.  
_

He closes his eyes as soon as he finishes the last line and takes a deep breath in. He opens his eyes and sees everyone standing up clapping. He spots Meredith, Derek, Charlie and Kaylee all in the front row. He smiles at them when the principal walks out onto stage.

"I told you that he would blow you away." He says.

Everyone in the audience sits down.

"Now Jackson can you tell us about Kaylee's entrance into the world and what special part you had to do."

"Okay well as I said before the song my niece Kaylee was born 3 weeks early on my sister's birthday out at Kaylee's dad's land. We all went out fishing and my sister stayed behind. We got a phone call half an hour later that her water had broken so I ran as fast as I could to be at her side. Long story short I ended up delivering Kaylee."

"That must have been something special; do you think the surgeon genes helped you there?"

"I didn't do anything Meredith done all the hard work and she told me to just support her and clear her airways."

"Well that song was spectacular was there any significance to the songs you chose?"

"Not really, I just chose lyrics that fit into the whole scene and composed them into the song. The only song that has a significance is the last line which is the lullaby song that we sing all the time."

"Well that song was amazing Jackson. You can head backstage now." Jackson leaves the stage. "We are going to have a short break for about 10 minutes. There is tea, coffee and snacks up the back."

Kaylee is now asleep. Meredith puts her back into the carrier.

"Do you guys want anything cause I was going to grab something." Meredith says.

"A bottle of water and some chips would be fine for me." Derek says.

"Charlie do you want something?"

"Can I get a drink?"

"Sure you can."

"I'll come and help you." Derek says.

"Okay Charlie can you just sit here and keep an eye on everything?"

She nods her head and they go and line up.

"That last song was amazing. He has a very good talent." Is all the here in the line.

They make it to the front of the line.

"Hi can I get 2 waters, a juice and 1 packet of chips."

"What flavour?" The lady asks.

"Chicken please."

She grabs their order and tells them the price.

"Was that song about your little girl?" She asks.

"Yeah the last song was. That was my little brother."

"Well it sounds like she had and entrance into the world."

"She sure did."

They pick up the drinks and the chips and go and sit back down. She gives Charlie her juice and she finishes it in few seconds.

"Were you thirsty sweetie?" Mer asks.

"Yeah I was."

"Do you want another drink?"

"Yes please."

"Okay I'll go and get it." Meredith gets back up and goes to buy another drink.

She hands it to Charlie just as the performance starts up again.

The second act goes faster than the 1st and Meredith is glad because Charlie is asleep on Derek's lap.

"Okay if I could get all the performers out on stage please." Jasmine says.

All the performers come out on stage and sit down.

"I would just like to say that everyone up here on this stage deserves a round of applause and I'm going to hand the presentation over to Mr Bennet our school principal." She hands the mic over to him.

"Thank you Jasmine. You've done a wonderful job tonight. Okay since we had performers from each stage we have decided to do 3 winners. So for stage 1 which are our kindies to year 2, and the winner for that stage is Brianna Frasier from year 2 who danced for us."

Brianna gets up and walks over to receive her prize.

"Isn't that one of Ms Peters daughters?" Derek asks.

"Yeah one of her 7 kids." Meredith says.

"From stage 2 we have our dance group, Katie, Leah, Rachel, Cassie, Bonnie and Megan who are all from year 4."

The girls all get up and receive their prize.

"And Katie, Leah and Rachel are Mr Adams daughters, Cassie is Ms Fishers daughter, Bonnie is Mr Russel's daughter and Megan is Mr and Mrs Chapman's daughter. Is that right?" Derek asks.

"Yeah that's right and they are all sitting up the back with each other." Meredith says.

"God that's weird and Ms Fishers, Mr Russel and Mr and Mrs Chapman's kids are up against Jackson for dancing aren't they?"

"Sure are."

"Okay now our last award is for our stage 3 performer and I'm pleased to announce that it goes to Jackson from year 6."

Meredith jumps up and cheers for him. Derek drags her back down.

"Don't do that. You'll embarrass him and yourself."

"Sorry." She says.

"So that brings the night to an end. I hope you have had a good night and we hope to see you all here for our carols night on the last week of school and congratulations to all our winners."

Jackson walks down with his trophy and shows Meredith and Derek.

"Congrats little brother." Mer says hugging him.

"Thanks."

"Do you know that you beat all our teachers' kids? You were up against Lauren, Ava and Becca. Lauren is my Maths teachers kid. Ava is Derek's old tech teacher Mr Chapman and Mrs Chapman was my food tech teacher and Becca is our deputy principal kid."

"Well they ought to give you good marks now."

"We have finished school now so they can't."

"I knew that. I'm going to go and grab my guitar meet me out in the foyer."

"Okay."

Derek picks Charlie up into his arms. She wakes up.

"Hello sleepy head. We just have to wait for Jackson and you can go back to sleep." Derek tells her.

Meredith pushes the pram out to the foyer to wait for Jackson.

Jackson walks backstage and grabs his guitar case and starts walking out to the foyer.

Jasmine sees him and runs over to him.

"Congratulations on the win. Ava, Lauren and Becca won't be too happy."

"They'll get over it."

"Your song was really beautiful though. I bet Kaylee is cute."

"Yeah she is."

The two of them reach the foyer when Jasmine grabs his hand she leans in and kisses him quickly on the lips.

"That's my way of saying congratulations and my way of telling you that I like you."

Jackson is just stunned.

"Um I like you too." He says.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow at Luke's party."

"Yeah I'll see you then."

"Bring your guitar." Is all she says as she walks off.

Derek and Meredith watched the whole scene fold out in front of them.

"Jackson has a girlfriend." Is all that Derek says.

"I guess he does." Mer says.

Jackson walks over to them.

"Don't say anything." Mer says to Derek.

"I wasn't going to."

"Can we go now cause I'm starving."

"Yeah same here. Whatever you want we will go and get."

"Okay that sounds good."

**So what did you think, Especially about Jackson having a girlfriend? Let me know.**

**I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Next chapter is a visit from Ellis and she has some life changing news. **


	33. Do You Think I Should Tell Them?

**Here is chapter 33. It was rushed being read over so apologies for any mistakes.**

**Ellis comes to visit with some very devastating news.**

**Enjoy...**

"Jackson are you ready for the party?" Meredith asks as she walks into his room.

"Yeah I am."

"Okay Derek is waiting downstairs to take you."

Jackson picks up his guitar and leaves. Meredith goes down to her room and starts studying.

Derek, Jackson and Charlie get into the car. Jackson is going to Luke's birthday party and Charlie is going to Kaylee's house. Kaylee as in Ms Peters daughter.

Jackson had been awake for most of the night just thinking about the kiss that Jasmine planted on him before he left. When they got home that night he went straight to bed and Meredith and Derek didn't say anything to him.

Derek drops both kids off and is on his way home when he gets a call from Mer.

"Hi Mer what's up?"

"_Could you stop at the store and pick up some nappies and some milk please?"_

"Sure, anything else you can think of?"

"_No not at the moment. Thank you and I'll see you at home."_

"Same to you Mer."

He hangs up the phone and drives to the store.

...

Meredith is at home studying. Kaylee starts crying so she takes her out of the basinet and goes in and changes her. She is using the last nappy that they have.

"I better call daddy and tell him that you need some more nappies." She says to Kaylee.

She changes her nappy and then takes her downstairs to call Derek.

After she hangs up the phone she goes to make herself a cup of tea. As she is making the tea she hears keys in the door.

"You were quick I wouldn't think you would be home for another 20 minutes." Meredith says.

"Meredith what are you doing here." A familiar voice sounds behind her.

Meredith turns around and sees her mum there which makes her drop her tea.

Meredith is just shocked at seeing her mum there. Kaylee crying brings her out of the shocked state.

"Mum what are you doing here?" Meredith asks.

"Well a little birdie told me that you had the baby which by the looks you did."

"What who told you?"

"I was reading Richard's emails and saw the pictures of the baby and saw that they were from you."

"Classic Ellis snooping around other people's private business."

"So aren't you going to introduce me to my granddaughter?"

"She isn't your granddaughter. I don't want to have anything to do with you. You abandoned me as soon as you found out I was pregnant why should I introduce my baby to you."

"Well because you are living in my house which I had no idea about until I saw your car parked in the driveway."

"Richard let us stay here."

"Of course he did. He wants to swoop in and be the good guy in this whole situation."

"He has been the good guy. He was the parent that tried to make it home on time to see his kids. He made it Jackson's soccer practice. He gave us a house to live under and he made an effort of actually keeping in contact and being a dad unlike you. All you thought about was surgeries and being at the hospital you didn't give a rat's arse about us kids and left me to do all the parenting. I had to pick them up from school, look after them, fed them, bathe them then put them to bed. I woke up with them in the middle of the night if they were scared or sick."

Meredith goes and lays Kaylee down and Ellis follows her.

"Then I would have to wake them up in the morning. Fed them, dress them, pack their school bags and send them off on the bus as long as trying to get myself ready and organised."

"Well that's not my fault."

"Yes it is. As soon as Charlie was born I had to start picking up the slack around the house. Then you started leaving me alone with her to raise along with Jackson."

"Well that wouldn't have made a difference."

"It did. I was only 12 years old. I was almost a teenager and I was missing out of birthday parties, going to friends houses because I sat at home raising my two younger siblings. I was supposed to be out enjoying my childhood and enjoy growing up but doing that made me miss half of my childhood."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"You probably had a childhood and you weren't left to raise your siblings. You made me miss out on mine because of that and now I'm not a child anymore. I'm a young adult with a child."

"Yeah because that is your fault for having sex in the first place."

"Don't you see that was a call for help? It was a call to get you to be home and look after us rather than neglecting us but instead you left us."

"So you planned on getting pregnant to lash out at me."

"No I didn't plan it at all. Getting pregnant was something that I wanted to do in the future when I had gone to med school and was a doctor for a few years. But I fell pregnant with my daughter who I absolutely love and the only reason I was ready for parenthood because I have been a mum for the past 6 years."

"So maybe you should have gotten pregnant earlier."

"Yeah maybe I should have then I would not have had to put up with you for the last few years. Being pregnant was my glass slipper. The glass slipper fit and I got taken away by prince charming away from the mean step mum."

"What that doesn't make any sense."

"Okay let me just say that in this life I have been Cinderella and the baby was my ticket out of here. Just like in Cinderella when the shoe fits her foot she goes off and marries prince charming."

"So the baby is your glass slipper?'

"Yes. Do you even know what happened that night I fell pregnant." Meredith says sitting down on the lounge.

Ellis doesn't answer.

"Charlie had been sick that day. I missed out on school to take care of her. Derek was even here that night she was sick. He helped me because I got punched that day at school. He brought me home and stayed with me for the whole night. Jackson and he went to school while I took care of Charlie. Richard came home for a few hours and spent it with the kids. Derek had to leave to help his dad. Richard then left because he got paged to the hospital because of the shooting of Derek's dad. We had been in a fight earlier. That night I had done the usual thing of feeding, bathing and putting them to bed. At midnight Derek was knocking at the door. He was drunk and upset. I let him in and let him shower and have a bed for the night. He came into my room and that's when we conceived peanut. The only reason I agreed to it was because he needed a friend and so did I. I had been called ordinary again for the hundredth time. I was punched and knocked out and still it was my fault. Then I fought with Richard like I always did. Then he had to leave like he always did. I looked after the kids like I always did. Then Derek told me his dad had just died and I was there for comfort he was my comfort as well."

Ellis sits there staring at her.

"Meredith there is something I have to tell you."

"What mum, you're leaving Richard for someone else. You're pregnant again."

"No and this is hard for me to say. So I'm just going to say it. I have been diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's."

Meredith's world then comes crashing down.

"I was only diagnosed the other week but I came here to make peace with you so you knew that before I get sick."

"Mum is this just an excuse to let me talk to you?"

"No, I have been diagnosed with and it will affect me fast so I don't have much time. If you don't believe me then go and call my doctor or even Richard."

"No I believe you." She gets up and takes Kaylee out of the bassinet. "Mum this is Kaylee Sofia. Kaylee this is your grandma."

"Kaylee that's a pretty name. May I hold her?"

Meredith hand her over reluctantly. Ellis plays with her and talks to her.

"I'm just going to go and clean up the cup I dropped." Meredith gets up off the lounge and goes into the kitchen.

Derek walks in and sees her cleaning up.

"Why are you cleaning that up?" He asks.

"My mother is here."

Derek's face drops.

"Why is she here?"

"She is sick Derek. My mother is sick." Meredith says crying.

"Come here." He says and pulls her into his arms. "It's going to be fine."

"Meredith where is Jackson and Charlie?" Ellis asks walking into the kitchen.

"Um Jackson is at a birthday party and Charlie is at a friend's house."

"Okay. I'm going to get going now. I will call later." She hands Kaylee back over to Meredith.

"Bye mum."

Ellis leaves the house.

"What's her diagnoses?"

"Alzheimer's."

"Oh." Is all Derek can say.

Meredith goes and lies Kaylee down in the cradle. She takes Derek's hand and leads him upstairs to her bedroom. She starts kissing him.

"Meredith stop." He says.

"Why?" She asks.

"Do you think that we should be doing this?"

"Derek you have always been there to comfort me and make me feel better. The same with me. I have unloaded everything onto my mother and been told that she has an illness that what go away. So I need you to make love to me and make me feel alive again, please just take all the pain away."

"Okay." He says. "Okay."

He starts kissing her and they both take their clothes off. Derek lowers her down to the bed kissing her pain away.

...

He lies next to her propped up on one elbow watching her. She is just staring up at the roof trying not to crack and start crying. He turns her face towards him and kisses her quick.

"I have to go and pick the kids up. Get some rest please." He kisses her again on the lips and slips out of bed and starts getting dressed.

"Derek."

"Yeah."

"Can you please not tell them?"

"I wasn't going to."

"Thank you."

He goes up and gives her kiss and a hug.

I'll take Kaylee with me and let you have some time to think."

He pulls away from Meredith and goes downstairs. Meredith just stays there frozen unsure of how she is going to move forward.

...

Derek pulls up at Luke's house. He takes Kaylee out of the car and goes and knocks on the front door. Luke's mum answers the door.

"Hi Derek, their just out the back playing a game of soccer. I'll go and get him."

"Don't rush him. He hasn't played this year so let him have a good run around."

"Okay. Do you want a piece of cake?"

"No I'm fine."

"I heard that Jackson won the talent quest last night."

"Yeah he did. He was pretty stoked and he beat some of my teacher's kids."

"That's a good effort. I'll go and get him now I'm sure you have to take her home."

"No not really, she has just fallen asleep and will be asleep for a while now."

"Okay, I heard the story of her birth."

"Yeah it's an amazing story that one."

"Well Jackson is a legend among the kids. They are all proud of him and recon that he is superman."

"Really, god superman what a name."

"Yeah I know."

Jackson then walks inside.

"Hey mate you could of kept playing."

"No I heard your car pull up and I knew that we had to get going so I said next goal wins and I scored and I won."

"Good work. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I just have to say goodbye to Jasmine and grab my guitar."

Jackson leaves the room.

"So how long has Jasmine and Jackson been going out?"

"No idea. Last night she gave him a kiss on the lips and he has been floating on cloud 9 ever since."

"So not long I'm guessing."

"Yeah let's just says since last night."

Jackson and Jasmine come walking in.

"Derek this is Jasmine. Jasmine Derek."

"Hi Jasmine nice to meet you."

"Yeah you to. Is this Kaylee?" She asks.

"Yeah it is."

"Oh she's so cute. She looks a lot like you."

"Yeah I've been told that. Do you need a lift Jasmine or are you fine?"

"Oh no I only live across the road so I'm fine."

"Okay then. Jackson we have to go and pick Charlie up."

"Okay, Jas I will see you tomorrow at school." They hug each other quickly and she goes outside.

"Bye Daisy." Jackson says.

"Bye guys."

"Thanks for having him."

"No problem."

Derek, Jackson and Kaylee all get into the car. They are heading to pick Charlie up.

"So is Jasmine your girlfriend?"

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Okay, well she seems nice."

"Yeah she is."

They pick Charlie up and go home.

"Kids go and play outside for a bit and I'll come and join you."

They leave and Derek goes upstairs to Meredith's room. She is still lying down in the bed. She is dressed and has her back turned away from the door. Derek goes over to her side to see if she is asleep.

He kneels down next to her, she has her eyes closed. He kisses her temple and gets up.

"Your back?" She says.

"Yeah I am. Go back to sleep you must be exhausted."

"Can you just stay with me for a few minutes?"

"Sure I can." He climbs into bed behind her. "Guess who has a girlfriend?"

"Jackson?"

"Yeah Jasmine and Jackson are going out."

Meredith just laughs.

"It's a primary school love do you think it will last?" She asks.

"It could. She seems nice and Jackson really likes her."

"That's good."

"You would not believe this either but all the kids think Jackson is some type of god and superman."

"Really that's quite funny."

"Yeah I just had to laugh when I found out. You know the funny thing is." He is cut off by her snores filling the room.

He slips off the bed and goes downstairs to play with the kids.

...

"Mer do you want some dinner?" Derek asks her.

"Uh yes please."

She gets up off the bed and goes downstairs. Its quiet throughout the house and most of the lights are turned off.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"10.30, Charlie and Jackson are in bed asleep and Kaylee is waiting for a feed from her mummy."

"Okay I'll go and do that."

"And I'll take your dinner out of the oven."

Meredith finishes feeding Kaylee and puts her down for her sleep. Derek covers her eyes and leads her to the dining room. The candle light is flooding the room. He takes his hands off her eyes and shows her.

"Wow you did all this for me?"

"Yeah it's just my way getting you to relax and have time for yourself. Also I chose all your favourite foods and made small portions of them all."

"Thank you." She sits down. "Oh I've wanted tacos for heaps long."

"Well I made them for you."

"Are you going to have some cause I'm sure that I won't finish everything off."

"I'm sure you will Mer."

He puts some music on and goes and sits down at the table and helps her eat.

...

Later on Meredith had polished off everything that Derek made.

"You had an appetite didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I haven't eaten since this morning."

There is a silence between the two of them.

"I'll clean this up." Derek says.

She places a hand on his arm.

"Do you think I should tell the kids?" She asks.

"It's your choice but I think you better do some research on this first just in case so you know what you are dealing with and you have a better idea at what she is going through and what is going to happen."

"Okay then. I'll go do that tomorrow."

Derek picks all the plates up and takes them into the kitchen.

"Mer." She hears a soft voice say.

She turns to see Charlie standing there with her teddy in her arms and looking scared.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh come here."

Charlie runs over to her and Meredith gives her a hug.

"It's okay, it was only a dream."

"But it was a scary dream."

"What happened?"

"I was in this big haunted castle being chased by this person. I saw the person's face and it was mummies and she kept saying that I was ordinary when she chasing me. Then I walked through this door and I am now in a hospital room. Mummy is lying down and she has machines strapped to her. I walk over to her and hold her hand and she doesn't recognise me and she calls me Meredith and I keep saying that it is me but she doesn't believe me. Then the machines flat line and no one comes in and helps her. So I try to help her but she dies in my arms. She then keeps saying that I am ordinary for not saving her life." Charlie says crying.

"Hey it was only a dream and you are no near ordinary. How about we you come and sleep with me tonight and if you have another bad dream I will wake you."

"Okay then."

"Go up to my room and I will just grab Kaylee and say goodnight o Derek."

Charlie walks upstairs. Meredith grabs Kaylee and walks into the kitchen.

"I'm going off to bed and Charlie is with me she had a bad dream."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she is."

"What was the dream about?"

"She got chased into a hospital room and mum was lying in bed sick. She went over to her and mum didn't recognise her and called her me then she started flat lining and no one helped her so she tried to save her but she died in her arms and she called her ordinary for not saving her."

"Oh okay. Do you think the remembering thing has something to do with Ellis's Alzheimer's?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Okay I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Derek."

"Night baby girl." He says to Kaylee.

Meredith goes upstairs to her room as soon as she opens the door Charlie is out to the world. Meredith lays Kaylee down and gets into bed with Charlie.

**What did you think? Let me know. **

**Next chapter is the trip to the city for the wedding.**


	34. Do You Wish You Waited?

**I feeling generous because I'm excited for this chapter and the three after.**

**This is the trip to the city for Nancy's wedding.**

**Enjoy. **

Derek is packing the car for the trip to the city for the wedding. He packs the last bag and goes inside were Meredith is getting the kids already.

"Everything is packed except for us." Derek says.

"Okay well they're getting dressed and we should be ready to go."

"Okay then. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

"What about Kaylee?"

"She is asleep and ready. Hopefully she will last until we stop for lunch if not we I have expressed a bottle and Jackson or Charlie can feed her."

"Okay then."

Charlie and Jackson walk into the kitchen.

"Ready?" He asks.

They both nod their heads.

"Good lets go."

Meredith takes Kaylee out to the car and straps her into the backseat. She puts the baby bag down in front of the capsule. Charlie and Jackson climb in either sides of the capsule and start a movie. Derek starts the car and they are off to the city.

The traffic is very light for the first couple of hours.

"Do we want to stop for lunch now or wait until the next town?" Derek asks.

"Do you two want lunch now?"

"Lunch now." They both say.

"Okay McDonalds?" Derek asks.

They both nod their heads.

"Oh and Kaylee is awake now Mer." Jackson says.

"Okay then, I can feed her."

Derek pulls into the parking lot.

"Are we just going to eat on the run?"

"Yeah we will. So go in and order and I will feed her."

"Okay what do you want?"

"Just the usual please."

"Okay." He says climbing out of the car. "Let's go kids."

The three of them go inside and order. Meredith starts feeding Kaylee.

Derek walks back 15 minutes later with lunch. He climbs into the car. Jackson opens the door to his side and Meredith is sitting there.

"Sit in the front mate until I finish here."

He jumps in the front.

Meredith puts Kaylee into the capsule.

"I'm going to the toilet. Charlie you better come with me." Mer says.

They come back 5 minutes later and Derek and Jackson go.

They walk back with ice cream.

"I thought we deserved one."Derek says.

He hands them out and jumps into his seat.

"Let's go."

He pulls out of the parking lot and they get back onto the main road.

"Here." Meredith puts the ice cream in front of Derek and he takes a bite from it. Some ice cream is on his lip. She wipes it off and he licks it off her finger.

"Thanks."

They get 10 minutes down the road when the traffic comes to a stop.

"I wander what is going on down here." He asks.

"Don't know."

"Turn the radio up." He says.

Meredith turns the radio up.

"_There is a car accident on the pacific highway. All cars travelling west expect delays. We are also advising that if you can avoid it then do so."_

"Great we're going to be stuck here for a while." Derek says.

They all sit in the traffic for over an hour. When the traffic starts moving again.

"And we're out of here." Derek says as he starts the car and they take off.

They receive a phone call once they have passed the accident.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mer, I was wondering where you all are?" Nancy asks._

"We are still on the highway. We got caught in an accident and have been sitting for an hour waiting."

"_Okay, how far away are you?"_

"About an hour or so."

"_Okay then. I guess we will see you when you arrive."_

"Yeah I'll text you. Bye Nanc."

"_Bye Mer."_

Meredith hangs up the phone and sits it back into her bag.

"How good is this hotel?" Meredith asks.

"I'm not sure but by Nancy it is pretty top notch. 2 Pools, sauna, spas, tennis courts, a day spa."

"Oh the day spa sounds good."

"So does the pool." Derek says with a cheeky smile.

"Not in front of them two." Meredith says.

"They have their head phones in so they can't hear us. So I could talk as dirty as I want."

"Fine if you want."

"So you me and you in the pool tonight."

"Derek we have the dinner tonight and we also have the kids tonight."

"Oh I forgot about that. Do you think we could skip the dinner and then pass the kids off to Ma?"

"No because the dinner is bonding with the wedding party and everyone else and because your mum is looking after them tomorrow night."

"Fine but I better be getting some sex this weekend."

"You might tomorrow night. Your mum is babysitting the kids so we have a room to ourselves."

"Oh so all the sex I want?"

"Maybe we will just see how good you behave."

"Okay I'm on my best behaviour from now on."

Meredith just laughs.

...

An hour later they pull up outside the hotel. Derek goes and checks them in and goes underground and parks the car.

"We are here now kids." Meredith says.

"Good because I don't know how much longer I could put up with that smell." Jackson says.

Meredith smells the air.

"How long has it been like that?"

"Since we just got down here."

"Okay then. I suppose I better change her nappy." Meredith says.

She lays the changing mat down on the seat. She lays Kaylee down and starts changing her nappy.

Derek is taking the luggage out of the back along with all of Kaylee's stuff and the dresses and suits.

Meredith puts a new nappy on and snaps her onesie back on. She lays her back down in the capsule and takes it out of the car. She puts the baby bag onto her back and shuts the door.

"Do we have everything?" She asks.

"Yes we do I think." Derek says. "It looks like we are moving in."

"Yeah I know and we are only away for the weekend."

They carry everything over to the elevator.

"What room are we in?"

"We are on floor 14 room 68."

The elevator arrives at their floor. They walk out and head down to their room. Derek puts the key into the door and it opens to a huge room. The lounge room is quiet big with a lounge, TV, a kitchen table and benches. Then in the other room there is a king size bed, a double bed and a cot set up for Kaylee. Then a huge bathroom with a shower, a bath that is huge and the sink and toilet.

"I think it is big enough for us." Meredith says admiring the view.

Jackson and Charlie and Jackson are in the lounge room. Derek drags Meredith onto the huge king sized bed.

"Oh this is so comfy." She says.

"That's good." He leans over and kisses her.

The kiss is broken when there is knock at the door.

They both get up and walk into the lounge room when they see Carolyn and Nancy with the two girls.

"You made it?" She says.

"Yeah we did." Derek says.

"This place is amazing." Meredith says.

"I know and you got the best room and so did Ma." Nancy says.

"Where is Kaylee?" Carolyn asks.

"She is in the bedroom asleep."

"Okay well I came up to see if the kids wanted to go for a swim down at the pool?" Carolyn asks.

"Yes please." Jackson and Charlie say.

"I take that as a yes." Carolyn says.

"Go and get your swimmers on and you can go." Meredith says.

"I'm going back to my room." Nancy says. "I will see you at dinner."

She turns and leaves and Charlie and Jackson walk out dressed to go swimming.

"Okay I'll bring them back soon."

"Okay then. Take your time." Derek says.

The three of them leave.

Meredith goes and sits down on the lounge and Derek goes and checks on Kaylee. He goes and sits down next to her and starts kissing her neck.

"So we are alone and I'm guessing that it will be for a while." He says.

"Oh that does sound tempting." He leans into to kiss her lips. "But I wanted to go for a walk along the beach and check out the shops."

"We can do the walk after we do this." Derek says.

He moves his hand up under her dress and moves it up her leg and stops on her hip and grazes it across the band of her underwear and stops in the middle. His hand then moves inside her underwear and they graze downwards.

Meredith is sitting there biting down her lip.

"So do you want to wait for this or go now?" He asks whispering into her ear.

Meredith lies down on the lounge and Derek works his magic.

...

Meredith is putting Kaylee into the pram after her feed. She woke up as soon as Meredith and Derek had finished sexing each other up on the lounge. Derek walks out of the bedroom.

"We ready?" He asks.

"Yeah I am."

Derek puts one key into his pocket and gives the other to Mer.

They walk out of the room and head down to the elevator. They get inside and go down to the lobby. They walk across to the outdoor pool and Derek stands at the gate.

"Ma." He calls out.

She gets up and walks over to him.

"We're going for a walk down at the beach front. I'm just going to give you the key if we're not back when you have finished here."

"Okay, have a good walk."

"We will."

Derek walks back over to Meredith.

"Let me push her." He says taking the pram from her.

"Okay."

She entwines her fingers with his and he looks at her and smiles. She smiles back at him.

They walk along the beach front and enjoy the spring sun hand in hand. They check out all the small shops along the walk.

"Do you want some ice cream because there is a shop up there that sells amazing ice creams." Derek says.

"Ice cream sounds good."

They walk into the ice cream shop and look at all the different ice creams and gelatos.

"I'm going to have the bounty and the lemon cheesecake." Meredith says.

"Okay."

"Hi can I help you?" The attendant asks.

"Yes can I please get a bounty and lemon cheesecake in a cup and an Oreo and the vanilla in a cone."

"Sure."

She scoops the ice creams and hands them over to Meredith and Derek pays.

They walk out of the shop and Meredith takes a bite.

"Oh that is great ice cream."

"I told you. So where to?"

"Let's go and sit down on the beach." Meredith says.

They walk down onto the beach and go and find a spot that is quiet. Derek sits down next to Mer.

"That is so beautiful just the waves and the sunset."

"Yeah it is." He says.

They both lay down on the sand and he holds onto her hand.

"I was thinking that we should go on a holiday this year." Mer says.

"With who?"

"You, me, Jackson, Charlie and Kaylee, it will be like a family holiday and a way to relax before you and the kids go back to school."

"Sounds great, where?"

"Up the coast, where it is warm weather that is perfect for swimming at the beach. Somewhere that is family friendly but can be fun for us two if we want to have fun."

"Okay so how about we go where we used to go."

"To Bubble Bay."

"Yeah I know you would be keen as to go back and we can take Kaylee for her first holiday. I know that this is her first trip away but out of the state and we love that place so much."

"Okay I like that idea. We better plan it when we get back home."

"I' already on it." He says.

He kisses her on the lips and she gets up. She strips down to her swimmers and runs down to the water. Derek gets up and takes his shirt off and follows her.

He runs up behind her and picks her up and takes her out further and drops her. The whole way she is screaming with laughter.

"Derek put me down. Stop. Stop."

She turns around and faces him.

"That wasn't fair." She says.

"Yes it was."

He leans into her again and goes to pick her up again and she moves back and swipes his hands away.

"I wasn't go to pick you up I was going to give you a kiss."

"No you weren't. I'm not that stupid."

"I know but I seriously was going to give you a kiss." He leans in and kisses her.

She runs away from him and he starts chasing her.

Mark is wandering down to the beach with Kathleen, John and Braden.

"What are those two doing?" Kathleen asks.

"Don't know but they look as though they are having fun." Mark says. "Oh and they left Kaylee there by herself."

They walk over to where they left all their gear. Kathleen checks Kaylee and sits down in between the two prams. John sits in front of her and Mark takes his shirt off and walks down to the water.

"You two could get arrested for that." Mark says.

"For chasing each other yeah sure." Derek says.

Meredith and Derek meet him.

"No for leaving your baby unattended."

"She's fine and we are watching her." Mer says.

"Yeah it really looks like it."

"Shut up."

Meredith goes to kiss Derek.

"I'm going to go and check on her. Be right back."

As she gives Derek a kiss Mark undoes the straps on her bikini top. Mer's move instantly to cover her boobs missing the top completely.

"Mark what the hell?"

"Sorry I had to do that."

"I know you did, man whore." She says. "Derek can you do it back up for me?"

Derek ties it back up for her.

"Now I will be back."

She runs up to check on Kaylee.

"Hi five you got her good." Derek says.

"I know and she lost her top. Did you get a peek at all?"

"Kind of but I had half an hour to look at them so it doesn't bother me."

"So you and Grey and still having sex with each other. What does this mean?"

"No idea, it is a bit of a comfort thing for both of us."

"Do you want to get back together?"

"Sure I do but we are focused on Kaylee at the moment."

"Dude you two are going at it like rabbits it won't be long until the next kid is born."

"No way we are protected so much better now."

"Yeah but those things can always fail."

"So what if that happens."

"Then you will have more of your kids running around."

"That would be fine with me. Anyway the sex is our way of forgetting the world for however long it lasts."

"And is that about half an hour to an hour?"

"I don't like to brag but yeah it is."

"Brag all you want man." He says patting him on the shoulder. "But use protection."

They walk back over to everyone else.

"I think we all better head back. Nancy won't be too impressed if we are late." Meredith says.

"She will get over it." Derek says.

"Okay then you can explain to her why we are late."

"Okay let's go." He says.

Meredith throws him a towel and he dries himself. Kathleen and John head back leaving Mer, Mark and Derek.

"Okay I'm good to go." Derek says.

Meredith pushes the pram with Mark and Derek trailing behind her. They get up off the beach and head along the side walk to the hotel. They walk into the lobby and head towards the elevator. They get into the elevator and reach their floor. The doors open at Carolyn and the 4 kids.

"Oh hi, I'm just going to take them down for some ice cream and a swim at the beach." Carolyn says.

"Okay that's fine. I guess try and be back soon." Mer says.

"Oh the time has been pushed back to 7.30 instead of 6.30."

"Oh okay then so I guess we don't have to hurry?" Mer says.

"No that's why I'm taking them down to the beach. Is the water nice?"

"It's beautiful. Have fun."

They all get into the elevator and Mer, Mark and Derek walk back to the hotel room.

"I'm going down to the gym to work out for a bit."

"And that translates to try and pick a girl up." Meredith says.

"You know me too well Grey. You two have fun with your screaming orgasm." Mark says as he leaves the room.

"He shouldn't talk." Mer says.

"I know. So do we want to bath Kaylee now or wait?"

"She is still asleep so I guess we will wait but maybe we can take a bath together. The bath is big enough and you can tell me what you and Mark were talking about."

"That was nothing just guy talk."

"And that guy talk was Mark telling you not to brag about how long we have sex for."

"Yeah pretty much and he said that if we keep doing it like rabbits then we will be expecting more kids."

"He is unbelievable."

"He's Mark." Derek says with a smile.

"Okay I'm going to go and run the bath make it very sexy then get naked and hop in."

"Oh and I will be right behind you."

...

The two have just gotten out of the bath. Meredith puts her silk dressing gown on. Derek just throws a pair of shorts on and the two go and sit out on the veranda looking at the view of the beach. They are both sharing the same chair. Meredith is pressed into his body and he has his arms around her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Meredith says.

"I know, no distractions, no school, work, friends, parents, kids, or baby. Don't get me wrong I love the kids but sometimes they interfere in our love life and the baby cries just as we are about to have alone time."

"I know what you mean. I love Kaylee dearly but like what you said when we are about to have alone time she wants to be fed."

"Do you wish you we waited for kids and didn't become parents this young?" Derek asks.

"Yeah in some ways yes I do but I have been a mum since I was 12 so it doesn't bother me."

"You've had a hard life and I admire you for that." He starts kissing her but it's brought to a stop when the crying starts and there is a knock at the door.

"And there goes our alone time." Meredith says as she gets up.

She takes Kaylee out of the pram and sits down on the lounge as Derek opens the door to Charlie and Jackson.

"Hi kids, how was the beach?"

"Good but we had to come back because Nancy was freaking out." Jackson says.

"Yeah that's my sister. If we have time on Sunday we can go down to the beach for a swim before we leave."

"That sounds fun." Charlie says.

"Jackson why don't you go and have a shower so we can start getting ready." Meredith says.

"I was going to anyway."

He walks into the bedroom to get ready.

...

"Okay do we have everything?" Mer asks.

"Yes we do." Derek says.

"Good lets go before we are late."

They all leave the room and head down to the elevator. Charlie and Jackson race each other to press the button.

Derek is admiring how beautiful Mer looks in the maxi dress and the gladiator sandals. She catches his gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing you just look beautiful."

Meredith blushes at what he just said. "Thanks."

The dinner is at a restaurant on the wharf overlooking the beach. They walk out of the hotel and head towards the wharf. The sun is just starting to fall and is letting off reds, yellows and oranges.

"Look at how pretty that is."Meredith says.

"Yeah and we get to watch it set."

They walk down the wharf and turn into the restaurant. They walk in and find a bunch of people there.

The night goes by great. Meredith receives the compliments from the guests at the party about how pretty Kaylee is and that she takes after the Shepherd genes.

Later on Derek walks over to her and leans down next to her.

"Mark and some of the groomsman are going to go out drinking for a bit."

"Well don't come back to late."

"We won't. We should be back after 12 but don't wait up." He kisses her quickly. "See you in the morning."

"Okay. Do you have a key?"

"I'll get it off mum. Night princess I will see you later."

"Bye please don't drink too much."

"I won't. Sweet dreams." He says walking away.

Meredith watches him walk away and knows that he will be pissed as.

She looks at her watch and sees what time it is. She makes sure she has everything and takes the pram over to where Carolyn is.

"I'm going to head off now. Get her to bed and the other two as well. Do you want me to take the girls with me?"

"I'm going to head back now as well."

"Okay we better round the kids up."

"Are you going back now Mer?" Kathleen asks.

"Yeah are you as well?"

"Yeah to get him to bed."

Carolyn walks over with the kids.

"And we're ready. We better say goodbye to Nancy."

They say their goodbyes to Nancy and Tom and head back to the hotel.

...

Meredith had successfully gotten the three kids to bed as soon as they walked in. She had also expressed some milk for tomorrow. She looks at the clock and sees that it is almost midnight. So she turns the lights off, checks Kaylee, then hits the sheets.

She lies awake for the next few hours waiting for Derek.

At four that morning she hears fumbling in the doorway. She looks at the clock and see's what time it is. Derek walks into the bedroom and climbs into bed next to Mer. She rolls over to face him.

"How many drinks did he make you have?" She asks.

"Too many and now I'm paying for it."

"You'll learn your lesson."

"So will you when the time comes."

"No because I am going to become a responsible parent, something that you're not showing now."

"They're all asleep and didn't hear me."

"They could have." She leans in kisses him. "Go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

She rolls back over and goes to sleep.

**What did you think? Let me know.**

**There will be 3 other chapters involving being in the city. I had fun writing them. Anyway I will update tomorrow or the next day.**

**The next chapter is the wedding and before and after.**

**Please read and review**


	35. You's Are Made For Each Other

**Next chapter is up. This is the wedding and the preparation before and after the wedding.**

**Enjoy...**

Derek wakes to his phone ringing. Last night was the dinner party for Tom and Nancy and he has a major hangover. Not because of the dinner but because Mark and Derek went down to a bar and had a competition of who could drink the most.

"I'm never drinking again." He says as he picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi Derek it's just me. I was just calling to wake you up and get your arse and Jackson's to Pete's room." Meredith says._

"Okay just let me have some aspirin and I'll be on my way."

"_Good. Now I've got to go I'm just about to have my hair and makeup done."_

"Okay have fun and give Kaylee a kiss for me."

"_Will do. Bye and I'll see you at the wedding."_

"Yes I will. Bye Mer."

He gets up out of bed. He hears the TV going so he knows that Jackson is awake.

"Morning Derek. How's the hang over." He asks loudly.

"Not so loudly." Derek says. "Are you ready to go because we have to be at Pete's room now?"

"Yes I am ready and Meredith organised all our stuff and it is at the door waiting."

"Okay let me just have an aspirin and we can go."

He walks back out a few minutes later.

"Let's go mate."

...

Meredith is at the hairdressers with Nancy, Kathleen, Carolyn, Kelly, Alice, Amelia and Charlie. Braden and Kaylee are with them as well.

She had just finished feeding Kaylee. She had burped her and just called Derek as she was putting Kaylee to sleep.

"Meredith you're up." The hairdresser says.

"Okay she is almost asleep." Meredith replies.

"That's fine."

Kaylee falls asleep. Meredith lies her down in the pram and traces her hand over her face and smiles.

"We don't have all day Mer." Nancy says.

"Sorry."

She goes and sits down in the chair.

"So what do you want today?" The girl asks.

"Um I suppose just a trim and thinned out then the hair style that Nancy has picked out."

The hairdresser starts cutting her hair.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She is 7 weeks."

"Well she is adorable. What's her name?"

"Kaylee."

"That's cute; my little sister is called Kaylee."

"Are you Jade by any chance?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah and you're Meredith Grey. You were the year above me."

"Yes I knew that I recognised you from somewhere but I just couldn't think."

"Yeah my mum really liked you; she said that you were the nicest student in year 12 and with all the crap that has happened you are still a good kid."

"Ms Peters said that. She is so nice. The nicest deputy I ever had. Tell her I said hello."

"I will."

"I haven't seen you at school is this why you don't attend school anymore. You're doing hairdressing?"

...

At the hotel everyone is running around crazy trying to get ready. Meredith is helping Charlie put her dress on without messing her braids ups.

"Okay Charlie you are done sweetie. Your shoes are in that bag over there, why don't you put them on then come and entertain Kaylee for me while I fix my hair and makeup."

Meredith starts retouching her makeup and Charlie puts her shoes on. Kaylee starts crying.

"I guess I better feed you now." Meredith says picking her up.

Meredith sits down on the bed feeding Kaylee. Charlie comes and sits next to her.

"Does breast feeding hurt?" She asks.

"It did at first but I've gotten used to it and I don't feel anything no more unless she gums me."

Charlie waits a few more seconds and she asks her another question.

"Why can't I breast feed?"

"Because you don't have any yet."

"Why's that?"

"Well you haven't hit puberty. That's when you develop breast and all other girly things."

"Like what?"

"I tell you when the time is right sweetie."

"Okay." She says. "She looks happy drinking."

"Yeah she is. This is her favourite thing to do, just eat and eat. She takes after me." Meredith says smiling at Charlie.

There is a knock at the door.

"Can you get that sweetie?"

Charlie gets up and answers the door to Carolyn.

"Hi how much longer do you need because we have to be down in the lobby in 20 minutes?"

"Well she is just about finished here so 10 to 15."

"Okay, do you want me to take Charlie down for you?"

"No she is fine here. She is going to help me."

"Okay. I'll see you down there."

Carolyn leaves.

"What do you need help with Mer.?"

"Well as soon as I finish burping her you can hold her for me while I put my dress on."

"Okay."

Meredith finishes feeding her and starts burping her. When she throws up.

"Nice shot Kaylee."

Meredith cleans herself down and Kaylee.

"I will just lay her down her and you can watch her for me just in case she throws up."

Meredith lies her down in front of Charlie. She takes her dressing gown off and puts her bridesmaid dress on. She grabs her camera from her bag and sits down on the bed. She picks Kaylee up.

"Ready smile." She says and takes the photo. "That was a pretty one. Go stand over there and I will get one of you." She takes the photo of her. "You're so pretty Car."

"Let me take one of you and Kaylee."

Meredith hands her the camera and she takes a photo of her and Kaylee.

"That was a good one."

"Let me see." Mer has a look and smiles. "Okay we need to dress her and get downstairs."

Meredith grabs Kaylee's dress from the bag and lays her down. She takes her onesie off and puts the dress on.

"Who's my pretty little girl?" Meredith says to Kaylee.

Kaylee lets out a smile and Mer takes a picture of it.

"That's a cute smile Mer."

"It is. It's just like Derek's. Do you agree?"

"Yes I do. She looks like him with her think dark hair and her big blue eyes."

Meredith stands there admiring her.

"Oh we have to go now."

Meredith throws her shoes on. She grabs the capsule to put Kaylee in and her baby bag.

"Charlie do you have everything?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay let's go then. Grab the key if you can and the capsule."

The three of them leave the hotel room and walk down the corridor to the elevator. Charlie presses the button and they stand there waiting. The doors open up and Derek is standing there. They walk into the elevator and the door closes.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asks.

"Um I came to get you two. They are waiting for you two."

"Well you can't stop feeding once you start."

"I know. How is my Kaylee today; I haven't seen you since last night princess." He says taking Kaylee from Mer.

"She is great. She has been smiling all day."

"Because she is excited for her first wedding."

"I guess so but I would be careful because she did throw up all over me before."

"A little baby spit up won't matter. It will add character to my suit." He coos to her.

They doors open to the lobby. They walk over to everyone.

"Sorry we're late this one loves her food."

"That's fine. We're waiting on the cars to show up." Nancy says.

"The cars are here. Who is going in what?" Carolyn asks.

"We will have the three youngest in the first car. Kathleen, Derek and Mer in the second and Kelly and me in the last."

"Okay, I better take Kaylee, Mark is outside waiting with Braden. Say goodbye to mummy and daddy sweetie." Carolyn says taking Kaylee.

"Bye sweetie we will see you in a few minutes okay." Mer says placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye princess daddy loves you." He kisses her as well.

Carolyn walks out of the lobby and down to Mark's car with her.

"Here are the bouquets for everyone." Kelly says bringing them towards everyone.

Everyone takes a bouquet.

"Now let's go." Nancy says.

Meredith helps Charlie down to the car and helps her in. Derek helps Alice and Amelia get in. He does the same to Meredith, Kathleen, Kelly and Nancy. He goes and climbs into the backseat next to Mer.

He smiles at her and she smiles back. He admires how beautiful she looks all dressed up. This is the first time in forever that she looks this beautiful but he thinks she is beautiful all the time even when she was pregnant she was glowing all the time. She holds onto his hand and smiles at him once more.

The twenty minute trip to the church they keep sharing glances and keep whispering into each other's ears making them laugh.

Derek starts feeling her up and she slaps his hand away giggling.

"Not now especially when we have company." Meredith says.

Kathleen looks in the rear view mirror and smiles.

"I hope you two were planning on using protection, I don't think you want another peanut." She says as a joke.

"Um we weren't. We weren't planning on anything were just preparing for the wedding." Meredith says.

"Whatever you say but it is personal so I can't judge you two."

Derek and Meredith share another loving smile.

"Tonight?" Derek mouths.

"Maybe." Mer answers back.

They pull up outside the church and all get out.

"You all ready?" Nancy asks.

Everyone nods their heads.

"Good lets go."

Kelly goes down the aisle first followed by Kathleen, then Meredith, then Alice, Amelia and then Charlie.

When Charlie walked down Meredith was so proud of her and how well she did. Charlie was smiling the whole way down the aisle and she just loved the moment.

The music then started and Nancy and Derek made their way down the aisle. The afternoon sun shining through the windows made Nancy glow. Meredith thought that Nancy really suited being a bride. Derek was also looking very proud of Nancy and he had a smile the whole way down. They reach Tom and Derek kisses her cheek and hands her over to Tom.

The priest starts talking about the lord and how their life begins together now. Meredith and Derek kept sharing glances that made both of them smile. Derek thought that she looked gorgeous and Meredith thought that he looked very handsome.

The priest asked for the rings and Tom's nephew Kai handed them over. When he went and stood next to his brother Brenton the heel of his shoe came off. Kai sat down and was trying to put the heel back on.

Kathleen tapped Mer on the shoulder.

"Look at Kai." She says.

Meredith looks down at Kai and giggles at him trying to put the heel back on. Kai sits there and holds the heel up in the air trying to get help. Brenton then bends down and Kai stands up.

They are halfway through their vows when Meredith concentrates on them. The vows were beautiful and what they both said was true.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tom and Nancy share a kiss as a married couple. Meredith looks down at Carolyn who is crying. Kaylee is awake in her arms, Meredith smiles down at Carolyn and she smiles back. Mark is sitting next to Carolyn and holding onto her hand and with his other arm is holding onto Braden.

Meredith looks back over at Derek and he smiles at her. The sort of smile that made Meredith fall in love with him when they first met in those corridors at school back in year 8.

Nancy and Tom head down the aisle. Charlie walks down with Kai who is limping since his heel fell off. Amelia walks down with Brenton. Alice and Jackson walk down together. Meredith and Derek link arms and walk outside.

"Smile Kaylee is watching." Meredith says to him.

He looks over at Kaylee and smiles. The two of them make it and walk over to everyone else. Charlie comes running towards Derek and her. Derek picks her up into his arms. Jackson walks over with her.

"How did I do?" She asks excitedly.

"You did awesome. I'm very proud of you." Meredith says giving her a kiss on the temple. "So did you Jackson."

"When you two get married can I be a flower girl?"

"Who said were getting married?" Derek asks.

"No one did but you two are perfect for each other." Charlie says.

"Yes you have shared everything with each other. First love, first fight, first kiss, first break up. First everything, you two are soul mates and have been made for each other." Jackson says. "And even though you're not dating you are having sex almost every night which should make you start dating again."

"We don't have sex every night." They both say.

"Yeah you do. I'm 12 and I know when I'm being lied to which is right now."

"Well sometimes not telling the truth is the best idea." Meredith says.

"Well you also do have a baby which proves that you do have sex."

"Okay that is true." Derek says.

"Okay I will tell you the truth." Meredith says. "This whole year has been hard for me and everything that is going on it is starting to take a toll on me. Some events have been good and others have been dreadful and I feel like weights have been dropped onto my shoulders every time they are bad events. The sex is a comfort thing for me and Derek and it is stripping all the weights off our shoulders. Were not dong because we are animals but we are doing it because it has been a rough year."

"Okay then. I'm surprised that you actually said that. I thought you would have denied it and made up a lame excuse."

"Honesty works best in a relationship Jackson. That's the best advice I can give you." Derek says.

Carolyn and Mark then walk over to them.

"Hello sweetie." Meredith says as she takes Kaylee into her arms.

"You can put me down now Derek." Charlie says.

Derek sets her down on the ground.

"You all did great." Carolyn says.

"Thanks." Mer says.

"I'm going to go and hand this child back to his parents." Mark says.

"I'm going to go and talk to Nancy." Carolyn walks away.

"Charlie I'll make a deal with you." Meredith tells her. "If Derek and I get married then you can be flower girl but that might not be for a few years then you will be a junior bridesmaid."

"Okay deal." She holds her pinkie out and Meredith locks it.

"Time for photos." The photographer says.

The photographer takes them all. He gets heaps of photographs.

They send Nancy and Tom off to get more photos taken.

"What time is the reception?" Meredith asks Derek.

"In an hour's time and by the time we get back to the hotel there will be about half an hour left."

"Okay I can get Kaylee bathed and fed and hopefully she will be asleep for most of the night."

"She probably will. How long has she been awake for?" He asks.

"An hour or so."

"Yeah she should sleep then."

Carolyn then walks over to them.

"They cars are taking you back now."

"Okay I guess you better take her then and we will meet you at the hotel."

Meredith hands Kaylee back to Carolyn

Derek, Meredith, Charlie and Jackson go in the first car back to the hotel.

...

"Charlie we're going to take your dress off just so you don't spill anything on there." Meredith says.

She takes Charlie's dress off and Charlie dresses into other clothes.

There is a knock at the door. Jackson opens it to Derek who is bringing Kaylee inside and Mark. He puts the capsule onto the bed and Meredith takes her out.

"So your mum has the kid's pyjamas and all the other gear?"

"Yes she does and I made Kaylee's bed for her and we will just hand her over when she is ready to leave." Derek tells her.

"Okay then. I'm just going to give her a bath and feed her then we should be good to go."

"Do you want me to run her bath?"

"Yes please and I will change out of my dress."

Derek goes into the bathroom and runs a bath for Kaylee.

"Hi Mark, are you staying here with us?"

"Yeah I am if that's fine?"

"Sure is."

"Can you hold her for a second; I'm just going to change from my dress." She hands Kaylee over to Mark and goes into the bathroom where Derek is.

"I'm just changing." She tells him.

She takes the dress off and puts her dressing gown on, Derek sits there watching her and admiring every curve of her body.

"Is the bath ready?"

"Yeah it is."

"Okay I'll go and get her."

"Hold on a second."

He gets up off the ground and pulls her in close to him. He kisses her softly on the lips.

"That is because you are so beautiful."

"Thanks."

She opens the door and takes Kaylee out of Mark's arms and goes and baths her.

...

Meredith is lying down on the bed watching TV with Charlie, Jackson, Mark and Derek while feeding Kaylee who is close to being asleep.

"We have 5 minutes Mer." Derek tells her.

"Okay." She takes Kaylee off. "Can you burp her and put her to sleep in the pram please and I will help Charlie."

He bends down and takes Kaylee from Meredith. Meredith fixes herself and takes Charlie into the bathroom to out the dress back on. Derek is putting Kaylee to sleep. Meredith and Charlie walk back out dressed in their dresses.

"We are both ready to go." Meredith says.

She grabs Kaylee's bag and puts it into the pram. Derek lays her down and straps her in. They grab the keys, cameras and phones and leave the room.

Derek is pushing the pram down the corridor to the elevator. The 6 of them get in and make their journey from the top floor all the way to the reception area. They get halfway down when the doors open. 5 people are standing there, they were all dressed up for the wedding party and they see how crowded it is.

"We will get the next one." One of them says.

The doors then shut and take them down to the reception area. They walk out of the elevator and see that no one is there yet.

"I suppose we are early." Meredith says sitting down.

"Yeah we are and I thought we were going to be late." Derek says.

The caterer walks out from the room.

"Are you here for the Chambers wedding reception?" He asks.

"Yeah Tom and Nancy's reception."

"Okay, well we just have to wait for them to show up and we can head inside but may I interest you in some appetisers?"

"Sure."

They all grab an appetiser as more people show up. Everyone eventually shows. 5 minutes after everyone is there Nancy and Tom arrive. Meredith stands up and kisses her cheek.

"I haven't had a chance to do this yet or congratulate you, so congratulations."

"Thank you. Did you enjoy the wedding?"

"I did it was lovely but I am hungry."

"Same here lets go in."

They all walk into the room. Mark takes the pram from Derek as takes it to his table with Carolyn, Charlie, Amelia, Braden, Kai, Brenton and Tom's family.

Derek, Meredith, Alice and Jackson sit up with everyone else at the table at the front.

"God this is daunting." Mer says. "Having people watch us."

"We will be fine."

He pulls her chair out for her and she sits down. He goes and sits down as well.

The meals are brought out and they all start eating.

The music starts playing again and everyone starts dancing. Meredith is sitting talking to Kathleen.

"May I have this dance young lady?" Derek asks Meredith.

"Sure." She holds her hand out and he takes it and leads her to the dance floor just as a slow song starts. The two of them sway from side to side to the beat of the song.

"This is nice." Meredith says.

"Yeah it is."

They are too busy feeling the moment that didn't realise that the song had finished and Tom was taking the guarder off Nancy's leg to throw to the guys.

Derek got bumped by Mark up to catch it.

"Of course you would be here Mark." Derek says.

Tom throws the guarder and Derek catches it.

"Beat that Mark."

"Well let's just hope that it is someone sexy that catches the bouquet because you have to drag it up their leg with your teeth."

Derek starts panicking. Nancy then throws the bouquet and Meredith catches it.

"You were saved there Derek." Mark says.

Meredith gets sat down on the chair and Derek walks over with the guarder in his hands.

"I'm glad it was you and not some perve." Meredith says.

"Ready?" Derek asks.

"Yes."

Derek kneels down on the ground and Meredith lifts her dress up to above her knee. Derek puts the guarder in his mouth and drags it up Meredith's leg above her knee.

When he places it there he kisses her leg which sends goose bumps all over her body.

"Okay time for speeches." Nancy says.

The speeches are read through and the dancing then begins again.

"Charlie do you want to come and dance with me?" Derek asks.

"Okay."

He takes her down to the dance floor and starts dancing with her.

"Let's go Jackson." Mer says taking him down there as well.

They stand over next to Derek and Charlie and start dancing.

Charlie is laughing as Derek twirls her around.

"I know who were missing, we need Kaylee. Wait here." Meredith says as she goes.

She gets to the pram and sees that she is awake. She bends down and takes her out of the pram and she takes her down to Derek, Charlie and Jackson.

"She was awake, she must have known I was coming."

"Here let me hold her while you dance with them two."

They make the switch and Meredith starts dancing with Jackson and Charlie.

...

The night goes on and it is 10 o'clock and Carolyn has to take all the kids back to the room.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Meredith tells Charlie and Jackson.

"Have a good night." Carolyn says.

She takes Alice, Jackson, Amelia, Charlie and Kaylee back to the hotel room.

"Now it's just us two. Can I fancy you to a drink of champagne?"

"But I'm breastfeeding."

"One glass won't hurt." He says ordering a glass for her.

Nancy walks over with Braden and John.

"Were heading off now." She says.

"Why don't you stay for a little longer?" Meredith says.

"I have to take this one to bed and we have an early start in the morning."

"Okay well night then."

She hugs them both goodbye.

"Remember to use protection." Kathleen says as she is leaving.

Meredith just laughs. Derek hands her the drink and they go and sit down and talk.

After finishing her glass of champagne Meredith feels drunk.

"Oh god I'm a cheap drunk, one drink and I'm already drunk."

"Drunk enough for me to take advantage?"

"I'm not that drunk."

"Do you want to go and dance then?"

"That sounds good."

The two of them are dancing.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He whispers.

"Like you wouldn't believe it."

The two of them leave and are heading up to the room. In the elevator they are both kissing each other when it stops and opens the door to someone.

They are holding each other's hands waiting for their freedom. The floor arrives and they run down to their room. They reach the room and Derek starts kissing her again. They open the door and walk in but stop when they see Mark in there watching TV.

"What are you doing here? We thought you were still downstairs."

"No I got laid by this girl and she kicked me out of her room so I came down here."

They both walk into the bedroom.

"I guess we're not getting any tonight." Meredith says.

"We still can. I know a place but change your clothes first."

They both change their clothes.

"We will be back don't wait for us." Derek tells him.

"Okay, use protection." Mark says. "And don't get caught."

They both leave with smiles on their faces.

**So what did you think. Let me know.**

**Next chapter I will have up tomorrow or the next day. **

**The next chapter Meredith and Derek witness something on their trip back to the room.**

**Read and review.**


	36. Why Do You Think You Can Judge Us

**Here is the next chapter. I'm just going to let you get straight into it.**

**Enjoy..**

Later that night Derek and Meredith are walking back up to their rooms after their activities down at the pool and the sauna. They are walking back up to the room when they hear screaming they look over the balcony and see nothing. They keep walking when they hear the screaming again. Derek looks across and notices a girl being chased by a man and the man looks evil and the girl is scared. Derek pulls Meredith down so he can't see them. Derek peeks through the railing just as the girl is pushed from the balcony to the ground floor and the man disappearing.

"Let's go." Derek whispers to Meredith.

The two of them stay level with the balcony and go down to their room as fast as they can.

They make it to the room and get inside as fast as they can. They lean up against the door puffing and panting.

"You okay?" Derek asks.

"Yeah I guess so."

Mark then wanders out of the bedroom.

"It is 1 in the morning do you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry."

Mark looks at both of them and sees that they are puffed.

"Did you's two get caught doing it?"

"No. We had to run because we saw something."

"What did you two see?"

"We saw a ghost." Meredith says.

"I'm not that stupid Grey. Spit it out."

"Okay fine it was dreadful and horrible." She says.

"What was it?"

"Okay we saw a girl getting pushed from the balcony down to the lobby and we had to run so the guy didn't see us."

"Oh god you have to tell the hotel staff."

"We don't want to we are scared that he might hear about us and come after us." Meredith says.

"He won't trust me on this one. Go into the bedroom and call and I will keep an eye out."

Derek and Meredith walk into the bedroom. Derek sits on the edge of the bed and Meredith sits across from him.

"Here we go." He says as he dials the front desk.

Meredith holds onto his hand.

"_Hello the Crown Plaza Vince speaking."_

"Hi I'm calling from room 1468 I wanted to report something that I just saw."

"_Is it about the accident has just happened so if it is about that than any info will do."_

"Yeah it is."

"_Okay well can I just get your name and we can hand it over to the police."_

"Derek Shepherd and there was someone else with me."

"_And what is that person's name?"_

"Meredith Grey."

"_Okay Mr Shepherd I have those details and you will be contacted soon. Goodnight."_

"Night."

Derek hands up the phone.

"They are passing our names to the police and we will be contacted soon."

Mark walks back into the room.

"Get some sleep you two. It's been a rough night." Mark says.

Meredith goes and changes into her pyjamas and Derek strips down to his boxers.

Mark turns all the lights off in the other room and he gets into bed. Meredith climbs into bed next to Derek. Derek wraps his arms around Meredith and pulls her close to him.

...

In the morning they wake to a knock at the door. Mark gets up and answers the door. Carolyn is standing there with Kaylee and she looks scared.

"Come in." Mark says.

Carolyn walks inside and goes into the bedroom where Meredith and Derek are sitting up in bed.

"Hi Ma what's wrong?"

"The whole downstairs is a crime scene. Apparently a girl got thrown to her death early this morning." She says handing Kaylee over to Meredith.

"Yeah she did Ma."

"What how do you know."

"We saw it happen." Derek says clearing her throat.

Carolyn is just shocked and can't get any words out.

"You saw the whole thing?"

"Yes."

"Oh god. Oh my god. How are you two?"

"Okay terrified more than anything." Meredith says.

"Have you talked to the police yet?"

"No not yet, we're just waiting for the hotel to contact us."

"Oh okay. I better get back to the kids then. Please come down and see me soon."

"We will."

She gets up and leaves the room.

"I'll walk you down." Mark says.

As they open the door they see two policemen standing there.

"Hi is Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey in?"

"Yeah they are just in the bedroom. I'll just let them know that you are here." Mark says.

He walks into the bedroom.

"The police are."

"Okay then, thanks Mark." Meredith says.

"They will be out in a sec go in." Mark says leaving.

The two of them get out of the bed and walk out to the lounge room; Meredith has Kaylee close to her body.

"Hi Derek and Meredith is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Take a seat for us." He says.

They both sit down on the lounge and the other officers sit on the other lounge.

"I'm Constable Wilson and this is my partner Constable Green. We had some information sent over to our office at about 1.30 am this morning about witnessing the death of Sally Jones. Was it the two of you that rang?"

"Yes it was as soon as we got back to the room our friend told us to ring and give them our names."

"Can we just ask you some questions about why you are here, what you were doing at that time and describe what you two saw."

"Sure. Well we are here for the weekend for my sisters' wedding."

"Was that the Chambers wedding?"

"Yes it was." Derek says.

Constable Green is scribbling this all down on his notepad.

"Did you two drink at all?"

"She only had a glass of champagne because she is breastfeeding and at the same time I had one beer and that was at 10 o'clock that night."

"Why were you two wandering around at that time of night?"

"We had been down at the sauna and the pool for some alone time." Meredith says.

"What type of alone time?"

"Okay we went down to relax, have time for both of us and because we wanted to have sex." Meredith says softly.

"Why didn't you stay in here and perform that task."

"Our friend was in the room."

"Okay then." He says. "Can you explain what you saw?"

"Well we were walking back from the pool. We heard a scream and we looked around to spot were the scream was coming from. We couldn't find it and kept walking when we heard another scream. We looked directly across and saw a girl getting chased by a guy. She looked scared and he was looking like he wanted to hurt her. So I dragged Mer down so we were in line with the wall and he couldn't see us. I looked back through the railing and saw her being thrown and he disappeared. So I grab Mer's hand and we ran as fast as we could and quietly back to the room."

"Is that the same for you Meredith?"

"Yes it is but I didn't look through the railing until we started running again."

They both scribble down what they just said.

"Can we get a description of what he looked like and what he was wearing?"

"He was about 7 foot 2. He was quite lean. He was bald I think and he had a black hoodie on and black tracksuit pants."

"Did you see anything else?"

"No it was hard to see he was wearing the hood."

"Okay well I have everything so far. Can we just get contact details?"

Derek gives them the contact details.

"Okay we advise that you stay in the city tonight so we can contact you with any information."

"But we have our final exam tomorrow that we can't miss." Meredith says.

"I'll ring the school and explain what has happened so when you get back to school you can take it."

"Okay."

"But we do want to move you to another hotel."

"Sure."

"We will call you when we have that room sorted and where you will be staying at."

"Can you book it for 5 because my brother and sister are here as well?"

"Sure thing. Can I just get the name of your high school?"

"Seattle High."

"Okay that is all done please be ready to leave so when we call over you can leave straight away. We will let ourselves out."

The two officers get up and walk out of the room.

Meredith is scared and upset. Derek pulls her in for a hug.

"It's going to be fine Mer."

He kisses her temple.

Mark walks in with Jackson, Charlie and all their bags and Kaylee's gear.

Meredith runs straight over to Charlie and Jackson and hugs them tightly.

"So what's the news?" Mark asks Derek.

"Mer and I are staying town for another night."

"But we have the exam tomorrow."

"Yeah we know. The officer is going to ring the school and tell them the situation so when we come back we can sit it."

"Okay man. I have to pack my gear and leave. Carolyn is just about to walk out the door, she is terrified."

"Okay we have to pack all our gear so we can leave straight away to another hotel."

Mark throws all his gear into his bag and grabs his suit.

"I'm off everyone. I will see you back at town. Call me when you do get back."

"Will do Mark."

Mark leaves the room.

"Okay we have to be dressed, packed and ready to leave as soon as we get a phone call." Derek tells them. "Meredith you are better at packing then me."

"You can entertain your daughter while I have a shower and get the kids gear organised." She says annoyed.

Derek goes to ask her what is wrong but decides against it.

"Okay I guess I better get dressed. You two go and watch some TV."

Charlie and Jackson turn on the TV and Derek walks into the bedroom where Meredith is taking her clothes out of the bag.

"You okay Mer?"

"Yes I am. I just need to have a shower and freshen up. I also need something to eat."

"Well I can't cook you up a gourmet breakfast. Can I interest you in some biscuits?" He asks.

Meredith lets out a giggle and Derek knows that he made her feel better.

"No that's okay. We have some wedding cake there that I will eat."

"Okay I will have that ready for you when you come out."

"Thank you." She walks into the bathroom.

Derek starts packing.

...

Derek has everything packed except for Meredith's bag. He is waiting for her to finish her cake off. He is sitting directly in front of her as she finishes the last piece.

"How was breakfast?"

"The best breakfast ever." She says kissing him quick on the lips. "Okay I just need to put my toiletries and other gear into my bag and I'm already and I also have to change Kaylee."

"Already done." Derek tells her.

"Thank you."

She walks into the bedroom and Derek tidies up. He goes and sits down at the lounge were a news headline has popped up.

"_We cross now to Alison who is at the Crown Plaza hotel where a murder has taken place. Alison is there witnesses in this case?" The newsreader asks._

Meredith hears the news and walks out.

"_Yes early this morning when we arrived they said that they might have some witnesses in this case but they had to wait until they talked to the pair. Then about 40 minutes ago police came back down and said that they had just received information from two 18 years olds about the murder."_

"_Did the police say that this will help crack the case."_

"_They said that the information was what they wanted and they were very helpful."_

"_Okay thank you Alison. We will cross back to you shortly."_

"_Okay."_

"_Now if you are just tuning in at 1 o'clock this morning at the Crown Plaza hotel a19 year old was murdered by being thrown to her death by an unknown person. The victim Sally Jones was an exchange student from England here for 3 months. Police have talked to witnesses and we have the statement after they have just spoken to the two people. Here it is now."_

"_We have just received some very substantial information from witnesses who have witnessed the death of Sally Jones. The reports came as they heard the victim screaming but didn't know where from, they heard her screams again and spotted her. They both hid themselves and watched as Sally was thrown over the balcony. The suspect then fled and so did the murderer. We are asking for any other witnessed to come forward." _

"_That was from Constable Wilson. We also have a statement of what the suspect was wearing. He is about 7 foot 2, lean build, he is bald and was wearing a black hoodie and black tracksuit pants. If you have any information then call the police." One of the newsreaders says._

"_I'm sure there were other witnesses then just 2 people. The hotel was booked out and it happened in front of hotel rooms as well so surely someone heard the cries of help."_

"_I'm surprised that the 18 years olds were out at that time of night."_

"_The police said that they were attending a wedding and they had just gone for a walk when the saw what happened."_

"_Well could we put drinking into the factor; they could have been drunk and not seeing..." _

Meredith switches the TV off.

"I'm sorry but hearing them say that about us is frustrating me."

"Yeah me too. Where do they go off making accusations that we were drunk? We had only one drink but that was at 10 o'clock that night and it started to wear off when we left." Derek says.

"Oh well they can make them if they want the police know the truth."

They sit around waiting.

"I'm going to take some of this gear down to the car Jackson can you help me please?" Derek asks.

"Okay."

"I'll help too." Charlie says.

The three of them grab the 2 clothes bags. Kaylee's clothes bag and the pram. Derek takes the suits and dresses and lays them over the pram that Derek is pushing.

Meredith is sitting in the room. Kaylee is asleep in the capsule. She gets up and looks out the window and sees all the news reporters.

"I wonder how many people are putting us down." Meredith says as she turns the TV back on and flicking through the stations.

Derek, Charlie and Jackson are taking all the gear downstairs. They pack everything into the car and head back. On the elevator up it stops at the lobby where they see the crime scene, police and news crews. A news reporter then steps inside the elevator and smiles at them. She also has a camera man with her.

"So we have just found out what room the witnesses are and we're just about to go and knock on their door."

Charlie and Jackson look up at Derek with panic in their eyes.

Derek takes his phone out and messages Meredith.

Meredith is watching the news. The news reporter has just gotten into the elevator and she sees Derek, Charlie and Jackson in there with her.

"So we have just found out what room the witnesses are and we're just about to go and knock on their door."

Meredith panics just as her phone goes off.

"Do not open the door, turn the TV off and try to keep quiet. News reporter has found out what room we are staying in. I will be in as soon as she goes I will go down to Kelly's room."

She turns the TV off. Kaylee then starts crying. She quickly grabs her and starts feeding her.

The elevator opens to their floor. The news reporter goes left and Derek and the kids go right. They had messaged Kelly when they were in the elevator to them her know.

They knock on Kelly's door and she opens it quickly and lets them in.

"Where are they?" He asks.

"They are almost there." She says.

Meredith has the TV on in the bedroom but has the sound muted and is watching as they take the steps to her room.

"Okay we are here now. We are just going to knock on the door and see if anyone is there."

Derek is holding his breath as she knocks on the door. Meredith is also holding her breath.

Meredith is staying as quiet as possible as the door is being knocked on.

Derek is holding onto Charlie scared as well.

"We can't hear any movement or noises in there so maybe no one is in there."

Kaylee then spits up and starts crying.

"Dam Kaylee." Meredith says getting up and going to shut the door and she goes and sits back down on the bed soothing her.

"I think I can hear a baby crying in there. Someone is in there."

Derek after hearing this is annoyed he gets up to leave.

"Derek what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go and tell them to go away."

"You can't do that then they will know that you're a witness. I will go down." Kelly says.

She gets up and heads down to the reporter.

"Excuse me miss." Kelly says.

Meredith seeing Kelly adds sound to the TV.

"How can I help you?"

"What you are doing now is wrong and I'm sitting in my room thinking how rude you are. You are about to burst in on these two people who surely don't want their faces or names known to the whole world. They just want their privacy so they can live their lives without fear that this man is going to come and get them. So please for everyone's sake just leave the poor kids alone."

"We just want a word from them."

"I'm sorry but they don't want that so if you wouldn't mind just leaving before I call the cops."

"Okay fine we're leaving."

"Thank you."

The two walk away and get into the elevator.

Meredith opens the door to her.

"Thank you Kelly."

"No problem."

Derek, Charlie and Jackson walk back to the room.

"You all should stay in my room. Just so they don't come back."

"Sure." Meredith says.

They grab the last of their gear. The capsule, baby bag, the food bag, pillows and the rocker and they go and camp out in Kelly's room.

An hour later Derek gets a call.

"Hello?"

"_Derek this is Constable Wilson. We have a room booked for you at the Hilton. And we are sorry for the stunt that was just pulled earlier."_

"That's okay. We prepared Mer and she knew what was happening . We are going to go and check out now."

"_Okay I will meet you at the Hilton in 20 minutes and we will get you checked in."_

"Okay thank you."

Derek hangs up the phone.

"Let's get going." Derek tells them. "Thank you Kelly for that."

"Anytime. Have a good stay."

"We will."

They pick up the rest of the gear and they go downstairs to check out. Meredith has a blanket draped over the capsule so no one can see Kaylee and for the privacy. Charlie and Jackson are walking in between Derek and Meredith hiding from the reports and photographers.

"What room are you checking out from?" The receptionist asks.

"1468." Derek says in a whisper.

The receptionist keeps her mouth closed.

"We have only charged up for 1 night. Sorry about this."

"That's fine. We had fun and the stay was pretty good."

"That's good. Please come back."

They turn and leave when the same reporter that found the room approaches them.

"Where you two the witnesses of the death?" She asks. "Because you both look 18 and when I knocked on the door I heard a baby and by the looks of it you have a baby."

"We have no comment so please leave us alone."

"I'm sure it was you when I got in the lift and you started to panic." She says. "Where you two drunk when you witnessed the murder of Sally Jones?"

"No, we didn't witness anything and I'm breast feeding so I don't drink." Meredith says irritated.

"Well for the record you are too young to be a mum. You must have been drunk to let that happen."

"Why do you think you can make accusations about how old I am and about if I was drunk or not. For your information I wasn't drunk so go and do something with that and leave us alone."

Meredith, Derek, Charlie and Jackson leave the lobby and get into the car and they drive away.

...

At the Hilton Constable Wilson is just arriving. Derek, Meredith, Charlie and Jackson walk into the lobby from the elevator and greet him.

"Sorry were late a reporter wouldn't let us go." Meredith says.

"I just arrived then so good timing. Let's get you checked in."

They walk over to the front desk. Charlie and Jackson sit down at the chairs and watch Kaylee.

"Hi I have made a booking."

"What was the name?"

"It under Constable Wilson for 5 days."

She searches the computer.

"Okay can I get a credit card?"

Derek goes to pull his out and Constable Wilson takes his out.

"No need to the police department are paying for it."

"Thanks I suppose."

"Here are your keys and you are in room 456."

She hands the keys to him and he passes them to Derek.

"Here you go. Now I will be in contact with you and I have booked you in for 5 days just in case and school is all that is sorted so don't worry."

"Thanks for this." Derek says shaking his hand.

"No thank you. Now I'm going to go and talk to that reporter about the stunt she pulled and you enjoy your stay."

He walks off and Derek and Meredith go over to the kids.

"So this is home for the next few days. Who wants some lunch?" He asks.

They all raise their hands.

"Same lets go."

**What you think? Let me know. **

**I'll have the next chapter up a couple of days. That will just be each day spent at the hotel away from home. Also a moment when they do arrive home.**

**Read and review..**


	37. Just Forgetting The World

**Here is the next chapter. I'm really happy with this one.**

**This is just the week they spend in the city**

**Enjoy...**

After having to spend a week in the city they were glad when they got to leave. The police had kept them there until they caught the guy. In which they did on Wednesday night. They had to go and view him to see if it was the guy they saw that night and it was. But the week had been pretty boring for them.

On the Tuesday they only left the room because they ran out of nappies, toiletries and clean clothes. The hotel had a laundry but Meredith needed and excuse to leave the room. Meredith and Derek took the three kids down to the plaza to buy the new supplies.

Meredith had been sick of staying in that room for one day and hearing the news on the murder and being bagged out by the press and hearing the rumours they had started. So when they had ran out of clean clothes that was her chance to leave the room.

She bought new outfits for everyone, some new onesies for Kaylee and bibs, toiletries for them, nappies for Kaylee and some food. Derek also snuck off and bought some condoms.

"Seriously, Condoms Derek?" She asks.

"Yes because I have ran out and just in case we have to repopulate the earth."

"And if that happens then we won't need condoms."

"I know that."

They got back to the hotel and just relaxed for the rest of the day.

In the two days since the murder half a dozen people came forward as witnesses which had lightened the talk about Meredith and Derek. On Tuesday night Meredith was talking to Cristina. She had informed Cristina at what had happened.

"_I had a feeling it was McDreamy and you. Cause in the elevator when that bitch of a reporter walked in you could see Derek and the two kids and when she said that she had found the room the two kids looked at Derek with panic in their eyes and he pulled his phone out which I suspect was to you?"_

"Yeah it was but I was also watching the event live so it was a surprise to me. Then when we were checking out the bitch walked over to us and started asking us these questions and started abusing me about being a mum and that must have only happened because I was drunk. She was a real bitch."

"_Yeah I know I got to witness that as well."_

"God she is a bitch but the police were going to go off at them."

"_But how the hell do you think she knew what room you two were staying in."_

"She probably followed them or bribed the hotel staff to tell her."

"_God she needs a good life lesson in keeping her nose out of that business and being a slut."_

Meredith just laughs and Kaylee starts crying.

"Okay that's me. I guess I will see you soon."

"_Yeah have a good week away. Bye."_

"Bye Cristina."

Wednesday came and they had decided that they would go to the aquarium and the pool for a while. They were there for most of the day. They headed back to the hotel and were sitting around for the afternoon. Derek had gone and bought some dinner and they sat in the room watching a DVD. Charlie was asleep by the time it finished. Derek carried her into bed and Meredith had sent Jackson to bed. Kaylee had been out since Derek had gotten back. They were sitting on the lounge when Derek's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Derek. This is Constable Wilson."_

"Hi we were waiting for some news do you have any?"

"_Yes we do. We have arrested a man and he is in police custody with us. We were wandering if you Meredith could come down to the station now and indentify him?"_

"We would but all the kids are asleep."

"_Okay can we get you down here at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning then_?"

"Sure. We will see you then."

Derek hangs up.

"They have a man in police custody and we have to go and identify him tomorrow morning."

"That's good then."

"Yeah it is. We have to be down there by 9 though."

"Okay we better set an alarm."

The two of them fall asleep on the lounge after watching a movie. Derek has his back against the lounge and Meredith is asleep in front of him.

Kaylee woke at 2 that morning. Meredith feeds her and puts her back into bed. She shakes Derek awake and they both go and hit the bed.

They get 4 hours of sleep in when an alarm goes off in the hotel. Kaylee starts screaming with the alarm.

"We better go down just in case it is real." Derek says as he picks Kaylee up out of the cot.

Charlie and Jackson get up out of bed.

"What is that?" Charlie asks.

"We don't know. We will find out I guess." Meredith says.

They grab the key for the room and leave. They see other guests leaving their rooms and heading to the fire escape. They all follow them down to the hotel lobby and stand around waiting for news.

Derek has Kaylee in his arms and is trying to sooth her cries.

A member from the staff then walks out and informs them of what has happened and it was just something burning in the kitchen that sent the alarm off and that the fire brigade will be there soon to turn it off.

After waiting 15 minutes they ventured back to their room.

At 8.30 they headed over to the police station. Meredith had covered the capsule with a blanket like on Sunday afternoon. She didn't want people looking at Kaylee or if she was awake to see where she was. Derek and Meredith walk up to the front desk.

"Hi we were wandering if Constable Wilson was around we had to have a talk to him."

"And you are?"

"Derek Shepherd."

"Oh yes okay he will be out in a second. Can you just take a seat for me please?"

"This is so creepy." Meredith says. "Hopefully we don't have to take the kids with us."

"Yeah same here."

Constable Wilson then walks over them.

"Hi guys thanks for coming down. Do you want to just follow me this way?"

"Do we have to take the kids I don't want to freak them out at all?" Meredith says.

"I totally understand." He turns and faces the desk. "Jackie could you please take these two with you to the kids room and hand them over to Amanda."

"Sure. Follow me kids." Jackie says.

"Oh and can you take her for me as well?" Mer asks referring to Kaylee.

"Of course."

Meredith passes the capsule to Jackie and she takes the kids down the hallway.

As they walked through the station to the viewing rooms, Meredith was holding tightly onto Derek's hand. She was crept out by only seeing the front part. The part that only had interview rooms, viewing rooms, offices and things like that. If they had gone to the back of the station where people were being held in custody she probably would have broken Derek's hand.

The two of them are searched before they walk into the room to view the man. They stood inside the room and behind the glass. Meredith was scared as they stood behind the glass waiting for murdered to be bought in.

"Will he be able to see us?" She asks.

"No he can't so you are safe with us." The Constable tells her.

An officer brings a guy into the room and puts him up against the back wall.

"Is that your guy?"

Derek lets out a deep breath.

"Yeah that's him. That's the guy that threw Sally Jones to her death." Derek says.

"Yeah that's him." Meredith whispers.

"Okay you can take him away now." Constable Wilson says to the officer outside. "Come and take a seat for me now."

Meredith and Derek sit down at the table.

"Okay that guy has been identified by all the other witnesses as the guy who throw Sally Jones to her death on early Sunday morning. So after your indentifying that he was that guy he is going to be sent to prison for a very long time."

"Where did you find him if I may ask?" Meredith asks.

"We found him hanging around the plaza."

"Oh and we were only there the day before." Derek says.

"It's fine now because we have caught him and he won't be hurting girls anymore."

"Okay that is a relief but if you think about it any one of us at that wedding could have been a victim in the end." Meredith says.

There is a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but your baby is crying and I'm pretty sure she is hungry." Amanda says.

"You can go down if you want." He says.

Meredith excuses herself and follows Amanda.

"You guys can go home now if you want."

"I think we will stay one more night because we are nowhere ready to be leaving and I think we would be too stressed to be leaving this afternoon."

"Totally understand and you have been booked in until Friday."

"Thanks for the free accommodation this week." Derek says shaking his hand.

"No thank you for all your help and I hope you can go back to living a better life."

"We will when we have a small baby to look after."

The two of them walk down the hall to the kid's room.

"Bye guys and thanks for your patience." Constable Wilson says as he leaves.

Derek walks in and sits down beside Meredith.

...

That night they decided on a celebratory dinner in celebration.

"To freedom." Derek says holding up his glass.

"And to no more worrying." Meredith adds in.

"And to family. If we weren't all together I don't think we would have made it through this week." Jackson says.

"And to the week away." Charlie says.

"Okay to freedom, no more worrying, family and the week away. Cheers." He says.

They all clink their glasses together and enjoy a family meal.

At the hotel later that night Meredith and Derek called everyone and told them that they had caught the murderer and that they would be home tomorrow afternoon.

They sat on the lounge after making the phone calls and all the kids were in bed asleep.

Derek got up and pulled a bottle of champagne from the fridge. It was the way to celebrate the capturing of Steven Brown the murderer if Sally Jones. He brought it over to Mer.

"So this is our way of celebrating for the night, would you mind joining me out on the balcony and watch the city life?"

"I would love to." He grabs onto her hand and takes her into the night air on the balcony.

The two sit there drinking the champagne straight from the bottle and having a good laugh.

"I really shouldn't be drinking this." Mer says.

"It's our way to celebrate."

"I know but Kaylee is going to and up drinking this."

"Well we can just tell her that it was for a special occasion and it won't happen again." Derek says handing the bottle back over to her.

She takes it from him and has the rest of the bottle and sits it on the ground next to her. She gets up and goes and sits in Derek's lap, straddling him.

"Thank you for a good week." She says.

"My pleasure, it was a good way to unwind and I should be thanking you as well for those multiple orgasms every time we had sex."

"It's my specialty." She says while she starts kissing him.

It's not long before the two of them are naked and enjoying each other's company on the balcony.

...

That morning they had packed all their gear and were ready to leave for home.

At lunchtime they were checked out and were on the road back home.

The drive home was better than the drive there. Less traffic was on the road and it was a lot quieter. Charlie and Jackson were sitting in the back watching a DVD. Kaylee was asleep and would be asleep for the rest of the trip. Meredith and Derek sat in the front.

Their 3 days away turned into a full week stay. The wedding was gorgeous, the sex was great and the murder was terrible. But Meredith and Derek used sex to rid that memory from their minds and to forget about the world for those minutes of intimacy that they shared.

The reporter was the biggest bitch that Meredith had met and was very nosey but words had been spoken to her about that behaviour and all the stunts she pulled on that day.

Meredith and Derek also became unknown stars in a way. They were talked about every time the murder came up but no one knew it was them except for everyone back home. Most of the statements made about the two of them were fake and made up but that didn't matter to the two of them because they were the only ones who knew the truth.

They arrived home late that afternoon. Instead of unpacking the car they all just went straight inside and went and relaxed in front of the TV. They fell asleep but Kaylee woke them.

Meredith blinked her eyes open to realise were she was and she heard Kaylee cry so she grabbed her and took her outside. The afternoon sun was setting and it was almost night time. Meredith didn't think that she was asleep for that long but it had been a couple of hours.

"I know the last week was pretty messed up sweetie but it should go back to normal. But next week you are going to have to stay at Nanna's for a few hours while me and daddy go and do that exam that we missed. Then the week after you will be staying at Nanna's again for the whole night its mummy and daddy's year 12 formal. So that's where I get to get dressed up in a pretty dress, have my hair and makeup done again then I get to say goodbye to all my year because some of them I won't see for years."

She gets Kaylee back to sleep and goes and lays her down upstairs in the bassinet. She walks downstairs and looks in the cupboard for some food to make. She doesn't find any. So looks in the fridge and sees that a pasta bake has been put in there with a note.

_Thought you might be hungry when you got home and not in the mood to cook so I baked you a pasta bake. Just put in the oven for half an hour and you are good to go._

_Carolyn._

Meredith smiles at the fact that she actually cares about them all and that she went out of her way to cook a dinner for them. She pops it into the oven to warm up.

She goes and gets some of the gear from the car and brings it inside. Derek walks up behind her.

"Meredith need some help." He says rubbing the sleep from his eyes and scaring her.

She jumps when she hears his voice and she turns to face him.

"That would be lovely."

The two bring the rest of the gear inside and Derek cleans the rubbish out of the car.

Meredith throws all the clothes out to the laundry to be washed. All the kids' clothes have been sorted through and thrown into the wash. She is going through Derek's and her bag. She is going through the bag and smiles when she finds all the empty condom boxes that the two of them had used over the 7 days that they were away.

Derek walks in behind her.

Did we go through 4 boxes?" He asks.

"We must of. I didn't think we had sex that many times."

"We must of unless someone was stealing them or we dropped a whole heap of them." He suggests.

"Let me think if the box comes with 8 in them and we went through 4 boxes we must have done it 32 times."

"One of the boxes only had a few in it so we can take the count down."

"Still that was a lot of sex for 7 days."

"Who cares it was fun sex and the best part was trying to keep quiet when the kids were all asleep. Then all the positions that I bent you. I never you that you were that flexible."

"Me either." She says. "Dinner is ready so you can take over here."

She gets up leaving him to take all the dirty clothes out.

...

Later that night she is reading Charlie a bed time story. Kaylee is asleep on her chest. Derek had to go to the store and pick up a few things. Most of the stuff was for Derek and Meredith. He walks into Charlie's room and takes Kaylee off Meredith's chest. He sits and waits for the story to end. She tucks Charlie in and kisses her goodnight. The two of them leave her room and leave the door open a fraction.

"I'm going to go and put her into bed." Derek says. "And you meet me on the porch."

She runs into Jackson on the way downstairs.

"I'm going to bed now Mer." He says.

"Okay goodnight." She gives him a quick kiss on top of his head and a small hug. "Have a good sleep in your bed."

"I will." He tells her.

She goes out to the porch and goes and sits down on one of the chairs. Juno is next to her on the chair and Bundy is lying over at the laundry door. She is patting her head and Juno is resting it on Mer's lap.

Derek walks out with some snacks and sets them out on the table in between the two chairs.

"What are we doing out here?"

"Just enjoying the peace and quiet and enjoying the beautiful night sky." He says.

"Okay. Are we going to have sex again tonight because I think we ran out of condoms?"

"We can if you want and I bought more when I went to the store for the snacks and nappies."

"Okay then."

...

The two of them lay in each other's arms in Meredith's room. Their clothes are still on and they are on top of the covers just looking at each other.

"I think we have to stop the comfort sex." Mer says. "Because it isn't really comfort sex it is like break up sex but it has been belated to now."

"It sort of was comfort sex but sometimes we just done it for the fun of it."

"Yeah I think it was only comfort sex for a couple of times then we abused the comfort part for just sex like we are a couple."

"We can be a couple you do know that." Derek says placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I do but I don't think that I could trust you again. You did hurt me bad you do know that?"

"Yeah I do and I am sorry."

"I know you are." She takes a deep breath. "So are we ending the comfort sex?"

"I'll do anything; it's all up to you."

She closes her eyes for a second and opens them back up and a single tear escapes down her cheek.

"I think it is better if we end it for now. We can always start something back up later when I'm ready."

"Okay but were going at your pace so you just tell me when and I'll be here for you."

She just nods her head.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm such a mess right now. I don't know how you could stay with me after everything that has happened to me."

"Because you are not a mess and if anyone left you they are stupid because they left an amazing and talented girl that is hard not to let go."

Meredith is now crying.

"Oh Mer come here." He says as he pulls her closer to her body and places a kiss to the top of her head.

"The crying is stupid but the tears are because no one has ever said anything like that to me. You always say the words that I need to hear."

"I know."

They stay there for a few more moments.

"I wish that I knew the sex last night was going to be the last." He says. "You never know that the last time is the last."

"We can do it now for our last time and so that we both know that it will be the last time."

"Only if you want to?"

"I want to."

"Okay good because I really needed to see that beautiful body of yours one last time." He says moving on top of her.

**So what did you think? Me know. **

**Next chapter is the life in the household.**

**Read and review.**


	38. You Have Always Been The Strong One

**Here is the next chapter sorry for the long wait. Life has just been too busy for me and I haven't had time to update. This chapter is just the normal life for the family.**

**Enjoy...**

Meredith's phone starts ringing. She is feeding a 2 month old Kaylee. She reaches for it she sees Izzie's name across the screen of her phone.

"Hello Izzie, what's up?"

"_Dress shopping. You, Cristina, Arizona, Callie and me are going dress shopping."_

"Why today, we could go on Saturday."

"_Well it is the middle of the day and most people are out at work, so it won't be as crowded."_

"Okay fine, where are we meeting?"

"_At the plaza at lunch time; we will meet in the food court."_

"Okay I will see you then."

"_Are you bringing Kaylee?"_

"Yeah because Derek isn't home; Mark and Derek went out to the driving range."

"_Okay goodie. I will see you soon."_

"Yeah bye Iz."

Meredith hangs up the phone and goes back to reading the Alzheimer's information she has collected. She hasn't told the kids yet and is waiting for another phone call from Richard so she is doing her own research.

Kaylee finishes feeding.

"You finished baby girl? That was a big drink." Mer says to Kaylee.

She takes Kaylee off and starts burping her. After burping her she lays her down in front of her and starts playing with her feet and blows raspberries on her little baby feet.

"You have gotten so big Kaylee." She says.

Kaylee lets out a smile at Mer.

"And you are a very happy baby as well. Nothing could bring you down."

She leans over and kisses her cheek then brings her back into her arms.

"Let's go downstairs shall we and find something to do before we go dress shopping."

She takes her downstairs. She picks the rocker up and carries it to the laundry.

"We better put the washing out since the weather is so beautiful."

She picks the basket of washing up and carries it outside along with Kaylee and the rocker. She lays Kaylee down in the rocker out of the sun on the porch next to Juno and Bundy.

"Keep an eye on her you two." She says.

She hangs all the washing out on the line and admires the beautiful weather on the first day of December and the first day of summer.

"Do you want to go for a walk sweetie?" Mer asks.

She just kicks her legs and lets out a smile. Even the two dog's jump up excited.

"So I'm guessing a walk it is."

She takes the rocker back inside and takes Kaylee out of it to get ready for the walk when the phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mer its Richard."_

"Hi Richard." She says as she goes into the lounge room to put Kaylee into the swing. "What's up?"

"_I'm guessing your mother told you about the Alzheimer's?"_

"Yeah she did."

"_Okay well she has decided to retire as a surgeon because once it affects her she won't be able to practice medicine anymore. So it's her last day at the hospital on Friday and then the two of us are going to go on a trip to Europe for a month. So we can spend some precious time together before the disease affects her."_

"Okay, when are you leaving?"

"_Sunday night. I just wanted to let you know just in case you try to contact me."_

"Sure okay thanks for that. Do you need anything else?"

"_No I just wanted to let you know."_

"Okay, do you need anything else?"

"_Have you told Charlie and Jackson?"_

"No not yet. I wanted to get my facts straight and learn more about the disease so if the kids wanted to ask me questions I was on top of my game."

"_Okay that's reasonable. Do you have any idea when you were going to tell them?"_

"When the time is right I will."

"_You don't have to."_

"No I will. They deserve to know."

"_Okay then. Anyway I have to go. I will talk to you soon."_

"Yeah I will. Bye."

"_Bye Mer."_

She hangs up and looks at the clock.

"We could head over now and have a look at some Christmas presents for the kids." She says to Kaylee.

She gets up off the lounge and takes Kaylee out of the swing and into her arms. She grabs her baby bag and the car keys and they set off for the plaza.

...

Mark and Derek are at the driving range.

"You seem less satisfied. Did you and Grey stop the sex?"

Derek hits the ball.

"Yeah we did."

"When did that happen?"

"Late Friday night."

"Why did you end it?"

"Mer wanted to, she thought that we should stop it because it wasn't really comfort sex anymore and we had abused the title, we were just doing it for the sake of doing it."

"So you still were getting laid."

"I know that but I left it down to Mer and she wanted to end it. She said that we could maybe start dating soon once she sorts everything out. She is a bit of a mess after this whole year."

"Who wouldn't be? She has been through stuff that some people don't deal with until they are older it all came to her plate in like a whole week. Finding out she was pregnant, getting called a whore, being shot at, being kicked out of home."

"They were all handed to her in a week. You are still missing all the other stuff, being knocked out, getting called ordinary for the thousandth time, fighting with her mum and Richard, having to put up with me when dad died, looking after Jackson and Charlie, witnessing the murder, her mum getting sick, having Kaylee and trying to stay sane at the whole time."

"I don't know how she does it. She is like superwoman and putting up with all that crap as well. She is definitely someone to look up too."

"Yeah I know she is an amazing girl."

"When do you think you will get back together?"

"No idea, I'm letting her go at her own pace."

"That could be a year."

"Or it could be a week it's all up to her."

They hit a few more balls.

"You wouldn't guess how many condoms we went through."

"10."

"Higher."

"20."

"Still higher."

"40."

"No lower.

"30."

"Yeah about that many. She found 4 empty boxes in our suitcase."

"God how did you find the time with three kids in the same room."

"We did it's something you learn to do."

"I despise you so much I wish I got laid that many times in a week."

Derek just chuckles.

...

Meredith takes Kaylee out of the car seat and lays her down in the pram. She fell asleep on the trip there. She shuts the doors and heads inside. She is an hour early and decided to go have a look at Christmas presents for the kids. She heads down to the toy store to see what is there for Charlie.

She walks down the aisle that is all pink, the Barbie aisle.

"I don't know what I should get her, there is too many." She says searching the selves.

Her phone then starts ringing. She fumbles around and pulls it out and answers it.

"Hi Derek, what Barbie should I get Charlie for Christmas?"

"_She said that she wouldn't mind the pool party set."_

She searches the selves and spots it.

"_What are you doing now?"_

"Why?"

"_I was just wondering."_

"I'm Christmas browsing about to go and meet the girls for lunch and go dress shopping."

"_Okay well I just remembered that Jackson has the orthodontist appointment at 10 past 1 and it is now 12.30."_

"Crap, can you pick him up?"

"_No because the car has a flat tire and it will take us at least half an hour to change it then the extra twenty minutes into town."_

"Okay I'll go can you just call them and let them know we might be 5 minutes late."

"_Sure thing."_

"Okay I'll see you later this afternoon." She says.

"_Bye Mer."_

She hangs up and starts to leave the store. She walks as fast as she can to the car while she is calling Izzie. She reaches message bank.

"Hi Iz its Mer, I can't make dress shopping, Jackson has an orthodontist appointment soon. Sorry I missed it. Talk later."

She reaches the car and takes Kaylee out of the pram and into the car seat. She jumps into the car and heads to the school.

She gets out of the car, takes Kaylee out and heads to the office.

"Hi I need to take my brother to the orthodontist." Mer says.

"What's his name?" The office lady asks.

"Jackson Webber."

"Okay we will send someone over, can we just get you to fill this sheet out to say why you have to take him, then sign there and he is good to go."

Mer starts filling the sheet out. She signs her name just as he walks into the office.

"Thank you. Will you be bringing him back?"

"I don't think I will he is having the braces put on today."

"Okay that's fine."

"Let's go." Mer says to Jackson.

They walk down to the car. Mer straps Kaylee into her car seat and Jackson jumps into the front.

Meredith drives as fast as she can to the orthodontist.

"I forgot all about your appointment today."

"Me too, how did you remember?"

"Derek."

"Oh he always remembers stuff like that."

"He sure does."

Mer's phone starts ringing.

"Can you answer that for me please Jacko."

Jackson answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Where's Mer cause we are supposed to be dress shopping?" Cristina asks._

"I have an orthodontist appointment now so she is driving me there."

"_Oh now I have to put up with the all the girly girls. She needs to come a rescue me."_

Jackson has a smile on his face and Meredith knows that he is talking to Cristina and she knows what he is going to do.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to put up with the girly girls. Mer is on the other side of town and if she goes to pick you up then I will be late for the appointment."

"_I know you are lying she is driving by the plaza right now."_

"No were not." They drive right pass the plaza and Jackson is trying to hold his laugh. "Sorry we have to go, we're at the orthodontist now."

"_Don't you hang up on me Jackson, put Mer on."_

"I can't sorry. Bye Cristina."

He hangs the phone up on her.

"Oh that was mean." Mer says. "But so good." Mer lets out a laugh.

"Yeah I know. She is going to have to get used to it. You won't be her rescuer all the time you do have a life."

"I know but she is Cristina and she hates being in those situations."

They arrive at the orthodontist with 5 minutes to spare.

"Just go inside and let them know that you are here. I'll get Kaylee out."

Jackson gets out of the car and goes inside. Meredith takes Kaylee out of the car seat. Grabs the baby bag and the carrier and heads inside.

She sits down next to Jackson.

"Can you hold her for a second?"

She passes Kaylee to Jackson and puts the carrier on. Jackson helps her sit Kaylee in the carrier. Just as the dental nurse walks out.

"Jackson Webber." She says.

Jackson and Meredith get up and follow her into the room. He sits on the dental chair and Meredith goes and sits at the chair in the corner with Kaylee.

"Hi Jackson, how are you today?" The orthodontist asks.

"I'm good."

"That's good because we are taking the plate out today and putting the braces on the top row and on the bottom."

"Okay then."

"So you ready?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'm going to go and get the equipment and I will be back to start."

He gets up and leaves. Jackson smiles at Mer and she smiles back at him.

...

After having his plate removed then having the braces attached he is ready to go home.

The orthodontist takes them into his office for a talk.

"Okay so we have attached the braces as you can see and feel. We will keep having checkups every month and I will see if they need to be tightened and the colours can be changed. I'm giving you these elastics that you have to wear every day. Place them on 3rd top brace and the 4th bottom brace and that will help align your teeth as well."

"Okay is that all I need to know?"

"Yes. We will make an appointment for the New Year. Is Monday the 3rd of January good?"

"We won't be here then. We are going on holidays until the 16th."

"Okay what about 19th of January at 1.30pm."

"That's good."

"Okay I'll write it down for you."

He writes the date down and hands it over to Mer.

"I'll see you them Jackson."

The two get up and leave his office.

"You didn't say we were going on holidays."

"Well we are. We only made the accommodation last night when you were in bed."

"Okay when were you going to tell us?"

"Today."

They walk to the front desk and Meredith pays the fees.

They are in the car home. When Mer's phone rings again. Jackson answers it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jackson, how close to home are you?"Derek asks._

"10 minutes why?"

"_We have nothing left in the cupboards to eat."_

"Okay I'll tell Mer." He turns to Mer. "There's nothing left in the cupboards to eat."

"Okay we'll go shopping then."

"Were going to go shopping now."

"_Okay I will see you at home soon then."_

"Bye Derek." He hangs up the phone.

Meredith pulls into the store car park. Jackson grabs the baby bag and Meredith takes Kaylee out.

They walk into the store and Jackson grabs a trolley with the baby seat on it. Meredith straps Kaylee in and they pick up the groceries.

They are looking at the veggies when a man walks past Meredith. He does a double take of her. Meredith has a double take of him as well. The man then walks away and Meredith realises who it is.

...

_Meredith is sitting on the bottom of the stairs. She is only five years old. Her mum and dad are in the kitchen fighting. She is sitting there listening to the words being yelled and all the glass that is being broken on the floor or the walls._

"_Leave my house now." Ellis screams. Another glass object is shattered right in front of Meredith._

_Thatcher picks up his bag and Meredith helps him carry it out to the car. She passes him the bag and he puts it into the back of his car. He goes to get into the car but she grabs onto his arm._

"_Do you have to go daddy?"_

"_Yes I do. Now let go of me."_

"_No daddy don't leave me." Meredith says upset._

"_Meredith I have to leave now let go of me."_

"_Daddy don't leave, mummy doesn't mean it, just apologize and we can go back."_

"_I can't Meredith, it's harder than that."_

"_Please daddy I know she hurt you but I love you. Don't leave." She yells as he gets into the car and drives away. _

_She runs out to the street and watches him drive away._

"_Daddy don't leave, I love you, come back please." She yells down the street._

_People from nearby houses have come outside at the noise of everything going on._

_She breaks down in the middle of the street._

"_No daddy, come back." She yells in tears._

_Ellis walks outside._

"_Meredith get up off the road and stop making a fool of yourself." Ellis says to her._

"_Can't you just apologize and make everything go back to normal?"_

"_No I don't love your father. Now get up off the road."_

_Meredith doesn't move so Ellis picks her up and carries her inside. Meredith is still in tears._

...

"Mer who was that?" Jackson asks.

"Someone who left me 13 years ago."

"What happened then?"

"That's when mum and Richard got together and the year my father left me."

"Was that your dad?"

"Yeah it was."

"Oh. So you haven't seen him since then?"

"Nope. But it doesn't matter because I have Charlie, Kaylee, Derek and you." She says holding onto his chin and smiling.

"Okay so it's a good thing?"

"Yes."

They finish shopping and go and pay for the items. As they are going back to the car Thatcher stops her.

"Meredith is that you?" He asks.

"Yes it is dad the daughter you abandoned all those years back."

"You have gotten so much bigger."

"Do you want anything because I have to take these two home."

"No it was just a surprise to see you that's all. Do you think maybe we could go for coffee? I want to be in your life again."

"I'm sorry I don't want to go for coffee with you, I lost respect for you after you left me 13 years ago and now you want to be a part of my life again. Sorry you are too late. Let's go Jackson."

"I see I probably would have lost respect for myself as well. I see you have a baby."

"Yeah I do." Meredith says as she leaves him.

"Nice seeing you too." He mumbles to himself.

They reach the car.

"Are you okay Mer?"

"Yeah I will be. I just need to get out of here before he sees me crying."

He helps pack the bags into the back and Meredith puts Kaylee into the car seat as Jackson takes the trolley back.

They get in the car and leave.

As soon as they get home she turns the car off and starts crying. Jackson sees this leans over and starts hugging her. She leans her head into his shoulder. The fabric of his school shirt is soaked from the tears. He just rubs her back trying to sooth her.

Derek sees the car parked but no movement. He looks sees that Mer is upset so he heads down to the car. He opens her door and moves her into his arms.

"I've got this Jackson." He says.

Meredith wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her body.

He stands there holding her for 10 minutes. His shirt is soaked from her tears. She moves out of his arms and looks at him.

"I'm fine." She says.

"You sure because crying for 10 minutes doesn't seem like you are fine."

"I just needed to let it all out."

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So what has made you this upset?"

"My father."

"Okay. I don't need any more info."

She lets a small smile out.

"We better take these groceries in." She says.

"You sure your fine?"

"Yes I just needed to let it all out."

He moves from the door and lets her get out. She takes Kaylee from the car seat and takes her inside to the rocker. Derek follows in with the groceries and starts packing them away.

...

That night once Meredith had tucked Charlie in and she went across to Jackson's room. He was sitting on his bed playing the play station. She goes and sits next to him. He pauses the game and looks at her.

"I'm sorry you saw me breakdown this afternoon."

"It's fine Mer. Sometimes you need to cry to let everything out."

"I know but my little brother shouldn't be the one to see it. I'm supposed to be the strong one and not show my emotions."

"You have always been the strong one. You have never broken down in front of us. You have kept our family strong and always put us forward first before yourself. I'm sure if you got shot you would make sure we were all safe before you took care of yourself. You have never broken down in front of us and whenever you do cry it is only for a few minutes and you always lock yourself in your room. It shows us that you never cry. If you need to cry then cry in front of us it shows that you have emotions and you're not made of stone."

"Okay, next time I need to cry I'll cry in front of you if that is what you are saying."

"Yes."

"Come here." She says.

She pulls him in for a hug.

"You're the best brother."

"And you are the best sister."

"I love you, you do know that?" Mer says.

"Of course I do and I love you too."Jackson says.

"That's good because then you wouldn't be my favourite brother."

"I'm your only brother."

"I know. I was joking. You will be my favourite brother forever."

"Same you and Charlie will be my favourite sisters forever and ever."

"Jackson I have something to tell you." He moves out of her arms.

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"No not me. It's about mum."

"What's wrong with mum? Is she sick?"

"Yeah she is."

"What does she have?"

"Alzheimer's."

"Can it be cured?"

"No it can't."

"Will she die?"

"I hope not."

Jackson has tears in his eyes. She pulls him back into a hug.

"I hope not for at least another 40 years."

"But that won't happen will it. She could die in a few years couldn't she?"

"Yeah that's right." Meredith tells him. "It all depends on how advanced the disease is."

"So what will happen to her?"

"You mean the symptoms."

"Yeah."

"Confusion, irritability and aggression, mood swings, language breakdown, long-term memory loss and there are a few other symptom." She tells him. "It will be okay, we will all be okay."

"You sure?" He says looking into her eyes.

"I'm certain."

"Okay. I'm going to go to bed now." He says climbing under the covers.

"Okay." She gets up off the bed and tucks him in. She places a kiss on his forehead. "Everything will be fine alright so there is no need to worry."

"I know Mer."

"Okay get some rest. Night."

"Night."

She walks out of his room, turns the light off and shuts the door. She turns around and sees Derek standing there.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah I did."

"He just needs time to process so give him time." Derek says.

"I know." She takes a deep breath. "I think I'm going to go have a shower."

"Okay." He grabs onto her hand. "Mer?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you're OK?"

"I think so."

He pulls her in for a hug and kisses her temple.

"I'm here if you need me remember that."

"I know and I will."

She moves out of his embrace.

"Just breathe Mer."

"I know. Goodnight."

"Night."

She walks away with a smile on her face. Derek will always be there for her.

**So what did you think? Let me know.**

**Next chapter will be shopping for the formal, George's birthday dinner and Meredith meets someone new.**

**I will update soon. Please read and review.**

...


	39. I Think It's A Bad Idea

**Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter.**

**I'll let you get straight into it.**

**...**

Derek walks into Meredith's room with Kaylee. Kaylee had slept all night and hadn't woken at all for her feed.

He climbs into bed next to her and the weight of the mattress wakes her. She opens her eyes, stretches her body and turns around to face Derek and Kaylee.

"Morning." She says.

"And morning to you too. Sleep well?" He asks.

He lays Kaylee down on the doona in between both of them. Kaylee is looking between both of them and lets out a smile. Derek grabs onto her foot and plays with it.

"Kind of, I was waiting for her to wake up but she didn't so I had a better sleep."

"She had a good sleep."

"Yeah she did." Mer says.

Charlie is standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Meredith looks up at her.

"Morning Charlie, you can come in."

Charlie runs over and jumps onto the bed. Charlie Climbs over Mer and sits in between her and Derek.

"Did you sleep well Car?" Mer asks.

"Yeah I did. I'm glad it's the weekend."

"Me too."

"Mer you don't have to go to school anymore everyday is a weekend for you."

"I know. Anyway you're sleeping at Kaylee's tonight."

"I know, I'm excited."

"Have you packed yet?"

"Yes I have everything."

"Including your swimmers?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Jackson then wanders into the bedroom and sits down next to Charlie and Meredith.

"Are you ready for Luke's?" Derek asks.

"Yeah I am." He says. "What are we doing here anyway?" He asks.

"We are enjoying the closeness and admiring Kaylee." Mer says.

"Okay then." Jackson says.

"I'm hungry; can we get some breakfast please?" Charlie asks.

"What would my princess like?" Mer asks.

"Waffles with strawberries and maple syrup." Charlie says.

"Oh that sounds yummy and I'm going to go downstairs and make them right now." Derek says. "Does anyone want to help me?"

"I will." Charlie says.

"And so will I." Jackson says.

"Okay let's go."

The three of them go downstairs and start making the waffles. Kaylee looks at Mer.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you're too young to have waffles and strawberries." Mer says picking her up into her arms. "But you're not missing out on much. Actually that's a lie you're missing out on a lot but in a few months I'm sure I will let you have your first feed of pancakes, waffles, fruit and everything else that you want."

She lets a little cry. Meredith picks her up and takes her downstairs to be fed.

...

"Do we have to go formal shopping?" Derek asks.

"Yes we do."

"Fine."

"Oh lighten up your spirits, it won't be that bad."

Derek pulls into the plaza car cark and parks the car. He takes the pram out of the back and opens it as Meredith takes Kaylee out from the car seat and lays her in the pram.

As they are walking through the plaza Meredith finds a store that has dresses and suits in there. She turns into the shop. Meredith walks over to the dresses and searches through the rack for a dress.

"Derek can you help me find a dress?" She asks.

He mumbles and searches through racks.

"What type are you looking for long, short or medium?"

"Um either short or long." She says as she takes a dress out of the rack.

The shop assistant then walks over to Mer.

"Would you like some help?" She asks.

"I'm just looking for a formal dress but I'm not sure what to look for or what style is in." Mer says.

"Well these are the dresses that are on sale but over on this rack are the dresses that are just new in season. The cocktail dresses have been pretty popular but also maxi dresses have become popular but they are not really maxi dresses but the cut is what gives them the name." She explains. "I think I might have a maxi dress out back that will suit you. It just came in last night. I'll go and get it for you."

She walks out back to grab the dress. Derek pushes the pram over to Meredith's side and stands next to her.

The assistant walks back out with the dress in her arms. She holds it up in front on Meredith for her approval.

Meredith studies the black, white and gold maxi dress.

"I'll go and try that on."

"Is this the right size?" She asks.

"Yeah it is."

Meredith grabs the dress and goes and tries it on. She slides the dress on and zips it up. The dress is a perfect fit around her body. She opens the dressing room door and models the dress.

"That looks great Mer." Derek says.

"Yeah it does. The colours all go with you and it is a perfect fit. Do you like it?" She asks.

"Yeah I do, I really do."

"Okay that's good."

Meredith goes and takes the dress off and dresses back into her clothes. She hangs the dress back onto the hanger and walks out and passes the dress to the assistant.

"Is there anything else we can get you today?"

"He needs to get a suit." Mer says.

"Okay then well come with me and I will help you pick one out."

Derek follows the lady and picks out a suit.

After trying on a few suits Derek finds one. They bought new shoes and a tie to go with it.

They are leaving the store when they run into Alex and Izzie.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Izzie asks.

"Formal shopping." Mer says.

"Did you get something nice Mer?" She asks.

"Yes I did. It is really nice."

"Well that's good."

"What are you guys doing here?" Derek asks.

"We are shopping for George's birthday present and just shopping because there is nothing else to do." Alex says.

"Oh there is plenty to do. We have everything planned out for today since we don't have the other two with us." Mer says.

"Where are they?"

"Their staying at their friend's."

"Oh okay. So a quiet day for you all."

"Sure is. So I think we are going to go Christmas shopping."

"Okay well we are going to go and get some lunch would you like to join us?" Izzie asks.

"Sure that would be nice."

Derek goes and puts the dress and the suit into the car. He walks back and buys lunch and joins them.

"Gosh Kaylee has gotten so much bigger now. It looks like she has doubled in size since I last saw her." Izzie says.

"I know. She loves her food but she has also gained 600g since her last check up which was 2 weeks ago."

"Well she has gotten big. It won't be long until she is running around." Alex says.

"I know." Mer says admiring her sleeping figure in the pram.

When Izzie finishes her lunch she takes Kaylee out of the pram and holds onto her. Kaylee is awake and enjoying the attention from Izzie. Alex joins in with making faces with Izzie. Derek and Meredith just sit back and watch the two of them.

Kaylee then starts crying.

"What did I do?" Izzie asks.

"Nothing she is just hungry." Mer says as she takes Kaylee back into her arms and starts feeding her.

"What are you two getting George?" Meredith asks.

"We don't know yet. We were going to have a look around." Izzie says. "Which I think we should go and do now."

"Yeah I agree. So let's get going." Alex says. He stands up and helps Izzie. "I guess we will see you tonight?"

"Yeah you will." Derek says.

"Oh and after that Iz the girls are going out clubbing." Mer says.

"Oh okay, I guess I will have to wear something extra nice." She slings her handbag over her arm. "Bye guys."

The two of them walk away giggling.

"Don't you think that the two of them should be dating?" Derek asks.

"Yeah I think so. They seem perfect for each other and he has supported her through her toughest times. That is a true someone."

"Yeah." He says looking at her with his dreamy smile.

Meredith doesn't notice his smile and just looks at Kaylee.

...

After a few hours of shopping they arrive home. They bought most of the Christmas presents for the kids and they went and stored them up in the attic. They had bought George his birthday present and had it wrapped ready for tonight.

"I'm going to go and have a shower and get ready." Meredith says to Derek.

"Okay take your time." He watches her leave the room and disappears up the stairs.

30 minutes later he hears Kaylee crying. He takes her out of the bouncer and goes outside to the porch. He sits down on the chair and lets Kaylee rest on his chest. Juno and Bundy are resting at the foot of the chair. The afternoon sun is setting and the sky is forming a bright orange sunset.

Kaylee has her whole fist in her mouth and is sucking on it. A suckling noise is sounding from her mouth and Derek smiles at her and just admires at how lucky he is to have such a beautiful daughter.

"You are a gorgeous girl. You do know that. And this little sound here makes me love you even more." He tells her.

Meredith is standing in the doorway of the back door watching Derek talking to Kaylee. She picks up that he is talking to her about being cute and gorgeous. Also how she has been the best thing that has ever happened in his life and nothing could take that away. It was like the words he said to Kaylee the day she was born and when he thought Meredith was asleep. She just smiles at the bond between the two of them.

She clears her throat to gain his attention. He turns best he can and sees her.

"How long were you standing there for?" He asks.

She sits down on the other chair and reaches over to Kaylee and rubs her back.

"Enough to know that you care for her and that she is the most beautiful baby in the world. In which I agree on." Mer says smiling at him.

"Oh okay then."He looks up at her and smiles back. "You look pretty tonight."

"Oh thank you. It isn't much but it's something special for the party and then for clubbing."

"Well it looks nice on you."

She smiles back down at Kaylee. "The shower is free if you want one."

"Okay. I will hand her over to you and you can work your magic feeding her and putting her to sleep."

He passes her over to Mer and stands up and leaves for the shower. Meredith sits back on the chair.

"Are you hungry baby girl?" She asks her. Kaylee looks up at her and lets a small smile out. "I thought so. I shouldn't even ask you are a mummies little girl and you love your food. So as soon as you wake up then I should just feed you."

Meredith starts feeding her and admires the sunset appearing.

...

They arrive at the restaurant for the dinner. They are the last ones to arrive.

"Finally the two of you made it." Cristina says.

"Yeah well sorry. You do know that I have a baby?" Mer says with a smile.

"That's a funny one. How is she doing by the way?" Cristina asks.

"Wonderful couldn't ask for a better baby."

"That's great."

Derek pushes the pram to the end of the table and within a few seconds Kaylee is out of the pram and being passed between everyone. Meredith handed George the present and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday George." She says.

"Thanks Mer. You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you and so do you. How are you liking being 18?"

"It's been good and now I can go out drinking with you guys legally now since I'm 18. Being the youngest sucks."

"Oh well. It's so close to Christmas though. 21 days is good."

"Yeah I suppose. I'm going to open this up now."

He takes one of the wrapped presents out of the bag and starts unwrapping the first present. He flips the present around and sees that it is a photo frame with a picture of him and Kaylee.

"That was my favourite photo of the two of you together and the frame as you can read says forever and I thought that since the photo had the look of I will be there for you it suited with the theme forever."

"Oh it's lovely."

He opens the next present and it is a silver watch.

"Oh this must have been too expensive to buy. I can't take it."

"You can and you will. It wasn't that expensive and you needed something special for your 18th. I got a bracelet and I thought that that idea was great but you are a guy so the bracelet didn't work and I saw this watch and I loved it and I know that you will."

"Thank you Mer. I really appreciate all of this." He says giving her a hug.

"No worries and I also threw in some chocolates."

"My favourite as well."

Meredith walks away and goes and sits down next to Cristina.

...

At 10 o'clock the girls said goodbye to the guys and they left to go clubbing.

"Bye sweetie I will see you when I get home." Mer says to Kaylee. "Will you be fine with her?" She asks Derek.

"Yes I will. Now you go and enjoy the girl's night out."

They all leave and head to the nightclub. All getting in straight away. They find a table and Callie and Arizona buy them all a drink. They walk back and hand the drinks over them.

The conversation between them is about everything and mostly about the formal on Thursday night. They finish their drinks.

"Who wants to dance?" Izzie says.

They all head to the dance floor and start moving to the music. After a few songs 3 guys walk towards Cristina, Meredith and Izzie and they start dancing with them. The guy Saxon with the sandy coloured hair and the dark brown eyes starts grinding with Mer.

"Are you going along with this?" Cristina mouths to Mer.

Meredith shrugs her shoulders with a hint of a smile.

"What about you?" Meredith mouths.

"We all deserve a little fun." She says back.

So they play along with the dancing for a while.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Saxon says to Meredith.

Meredith turns to him "Yeah sure." She says and they both go to buy a drink.

"What are you drinking?" He asks.

"Water please."

"Just water I was planning on getting you something else."

"No that's fine. I'm driving so no alcohol for me."

"Okay so water for you."

Saxon orders the drinks and they go and find a seat away from most of the noise and all the dancing.

"So what is your name?" He asks.

I'm Meredith what about you?"

"I'm Saxon."He tells her.

"Nice to meet you. Are you from around here?"

"I have just moved to town for Uni."

"Oh cool. What are you doing at Uni?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor."

Meredith just smiles at him.

"So do you live around here?" He asks.

"Yeah I do. I have for all my life."

"Do you like it here because I am sick of all this rain?"

"The rain you get used to."

"I thought so. Are you heading off to Uni next year?"

"Um no I'm taking a gap year."

"What are you going to be doing in that gap year?" He asks curiously.

"Spend some time with family, take a break from school. You know how it is."

"Yeah I do. I took a gap year last year. I backpacked around the world. Which was quite fun."

"It sounds like it is. I've always wanted to backpack around the world but I have never had any free time."

"Why don't you do it next year? Spend some time with your family for a few weeks then the rest of the year go and backpack."

"I can't my life is more complicated."

"How is it more complicated?"

"I don't know you well enough to spill this so I'm just going to leave it at that." Mer says.

"You can tell me."

"I better not. It will send you running."

"I'm sure it won't. If it is any worse than murdering someone then I will but anything else I am cool with."

"Well I didn't murder anyone."

"So then tell me."

"I don't want to."

"You tell me your secret and I'll tell you something complicated from my life."

"I don't really want to I don't know you well enough to say this so I'm just going to shut my mouth and hope to talk about something else."

"Okay sure. New topic. Okay what are you doing out here tonight?"

"Clubbing with my girls. What about you?"

"I came with some mates. We wanted to get to know the local scene so we came here to try and meet some new people."

"Okay sounds like fun."

"It hasn't been really. I hate these things but I got dragged along to one."

"Oh it's not that bad. You are at least talking to someone new."

"Yeah I suppose. All the other girls are real bitches here. You go to talk to them and they just tell you to go away and leave them alone."

"Yeah well I didn't."

"I know you didn't." He leans in close to her. "Which I think is really nice because you are the hottest girl in the room I thought.

Meredith leans in as well. He captures his lips on hers softly. She kisses him back. He starts deepening it and she opens her mouth to him he deepens it even more.

The kissing is interrupted when Meredith's phone starts ringing. They pull away and Meredith takes her phone out and answers it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mer. I'm calling because Charlie has been dropped off home because Kaylee has the chicken pox and her sisters have it as well. So they have just dropped her off and Ms Peters says that Car was scratching as well so she might have them."Derek says._

"Oh dam. Okay I'll be home as soon as I can."

"_Mer have you had them before?" Derek asks._

"Yeah I have when I was about 10 Jackson has had them as well. Have you?"

"_Yeah I have. If Kaylee gets them can't she get sick?"_

"Um I think so. If Car has them we better think about sending Kay to your mum's."

"_Okay then. I will start checking."_

"Okay Derek I will see you soon. Bye."

"_Bye Mer."_

Meredith hangs her phone up and turns to Saxon.

"Is everything okay?"

"No I don't think so. I have to go home and check it out."

"Okay." He says. "Let me give you my number because I think you are cute." He says flashing her a smile showing off his dimples.

"Do you think that that is a good idea?" She says trying to get over his smile.

"I'm still going to and if you want to see each other then we can go on from there."

"But my life is a mess you wouldn't want to get to know me."

"I don't care. You seem like a nice girl so I will leave that up to you to decide if you are nice enough to know me."

He hands her over a card with his number on it.

"Give us a call some time. Okay." He tells her and he smiles at her again showing off his dimples.

"Okay yeah sure."

Mer stuffs it into her bag and stands up.

"Nice meeting you Saxon." She says holding her hand out.

"Nice meeting you to Meredith. Have a good evening." He shakes her hand and places a kiss on her cheek.

"I will try. Bye."

She walks away to the girls blushing. She finds Cristina and Izzie by themselves dancing.

"I have to go, emergency at home." Mer says.

"Is everything okay?" Izzie asks.

"Charlie might have the chicken pox so I'm going home to check."

"Okay I guess we will see you soon?" Izzie says.

"Yeah you will."

"Mer can we just say that you and that guy looked like you were hitting it off." Cristina says.

"Yeah we were."

"Is there a possibility of dating him?"

"There could be. He gave me his number if I want to see him again. Which I don't think is a good idea."

"Why not?" They both ask.

"Because I have a baby and Derek at home."

"Mer do you know how hard it is to find someone to while you are a mum. You need your options." Cristina says.

"I can't talk about this now. I have to go home and sort this out. Bye guys." She says.

"Bye Mer, hopefully everything turns out well." Izzie says.

"Me too."

She hugs her friend's goodbye and leaves the nightclub.

"She so has a crush on him." Izzie says to Cristina as Meredith leaves.

"Yeah she sure does."

**What did you think? Let me know.**

**Sorry for the delay of an update. I have been meaning on updating but life is complicated with exams, school and a huge drama that has happened and I have been in the middle of it. So I apologise. I am going on camp from Monday to Wednesday and won't be back until the afternoon.**

**So when I get back I'm hoping for lots of updates.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed that and the next chapter will be dealing with the chicken pox.**


	40. It's My Choice To Make And No One Elses

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but my laptop has a det portal programed on it so they blocked fanfiction which totally sucks and to top it all off the school has taken back our laptops for some reason but I managed to but the chapters on my thumb drive and but it on here.**

**So this chapter is Meredith looking after Charlie.**

**Enjoy…**

Meredith gets into her car. She sits there for the moment thinking about Saxon and his number.

"I can't think about that now. I have the chicken pox to attend to and feeding and looking after my baby girl. Not some cute guy from the nightclub that gave me his number." She says to herself as she heads home.

The whole trip home she is thinking about Saxon and his dimples when he smiled and his sandy blonde hair and the dark brown eyes that sent her crazy inside.

She soon is at home and all that thinking about Saxon had distracted her and she was now home.

She grabs her bag and heads inside. Derek meets her at the door.

"So what's the situation?" She asks.

"They look like chicken pox and she is scratching her skin like crazy."

"Have you told her to stop?"

"Yeah but you know how hard it is to not scratch them."

"Yeah I know. I have a few scars from them."

"Same here. Anyway she is upstairs in her bedroom."

"I'll go and see her." She says placing her bag on the table. "How's my baby girl?" She asks.

"She is good. She is asleep and has been since we got home."

"Okay then." They start walking up the stairs. "If she does have the chicken pox I don't think we should send Kaylee to your mother's. She should be fine here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am."

She walks into Charlie's room and sees her lying down in bed scratching.

"Hey Car. Try not to scratch because it will leave a scar."

"It's hard not to."

"I know sweetie. Let me have a look at them to see if it is the chicken pox if so then I will send Derek to go and get some lotion that helps with the itching and will make it a little less uncomfortable. So roll over and we will have a look at your back."

Charlie rolls over onto her stomach and Mer lifts her shirt up to examine her back. She sees little red dots spread out all over her back. Derek walks into the room.

"They weren't as bad as when she got home. I think they have gotten worse." He says. "Check her stomach and her legs."

Charlie rolls over onto her back and Meredith lifts up her shirt. There are a few red dots on her stomach. She then checks her arms and legs and red dots are all on them.

"I think you do have the chicken pox Car. We will check them in the morning. And right now we will send Derek down to the chemist to buy some stop itch lotion."

"You don't have to mum just dropped some off then."

"Okay then so we will run a bath and put some of that in there and bath you to hopefully stop the itching." She tells her. "Let's go." Meredith picks her up and carries her down to the bathroom.

Derek starts running the bath and puts the lotion into the bath. Meredith helps undress her and Charlie gets into the bath.

Meredith soaks every part of her body with the water that has the lotion in it. Hoping to ease the discomfort of the itching. After a soak in the bath Meredith takes her out and dries her down. Charlie was almost asleep so Meredith took her out. Meredith dressed her and carried her down to her bed. Derek found a lamb's wool blanket and laid it over her bed cover. Meredith laid her down on the lamb's wool blanket and she was fast asleep. She pulled the covers up and tucked her in. Derek and Meredith left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

"They look pretty bad." Derek says.

"I know. It looks as though she will have the worst lot."

"I never was that bad when I had them. It was just a few spots here and there. The funny thing was that we all had them at the same time. Ally and I weren't as bad but Kathleen's were bad. She got really sick and was out from school for 3 weeks."

"Jackson only had a few spots. My back was like Charlie's stomach and her back is what I had on my stomach. My arms and legs weren't as bad."

"It's funny how some people get them heaps bad and others just get a few spots."

"Yeah it is but the bad thing for me was that I had mine in the school holidays and I was supposed to go away with Cristina."

"Oh well that doesn't matter now as much."

"I just thought what are we going to do with Kaylee on Thursday night?"

"I'm sure she will be fine at Ma's."

"Yeah but I don't want her to get them."

"Mer she will be fine. Trust me."

"Okay I will but if Kaylee gets really sick then I'm blaming you."

"Sure if you want." Derek says.

They talk for a few more moments.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. All that dancing wore me out and I'm sure Kaylee will be up for a feed soon."

"Okay night, sweet dreams."

"You too."

She wanders up the stairs and just as she passes the nursery she hears Kaylee crying.

"Right on cue." Mer says and she enters the nursery and picks her up out of the crib and goes to her bed to feed her.

...

Meredith wakes the next morning to Kaylee blabbering to herself. She rolls over and kisses her cheek. Kaylee lets a smile out. Meredith smiles back at her.

"Now look who is a happy girl this morning. Like always. I bet you would be happier if you had your feed but I want to check you first to see if you have any spots on you."

Meredith sits up and undoes her onesie. She carefully checks over her back and her belly for any spots.

"No spots yet. You will just have to not go near Charlie for a while my dear."

She does her onesie back up and picks her up into her arms.

"Let's go and see if daddy is awake." She says.

Meredith carries her down the stairs and into the kitchen where Derek is making himself some breakfast he looks up and smiles as he sees his baby girl.

"Morning Peanut." He says. "Did you let mummy have a nice sleep?" He asks.

"Yes she did. Didn't you princess." Meredith coos to Kaylee.

They finish their baby talk to the little girl and Meredith starts feeding her.

"Is Charlie up yet?" Mer asks.

"No I don't think so. She went to bed pretty late so I think she will be out for a few more hours." Derek tells her.

"Okay then. This will probably take a lot out of her. She will mostly sleep for the day."

"Well that's alright. It will be like having two babies in the house."

"Yes but at least she can talk and communicate to us. Kaylee can't just yet but I have come to know that when she wakes she wants a feed and then her nappy changed then to be played with for a bit then we put her back to sleep."

"Well that's her routine but as soon as she wakes you know that she wants a feed she is like you in so many ways." Derek says.

"So I've heard." Meredith says with a smile.

"What time is Jackson coming home this afternoon?" Derek asks.

"I don't know I think in the afternoon. Why?"

"I was just wondering because I have a few errands I need to run."

"What type of errands?" Mer asks.

"Well there is the grocery shopping, I need to get some things for myself and that is all I am telling you because the rest is what I need to know and what you will find out."

"Is it my Christmas present?" Mer asks straight up.

"No something else. So once you finish feeding her I will take her with me so she isn't in the house with Charlie and to give you some free time."

"Okay thank you. She will still be feeding for a while."

"I know and while she is I'm going to go and get changed and get her ready to go."

"Sounds good. Will you need any milk?"

"There is still a bottle in the fridge from last night that I will take. So you finish feeding her and I will get ready."

Derek puts his bowl in the sink and heads upstairs to get ready.

He walks down 15 minutes later dressed and ready to go. Kaylee had been fed and changed and she is ready to go as well. He takes her out of the bouncy chair and grabs her baby bag.

"Mer we're heading off now." Derek says from the front door.

She pokes her head out of the kitchen door. "Okay then. Have fun. Text me when you are on your way home." Mer says.

"I will. Say bye to mummy Kaylee." He says waving Kaylee's hand towards Mer.

"Bye sweetheart. I will see you soon. I love you." Mer says as she kisses her head. "Drive safely and I will see you soon." Mer says to Derek.

"I will. Bye Mer."

Derek leaves the house and he and Kaylee head towards the plaza for some shopping.

Meredith cleans up the kitchen and goes upstairs. She checks on Charlie and sees that she is still out. She closes her door. She has no idea what to do. Jackson is away, Charlie is asleep and Kaylee is out with Derek. She has nobody to entertain her or talk to. She thinks about calling Saxon. She realises that the washing needs to be done. So she throws her phone into her pocket and goes down to do some washing. She sorts all the laundry out and starts the washing. She starts the first load and takes the washed clothes into the lounge room to sort through it distracting her from Saxon.

After sorting the washing out she has nothing to do. She takes her phone out and goes to call Saxon she starts dialling when a noise stops her.

"Mer can I have some breakfast?" Charlie says.

Mer turns around and faces her. "Sure sweetie."

They both walk into the kitchen. Meredith takes the cereal box out and the milk. She pours a bowl for her and hands it over. Charlie starts eating.

"How is the itching this morning?" Mer asks.

"Okay. I'm still itching."

"I know sweetie. Let me check you over again."

While Charlie eats Meredith checks her body. Almost every inch of her back is covered with them. Her face has about a dozen. Her arms and leg are covered and her belly she hasn't checked yet.

Charlie pushes the bowl aside and lifts her shirt up to show her stomach. Her stomach is covered in them as well.

"Oh poor baby. How are you feeling?" Meredith asks.

"Okay, I'm really tired and I don't feel so well." She says.

"You don't feel well where don't you feel well?"

"I feel sick like I have a cold."

"You don't look so good. You might have picked up the flu. Let me check your temperature and we will go from there."

Charlie nods her head and Meredith places her hand on forehead. Charlie is burning up.

"You feel like you are getting sick. How about you lie down on the lounge and watch some TV and I will watch you. If you feel any worse promise you will tell me. Okay."

"Okay."

"Good now go and watch some TV and I will clean up."

Meredith helps her down from the chair and she goes into the lounge room to watch TV. Meredith cleans up Charlie's bowl. She takes the load of washing out of the washing machine and hangs it on the line. She throws another load on and crashes down next to Charlie. Charlie is close to being asleep again. Meredith drapes a blanket over her and Charlie is asleep. Meredith takes the remote off her and surfs through the TV stations and finally decides on a trashy TV show.

Meredith starts drifting off to sleep but that is stopped when her phone starts ringing. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and answers it moving into the kitchen.

"Hi Cristina what's up?"

"_Have you thought about calling Saxon..." She says before Mer cuts her off._

"Cristina I know you want to know but this is my decision to decide if I want to call him. I shouldn't let you make this decision for me. It should be me and no one else." Mer rambles.

"_Mer shut up for one second okay."_

"What is it?"

"_Last night when you left a fight broke out at the nightclub. These three guys walked in and started harassing this girl. Saxon walked in and tried to stop them harassing her. As soon as he stepped in the guys got angry and started fighting him. He was defending himself and knocked one to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground the guy grabbed a glass and glassed him."_

"Oh god is he okay? Do you know what happened?"

"_Mer calm down. He was taken to hospital and the guys were arrested by the police. I'm not sure how Saxon is now."_

"I have to go and see him but I can't. No one is here to watch Charlie. She is sicker the last night. I don't want to leave her here by herself."

"_I'm sure by the time Derek gets back you can head over to the hospital."_

"Okay yeah probably."

"Mer I don't feel too well." Meredith hears from behind her. She turns and sees Charlie pale and clutching onto her stomach she leans over and throws up all over the ground.

"Cristina I've got to go. I will talk to you later."

"_Okay bye Mer."_

"Cya."

Meredith hangs up the phone and grabs a bowl for Charlie to have. Meredith starts cleaning up the vomit. After cleaning up the vomit she washes her hands and goes and cleans Charlie up.

She feels her forehead and she is burning up.

"Sweetie I think we have to take you to the hospital. You don't look and feel too well."

"Okay, I'll go and get dressed then." Charlie says.

"No don't worry about getting dressed. You just go and wait for me on the lounge and I will go and change, get some things for you and make a few phone calls okay?"

Charlie just nods her head and goes and lays down on the lounge. Meredith heads upstairs as she is getting dressed she calls Derek.

"Hi Derek."

"_Hi Mer, what's wrong?"_

"I have to take Charlie to the hospital she isn't doing so well."

"_Okay then. Are you heading there now?"_

"Yeah after I get dressed and get some of her stuff ready to go."

"_Okay give us a call when you are there and know what is going on."_

"I will. How is Kaylee?"

"_She is good. She is still asleep so no need to worry."_

"I'm not."

"_Yeah I know. Cya Mer."_

"Bye Derek."

She hangs up the phone and throws her shirt on. She makes another call to Luke's house to tell them the situation.

"_Hello?" Daisy asks on the other end._

"Hi Daisy its Meredith."

"_Hi Meredith. Is something wrong?"_

"Yeah Charlie has the chicken pox and she is quite sick so I'm going to take her to the hospital I was wandering if you could look after Jackson for a little longer and I will get someone to pick him up later?"

"_Sure Meredith as long as you need him here I'm happy to help. Just gives us a call or a text when someone is on their way over."_

"Okay thank you Daisy for all of this. I really do appreciate it."

"_Meredith it is no problem. Just hopefully Charlie gets better and give us a call when you know something."_

"Will do and thank you for all of this."

"_Happy to help. Bye."_

"Bye."

Meredith hangs up and heads downstairs. As she does that she throws numerous things into a bag for Charlie. She slips some shoes on grabs the car keys and goes into the lounge room. She wraps Charlie up in a blanket picks her up and carries her out to the car. She buckles her in and drives to the hospital.

After the short drive she parks in the visitor's car park and takes Charlie out. She carries her across the car park and into the emergency room. She walks to the front desk.

"Hi can I help you?" The nurse asks.

"Um my sister has the chicken pox but she is quite sick. She has a fever and has been vomiting."

"Is this the first time she has had them?"

"Yeah it is."

"Okay well I will page someone down and we can take her up to the paediatrics floor and we will have one of the doctors check her out there."

"Okay thank you."

The nurse pages a doctor and in a few minutes a doctor is at the desk with a gurney.

"Hi is this the girl with the chicken pox?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah it's her."

"Okay can we just put her on here and we can head upstairs and check her out."

Meredith lays Charlie down on the gurney and they head up the elevator to the paediatrics floor. They wheel Charlie into a room. The doctor starts checking over Charlie when a nurse walks in.

"Excuse me can I get some information about her please?"

"Yeah sure."

Meredith tells the nurse information about Charlie while she notes it down in a chart. Meredith then walks back into her room and sits down in the chair. The Doctor runs tests on Charlie and she is just looking helpless and so sick. Meredith's heart is breaking just seeing her lying there not moving.

"I'm just going to go and get these tests run and I will be back in an hour or so just get some rest Charlie." The doctor says.

The doctor leaves and Meredith moves over towards Charlie.

"You okay sweetie?" Meredith asks.

"I'm just so tired."

"I know sweetie. Close your eyes and get some rest."

Charlie closes her eyes and is fast asleep. Meredith goes and washes her hands then leaves her room. She stops at the nurses' station.

"Hi I'm just going to go for a walk. Could you just keep an eye on her?"

"Sure take your time." The nurse says.

Meredith heads down to the gift shop. She finds some chocolates and a card. She buys the two things and heads up to the ICU floor. She stops at the nurse's station and writes in the card. She slips the card into an envelope.

"Hi I was wandering if someone called Saxon is on this floor?" Meredith asks. "He was glassed last night and brought to hospital."

"Um yes he is. He is in room 2304. It's just down the hall to your left."

"Thank you." Meredith says.

She turns on her heel and heads down towards his room. She gets halfway there and stops. She just thinks to herself if it is a good idea.

She decides 5 minutes later to go to his room. She walks in and sees him hooked up to numerous machines and his left cheek has a huge bandage on it. Some parts of his body are covered in bandages. She looks at his eyes and they are open and looking at her.

"Hi Saxon. I heard."

"Hi Meredith."

She moves into the room and goes next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Well I heard that you took quite a beating."

"Yeah I did all for just trying to save a girl."

"I know life is unfair.

"Yeah it is."

"I bought you something to make you feel better and for being a hero." She says handing him the chocolates.

"Chocolates yum." He says. He reads the card and smiles. "Thank you Meredith."

"That's okay. I had to do it."

"So how did you find out I was here?"

"My friend Cristina called me and told me. I was shocked that someone this nice was attacked at a club." Meredith says.

"You think that I'm nice?"

"Oh course I do. This heroic act turns me on a little." She says.

"Oh does it just?"

"Yeah it does."

"If I wasn't hooked up to all these machines then I would have you naked and making love to you right about now." He jokes.

"Oh really, too bad that you are hooked up cause I would have let you."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." He says with a small smile.

"Does it. Then I take it all back."

He pretends to be hurt and pretends to fake cry.

"I was making a joke." She says.

"I knew I just wanted to see what you said."

She drags a chair and places it next to his bed. She sits down in it and looks at him.

"So what was your emergency that you had last night?"

"My sister she has the chicken pox and I had to go home to confirm it. She has actually just been admitted to the hospital because she is quite sick."

"Oh how old is she?"

"6."

"And what's her name?"

"Charlie."

"Yeah when I had the chicken pox I was pretty sick. Not that sick to get admitted to hospital but sick that I could barely sleep and get out of bed."

"Yeah well Charlie can barely move. She has a really high fever, she is nauseous, vomiting and she has been sleeping a lot. And to top it all off almost every inch of her skin is covered in pox. It is quite heartbreaking."

"How is she sleeping then? They are always so uncomfortable and hard to sleep."

"I have no idea. She is managing I guess."

"She must be."

Meredith's phone then starts ringing.

"Excuse me." Meredith says as she answers her phone. "Hello."

"_Hi Mer. I have just picked Jackson up and I am on my way home with him and Kaylee. How is the diagnosis?"_

"I don't know yet. They are running tests which will take a while."

"_So where are you now?"_

"I'm in Charlie's room."

"_Okay. What is she doing?"_

"She is sleeping or at least trying to."

"_Okay well I will head over to the hospital soon with Jackson. Do you want me to bring Kaylee or drop her off at Ma's?"_

"Bring Kaylee. I miss her like crazy and she will probably need a feed soon. Something you can't do."

"_Yeah I know. We should be there in an hour or so."_

"Okay Derek see you soon. Bye."

"_Bye Mer."_

She hangs up and puts her phone into her bag.

"What was that all about?" Saxon asks.

"You're very nosy aren't you?" Mer asks with a playful smile.

"I was just wandering that was all?"

"That was my friend. He has my younger brother and was just telling me where he was."

"Okay and I'm going to be nosy again. Who is Kaylee cause it sounded like she is a sister or a niece or something along those lines."

"Hmm that is something that I'm not going to say just yet. I will bring her around and let you meet her soon."

"Okay then."

"Anyway I better get going Charlie might be up."

"Hey Mer."

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do about that kiss last night because I think we should talk about it?"

"Yeah we will when I get back."

"Good."

"Okay bye Saxon. Feel better soon." She kisses his forehead.

"Cya." Saxon says. "Visit me soon. I like having your pretty face around."

Meredith blushes and hides it quickly before he can see.

"Bye."

Meredith leaves his room with a huge smile spread across her face.

**What did you think? Let me know.**

**I know that you hated the idea of Meredith and Saxon but it was just a bump in the road for them. It plays an important role in the story. In a few chapters time it will fast forward 3 years. It's something that I needed to do to fast forward the story and get to the ending which I know you will be happy about. So hold on and I hope I still have my normal readers still sticking around.**

**Next chapter Meredith befriends a new girl and helps her through a tough time and Charlie is still in the hospital.**


	41. Hurry Up And Marry Him Before I Do

**Okay here is the next chapter. Its been a bit hard to access the computer to write since I didn't have my laptop but now I do so it will be easier. **

**This chapter is Meredith meeting someone new who will become a close friend.**

**Enjoy…**

Meredith walks back into the room just as Dr Jennings does. She sits down on the chair.

"Okay we just got the test results back and she has pneumonia and the chicken pox. So we would like to keep her in until she gets better."

"Okay then."

"No worries Meredith. I will come and check on her in a couple of hours. If something comes up then gives us a buzz and I will come running."

"Okay thank you for all of this."

"No its fine and we can keep a better eye on her here. I'll go and talk to the nurse and see if she can set a cot up in here for you so you can stay with her."

"Okay."

He leaves the room and Meredith looks up at Charlie. Her eyes are half open.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck." Charlie says.

"Is it that bad?"

Charlie just nods her head.

"Oh baby, I know that it is hard and uncomfortable. You are going to stay here until you are better. The doctors have marvellous things that will help with the discomfort and for the pneumonia. Many things that will make you feel better."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything now?"

She just nods her head before she closes her eyes again. Meredith pulls herself up off the chair and heads to the nurse's station. She asks if Charlie can be given anything for the pneumonia. She tells her that she will get something and will be in soon. She walks into the room and sits down.

Five minutes pass and the nurse walks in with some medicine and many other things to be set up for Charlie. The nurse woke her up and she was barely awake throughout the administrating of the drugs. She set a drip up and then left. Charlie was fast asleep as soon as she left.

Meredith's phone then starts ringing. She looks at the screen and sees Derek's name flashing across it.

"Hi Derek."

"_Hi Mer. So what's the situation?"_

"She has pneumonia. The doctors are going to keep her in until she is better."

"_Okay then. Do you want me to bring anything for you or for Car?"_

"Um some clothes and pyjamas for me. I'm going to spend the night with her and maybe some things from home to keep her company and just the basics. Some clothes, socks and pyjamas."

"_Okay. I'm on my way now. I have one other question."_

"Sure."

"_Do you want me to bring the breast pump? Since I'm looking after our baby girl and I don't have my own set of breast to feed her."_

"Um yes please and some spare bottles."

"_I was going to do that anyway."_

"Has she had a feed since this morning?"

"_Um Jackson is feeding her now but I don't think that one bottle will be enough."_

"Okay try and hurry over and I will finish that feed off."

"_Okay then. I'll let you go and I will get the rest of these things and we will be on our way."_

"Sure. Bye Derek and drive safe. It's absolutely pouring down now."

"_I will. Bye Mer."_

With the click of the button she hangs up and puts her phone back into her bag.

...

About an hour later Derek and Jackson walk through the door. Jackson is pushing Kaylee in the pram and Derek has all the gear for Meredith and Charlie. He sets it down and goes over to Charlie's side and places a kiss on her forehead.

"You know that touching her then touching Kaylee can pass the pox over." Mer says.

"Well I will wash my hands." Derek says.

Meredith just smiles at him. She jumps up and washes her hands and walks back out and takes Kaylee into her arms.

"Hello sweetie. Mummy really really missed you." She says placing a kiss on her check.

Kaylee looks at her and smiles.

"She missed you too." Derek says.

"Do you want some more milk?" Mer asks Kaylee.

Kaylee reaches her hand up and places it on Mer's chest and smiles.

"I take that as a yes."

Meredith moves to the lounge and starts feeding Kaylee. She is fast asleep after ten minutes.

Meredith burps her and lays her down in the pram. Meredith sits back down and starts expressing some milk.

"I heard at the plaza today that a guy at the night club was bashed and glassed. Did you hear anything about it?" Derek asks.

Meredith swallows the lump in her throat and makes up a lie covering the kiss and everything else that happened.

"Yeah I did. I actually had a conversation with the guy last night. I went to get a drink and he was standing next to me and we started complaining about the service from the barman. We then had a small chat before I went off and started dancing again."

"Do you know his name?"

"Saxon."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Yeah it is." Meredith skips by that topic. "Did you have fun at Luke's?"

"Yeah I did. We went for a swim and Jasmine came over as well. Then we just done the usual and played some soccer and played the Wii."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was. How was George's birthday dinner?"

"It was great. Very low key and it was nice."

"Did everyone turn up?"

"Yeah they did and we all had a ball."

"That sounds good. Did you explain why we weren't there?"

"Yes we did." Derek says.

"Was he mad that we didn't turn up?"

"Not at all. He did say though that we will have a barbeque next weekend with everyone." Meredith tells him.

"That sounds good. Where at?"

"His house. He has the pool and the big backyard to run around in." Derek tells him.

"I can't wait."

"Will I be able to go?" A small voice is heard.

"Probably not sweetie but I'm sure they will come and visit you throughout the week." Derek tells her.

"Okay." She closes her eyes and is fast asleep again.

"She's going to miss out on seeing us at the formal on Thursday." Meredith says.

"Yeah we might have to get mum to come and sit with her for the night and ask if Kathleen can babysit Kaylee and Jackson for us." Derek says.

"Okay you better organise that with them."

"I will."

He looks at his watch.

"I'm hungry do you want some dinner?" He asks.

"I would love some dinner but please no hospital food."

"I know. Jackson lets go for a drive and we can get something."

They head out the door when Derek pops his head back in the door.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No she is fine here and I want to spend some time with her before you take her home for the night."

"Okay we will be back as soon as possible."

"Take your time and drive safely." Mer says.

"I will and I will drive safely."

"Good I don't want to face the fact that you have died. I couldn't live with myself you do know that don't you?" She asks.

He stops for a second and wipes the tear from his eye.

"Yeah I do. I really do Mer."

"Okay now go get me something to eat." She says.

He turns on his heel and leaves. He catches up to Jackson and they go and get dinner.

...

Ten minutes after Derek and Jackson left Mer got up and packed the bottles of expressed milk into the baby bag. Charlie starts coughing and it is a terrible cough. She sees Kaylee in the pram and knows that she has to take her out of the room. She takes Kaylee out of the pram and settles her in her arms and she leaves the room and notifies the nurse that she is going for a walk again she then sets off. She walks on almost every single floor she is allowed to and walks past a lot of doctors that she has seen before. Most of them give her a smile as she walks past them. She makes it up to the ICU floor and goes and sits in the waiting area. She runs her finger over Kaylee's cheek and smiles. She looks up from Kaylee and notices a youngish woman who looks older then her sitting with tears in her eyes.

"Hey are you alright?"Mer asks.

She just shakes her head and breaks down even more.

Meredith moves from her seat and goes and sits down next to her. She notices that she is also heavily pregnant. Like she is going to burst any day. Mer places a hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?"

The girls' tears stream down her face again faster. Mer passes her a tissue and she soaks the tears up.

"I'm Meredith."

"I'm Steph." She says in between sobs.

"So who are you waiting for?"

"My husband. He got into an accident on his way home from work and someone ran through a stop sign. The other driver had a heart attack while he was driving apparently."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

"Yeah it isn't."

There is a minute silence between them.

"I'm due to have a baby in a couple of days." Steph says.

"I can see that. Do you know what you are having?"

"No my husband does but I didn't want to know. I wanted to be surprised for it."

"That was the same for me."

"And you had a little girl I see."

"Yeah Kaylee. She is 2 months."

"She is very cute. A lot of hair."

"Oh yes she takes after her father with the hair and she has his big blue eyes which is adorable."

"She has your nose at least."

"Yeah."

Another few minutes pass when Steph grasps onto her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Mer asks concerned.

"I think my water has just broken." She says looking down at the ground.

Meredith looks down at the ground as well.

"We have to get you up to maternity. Have you had any contractions at all today?" Mer asks concerned again.

"Yeah they started around lunch time but they have only been coming every 40 minutes but they have been getting shorter now they are 15 minutes."

"Okay we have to get going. I'm going to go and tell this nurse over here and they should help us up to the maternity ward."

"Okay."

Meredith goes and tells the nurse at the front desk and he grabs a wheelchair and helps Steph into it. He wheels her up to maternity and Mer follows them up. They find her a room and settle her in a room. They sit her on the bed and she relaxes.

"Do you want me to get you anything Steph?"

"I need my hospital bag."

"Where is it?"

"In my car."

"I'll go and get it for you then."

"My keys are in my handbag and my car is a black BMW 4WD. It's on the right hand side as you walk out of the doors."

"Okay. I will go and get that and I will be back."

She grabs the keys and goes down and gets the bag out of the car for Steph. As she is walking back in she runs into Derek.

"Hi what are you doing?" He asks.

"I am getting a bag for a girl who has just gone into labour and he husband has been in an accident."

"Okay then. Well I got you some dinner."

"Oh thanks. I will swap you. Kaylee for a slice of pizza." Mer says.

"Okay sounds like a good deal." He says with a smile.

They make the swap and go the separate ways.

Derek goes back to Charlie's room and Meredith heads up to Steph's room.

She walks in just as the doctor is examining her.

"Okay Steph everything is looking good. You are 7 centimetres dilated. It should be a couple of hours and you will have a new baby."

"Okay thank you." She says.

"I will be back in an hour to check on you." The doctor says as he leaves the room.

"Your bag is here. Do you want anything out of it?"

"Um no I'm fine at the moment."

"Okay just sing out and I will get what you want."

"Thank you Mer for doing this. I really appreciate it, at this moment I don't feel strong enough to be doing it without Mitch."

"Its fine I will stay as long as you would like me too but can I ask if there is there any relatives or friends that I could call?"

"No I have just moved here and my family and friends are across the other side of the country."

"Okay I will stay with you and help you through it all." Meredith says grabbing onto her hand.

"Thank you."

The grip on their hold has gotten tighter as a contraction hits Steph.

"Just breathe Steph. That's all you can do. Just breathe."

The contraction finishes and she relaxes back into the pillow.

"I'm just going to make a phone call and I will be back." Meredith says.

She just nods her head and Meredith leaves her room. She calls Derek and tells him the situation. He tells her that he will get Carolyn to pick Kaylee and Jackson up and she will take them home and Derek will stay with Charlie. She tells Derek to bring Kaylee up here before Carolyn leaves so she can say goodbye to her.

She hangs up and goes to walk back inside just as a doctor walks towards the room. She looks as if she had just been in surgery and she looks upset.

"Um is a Mrs Stephanie Miller in there?" She asks.

"Yeah she is. Is this about her husband?"

The doctor nods her head and the look of sadness is in her eyes and Meredith realises what has just happened.

"Oh no he didn't make it did he?"

"No I'm so sorry, he is brain dead. He's brain swelled and they couldn't stop it." She says.

"Okay then. I guess we better tell her." Mer suggests.

"Okay."

Meredith walks in and goes next's to Steph's bed. She looks up when she sees the doctor.

"Is it Mitch? Is he out of surgery?" Steph asks.

"Um it is taking a little longer than usual. I should have an update very soon." The doctor says.

Meredith just looks at her and frowns. She didn't tell her this could be bad in the end.

"So I will be back as soon as I know some more information."

Steph nods her head and the doctor leaves. She closes her eyes and tries to get some more rest.

Half an hour later there is a knock at the door. It is Carolyn with Kaylee. Meredith excuses herself and goes outside to say goodbye and kiss her goodnight.

"Oh and when I got home I found these letters in the letter box and they are both addressed to you and Derek by the same place so I think it is your test results." Carolyn tells her.

Meredith swipes them off her and holds onto the letter. She goes to open it but she stops.

"I'm going to open it later."

"Okay. I'm going to get going now. I will drop her by tomorrow so you can see her again."

"Thank you. I will see you later. Bye Kaylee mummy loves you." Mer says.

Carolyn walks away and Meredith walks back into Steph's room holding onto the letter. Steph notices the letter.

"What's that Meredith?"

"My test results. To see if I passed High School and if I will be able to become a doctor."

"Well open them up."

"I wanted to wait until later when I was with Derek."

"Please do it now. I want to see if you passed."

"Okay fine."

Meredith opens the letter and reads over the fine print silently.

_Meredith Grey_

_Congratulations on passing you HSC. Your final score was 98.9 out of 100. You're scored the 3__rd__ highest score in the state. You ought to be congratulated._

Meredith's face grows a huge smile.

"So what's the results?"

"I got the 3rd highest scored in the state. 98.9 out of 100."

"Meredith that is great. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you. I need to tell Derek." She says reaching for her phone. "No I will wait until tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I will. I'm happier here helping deliver a new life into the world."

"Okay." Steph says with a smile. "Can I ask who Derek is?"

"Okay this is a long story so I will cut it short."

"Okay."

"Well Derek and I are friends who have a baby together. That's the short version."

"Okay so what's the long version."

"Do you want me to tell you because we could be a while."

"I am having a baby and the doctor said a few hours so spill."

"Okay we both met in year 8. I was absolutely in love with him. In year 9 we dated and had our first sexual experience together. A week after that we broke up because of my mother. We had an on off relationship for a while. We shared everything together and every available hour we would spend together. His family helped me look after my younger brother and sister. Whenever I was sad he would be there and we would comfort each other in many ways."

A contraction hits Steph again. Meredith holds onto her hand and supports her through it. It stops and she lies back down in the pillows.

"Go on."

"Well it was the first week back at school this year. I got knocked out and had my nose broken on the first day. That night Derek stayed with me for the night. Derek went off to school and came home that night. He got a call from his dad to see if he could help at his store. His dad was shot that day. He came home at midnight and we had sex. That was the night I conceived Kaylee. Then life went on and I discovered I was pregnant. We dated briefly until we had a fight and decided to break up. I went through my pregnancy and we decided that we would be friends with a baby. We had a bet that if she was a boy we would get back together. But she wasn't. So we remained friends. We also decided with comfort sex and that carried on for a while and we stopped. I decided that we could get back together. So I'm waiting until I am ready."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yeah I do, why?"

"I just want to see this guy."

Meredith hands over her phone and shows her a picture of Derek.

"Do you want to know his nickname?"

"Yeah."

"McDreamy."

Steph lets out a laugh

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow it's so true though."

"I know."

She hands the phone back over.

"I will tell you something I love about him."

She nods her head.

"He loves family. He might fight with his sisters but he loves them. My brother and sister are like other siblings to him. Right now he is sitting and looking after my little sister. He is so loving and kind and family means the world to him. That's what I love about him."

"He is so your prince. Why don't you hurry up and go and go back out with him before I do."

"Hey you're having a baby and you have a husband."

"I know but I like to have my options if he doesn't make it."

Meredith swallows the lump in her throat.

"I know."

Meredith tells her everything from Charlie and Jackson. Derek and stories about the two of them. Family, Kaylee's birth and everything that has happened since then.

**What did you think let me know. You guys are just going to have to hold on for a few more chapters. I am writing the last chapter now. So hold on and in a few chapters happiness will be here.**

**Next chapter is the delivery of Steph's delivery and just everything else. The chapter after next is a 3 year jump. **


	42. You Can Do This

**Here is the next chapter. It is Meredith helping Steph mainly.**

**Enjoy…**

The doctor had just left Steph's room and told her she was now 9 centimetres dilated. The contractions were getting closer and closer and she was ready to become a mother. Only thing was that Mitch was missing. She was growing anxious and Meredith kept reassuring her even though she knew that Mitch had died in surgery. The intern was too scared to tell her and just ran away. She was a coward in Meredith's opinion but that didn't matter.

She had excused herself to make a quick phone call when another Doctor walks towards the room. He had the dark blue scrubs. He must have just been in surgery. She closes her phone and follows them into the room.

Meredith moves beside Steph again and holds onto her hand.

"Do you have some more information about Mitch? The intern said she would be back with some information over an hour ago but I haven't received anything."

"Okay Steph I need to say this. The intern was supposed to come and tell you this. I am so sorry Mitch didn't make it. His brain just swelled and he is now in a coma."

"Will he wake up?"

"I'm sorry he is brain dead and there is nothing we can do."

Steph just starts crying. Meredith rubs her back and holds her close to her body.

"I'm so sorry. I will have someone come by later after your delivery and they will take you to see him."

Steph doesn't say a word.

"We're going to get going now."

The two doctors walk out of the room and leave Steph and Meredith by themselves.

After a few minutes she calms down.

"Tell me about Mitch, Steph and how you met him."

"We both have known each other since we were ten. We were next door neighbours. Our friendship grew closer overtime. When we were halfway through high school he started developing feelings for me but I said that our friendship was to close and if something happened then I didn't think we could go back to where we were. We reached Uni and he asked me out on a date. I accepted, you know it couldn't hurt. We got to talking more seriously than we had before. I knew from that night on I was in love with the boy."

"Oh that's so sweet."

"Yeah it is. I always thought my soul mate would be someone else but it happened to be my next door neighbour. When we were 23 he popped the question. The next year we got married in a huge Church with all our family members and friends. And a year and a half after the wedding I am now I widower with a baby."

"Hey cheer up. You will be having a baby very soon and as soon as that moment happens you will forget everything in the world and focus all your attention on this beautiful baby. You won't forget about Mitch but just in that moment the sole thing for you is to care for that baby."

"I know."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"If it was a boy Samuel and a girl Savannah."

"They are pretty names."

"Yeah I'm hoping for a boy though and that he is a splitting image of Mitch. Sandy blonde hair and green eyes."

"That would be cute and a baby boy would also be ideal."

"Why?"

"Then Kaylee and your baby can get married." Meredith says.

"Of course. We will have to introduce them to one another as soon as possible and raise them telling them that they are destined for marriage and they don't have a say in that."

"Yes but if the baby is a girl then I guess they will have to be best friends."

"Even better."

...

The next hour passes and she is now at 10 cm and is ready to push.

"Okay Steph it's now time for you to push." The doctor tells her.

She nods her head and sits up. Meredith holds onto her hand and is rubbing circles on her back.

She gives a first push and the doctor tells her to keep going.

When the head is delivered she starts crying.

"Steph what's wrong?"

"I can't do this without him."

"Yes you can. You have almost delivered your baby. You are doing this and who said you were alone. I'm here with you. So you ready to try again?"

She nods her head and pushes one last time.

A small cry fills the air and she smiles falling back.

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy."

Meredith smiles and has tears in her eyes. Steph sits back up and the baby is placed into her arms. His whimpers are settled as soon as he is placed on Steph's chest.

"He is gorgeous Steph." Meredith tells her.

"Oh my god. He is amazing."

"He is isn't he?"

"And he looks just like Mitch."

They stare at the baby for a few moments.

"Do we have a name for him yet?"

"Yes Samuel Mitchell."

"Gorgeous name. We are just going to take him and clean him up."

They take Samuel out from Steph's arms and go and clean him up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Your right all my focus is on him and nothing else."

"See I told you."

...

4 hours after Steph's delivery it was midnight.

"I'm going now Steph. I will be back in the morning. If you need me then ask the nurses to contact me."

"Okay. Meredith I just wanted to say thank you for being here with me."

"It was my pleasure. Missing out on a new person being born is an opportunity not to miss. Get some rest please and I will be back."

"Okay night Mer."

"Night Steph."

Meredith grabbed her gear and left. She walked towards the elevators and headed to Charlie's room. She walked in and saw Derek snuggled under a blanket in the cot and Charlie sound asleep.

She placed her bag down kicked her shoes off and went and laid down next to Derek. He woke as soon as he felt her move him. She pulled the blanket up to her neck and snuggled in next to him.

"What did she have?" He asks.

"A baby boy. Samuel Mitchell. 8 pounds 2 ounces."

"Is he a cute baby?'

"Absolutely gorgeous. He takes after his father apparently."

"I will have to meet him then."

"You will but later tomorrow because she is going to go and see Mitch and decide about pulling the plug on him."

"Poor Steph just as is about to have a baby her husband dies on the table."

"I know but she is a strong girl. She will make it through."

He moves her closer to his body.

"How was Charlie since I left?"

"Fine. She has slept most of the night and only woke for a few minutes and she was fast asleep."

"Okay then."

"Night Mer."

"Night Derek."

Within a few minutes they are asleep.

...

They wake the next morning to screaming. They then realise that it is Charlie

Meredith jumps up quickly and moves to her side. Charlie is asleep still.

"I think she is having a nightmare." Mer says.

Meredith starts shaking her.

"Charlie, Charlie wake up."

Charlie stops screaming and wakes up.

"What happened?" Charlie asks.

"You had a bad dream and you were screaming. What happened?"

"I just had a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"I was just being chased by a monster and he got me."

"Hey it's okay it was only a dream."

"I know."

"Try and get back to bed." Meredith says.

She closes her eyes and she is fast asleep.

Meredith tucks her in and sees what time it is.

"It's almost 7 we could try and sleep some more or go for a walk."

"A walk sounds good. I don't think I will be able to sleep again."

"I'll show you baby Samuel then."

They put their shoes on and Meredith grabs her bag and they leave Charlie's room. They head towards the elevator and go to the maternity floor. They got off the elevator and walk to the nursery. They stand at the window and look in at all the babies.

"Oh they are all so cute." Meredith says.

"I know they really are."

Meredith searches the rows for Samuel.

"Found him. He is in the middle row. Second from the right. He is the one with his hand above his head asleep."

Derek sees him. He lifts his hand and places it on Mer's neck and squeezes it.

"He is adorable."

"I know and he is our future son in law."

"Since when?"

"Since me and Steph agreed. The minute he was born that was it. If he was a girl she would be Kaylee's best friend but since he is a boy they are going to be marrying each other."

"But what if they don't want to?" He says wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her neck.

"They have no choice. It will be an arranged marriage."

"Good luck explaining that to Kaylee when she is older."

"She will be fine." Meredith says with a smile.

She turns and faces him.

"What are you two doing planning on stealing my baby?" A voice says.

Meredith notices the voice and turns to her left and sees Steph walking down.

"No I'm showing Derek his future son in law."

"Does he approve?"

"Yes I do. He is absolutely gorgeous."

She stands next to them and looks in.

"Congratulations by the way." Derek says.

"Thank you Derek."

"What are you doing out of bed anyway?" Mer asks.

"I couldn't sleep and the nurse said that I should walk down and have a look at my boy."

"Okay then. You're not sore or anything?"

"No I'm not."

"That's good."

"I'm also on my way up to see Mitch. I was wondering if you would come up with me Mer."

"Sure Steph. Are you going to take Samuel?"

"Yeah I am."

"I'll go and get a nurse then." Meredith says.

"Thanks."

Derek and Meredith walk towards the nurses. Station together.

"I'm going to go and get some breakfast. Would you like me to get you some?"

"Yes please."

"Okay I'll meet you soon."

"Okay."

He walks away and she asks the nurse.

She follows the nurse back to the nursery and she takes Samuel out of his bed and hands him over to Steph.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time dear." She says.

The nurse walks away and Steph looks at Meredith.

"You ready Steph?"

"Yeah."

They head up to Mitch's room. They arrive to the room and she stops and stands there for a moment.

"You can take a minute if you want."

"No I'm fine. I have to do this."

She takes a deep breath and opens the door to his room. She steps in and Meredith follows behind shutting the door behind her. She notices he is hooked up to machines. Lots and lots of them. Mainly just keeping him alive until Steph chooses to pull the plug.

"I can wait outside if you want." Mer says.

"No its fine. Stay please."

Steph walks to Mitch's side. She has Samuel in her arms.

"Hi Mitch. I know you probably can't hear me but I love and I'm going to miss you. A whole lot. I also wanted to introduce our son to you. We had a baby boy. From the very beginning you thought we would have a baby boy and now we do. I called him Samuel Mitchell. We were in love with Samuel. So now we can love the name every day. Hopefully one day we can all be together and we can share those moments we missed out on when he was growing up but I'm sure you will be watching us every single day of our lives from now on. I love you and I wish it didn't end like this."

She leans in and kisses his lips. Steph's eyes are filled with tears. She moves back and lays Samuel on his chest. For closeness towards his father one last time. Samuel snuggles into his father.

After a few minutes she takes him off his chest and turns to Meredith. She passes her Samuel. Meredith settles him over her shoulder and starts rubbing his back. Steph turns back to Mitch and hugs him and kisses him again. She turns back and is now crying.

"You ready to go?"

She nods her head. Meredith wraps an arm around her shoulders and they leave the room. Notifying the doctor on the way out that they can harvest his organs and then that is it.

They walk back into Steph's room and Steph settles herself into her bed. Meredith sits in the chair and nurses Samuel.

"Are you going to notify your family about Mitch?"

"Yeah I will. I just need a moment and I will tell them and also about Sam."

"Okay take your time."

She doesn't say anything.

"How would you feel if you were in this position with Derek? Him dying when you just had Kaylee."

"Me and Derek aren't together but I'm sure I would be upset like you are. He is one of my best friends and we have shared everything together. If I had to pull the plug I'm sure I would feel like his wife and not his best friend."

"Do you ever wish you were still with him?"

"Well yes and no. I need time to know what I want. When I had just had Kaylee we were having a lot of comfort sex because of the crappy year we have both had. But we had abused the title of it and were just having sex like a couple. I decided to end it because I needed time to think and breathe on my own. We decided that when we are both ready we will get back together."

"You said that you have dated. Did you two date when you found out about Kaylee?"

"Yeah we did for about a month or so."

"Why did that end?"

"I caught him kissing another girl at a party we were at each other's necks about it and his mum said that we need to think of a situation that worked for us and we decided to break up so it was easier."

"Do you wish that you didn't break up?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well why don't you go and get back together with him like right now."

"My life is so messed up. I still need time to think before I commit."

"He is pretty handsome. How could you not be with him?"

"I don't know but he is my McDreamy."

"What?"

"Oh it's a nickname we gave him. The girls call him my McDreamy because he is just so."

"Dreamy?"

"Yeah."

The girls both break into a fit of laughter.

Sam then wakes up.

"Oh here I will give you to your mummy because she has your breakfast. I do have some but it isn't for you it's for my baby and your future wife." Meredith says handing him over to Steph.

Steph goes to feed him but is unsure.

"I don't know what to do." She says.

"Hey its fine. I will tell you what I do and you try that. Some mothers find it hard at first to feed."

"How long did it take you?"

"A few hours."

Meredith tells her what to do and guides her through. After Meredith demonstrates Sam still doesn't attach himself. Steph is at a near breaking point.

"Hey Steph don't get to overwhelmed it happens. We can get the nurse to take him back now and you can get some rest."

"Okay."

Meredith gets the nurse and she takes him away.

"I will get Kaylee and when he starts feeding I will show you that way."

"Okay. I'm going to get some rest."

"Good. I will be back soon. I'm having some breakfast."

"Thanks Mer."

"No worries."

...

Meredith turns up at Charlie's room. She finds Derek isn't in there. She heads down to the cafeteria and sees that he is sitting there with Kaylee. She sits down and kisses Kaylee's cheek. As soon as she does that Kaylee looks up and smiles at her mummy. She holds her arms out and Meredith takes her into her arms.

"Hello baby girl. I have missed you so much."

"Mum just dropped her off she had to take the kids to school and they called her into work."

"That's fine."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

He leaves the table and Meredith entertains Kaylee.

He sits the food in front of her and she puts Kaylee into the capsule and digs into the food.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I haven't eaten since we swapped her for the pizza."

"Oh you could have told me."

"That's fine. I was too excited with Sam being born."

"Did it feel like Kaylee being born?"

"Yes and no. I was doing the job you were supposed to do." She says with a playful smile.

"Yeah I know. I didn't plan on that."

"Me either."

A few minutes pass.

"Oh I got my exam results back and I did pretty well." Mer says.

"Same. I got 4th in the state."

"I got 3rd in the state."

His face grows wide and a huge smile is on it.

"Are you serious? That is great Mer. I'm so proud of you."

He jumps up and drags her up with him as well. He moves her into his arms and spins her around a few times. They stop and look into each other's eyes. They both kiss each other.

After realising what has happened they pull apart.

"Oh I didn't mean for that to happen." Derek says.

"It's fine Derek. I was probably going to kiss you as well. So it's all cool. We can call it a congratulatory kiss."

"Okay sure."

They sit back down on the seats.

"Oh and I also got this." Derek says holding up a huge yellow envelope.

"What is it?"

"I'm guessing it is my med school results. If I have made it to med school or not."

"Are you going to open it?"

"Of course."

He opens the letter.

"Read it out."

"Dear Derek Shepherd. We have received your application and we are pleased to say that we have accepted you into our medical school program. We are pleased with all the recommendations from all your teachers and your principal and with your test results from your exams. We are looking forward to meeting you on our open day and seeing you in our program for next year."

"Wow they love you."

"I know. That's surreal that they said they loved everything."

"Yeah hopefully it will be the same for me the next year."

"It will be."

"I know you have told me."

"And I'm telling you again that it will be so there is no need to worry."

"I'm not."

"Good." He gathers his rubbish up. "Now I have to go and see Mark."

"What is it this time?"

"No idea."

"Okay well have fun."

"I will try."

He says goodbye and leaves them.

Meredith finishes off her coffee and turns down to Kaylee.

"Come on sweetie lets go for a walk."

She picks the capsule up and goes for a walk.

"I'm going to go and introduce you to someone."

She walks to the elevator and goes to the ICU floor. She gets off and walks down to Saxon's room. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees and woman. Long leggy and long flowing blonde hair. She is stick thin as well. She then notices a baby sitting on Saxon's chest and he is laughing and playing with the baby.

The woman picks up the baby and puts the baby on her hip. She bends down and kisses his cheek. She says goodbye and leaves his room. She smiles at Meredith and then leaves.

Meredith stands at the door and looks in at him. She was going to go and ask him who she was. She opens the door to his room and walks in. She sits the capsule down on the chair.

"Hey Meredith how are you?"

"Who was that woman just then? Cause she didn't look like a sister or anything she looked more like a girlfriend."

"Oh that was Missy. She is my step sister and not my girlfriend and she is looking after my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah I do. Is that a problem?"

"Um no it's not a problem. I better let my secret out of the bag as well."

She turns to the capsule and takes Kaylee out.

"This is my daughter Kaylee."

"So I'm guessing this is your reason for taking next year off?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well she is gorgeous."

"Yeah she is. What's your daughter's name?"

"Brianna."

"How old is she?"

"5 months. I'm taking a guess is Kaylee 3 months?"

"No she is 2."

They start talking about their daughters when Meredith's phone starts ringing.

She talks for a few minutes and then hangs up.

"Sorry I have to get going. My sister is asking for me."

"That's fine. I will see you later I guess."

"Maybe. Have fun."

"I'll try."

Meredith kisses his cheek. Grabs the capsule and she leaves smiling.

**So what did you think? Let me know. **

**So next chapter is going to jump 3 years. Be warned that they are not together. Derek is engaged to be married and Meredith is dating Saxon. So hold on and very very very soon will we have our reunion of Meredith and Derek.**

**I'll update either tomorrow or early Saturday.**


	43. You Are my World

**Here is the next one. I know that some of you aren't happy about the relationships in this but the relationships make them realise what they actually want in life and who they want to be with. So keep reading. **

**Eenjoy…**

_3 years later._

_The past 3 years had been busy for Meredith and Derek. From being parents to Kaylee, to looking after Jackson and Charlie. Med school, family dramas, birthdays, Christmases, holidays and friendships._

_Derek had started dating Addison halfway through his first year as a med student. It just happened the dating. He was happy and the two of them moved in together. Before med school the two of them had met before when Jackson was hit by the car on his bike. That was the first discussion they had. Derek had told her about Kaylee and she was fine with it. The only thing was that Mer was a bit jealous that he had a new girl. The thing was they were also engaged to be married in the middle of November._

_So Meredith accepted to start dating Saxon. Their relationship wasn't as exclusive as Derek and Addison but they didn't care and were going at their own pace. For their dates they would usually take Brianna and Kaylee with them and bond over the two of them. Meredith was happy with Saxon. He was also in the same year as Derek, Mark and Addison. So Derek was fine with him. But Meredith knew him better he was hurting inside as well._

_And in the Shepherd clan there had been 5 babies added to the family. Nancy had her twins. Conner and Caitlin where born in April the year after Kaylee. Kathleen had also given birth to a baby girl in December of that year. Her name was Claire. Nancy then gave birth to another little girl the next year Madison. And Kathleen had just delivered another girl 2 weeks ago Lacey. Meredith was thrilled because there were more cousins for Kaylee and every time Derek was with them he would light up and Meredith always smiled when he saw him like that._

_..._

Meredith woke to Charlie and Jackson walking into her room.

"Happy birthday Meredith." They say.

"Thanks guys. Where's Kaylee?"

"She is downstairs with Derek."

"Derek's here?"

"Yeah he came to do the birthday special with Kaylee and you."

"Well that is nice. Come here you two." She says.

They jump into bed with her. Jackson now 15 and Charlie now 9. She wraps her arms around them.

"You two have gotten so big. I wish you stayed small forever."

"I wish that we didn't. I want to be a grown up." Jackson says.

"Jackson let me tell you sometimes being a kid is for the best."

"Yeah but our childhood we had to deal with all adult things so it is fine."

"I know. Anyway the moral to my story I wish you were still little and Kaylee as well. She has gotten so big; she doesn't even look like my baby anymore."

"Mer she will be your baby for a while so no need to worry." Charlie says.

"Car the last time I said that I had just conceived her. So if I say that again then I will most likely get pregnant."

"I hope not." Jackson says.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing but just some of the boys in my year would have something to say about that. Most of them say how hot you are and that they would like to tap you but some of them do say that you are a slut for being pregnant when you were in high school."

"What have you said to them?"

"Just to shut up and some other things."

"Okay well be careful at what you say because they could take that the wrong way and could hurt you."

"I know you say this all the time."

"It's helpful though isn't it?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"I mean all the time."

"Good. Now breakfast smells cooked and ready. Let's go and eat."

"But Mer you are supposed to have breakfast in bed."

"Not today."

Meredith climbs out of bed and Charlie and Jackson follow her down the stairs to the kitchen. She turns the corner and sights Derek standing at the bench and Kaylee in front of him running her hands over his face and the two of them laughing.

"Happy birthday Kaylee." Mer says.

Kaylee turns and sees Mer. Her eyes light up and she smiles.

"Mumma."

Meredith walks over to her and takes her into her arms. She spins her around in a circle. She stops and holds her upside down and blows a raspberry on her belly. Laughter escapes her mouth. The laugh that makes Derek go all gooey inside and the laugh that makes Meredith smile. Kaylee has the same personality as Meredith. The same laugh as well. But on the outside she is all Derek. Which makes Meredith love her so much. Meredith has learnt that sometimes Kaylee will show a side of Derek but mostly it is Meredith she shows.

"Down mumma."

"What's the magic word?"

"Pease."

"Good girl."

Meredith puts her into the highchair and Derek serves breakfast for everyone.

"Happy birthday Mer." Derek says as he places a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Derek. Breakfast smells good."

They all sit down and start eating. After they finish the food Meredith puts Kaylee onto her lap and Derek puts his presents from him in front of them. Kaylee opens hers first.

Kaylee holds it in front of her and has a confused look on her face. Everyone laughs at her.

"Do you know what is princess?" Derek asks.

Kaylee shakes her head.

"It's a locket and if you open it up there is a photo of mummy and me. Because we are not always going to be together so if you miss us then you look at it."

"Here let me put it on for you." Meredith says.

Meredith clips it on around her neck and Kaylee holds onto it and examines it again.

"Do you like it sweetie?" Derek asks.

She looks up at him and smiles a toothy grin.

"I take that as a yes."

She holds her arms up for a hug. Derek picks her up and hugs her and keeps her on his hip while Mer opens her present.

"Okay this is from me and Kaylee."

She holds onto the silver bracelet.

"Derek I can't take this it must have cost a fortune." She says.

"Meredith you are going to take it because it is a gift from me and you are allowed to be spoiled because it is your 21st."

"Wow it is beautiful but I wish you didn't get me something this expansive."

"Meredith don't feel guilty or anything. I wanted to get you one."

"Thank you."

She stands up and hugs him.

"Let me put it on for you."

Derek puts it around her wrist and clasps it. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Mer we are going to go and get you our presents for you and Kaylee." Charlie says as they leave the room.

"So you like it?"

"Yes I do. I really do."

"Good because I knew you lost yours a while back and I saw this and I knew that I had to replace it because it was one of your favourite bracelets when we were in high school. You were so sad when you lost it."

"I know and you came and helped me search for it. We spent hours looking for it."

"But we never found it."

"Yeah that was a pity but I now have a new one to wear."

Charlie and Jackson then walk into the kitchen with their hands full with presents. They sit them on the table and Kaylee's eyes grow wide as she sees them and she bounces around on Derek's hip.

"Kaylee calm down sweetie you can open them in a minute." Derek says.

"Okay this year we have gotten two separate presents but we also have worked on another present together." Charlie says. "Jackson you can go first."

Meredith tears the paper away and there is a jewellery box. She opens the box and a silver ring is in there.

"Oh Jackson that is beautiful."

"Yeah and it matches your bracelet."

She puts it on her middle finger on her right hand and smiles at it.

"Here Mer." Charlie says.

Meredith takes the present into her hands and unwraps the paper from it. There is another jewellery box but this time it is longer. She opens the box and there is a silver anklet.

"Oh that is beautiful Car. God this must have cost you all a lot of money to buy these."

"Who cares, it's your birthday you deserve to be spoilt." Jackson says.

"I know."

"Okay this is our joint present. We have been working on it for a few months now. It is something special that we wanted to do for you because of everything you have done for us." Charlie explains.

"We hope you like it."

Jackson hands over the last present and she unwraps it. There is a scrap book folder. Written across the front is a birthday message.

_To Meredith_

_We wanted to do something special for your birthday this year. Since you have always been there for us and never gave up even why you were in the worst condition. We love you and always will._

_Jackson and Charlie._

Just reading that message has made Meredith tear up.

"Open it." Charlie tells her.

Meredith turns the page and there is a picture of her and details about her.

_Meredith Grey _

_1__st__ of October 1992_

Along with drawings.

She turns to the next page and there is the title of wonder woman and why she is that along with more photos.

She keeps turning each page and there is a new title with pictures and drawings of her. She reaches the last few sections.

One of the sections is a page dedicated to Meredith's pregnancy with Kaylee. With Ultrasounds, photos of a pregnant Meredith, doctor visits. There are also photos of the nursery being painted, photos of putting the finishing touches in, like clothes, toys. And on the last page of the section a pair of booties and a baby hat. That section is titled _a new Chapter with A baby on the way._

Meredith smiles at all the comments that have been written from what the kids have said to her to the things that Meredith has told them.

She turns to the next section and it is dedicated to Kaylee called _New Beginnings. _There are photos of Kaylee after she was just delivered with a comment underneath – I delivered my baby niece, Jackson. There are photos among photos of Kaylee her hospital tag has also been thrown in. Meredith smiles as she reads all the comments and looks at the photos. She turns to the next page and there is Kaylee's song. She reads over and smiles even more. There is also a photo of Jackson holding onto his trophy from the talent show and another comment – if you weren't born I would not have won.

She turns to the next section and it is bigger. It is of her and Derek. _You are my world, if you weren't here, who knows what would happen. _She smiles at the title and looks over everything that has been put in. Every single memory has been recorded in this book from their first meeting to last week and everything else that has happened in between. There are their school photos from year 8 – the day we met I will never forget.

Meredith spends a good ten minutes just looking at that section. Every piece of history between them has been recorded. The doorbell is what distracts her.

"I'll get it." Derek says.

"So what do you think?"

"Guys I absolutely love it. Thank you so much."

Meredith pulls them in for a hug.

"That's good because we spent forever on it."

"Well that was time well wasted for a present this good. I love how you incorporated everything into it and even added the personal quotes. Along with all the drawings of wonder woman, the uterus with Kaylee in it, the little drawings of people, flowers, butterflies and hearts."

"What was your favourite part?"Charlie asks.

"I can't pick everything is amazing I love everything that you have done."

"And there are pages left over so if it is fine with you we would like to keep adding to it." Jackson says.

"That's fine with me."

"Meredith Saxon and Bri are here." Derek calls out.

"Okay."

She kisses Charlie and Jackson on the forehead and turns to see Derek walking in with Saxon and Bri following.

"Hey Mer happy birthday." Saxon says.

"Thank you." She says as she hugs him and kisses him quickly. "Morning Bri."

"We bought you this it isn't your proper present but Bri wanted to bring you and Kaylee these."

Bri hands over a box. She opens the lid and there are some cupcakes that have been decorated with butterflies and flowers.

"Oh they look delicious."

"That's good. And I also brought you these."

From behind him and shows a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh they are beautiful thank you." She leans in and kisses him again for longer time.

They start talking and Derek watches from the kitchen. He feels jealous but knows that he shouldn't be jealous. The door bell then sounds again.

"Excuse me." Meredith says.

She opens the front door and standing there is Addison with a present.

"Morning Addie."

"Morning Meredith, happy birthday."

"Thank you. Derek is in the kitchen if you won't mind coming through."

"Sure."

Addison follows Meredith into the kitchen.

Derek walks over and kisses her.

"Hey I woke this morning and you weren't here so I guessed you were here."

"You guessed right."

"Oh here is Kaylee's present."

"Okay, she is bouncing around ready to open them so come and sit down."

Addison goes and sits down at the table.

"Mer, Kaylee wants to open her presents."

"Okay come take a seat."

Saxon sits down with Bri on his lap next to Addison. Charlie and Jackson have also sat down at the table. Derek hands Kaylee over to Meredith and she sits her on her lap.

"Okay what present do you want to open Kaylee?" Derek asks.

"Mummas."

"Okay here you go." Derek says handing her Meredith's present.

Kaylee starts tearing the paper away from the present. There is a jewellery box and a photo frame. Meredith opens the box for her and there is a small charm bracelet and a few charms are on it already. Meredith had been collecting charms since Kaylee was born.

"Is this like yours and Car's?"

"Yes it is sweetie."

"Can I wear it?"

"Yes you can."

Meredith clips the bracelet on and Kaylee is more interested in the charms.

"I'll tell you what they mean and why they are special to me later." Meredith whispers in her ear.

"Okay mumma."

"Now look at the photo frame I got."

Kaylee looks at the photo frame and there is a photo of Kaylee, Derek and Meredith together. It was taken at their ski trip this year. Kaylee is in the middle of Meredith and Derek and she is smiling and she receives a kiss from both of them on her cheek.

"I like mumma."

"Do you. That's good because it is my favourite photo."

After opening all the presents from everyone she was given two more photo frames from Charlie and Jackson. A toy giraffe from Charlie since she is in love with them. A jewellery box from Addison and a toy microphone from Jackson. His reason for it was because whenever he played the guitar she would always sing along with him so this time she has a microphone that she can sing into.

Meredith let Charlie and Jackson take Kaylee and Brianna outside to play while everyone else stood around and talked. Meredith opened the present from Addison and it was a pair of ear rings. Every single present this year so far has been jewellery which is strange because she hardly wears it.

After having a coffee Addison leaves.

"I will see you tonight at dinner. Thanks for the presents." Mer says.

"No worries."

Saxon then walks back into the kitchen with Bri on his hip.

"We have to head off. We are meeting my family for lunch." He says as he kisses her cheek. "We will meet you at dinner tonight."

"Okay bye Sax." She kisses his lips and then places a kiss on Brianna's cheek. "Bye Bri I will see you tonight."

"Bye Bye Mer."

The two of them leave and she walks back into the kitchen. Derek is looking through the scrap book. Meredith goes and starts cleaning up.

"This is so good. They have done such a great job on it."

"I know I'm so proud of them."

She packs the dishwasher and cleans up the wrapping paper.

She notices that Derek is on their section.

She starts growing nervous at what he is going to say.

"Oh this part is my favourite. Our whole section is but this line is my favourite the quote from Charlie asking us about how babies are made when we just told her about us."

"I know she knew so much about babies at that age then I did. She is destined to become a baby doctor." Meredith says.

"If our professors heard you say a baby doctor he would not be happy."

"I know it's just easier saying that."

"Yeah it is." He says and looks back down at the book. "Why didn't the kids make me one?"

"Because they don't love you as much as they love me."

"That's not fair."

"I know." She says laughing.

The laughing is brought to a stop when they hear the phone ringing. She picks it up.

"Hello?"

"_Happy birthday." _

"Hi Richard. Thank you."

"_You're welcome. Where is Kaylee?"_

"She is out the back playing with the kids." She moves the phone away from her ear. "Could you get Kaylee please Derek?" He nods his head and goes outside.

"_So what did you get?"_

"A lot of jewellery. Do you remember that bracelet I lost when I was in year 9? The silver one."

"_Yes I do. You were devastated."_

"Well Derek bought me one that is like exactly the same."

"_That's nice of him."_

"Yeah it was. How is mum?"

"_She was brought into hospital this morning. She was lucid and I told her what has happened and they she stopped breathing so she got wheeled in."_

"How is she now?"

"_She's resting. Do you want to talk to her?"_

"No that's fine. Anyway Kaylee is here."

"_Put her on please."_

Meredith puts the phone up to Kaylee's ear.

"_Hello princess its poppy here. Happy birthday."_

"Hi poppy."

"_How are you?'_

"Good I got lots a presents."

"_That nice what did you get?"_

"A necklace, a bracelet like mumma's, a box for my necklace and bracelet, a giraffe, photo fames and a micro so I can sing with Jackson."

"_That sounds great. I'll talk to you later sweetie. Can you put mum back on please?"_

"Okay pop, bye. Wove you."

"_I love you too."_

"Poppy wants to talk to you." Kaylee says as she hands the phone over.

"Okay sweetie. Ask daddy if he will take you back outside again."

"Dadda can I got back outside again?"

"Sure lets go. How about since today is your birthday I will take you outside a special way."

"Okay." She says clapping her hands.

Meredith smiles as she watches them bonding. She puts the phone back up to her ear.

"I'm back."

"_Okay Mer my present should arrive in a few days. Have a great birthday and I will talk to you later about your mother."_

"Okay thanks Richard."

"_Bye Mer have a good day."_

"I will."

She hangs up and heads outside to join in with the fun.

**What did you think, please let me know? **

**Next chapter is the beginning of Kaylee and Meredith's birthday celebration.**


	44. She Still Is

**Here is the next chapter.**

Each year on Kaylee and Meredith's birthday Meredith, Derek, Jackson, Charlie and Kaylee always went out to the hut for lunch. Kaylee had been out at the hut so many times she knew exactly where they were going and she always would ask is they could go there. Meredith would always smile at her and say sure baby just wait for daddy to get here and we can get going.

Once they arrived there she would tire herself out in the first 20 minutes just by running around the land. Meredith would then have to go and put her to bed as soon as they arrive. Meredith thought that it was a waste of time going out there for 20 minutes but Derek thought that it was adorable and knew that his little girl just loved being out here in the wild.

After the lunch at the land they headed home. Kaylee was asleep the whole trip home. She was just worn out from chasing Charlie and Jackson around. The trip home conversation was very casual and Jackson and Charlie were just talking about things that they wanted to do for the rest of the holidays.

They arrived home and Jackson got Kaylee out of her seat and carried her inside to her bed. When Jackson laid her down her eyes opened and she was awake.

"Hey sweetie go back to sleep."

She kept her eyes open so Jackson sang her the lullaby song and she was fast asleep again. As he left her room Meredith bumped into him.

"Is she asleep?"

"She woke up but I sang to her and she is now asleep again."

"Okay thank you."

"Um Mer can Jasmine come over for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Of course."

"Can you drive me to go and pick her up?"

"Sure but you have to stay here and watch Kaylee for me."

"Okay. Thank you."

She picked Jasmine up and Meredith brought her home. Jasmine was also coming out to tea with them tonight so that worked out okay.

They walked through the front door and saw that Steph was there.

"Hey Steph."

"Hi Meredith happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Where's Kaylee?"

"She is asleep. She wore herself out after being at the land for 5 seconds."

"That's so cute."

"Yeah it is. Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Um no thanks. I have to go home and get ready for dinner tonight and I need to go and pick Sam up from mums."

"Okay then. I guess I will see you tonight?"

"Yeah you will. Bye Mer."

"Bye Steph."

Steph left and Meredith went and had a look at the scrapbook.

When she saw Kaylee's section she started to remember the time she started walking and her first words and everything else that had happened. She gets up and goes to the lounge room and hooks the video camera up to the TV. She sits back on the lounge and presses play. The video library of Kaylee's first year pops up. She clicks play on the first video.

There is a video montage from the hospital after she was born.

The video starts playing and it is Jackson singing Kaylee's song to Kaylee

The next video starts and it is her being sung to by Meredith she looked about a month old and Meredith was singing the lullaby.

The next video was her watching the Christmas lights on the Christmas tree. She was in her bouncy chair and Charlie and Jackson were on either side of her watching the lights flicker and change.

Christmas day was the next one. Derek recorded the whole opening of the presents and seeing their faces light up excited made Meredith smile. From Jackson seeing his new bike, Charlie opening all her new Barbie toys and to Kaylee just enjoying the paper and the shrieks of laughter. Every time the camera came to Kaylee she bounced around in her chair and kicked her legs with a huge smile. Meredith then trying to get her attention with her new presents. Meredith just laughed at her daughter and how excited she got when the camera came to her. Kaylee was also closely interested in the kids playing their new Wii. She is watching them again and smiling each time she hears her name being called.

The next video pops up and it isn't of Kaylee. It is of Meredith and Derek standing in the hallway at Carolyn's house. She never remembers this being recorded. She turns the volume up and hears the voices.

"Merry Christmas Mer."

"Same to you."

"I know that I already gave you a present but I needed to give you something else."

He leans into her kisses her passionately.

Why doesn't she remember all of this? Maybe because she had a bit to drink that night. She realises that Jackson and Charlie must have been filming them because she can hear their giggles on screen.

The next video pops up and it is the next year at Bubble Bay. Various clips show up from the drive there, the hotel, the beach and all the adventures they had down there.

Meredith watches all the videos that are of just her and Derek stuffing around with Kaylee. Kaylee is on the ground and Meredith and Derek are playing with her. Meredith smiles at the video. The next one is of Kaylee rolling onto her tummy, the determination in her eyes is so cute to start commando crawling.

The videos flicker and some of them are just of Jackson playing his new song, playing the Wii. Braden's first birthday. Charlie and Meredith dancing around the lounge room. Meredith has Kaylee on her hip and has the music blaring. Kaylee eating solid food and sitting up by herself. Her crawling at six months and blabbering away to herself as Jackson plays the guitar. Playing with Brianna and Samuel. Sleeping with Daddy on the lounge. Sleeping with mummy in bed. Outside in her kiddie pool splashing around. Easter and being carried around by Jackson to find the eggs and digging into all the chocolates. Meeting her new cousins Conner and Caitlin. Out at the land in the river.

Crawling after Juno and Bundy in the backyard then Juno giving her a huge lick on her face. Watching Charlie play with her Barbie dolls. Being fed by Carolyn. Waiting for daddy at the front door to come home from med school and Derek opening the door and picking her up into her arms and spinning her around and giving her a big kiss. Bath time and almost splashing half of the water out of the bathtub. Watching Jackson training for soccer. A video of Meredith, Kaylee, Brianna and Sam sleeping. Charlie and Meredith making cupcakes and covering each other in the flour. Watching Jackson play soccer. Watching Charlie dancing. Playing with Alice and Amelia. Braden, Caitlin, Conner and Kaylee all asleep together. Kathleen announcing she is pregnant again.

Jackson and Jasmine come and join her on the lounge and start watching the videos.

Kaylee's first word of mum and then saying peanut straight after at 9 months old. Watching her take her first few steps.

"Now who are we waiting for Kaylee?"

"Dada, Car and Jack."

"My baby you just spoke."

Kaylee just smiles and shows off her front tooth.

"Who do you love?"

"Mumma."

"I love you too baby girl."

The next videos are her walking, eating, bathing, sleeping, playing. The next few videos are of her and all of Meredith and Derek's friends. She is being passed from one to another and is blabbering away to all of them. The next is of Kaylee and Jasmine. Jasmine has her on her hip and Kaylee is talking her little heart out about everything. Then watching Jackson playing his guitar and Kaylee dancing. Caitlin and Conner's christening and Kaylee and Braden sneaking some food at the reception and then hiding under that table and eating it. Meredith and Derek had chased her around that whole day because she was walking everywhere and hiding. Jackson had followed them around with the camera and caught the looks on their faces when they saw the two of them asleep and covered in food. Meredith took Kaylee and Derek took Braden and they got them cleaned up and put them to bed.

The next video is at Kaylee's first birthday and the events from that day. Samuel crawling. And the food fight that Kaylee had started. By throwing her cake at Braden. The last video is of Kaylee giving Derek a huge sloppy kiss and leaving cake all over his face.

After watching all the videos Meredith was smiling and crying at the same time. The crying was from laughing so much at her baby girl.

"She was such a funny baby." Jackson says.

"She still is."

"No I mean starting the food fight and then giving Derek that huge kiss and leaving cake everywhere. Me and Charlie watched some of these videos the other day but she is so funny in almost everyone of them."

"I know."

Meredith hears Kaylee crying and then she looks at her watch.

"You two better start getting ready. We have to leave soon."

"Okay Jas can go and have a shower first."

"I don't care just one of you get in the shower."

Meredith takes Kaylee out of her bed and kisses her.

"Hello princess did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"That's good because we are about to go out and have a birthday dinner for the both of us and eat some cake and see everyone."

"Is Uncle George and aunt Iz coming?"

"Yes they are, along with Cristina and Mark and all of mummy and daddy's friends."

"Is poppa going to be there?"

"No he won't but all your other friends will be so you won't miss him."

"Kay, can I have a bath?"

"Sure sweetie. Let's go and run you one and we can get you ready."

"Can you have one with me?"

"What about a shower then?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

Meredith gets into the shower with Kaylee and she washes her. Meredith washes her hair as quick as possible and Kaylee sits and plays with a toy.

They both get out of the shower and Meredith wraps a towel around her then wraps one around Kaylee. She takes her to Meredith's bedroom and Meredith throws her sweats on and then goes and takes Kaylee down to her room to get dressed. She grabs Kaylee again and takes her back to Mer's room and sits her on her bed while she goes through her cupboard for some clothes to wear.

"Kaylee I don't know what to wear."

"Mumma you're beautiful in anythink."

"Thank you sweetie. Should I wear a dress like you?"

Kaylee nods her head.

"This one?" Meredith says holding on up.

"One that match mine mumma."

"Okay then. She then pulls out a maxi dress that has a similar pattern to Kaylee's.

"This?"

"Yes mumma."

Meredith changes into the dress and goes to do her hair.

"Mumma can you do my hair?" Kaylee asks from next to her.

"What do you want done?"

"Can you put a band in?"

"Sure." Meredith picks her up and puts her onto the basin.

Meredith grabs a white head band and places it in her hair. She runs her hand over her black locks and smiles.

"See?"

"Here we go."

Meredith picks her up and shows Kaylee herself in the mirror.

"I'm pretty mumma."

"You're more than pretty you're absolutely gorgeous."

"So are you mumma."

"Come here sweetie."

Meredith pulls her in for a hug and gives her a kiss.

"Now I'm going to finish getting ready. Do you want to go and hurry Jackson and Charlie up?"

"Kay mumma."

Meredith puts her on the ground and she wanders out to the kid's room. She walks into Charlie's room.

"Mumma said get ready." Kaylee says.

"Okay Kaylee."

Kaylee walks out and goes down to Jackson's room. She pushes the door but it won't open. She starts knocking on it.

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson."

The door opens and Jackson peaks out to Kaylee.

"Mumma said to get ready. We gotta leave soon."

"I know, I'm just waiting for Jasmine to get out of the shower and I will get in."

"Kay."

Kaylee then walks back to Meredith.

...

_Meredith was sitting on the floor in the lounge room playing with Kaylee. Derek was sitting on the lounge studying and the kids are watching TV. Kaylee is standing and Meredith has her in between her legs. Kaylee moves out of her lap and stands up by herself._

"_Um Derek I think she is about to start walking." Meredith says._

_Derek looks up from his book and looks at Kaylee._

_He stumbles off the lounge and grabs the video camera. He sits in front of Kaylee and turns it on just in time to catch Kaylee take her first steps. Kaylee walked straight towards Derek and just before she reached him she fell on her bottom. Jackson and Charlie got off the lounge and called out to her to move towards them. She giggled each time she took a step. Meredith sat back and watched at how fast her baby girl was growing up. Just the day before she said Dada. _

_The rest of the night she walked everywhere and anywhere she could. _

_..._

After getting the kids showered and dressed Meredith locked up the house and they headed out for dinner.

They arrived at the restaurant and they all got out of the car. Meredith grabbed Kaylee out and Jasmine stayed behind to help her. While the other two went inside to set up.

Once inside Meredith is swamped with all her friends.

"Happy birthday Meredith."

"Thanks guys."

They all leave her when Carolyn walks over.

"There is my granddaughter."

"Nanna." Kaylee says.

Carolyn takes her into her arms and kisses her cheek.

"I have a present for you but we are going to have to wait a while for it."

"Okay."

"Braden and everyone else are in the kids room. I'll go and show you around to everyone and then I will go and put you in there with them."

"Kay."

Carolyn takes her around to everyone and Kaylee receives hugs and kisses from them all. She is enjoying all the attention from them.

"Where do you want me to put this Mer?" Jas asks.

"Um just put it at the table I guess."

Derek then comes up behind her.

"Hello Mer. Did you bring the cameras?"

"Yes I did."

"Good."

"Is Addison here yet?"

"Um she can't make it. She got called into work at the last minute."

"You okay with that?"

"Yeah its only work but being with my baby makes me forget about it."

"What about me?"

"Yes and you too. Might I say you look gorgeous tonight?"

"Thank you and tell your daughter that. She helped me pick it out. We are in matching dresses."

"I don't think our daughter will be a doctor I think the fashion industry will suck her in first."

"Maybe."

"Where is she by the way?"

"Um sucking up to everyone."

"Okay I'll go and find her and I will be back. We also have another surprise for you and Kaylee tonight."

"Gosh I have been spoilt so much tonight."

"You deserve it."

Derek walks away and leaves Meredith smiling. Saxon comes up behind her and hugs her.

"Happy birthday."

"You have already said that to me."

"I know so I'm saying it again."

Meredith turns and faces him. She kisses him quickly and goes to pull away but he moves back in and kisses her longer.

"I'll see you around."

He walks away and leaves her standing there wanting more.

...

At dinner everyone is seated and eating. Meredith has Kaylee next to her and she is eating her dinner.

Kaylee reaches for her cup but knocks Meredith's drink over and it spills all over the place and the glass shatters all over the ground. Kaylee then starts crying. Everyone then looks up at her.

"Hey baby its okay." Derek says.

"Yeah it was only an accident and it can be cleaned up." Meredith adds in.

She still sits there crying. Meredith picks her up into her arms and holds onto her to try and stop the crying but she doesn't stop.

"Daddy is going to go and get someone to come and clean that up sweetie and then it will be all better again."

Derek goes to the kitchen and gets someone to come and clean it up.

The girl finishes cleaning.

"Look Kaylee it's all clean now."

She still is crying so the girl comes over to her.

"Hey sweetie that is fine, it is easily fixed and it wasn't your fault it happens all the time. I do it a lot as well."

"Really?" Kaylee asks.

"Yes."

Kaylee's crying slows down a bit and the girl walks away.

"How about we go outside for a bit and watch the sun go down?" Meredith says to her.

"Can dada come?"

"Of course."

They walk outside to the balcony and sit down on the chairs and watch the sun. Kaylee is in Meredith's lap watching the sun.

"You better now Kay?"

She nods her head.

Meredith stands up and moves to the railing of the balcony. She has Kaylee on her hip and letting her watch closer. Derek then stands up and puts an arm around Meredith's waist and kisses Kaylee's forehead. They stand there watching the sun for a few minutes not even noticing who was watching them.

"It's getting a bit cold sweetie. Do you want to go back inside?" Derek asks.

"Yes please dada."

"You can carry her Derek."

Meredith hands her to Derek and they go back inside to the party. Meredith finishes off her dinner and they start the surprise for Meredith and Kaylee.

**What did you think. Let me know. **


	45. You Better Leave Before She Shows Up

**Since I'm going away I'm posting this.**

**So hopefully you enjoy**

"Okay if we could have some quiet please." Jackson says. "Good now since you all know that today is two birthdays for two special people. My sister Meredith and my niece Kaylee. Kaylee was born on Meredith's birthday 3 years back on Derek's land and you all know the rest. Anyway Derek, Charlie and I and some others thought of this power point presentation for the two of them but before that Charlie and I have a speech we would like to say for Meredith."

"Meredith is the best big sister you could ever ask for. Ever since I was a baby she had looked after me and Jackson by herself. I know she missed out on her childhood because of that but she made sure she has given us one by letting us be carefree and letting us express our feelings, play with friends and be free to explore the world. She has managed to care for us even when she been broken and upset." Charlie says.

"The year she was pregnant with Kaylee everything was thrown onto her plate. She has had to deal with things that you shouldn't have to deal with until you are older and more mature. That year she had hundreds of things thrown onto her plate. She was in her last year of high school, dealing with us kids, Derek's dad being shot, finding out she was pregnant all those dramas that happened. Me being run over and my recovery, having to raise us kids but that would have been hard without the help of Carolyn and her family. We then moved back home and she was on her own again." Jackson says.

"She tried to stay sane when me and Jackson were being insane. Being pregnant and raising us was hard but Derek supported us through that as well. She had her final exams, studying and then doing all that stuff you had to do to prepare for a baby. Giving birth to Kaylee on her birthday and then becoming a parent but she didn't have to try very hard because she already was the best parent."

"Meredith is someone that everyone loves and someone that Charlie, Kaylee and I all love. She has always been here for us when she was near breaking point. Even when Charlie and I were fighting and close to a mental breakdown she always got us to stop fighting and she got us to sort through our problems."

"I know we have seen her lots of rough patches but that doesn't change the fact that we love her. You are a sister, a best friend, our wonder woman and our mum. She has been the best sister in the world and has showed us to embrace life and live everyday to the max because tomorrow it could all be over." Charlie says.

"Meredith we hope that you find happiness and that one day me and Charlie will be out of your hair so you can enjoy your childhood because your childhood can carry on forever if you make it. That is something you have told us all the time as well. That just because you're an adult doesn't mean you still can't be a child. We love you Meredith."

"Forever and Always."

Meredith is in tears now. Everyone is clapping at the speech the kids made.

"And now we have movie dedicated to you and we are going to have a live song playing at the same time." Jackson says.

Derek gives the camera to Carolyn and sets his guitar up. Jackson sits next to him and Jasmine has the microphone in her hands. The movie starts and they start singing.

"1,2,3,4" Jasmine says.

_when trouble fills my world  
you bring me peace  
you calm me down  
you're my release  
when walls come crashing around my feet  
you light my way  
you're my release  
so say you'll watch over me  
when I'm in too deep  
tell me you'll always be  
there to pull me free  
when the sun is beating down upon my brow  
you are my shade  
you cool me down  
every time I tried to turn away  
you brought me 'round  
your humble way  
so say you'll watch over me  
when I'm in too deep  
tell me you'll always be  
there to pull me free  
there to rescue me  
for every time you sheltered me from harm  
you showed me truth  
kept me warm  
every time you left me on the street  
i found my way  
i found my feet  
so say you'll watch over me  
when I'm in too deep  
tell me you'll always be  
there to pull me free  
there to rescue me  
there to pull me free  
there to rescue me_

Meredith's video finishes and then the next one shows up. This is Kaylee movie.

Jasmine hands the mic to Derek and he puts it into the stand. And Derek starts singing with Jackson playing the guitar.

_Everything she sees  
she says she wants.  
Everything she wants  
I see she gets.  
That's my daughter in the water  
everything she owns I bought her  
Everything she owns.  
That's my daughter in the water,  
everything she knows I taught her.  
Everything she knows.  
Everything I say  
she takes to heart.  
Everything she takes  
she takes apart.  
That's my daughter in the water  
every time she fell I caught her.  
Every time she fell.  
That's my daughter in the water,  
I lost every time I fought her.  
I lost every time.  
Every time she blinks  
she strikes somebody blind.  
Everything she thinks  
blows her tiny mind.  
That's my daughter in the water,  
who'd have ever thought her?  
Who'd have ever thought?  
That's my daughter in the water,  
I lost every time I fought her  
Yea, I lost every time._

After the song finishes so does the film for Kaylee. Meredith is now in tears from the performance.

She gets up from her seat and goes over to Derek, Jasmine and Jackson. She kisses them on the cheek. Kaylee follows her up and Derek picks her up into her arms.

"That was beautiful guys. I loved it."

"Meredith it wasn't anything really just something special."

"I know but it was great. I didn't plan on crying at all tonight."

"Sorry."

"No that's fine."

"Did you like it Kaylee?" Jasmine asks.

"Yes. Dada sang."

"He sure did." Meredith says.

"Speech, Speech, Speech." Is being chanted from behind her.

She turns around and faces everyone.

"Hi guys, I didn't plan on crying at all tonight but that just made me. It was absolutely beautiful. Anyway I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I really appreciate it. I don't know what else to say really. Except for that I love every single one of you down to the bottom of my heart. I'm especially in love with my daughter. She is my rock and makes me keep going forward each day. Whenever I see her smile or laugh it makes her smile like crazy which you probably just saw in those videos. If she wasn't here I don't think I would be. So enjoy the rest of the night and I will see you then."

She turns around and looks at them all again.

"Thank you thank you."

"Meredith go and enjoy your party." Derek says.

She turns and goes and talks to people.

"She absolutely loved it." Jackson says.

"I know." Derek says.

The cake is then brought out. There were two cakes made. One for Kaylee which was a giraffe cake that was smaller and for the kids to eat and a cake for Meredith.

They sang happy birthday at the same time and Derek helped Kaylee blow out her candles while Meredith blew out hers.

The cake was cut and shared between everyone. After Meredith finished eating Saxon walked up to her.

"I know I was going to stay at your house tonight but Brianna has come down with a fever and Missy can't watch her because she has work on."

"That's fine. We can plan it for another night just get Bri better and I will see you soon."

"Okay. Bye Mer and happy birthday again."

"Thanks Saxon. I love you."

"Love you too." He kisses her then leaves with Bri.

She turns around and goes towards Cristina and Izzie.

"So the plans have fallen through?"

"Yeah Bri is sick and no one can look after her."

"Well that's okay you can plan another night with him."

"Yeah I can."

The night goes on.

A lot of the people with the young kids started leaving.

Carolyn then offered to take Kaylee and Charlie for the night and she did. Jasmine and Jackson stayed with them. Meredith's phone then went off and Jackson answered it for her. On the screen flashed Richard.

"Hi dad."

"_Hi Jackson. I need to talk to Meredith, is she around?"_

"Yeah she is I'll put her on for you."

Jackson finds Meredith and hands her the phone.

"It's Richard."

"Thanks." She puts the phone up to her ear. "Hi Richard what's up?"

"_It's about your mother."_

"What's happened?"

"_She, I don't know how to say this but she has just died. She just couldn't handle it anymore. I'm so sorry to ruin your party but I needed to tell you."_

"Okay thanks for telling me." She hangs up the phone and runs outside.

Derek watches her running outside and he chases her.

Meredith is hyperventilating and holding onto the railing.

Derek grabs her hand and gets her to try and breathe.

Her breathing slows down and she falls to the ground.

Derek sits himself next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Meredith you can tell me."

"I don't want to just yet. I need time to process it."

"You promise you will tell me?"

"Promise."

"Now let me go inside and get you a drink."

They walk back inside and Derek buys her a drink.

Jasmines mum turned up to take Jasmine and Jackson home. Meredith said goodbye to them and returned to her drinking game with Derek, Mark and Cristina. Meredith was losing bad and had almost drunk a whole bottle of tequila. Derek had also had a lot to drink and Mark was winning.

When it was one o'clock that morning the restaurant kicked everyone out. Meredith grabbed her bag and went to get into her car but Derek stopped her.

"You're too drunk to drive." He stumbles out.

"Well so are you." Meredith says.

"Split a cab?"

"Sure."

...

The next morning Meredith woke to the phone ringing. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room. Her head was so sore and she couldn't remember a thing that had happened after she left the restaurant with Derek. She got up out of bed and realised that she was naked. She then turned around and saw Derek asleep.

She quickly grabbed her dressing gown and put it around her body and went and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Meredith." Addison says._

"Hi Addie why are you calling this early?"

"_Meredith it is 11 o'clock in the morning."_

"Really god I must have drunk a lot last night."

"_Yes same with my fiancé. You haven't seen him have you?"_

"Um no I haven't. He could have gone home with someone else last night."

"_Okay then thanks for the help and sorry I couldn't make it last night."_

"That's fine. I'll talk to you soon."

"_Will do. Take some aspirin and you should feel better bye Mer."_

"Bye."

She hangs up the phone and rubs her temples.

"What the hell happened?"

"What?" She hears from behind her.

"Nothing."

"Okay, um where did you sleep last night?"

"In Charlie's room."

"So I slept in your bed naked and you slept in Charlie's bed naked?"

"Not naked I slept in my underwear."

"Okay then."

"By the way your fiancé called she is looking for you."

"Oh dam. Where did you say I was?"

"That you were at someone else's house and that you didn't come home with me."

"Okay. I'm going to go and have a shower and leave."

"But you don't have a car."

"I'll get a cab then or call Mark to pick me up and drop me off at the restaurant so I can get my car and go home."

"If you do that then I will do the same."

They both go off and have showers. Meredith lets the water hit her skin and turns it red. Just trying to think of what happened. She hops out of the shower and wraps a towel around her body. She wipes the mirror and jumps when she sees Derek standing behind her like he just received the worst news.

"Derek you scared me."

"Did we have sex last night?"

"I don't know. I blanked out and I can't remember a thing."

"Where did you wake up this morning?"

"In my bed naked and next to you." She says softly.

He turns around and hits the door with his fist.

"Dam. Why the hell did you lie to me Meredith?"

"I didn't mean to. I have the worst headache in the world and if you keep going on the way you are then just going to have to leave."

"Meredith you can't speak a word of this to anyone. This stays between us and no one else. Okay?"

"Sure I promise. Never, never, never, never, never a word again. Our little secret."

"Okay never, never so on."

"Can I just say that it is wrong not to tell her though? She deserves the right to know what happened."

"Meredith keep your nose out of my business." He shouts at her.

"Derek don't shout at me. We both got drunk and had sex. Okay so you should not be shouting at me you should be shouting at yourself."

"Meredith." He says.

"What?"

He moves towards her and kisses her hard.

"There now I need to leave before anything else happens because I do want to do something more but I can't because I'm getting married in six weeks."

"Derek I need to tell you something."

"What Meredith."

"Mum died."

Derek's face drops. He wraps his arms around her tightly.

"Meredith I'm so sorry."

"It was her time I know but you shouting at me now isn't helping."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Derek if you say sorry one more time I will have to hurt you."

"Sorry. I mean dam." He says with a small laugh.

Meredith laughs back. She pulls away from his embrace.

"You better leave now before she shows up here."

"I know. Call me when you feel like you need to talk."

"I will. Bye Derek and I am so sorry at what happened."

"That's fine I'm sorry to."

Derek leaves the house and Meredith breaks down even more.

...

Later that afternoon all the kids are home again. Meredith's hang over had gotten better and she didn't wince when the kids were yelling or when Kaylee was crying. She then knew it was time to tell them the truth about mum. She sat them all down on the lounge.

"Mer what's wrong?" Jackson asks.

"Okay well yesterday mum went to the hospital because she was having trouble breathing. They had scheduled an operation for her heart but she couldn't handle the stress on her body and she died late last night."

"Was that the phone call from Dad?"

"Yeah it was."

"So mummy is dead?" Charlie asks tearfully.

"Yeah she is. I'm sorry guys." She moves and sits in between them on the lounge.

"That's okay. At least now she doesn't have to suffer with the Alzheimer's."

"Yes that's right."

They sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you okay Mer?"

"Yeah I am."

"Do we have to plan a funeral?" Charlie asks.

"Um I don't know Richard hasn't gotten back to me."

"I don't think mum would want a huge funeral. Maybe a small service with just us kids and then to be cremated and we can decide what we want to do with her." Jackson suggests.

"That's a good idea."

They then sit another few minutes in silence.

"Do we have any tapes of mum?" Charlie asks.

"I think we do somewhere."

Meredith searches through the video tapes for some of Ellis.

"Here we go."

She hooks them up to the TV and start watching the tapes of them.

**There we go. What'd you think.**

**Next chapter will be up when I get back. It will be Derek's wedding and the happy ending.**


	46. I've Loved Him Since Our first Encounter

**Here is the next chapter. Let me say that I had a dream that inspired this story. It was a weird dream about being proposed to at a wedding by the groom when I wasn't the bride. Weird dream I know.**

**Anyway this is just before the wedding. **

**Enjoy…**

_6 weeks later._

The alarm woke Meredith that morning in the hotel room. She moaned as she read it was only 7 am. She shut it off again and closed her eyes. The thought out today made her cringe. The day that Addison and Derek finally tie the knot. Meredith knew that Derek loved Addison. The day they met they acted like sick puppies. However in the last couple of weeks when he was asked about the wedding he changed the subject to something else. They are best friends. They have been to hell and back with everything that has happened to them. She doesn't understand why he won't tell the truth. Her thoughts are interrupted when she felt nauseous and jumped up to the bathroom to puke.

After vomiting she fell to the floor and sat. Yesterday she had her pregnancy confirmed and it was Derek's from their encounter on her birthday 7 weeks ago. As soon as she saw Steph today she was going to tell her.

She pulled herself up off the ground and cleaned herself up when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Mumma. Mumma. I can't find you." She says upset.

Meredith opens the door to a crying Kaylee. She picks her up to comfort her. She holds her close to her body and soothes her tears.

"I couldn't find you anywhere. I tought you left me."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well I love you too much to leave you. Remember that."

"I will. Can we see Daddy today?"

"Um he might be a bit busy bub with the wedding."

"Okay. I wish we could be a family. So I could see daddy every day."

"I know. How about we call him."

She nods her head. Meredith grabs her phone and calls him.

"_Hello Mer. Why are you calling me this early? You know last night Mark took me out drinking."_

"Your daughter wanted to see you. Don't get mad at me. I'll put her on for you." She passes the phone to Kaylee.

"Hi daddy."

"_Hi princess, what's wrong?"_

"I miss you and I wish that we could be a family together."

"_I know baby girl but I'm marrying Addison today. She is going to be family now."_

"Daddy can I tell you something?"

"_Anything."_

"I don't like Addie that much. She takes you away from me and I don't get to wake up to you in the morning."

"_I'm sorry bub. How about I come and pick you up and we can go for breakfast at our cafe."_

"Okay daddy. I'll put Mumma back on."

"So breakfast?"

"_Yeah she is missing me so this is a good idea."_

"I'll join you if that is okay."

"_Sure is. I'll swing by and pick you up and we can go."_

"Okay I'll see then."

"_Bye Mer."_

She hangs up.

"Let's get you ready shall we." She says to Kaylee.

...

10 minutes later there is a knock at the door. Meredith opens the door and sees Derek standing there.

"Morning I'll just go and get her."

She walks into the bedroom and gets Kaylee and her bag. Kaylee runs out to Derek and he picks her up and spins her around.

"Hello baby girl, how are you?"

"Good because I get to see you."

Meredith's heart breaks at those words. Derek hugs her tightly. He throws her onto his shoulders and he starts walking down the hallway. Meredith shut the door and caught up to them. Kaylee was giggling the whole way to the elevator.

"Be careful she is only tiny."

"She will be fine. Won't you Kaylee?" Kaylee nods her head still laughing. "She's trying to take all the fun away."

"No I'm only saying that because you still look drunk." She whispers to him.

"Okay Kaylee I'm going to set you down now."

They get into the elevator. After the ride they head down to the cafe.

They walk down to the cafe. Kaylee is in the middle of them holding both of her hands and they are playing with her.

"Ready Kaylee? 1, 2, 3. Swing". Derek says enthusiastically. Kaylee breaks into a fit of giggles. Which Meredith loves knowing that she would miss that if something happened to her?

"Again, again". She says in between giggles.

"Okay one more time because we're here. Okay. Ready set go".

They swing her into the air and she breaks into another fit of giggles. Meredith then picks her up and places her on her hip. She is still laughing as they make their way into the cafe. They sit in the corner booth were Derek and Meredith always sit. Meredith places Kaylee down on the seat. Derek sits down as Meredith excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

"Be back soon baby girl". She says kissing the top of her head.

"Come here for a second". He places her on his lap and watches as she plays with her crayons. "You want to know something baby girl".

"Kay". She says half interested.

"I think I'm falling for Mumma. I just love how she brightens up when were altogether. How much she cares about you and how she would go extraordinary lengths just for you to be safe because she is Meredith and she loves doing that for people especially for you. That's way I think my heart is falling for the wrong person. She is the person my heart is suppose to fall for. I need to make a choice. A very quick one if I want to marrying Addison or not."

"Mumma is really pitty."

"I know she is." He says eyeing her as she walks back to the table. "Don't say any of this to her okay."

"Kay I won't daddy." She says. He pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead.

Meredith sits back down at the table. She covers her mouth like she is going to be sick.

"You alright Mer?"

"Yeah I think it is something I ate last night. I'm fine."

"That's good because it would suck if you missed out on the wedding because of a little food poisoning."

"Yeah it would. What were you two talking about?"

"Just how pretty you are. Isn't that right Kaylee?"

"Yes mumma you are really pitty."

"Thanks baby girl."

The waitress walks to their table.

"What can I get you guys today?" She asks.

"Um Kaylee do you want pancakes?" Kaylee nods her head with a big smile. "Okay a small plate of pancakes for the peanut. Some for me and Derek what do you want." She asks him.

"Huh? I'll have whatever you're having." He says. She eyes him quickly and then glances back at the waitress.

"And another lot of pancakes as well please."

"Will there be any drinks?"

"Yes a fruit juice and two mango smoothies."

"Coming right up." She collects the menus and stops for a second looking at Kaylee. "She is just adorable. Is she your daughter?"

"Yes she is. Our three year old."

"Well she is very cute. She is a splitting image of you sir."

"Yeah so I've been told but I love her to bits."

"That's good; we all deserve someone we love like that. Some people I think just love one another for the sake of it." She says. "Well I've got to get back to work."

Meredith and Derek both sit there thinking about what she had just said. Meredith is interrupted by Kaylee.

"Mumma will I still get to visit daddy when he is married to Addison?"

"Of course you will."

Derek is still zoned out.

"Derek." She says.

"Sorry I blanked out for a moment."

"Yeah I noticed. What is going on with you? You seem all jittery and not with it."

"I don't know. I just am confused. This day has came so quickly."

"I know. Do you think you I'll be fine for this afternoon?"

"Yeah I will. I just need something on my stomach and some time with my baby girl."

"I love time with you daddy."

"I know you do sweetheart."

The waitress walks back with their drinks.

"Here we go. Breakfast should be out shortly. Is there anything else you would like?"

"I think we're okay."

"Okay then." The waitress says as she leaves.

"Meredith you seem all jittery as well. What's up?"

"Nothing just trying to prepare myself for the wedding."

"I know something is up. You will tell me if something is wrong won't you?"

"Yes I will. I just need some time to think this through before I say anything."

"You will tell me before the wedding won't you?"

"Yes I should tell you by then."

The waitress brings there food out.

"Now let's eat before I don't make it to my own wedding."

...

Meredith, Derek and Kaylee are walking back to the hotel. Kaylee is asleep in Derek's arms. Meredith is walking beside him just admiring how safe and peaceful she looks in his arms.

"She looks so peaceful like nothing could ever hurt her. I wish she would stay young forever because she is going to have to grow up and face the dangers and the pain in the world." She says.

"I know she has grown up so fast, I still wish she was a baby when all she would do is just smile whenever we talked to her or sang to her or acted like complete idiots. She would just lay there and smile that contagious smile that would make us stop and think at how lucky we are to have such a beautiful girl''. He says looking in between Kaylee and Meredith and presses a kiss on the top of Kaylee's head; he then wraps one of his arms around Meredith and pulls her into his side. She looks up into his eyes and she sees that he looks fearless a look that she has never seen before when he looks at Addison.

"Yeah, I know that we are lucky to have such a beautiful baby girl. I'm glad that she is sleeping now; she has a big day ahead of her. Being flower girl. Do you think she will do okay"? She asks scared.

"She is my baby girl, she will do fine. You're going to be there if she freaks out but she is brave and will do fine''. He tells her reassuringly. At that moment they walk through the doors of Meredith's hotel room, he walks in and goes and lays her down on Meredith's bed. She stirs for a bit. Derek then runs his hand through her hair and kisses her forehead.

"Daddy"? She asks sleepy.

"Hey peanut. Go back to sleep. You have a big day today. Get some rest". He says lovingly. She then grabs onto his shirt, he looks at this gesture, kicks his shoes off and climbs into bed next to her. He wraps his arms around her. She snuggles into him and falls asleep again. Meredith then walks in and sees Derek lying down with her in his arms. She goes and lies down on the other side of Kaylee. Derek looks up at her and looks back down at the sleeping child. He moves one of his arms and moves Meredith into the embrace with Kaylee in the middle of them. Derek wraps his arm around Meredith and draws circles on her back. Meredith also wraps her arms around his back and plays with his hair. They just gaze at each other like there is no tomorrow.

"This probably looks really bad you know". She says.

"Not to me it doesn't. Plus you are my best friend and she is my baby girl". He says still looking into her eyes.

"Okay, if you say so. You know that you should start getting ready"? She says.

"An extra 10 minutes won't hurt". He says still drawing circles on her back.

"And you do know that you are going to put me to sleep doing that". She tells him still in their gaze.

"Oh well that's okay, I like watching you sleep". He says.

"That's kind of creepy you know". She says in a quiet laugh.

"Oh well you love me watching you". He says.

He stares at her for a moment, they are both lost in each other's gazes. He leans in towards her face. She leans into him as well capturing their lips with one another. The continue kissing, turning it more passionately. Until Meredith pulls away.

"Derek, you know how much I want to but today you're getting married today. It would be wrong if we continued." She says.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have stopped." He says guilty.

"No it's okay. I should have stopped it as well." She says guilty. They are still in each other's embrace. "You better get going soon."

"I will I just need another moment with my baby girl." He says brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. His hand moves back down to her back and drawing circles again.

"Good". She says closing her eyes. "Good."

Derek closes his eyes as well and falls asleep in their embrace. An embrace which they should share as a family not as friends.

...

When they wake back up an hour had passed. Derek got up and left. He woke Meredith up. Steph was coming over to help with her hair and make-up. Ten minutes after Derek left Steph showed up. She set the bathroom up like a salon. Meredith had a quick shower before wrapping a robe around her and sitting in the bathroom as Steph started doing her hair.

"Steph I need to tell you something."

"What is it Mer."

"I'm pregnant."

Steph sits there for a few moments shocked. Trying to find words to say.

"How far along?" she chokes out.

"7 weeks."

"Is Saxon the father?"

"No."

"Then who is. Is it someone you picked up from the bar? Hold a second it was your birthday 7 weeks ago. Who did you have sex with that night?"

"Derek." She says quietly.

"What. You and Derek did it on your birthday. Who else knows?"

"Just you."

"So he didn't tell Addison or you didn't tell Saxon?"

"No he just told her that we shared a kiss and the same with Saxon."

"Meredith you need to tell Derek and for a matter of fact Saxon."

"But that will ruin their day."

"You still need to tell Saxon what actually happened."

"Alright I'll go now."

"And while you're at it tell Derek that you love him and that you want to spend the rest of your lives together."

"I don't want to say that."

"Meredith wake up to yourself. You clearly are in love with him and have been since day one. You have been through everything together. You even call him your McDreamy the day I met you and you still do now. And I know that you love him enough not to tell him."

"Okay fine I do."

"Well go and tell him before something bad happens to him like he gets hit by a bus or is in an accident or he gets married."

"But he is getting ready for the wedding."

"So go and tell him."

"Okay I will. Let me talk to Saxon first."

"Fine. Go. You better come back and see me when you tell them."

Meredith doesn't say anything.

"Watch Kaylee for me."

She runs out of the room before Steph answers her. She runs down the corridor to Saxon's hotel room. She knocks on his door impatiently; he opens the door and is confused at her state. She stands puffing.

"Mer what's wrong?"

"Hold... On." She says in between breaths.

"Better?"

"Yeah I am." She takes another breath. "The night of my birthday me and Derek didn't just share a kiss we shared more. We had sex." She says. His face drops. "And now karma has gotten me pregnant. Well not karma but contraceptives failed."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought that it would be a bad idea and you would break up with me."

"Well we weren't exclusive like Derek and Addison."

"I know. There is also more."

"I knew it."

"I'm in love with Derek. I have been since that moment in the school corridor in year 8. From that very moment he smiled at me I fell in love. I always knew that I was in love with him and now since he is getting married I need to tell him. It also means that we have to break up."

He bows his head.

"Okay sure. Anything to make you happy Mer."

"I'm so sorry."

"No its fine. I had fun for these last few years."

"Me too."

"Come here." He says. He pulls her in for a hug and kisses her on the forehead.

"Now run and catch him before it is too late."

"Saxon."

"Yeah?"

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Mer go and find him."

She leaves his room and jumps into the elevator to go to his room. She is waiting impatiently for the elevator to arrive at his floor. She had left in such a rush that she forgot about the curlers that covered half of her head. She even forgot about just being in a robe. The elevator arrived at his floor and she ran down to his room. Dodging the cleaning lady and the oncoming people. She finds his door and knocked.

He opened the door to her and saw her.

"Meredith what are you doing here. The wedding is in less than 2 hours. You need to be ready to leave..." She cuts him off.

"Derek shut up for a moment."

He shuts his mouth and looks at her.

"What is it?"

"Derek I'm in love with you. I always have been and I always will be. I know that this is bad timing but I need to tell you how I feel beforehand so you know and this time I'm serious. No more silly games or teenage love this is real love." She says. "Also I'm pregnant again."

He is shocked at what she has just said that he misses the last sentence.

"Hold on your what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Then all the colour drains from his face and he feels like he is going to be sick.

**What'd you think? Let me know.**

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow before work. It is Derek's reaction and the happy ending. **

**Please go nice on the comments.**


	47. Just The Way You Are

**So here is the final chapter. Hopefully you like it.**

**We'll get straight into it.**

**Enjoy...**

"_I'm pregnant."_

He can't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She is pregnant.

"How far along?"

"7 Weeks."

"Is Saxon the dad?"

"Derek no he isn't. You are."

He walks backwards into his room. Meredith follows him in and watches him fall down onto the bed.

"Derek are you okay?"

He doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"No I'm not. You walk in here on my wedding day and tell me that you love me. Right now on this very day. Why couldn't it be 3 years ago when you promised that we would get back together? You're unbelievable you do know that don't you. Then also announcing you're pregnant with my baby. Meredith what the hell is wrong with you?" He says mad.

"Derek the day you announced that you and Addison were dating I was going to tell you that I wanted to start dating again. You beat me to it. I was heartbroken for weeks. Also you shouldn't say anything about timing. All those times I caught you doing things at the wrong time like kissing girls at parties when we were a couple..." She says before he cuts her off.

"It was only one girl."

"So Derek That one girl felt like half a dozen to me. Also there is nothing wrong with me except for that I am in love and carrying your baby again. I'm just trying to do the right thing by telling you. If you're going to act like this then I'm leaving. I thought it was worth a try but I guess it's not."

She gets up and starts leaving.

"Meredith wait."

She keeps walking and ends up in the corridor and heading towards the elevator.

Derek follows her out and catches up to her.

"Meredith don't act like this. Please stop."

She just keeps walking. He then grabs her arm and pulls her into the elevator and hits her floor number but pulls the emergency stop.

"Meredith I have you trapped and you can't leave and now you will actually listen to me."

She turns her face away from him.

"I apologize for what I said back there. You caught me off guard. I didn't expect something like this to be said to me on this day. And I didn't know about that. How you wanted to start dating again on that day. Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect in every way. I'm sorry about that kissing but that was ages ago. You should have put that behind you because I sure have." She now turns her head towards him. "And also you were doing the right thing by telling me."

Meredith is now crying. He wipes a tear away from her eye.

"And I'll be here for our baby." He says as he places a hand on her stomach.

He pulls the release button off.

"Derek what does this mean?"

"I don't know. I need to make a choice."

"Yeah you do."

The rest of the trip is silent. Derek walks her back down to her room before Meredith knocks he pulls her into his arms for a hug. A hug that feels warm and comforting to Meredith.

He pulls away.

"Now go and get ready and keep yourself busy. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

Meredith starts knocking and Steph opens it as Derek walks away. Before Meredith even walks through the door she starts firing questions.

"How'd it go with Saxon?"

"Fine I guess. He was okay with it and I told him the truth."

"What about Derek?"

"He yelled at me first."

"He yelled at you?"

"Yeah but he did have a right to but then I left. He followed me and caught me in the elevator. He started apologizing and was saying this stuff."

"What type of stuff?"

"How he shouldn't have yelled at me and made me feel better. He also said that he needed to make a choice but to still get ready."

"So is he having second thoughts now about marrying Addie?"

"It seems so but he has been like this for a few weeks which is weird."

"What type of weird?"

"Just the way he talked, looks, emotions and things like that."

"What do you hope he does?"

"If I say this then I'm a bitch but I hope he doesn't walk down the aisle."

"I know. But since you are in this situation you are allowed to say it."

"Thank you."

"No worries." Steph says and hugs her quickly. "Let's get you ready."

Steph finishes her hair and makeup distracting Meredith.

...

Derek walks down the hallway down to the elevator. He gets off and wanders down to his room thinking about what Meredith had just said to him. He was going to be a dad again and that she loved him. His head was spinning with confusion. He didn't know what he was going to do.

He reached his door and realised that he didn't grab a key when he chased after Meredith. He walked down to reception and got a new key and got back into his room.

1 hour later they are at the church waiting for the wedding. Mark knocks on the door.

"You ready to be married

"No I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to say something and you need to help me figure this out." Derek says.

"What is it man. You freaking out about the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Okay the floor is yours."

"Okay Meredith told me that she loved me."

"Wow dude."

"That's not it. She told me she's pregnant. With my baby."

"Hold up you slept with Grey. I thought it was just a kiss you shared."

"Nope it was sex."

"Oh dude your screwed."

"Don't say that. Say something that will help my decision of who to choose."

"Okay pros and cons." He says.

"Mark that is stupid."

"Okay can you think of anything else?"

"No not really."

"Okay so pros and cons."

"Mark we have to leave very soon."

"This will only take you 5 minutes to decide." He says grabbing a piece of paper and separating it into 4 columns. "Okay we will start with Addison pros."

"She is nice."

"Is that all you can think of?"

"Let me think. Okay. She is beautiful, friendly, smart, understanding."

Mark scribbles them down.

"Okay cons."

"She isn't Meredith."

Mark starts writing but stops and looks at the sadness in his eyes.

"Okay Meredith's pros."

"She is gorgeous. I've known her for ages, we have Kaylee together and are about to have another one. She is funny, smart, caring." He says. "She isn't Addison."

Mark doesn't even write them down.

"Dude I think you have made your decision."

"I think I have."

There is knock at the door and the minister pokes his head in.

"We're ready to start in 5."

Panic hits Derek.

"Oh how am I going to tell her in 5 minutes?"

"They should be here now so go and meet her and talk to her."

Derek runs from the room and to the other side of the church. The church was massive. He didn't really want an extravagant wedding like this one but Addison and her parents insisted. He would have been happy to have a small ceremony with just family and close friends or running off to city hall. But being a good person he agreed on it.

He made it to the bridal room. Instead of knocking her walked straight in. He saw Addison standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. He had to admit she looked stunning. She sees him in the reflection of the mirror.

"Derek what are you doing here. You know its bad luck to see each other before the wedding."

"Addison I need to tell you something and you might want to sit down to this news."

Addison starts to worry as she sits down in the chair.

"Okay Meredith is pregnant again."

"Wow that's great."

"With my baby."

Her face just drops.

"I'm so sorry Addie."

She has tears running down her face.

"And also I'm in love in love with her."

She doesn't say anything.

"Did you ever love me?" She says.

"Of course I did but I always have had that special place for her in my heart Addie. We have shared every moment of our lives together. We even have a daughter together."

"I know. This wasn't a pity love so you could get over Meredith was it."

"Addie no it wasn't. I proposed to you I moved in with you. We have a wedding day."

"We had one. I know that you have loved her since I first saw you in med school. I knew it but I fought that feeling and went through with it. I was the selfish person who wanted you all to myself. I took your person away from you." She says. "I know that Meredith is the love of your life. She is your soul mate your best friend. I was just the girlfriend that you had. I was never going to be your soul mate Meredith is and she has been since day one." She says handing her engagement ring over. "This isn't for me it's for her."

Derek takes the ring into his hand and holds it tightly.

"Addie I wish this never happened but you are right from that very moment I saw Meredith I was in love with her. It wasn't just a high school crush it was a real love."

"One that you should be sharing with her right now."

He looks up at her and smiles.

"Addie you are so understanding. I thought you would tear this place up."

"Nope because I'm happy you told the truth and I know that these feelings for Mer are true so go and find her and tell her before it is too late and something does happen to her."

He hugs Addie and places a kiss on her forehead.

He leaves her room and runs to the bridesmaid's room. He knocks on the door.

"Is Meredith in there? It is kind of important."

"Um no she isn't. Either is Kaylee."

"Okay."

He grabs his phone and dials her number. He waits for an answer but she doesn't pick up.

It reaches message bank and he leaves a message.

"Hi Mer just me. I really need to talk to you. I don't want to do this over the phone but I love you too. So please hurry but be careful. Bye."

...

After an hour when Derek left Meredith was getting ready to leave. She got Kaylee dressed and done her hair. Steph had finishes Meredith's hair and makeup and they were on their way to the church. They were in the car driving towards the church. To kill the silence Meredith turned the radio on just as the lullaby song came on.

"Kaylee it's your lullaby song."

Kaylee clapped her hands and started singing along with Meredith. They were in a rush since there was only 10 minutes before it started. She looked at Kaylee in the rear view mirror and smiled at how beautiful she was.

_I am good enough to keep you_

When a sudden jerk of the car stopped them dead in their tracks. Meredith looked behind and saw that someone ran up the bum of the car.

"Kaylee are you alright." She says.

Kaylee is close to tears.

Meredith turns the car off and climbs out and gets Kaylee out. She is comforting her. Many people have walked towards them and asked if they were okay and the other driver.

She was too busy talking to pass buyers that she didn't hear her phone ring.

She was standing at the side of the road holding Kaylee. She needed to tell the police what had happened and inform Addison that she would be late.

She reached into her handbag and took her phone out. She had a missed call from Derek. She would listen to it later.

She called Steph.

"Hello Steph. I've got myself into a bit of a situation. Can you let Addison know?"

"_Meredith the wedding has been called off and Derek is running around looking for you."_

"Did he tell her? Did they break up? What happened?"

"_We don't know. Addison came out and told everyone that they could leave. There would be no wedding and then she disappeared. She looked upset."_

"No der. Where are you now?"

"_Still at the church. Where are you?"_

"Someone ran up the bum of my car. I have to wait for the police to get her."

"_Oh do you want me to come?"_

"No it's fine."

"_Call Derek when you hang up. He is worried sick."_

"Okay I've got to go. Another call is coming in. Bye Steph."

"_Bye Mer."_

Meredith hangs up and answers the next call. The screen of her phone flashed Derek.

"Hello."

"_Meredith where the hell are you because I can't find you anywhere. Shouldn't you be here?"_

"Yeah we had a little accident but we're fine."

"_You had an accident? Is anyone seriously injured? Is Kaylee hurt are you hurt?"_

"Derek we are all fine. Kaylee's a little shaken up and I'm fine."

"_Okay where are you. I'm coming to find you."_

"Were on Western Hills Road. Almost at the turnoff for the church."

"_Don't move I'll be right there."_

Before she says anything he hangs up.

...

Derek runs from the church and gets into his car. He drives to where Meredith told him to. He comes down the road. As he reaches the end it has been blocked off. He gets out of his car and runs. He doesn't have any idea where he is going so he just runs. He runs down the road and sees Meredith standing with Kaylee. He runs over to them calling out her name.

"Meredith."

Meredith turns to her name being called. She hands Kaylee to one of the people helping them and she starts running towards him.

They run straight into each other's arms and share an embrace.

After a few minutes tears are falling from her eyes. He wipes them away with his thumbs.

"Hey there is no need for these."

"I know."

He looks into her eyes.

"Derek I'm going to tell you something."

He nods for her to continue.

"Derek all my life I have waited and hoped to meet a man who is friendly caring and has the biggest heart there is to give. That very moment I ran into you I knew it was you. Every time I saw you I swear my heart skipped a beat and I could barely breathe because I was near you. And never in a million years did I think that I would have you. But that was then and I was a teenager. But in this very moment it is like I am a teenager again and my heart skips a beat and my breathing pitches. I had so much baggage I didn't know how someone could still be with me but you did. There were the moments were you hurt me. The moments you made me laugh, cry and feel like myself again. Derek I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you are my prince. If you won't mind I want to start dating again."

Derek wipes the tear from his eye. He moves towards her and kisses her. The kiss is passionate but let's Meredith know that he loves her too. He pulls away and looks at her.

"Meredith what you have just said summed it up but you missed out on a few points. We have been through everything that you could possibly go through as friends, best friends, lovers and parents. You are my best friend my soul mate and the love of my life. If you weren't around then I don't think I would feel like this. I didn't mean to hurt you and I wish that I waited for you. Instead I announced Addison as my girlfriend. Little did I know that you were ready to be an item again? I feel horrible but I know you have forgiving my like everything else. Meredith I love you. I always have since that day in the corridor. This love can't be changed and my heart has always fallen. Every time I see you it is like I am falling in love again. I want us to be a family. You, me, Kaylee and peanut II. I'm stepping up that offer of dating." He says a he takes the ring out of his pocket. "And to agree on marrying me."

Meredith is shocked and lost for words. She is staring at the beautiful ring. It wasn't the one he gave to Addison it was his mother's engagement ring. She looks up into his eyes again.

"Yes. I will." She chokes out from the tears.

Derek puts the ring onto her finger and hugs her. He starts spinning her around and sets her on her feet. He then kisses her again.

They hadn't even noticed the crowd that had gathered around them. They wondered how long they all had been there for. They all receive a round of applause and pull away from each other and look at everyone. From policemen, paramedics and drivers from the many other cars. Meredith is embarrassed by all the attention but she smiles towards them all.

"This is for real. No more running. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids." Derek says.

"For real."

They kiss once again but short a quick.

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Peanut II?"

"Well I don't know what we were going to call it and I needed to give her a name."

"You think it's a girl?"

"No and yes. We have a 50/50 chance for another girl."

"I think it's a little boy. Mothers know best right?" She says with a grin and placing her hand on her stomach.

"Yes they do."

They look through the crowd for Kaylee. Derek spots her and takes her into his arms and brings her back over to Meredith.

"Look Kaylee daddy gave mummy a ring."

"Does that mean that you and you are going to live together forever? Like in my story books."

"Yes. Like in your books. Daddy is mummy's prince."

"And we're going to live happily ever after?" Kaylee asks.

"Of course. Mummy and me are going to live until we are 113 and watch you and everyone grow up."

"Will I get a new brother or sister in that time?"

Meredith and Derek share a smile between each other.

"How about a dozen brothers and sisters." Derek suggests.

"Hey we didn't agree on that."

"That's okay mumma cause I have brothers and sisters and you have more me's to love."

"Oh I guess that's alright." Meredith says to Kaylee. "But Derek I think we should cut that dozen down to about 3."

"What about 11?"

"3."

"10?"

"3."

"9?"

"3."

"6?"

"3."

"5?"

"What about 4 then."

"Okay four more kids." He says with a smile.

"No we are only having 4. Where would we fit all these kids?"

"We are going to build a castle out at the land and have plenty of rooms for them. We can build them a castle and build ourselves one separate."

"So we will be like princesses and princess?" Kaylee says.

"Of course."

"How are we going to afford all these castles?" Meredith asks.

"I actually meant that we will live in tents." He says.

"Thought so." She says with a smile.

They share a kiss.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you to Mer."

"Don't forget about me." Kaylee says.

"We won't baby." They say as they each place a kiss on her cheek.

_The end._

**What did you think? Did you like the ending?**

**I'm planning an epilogue for this. So that might be up in the next few days. I'm just trying to finish it at the moment but I keep getting distracted but no more distractions and it will be finished.**

**Keep an eye out for it.**


	48. This Is My Family, My Future, My Life

**So this is the final chapter. It is 4 months later.**

**So enjoy this final chapter.**

Meredith woke 4 months later. Her fiancé was asleep next to her and he had his arm across the bump on her stomach. Today they were going to city hall to get married. Meredith didn't want an extravagant wedding with a huge church and hundreds of people. She wanted a small ceremony or even running off to city hall and having Kaylee, Charlie and Jackson there. And that's what they decided on but Charlie and Jackson were away at Richard's and wouldn't be home until Sunday. So she invited Steph along to be a witness.

Meredith looked at the alarm clock and it was 10 o'clock. They had had a sleep in this morning. Kaylee had let them have one but right on cue she saw the door open and Kaylee's small figure moving towards the bed. She climbed up and cuddled into Meredith.

"Morning Peanut."

"Morning Mumma."

They laid there for a few minutes when Meredith had to go to the toilet.

She walked back into the bedroom and saw that Derek was awake and playing with Kaylee. She sat back down on the bed and leaned up against the head of the bed watching them play.

Kaylee's giggles filled the room as Derek tickled her. He stopped tickling her and let her sit back up.

"Kaylee do you remember what today is?" Meredith asks.

"You two are going to be married."

"That's right and you get the special job of being there." Derek adds in.

"Do you get a party afterwards with cake and dancing?"

"We didn't plan one but we can come home with a chocolate cake and dance around the house."

"Okay." She says clapping her hands. "Can we have breakfast now?"

"Sure bubba." Derek says.

Kaylee climbs off the bed and goes downstairs. Derek leans over and kisses Meredith.

"Morning future wife."

"Morning future husband."

"How's my other Peanut going?"

"Peanut is going good."

"That's good."

She grabs onto her tummy as the baby kicks her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah it's just the baby moves and kicks me like you wouldn't believe it."

"Worse than Kaylee?"

"Yeah it is. When I was 6 months with her she didn't kick me this hard."

"Well maybe this one will be a soccer player."

"Maybe."

They move off the bed and head down the stairs to the kitchen. They enter the kitchen to see an envelope on the table and three huge boxes.

_Meredith and Derek._

Is across the front.

"They must have dropped it in this morning?" Meredith suggests.

"Maybe."

Derek opens the envelope and starts reading the letter inside.

"Meredith and Derek, we have a special surprise for you. Underneath the letter you will find two dresses and a tux. Put them on and be ready for 11. 30. A car is going to be here and take you to your next location. So please be ready and we will all see you soon. Love from everyone."

Meredith opens the boxes. Inside the first one is a dress for Kaylee. It is very formal. She opens the next and it is a dress. A wedding dress style.

"Derek I think they have planned a wedding for us."

He opens the next box and it is a black tuxedo.

"Yeah I think they have."

"But we didn't want one."

"I know. It still might not be one."

"I know. I wonder where we are going."

"Yeah I wonder."

Kaylee wonders into the kitchen. Meredith picks her up.

"Mumma what's that?"

"It's a dress for you and for me. We are going somewhere today."

"So you're not getting married?"

"We are but it might be a little later then we expect."

"Okay. Can I have cereal please?"

"Of course you may."

...

Meredith had gotten Kaylee dressed and ready. Meredith was doing her hair and make-up and was just about to slip into her dress. It was a short dress and was designed to fit around her pregnant belly. It wasn't a wedding dress but it was one that she tried on last month when she went shopping with the girls. She loved it when she tried it on. She ran her hands over the front of her stomach and smiled. She was going to be a mum again in a few short months.

She heard a small knock on the door and it being opened with Derek standing there with Kaylee on his hip and dressed in his tux.

"Mumma you look beautiful." Kaylee says.

Meredith turns and moves towards them.

"And so do you princess."

Derek kisses her again.

"You do you look amazing."

"Thanks and you scrubbed up pretty well."

"Why thank you." He says smiling. "Are you ready because we have 5 minutes?"

"Just have to put my shoes on and I'm right to go."

"Okay. I'll get her seat ready and have that ready to go. I also have packed a bag for her."

"Okay good. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay. Come on let's go downstairs."

Derek and Kaylee leave and Meredith turns back to the mirror and looks at herself one last time.

She grabs her shoes off the bed and grabs her small clutch and heads downstairs just as the car pulls up. She locks the house up and walks down to the car. She climbs in next to Kaylee and the driver hands them another envelope. Meredith opens it this time as the driver pulls away.

"Hi guys. So you have just gotten into the car we organised. Sit back and enjoy the ride. We will see you in half an hour and you will be surprised at what we have prepared. It will all be revealed before you arrive." She says. "That was definitely Izzie's writing."

"So she is the culprit behind all of this." Derek says.

"Where do you think that's where he is taking us?"

"I don't know."

The 20 minutes pass and the driver hands over the next letter.

"So in ten minutes you will reach your destination. I will give you a hint someone very special was born there."

"So the hut is where we are going." Derek says.

"Must be."

They pull down the drive to the hut. They arrive on the land and the driver pulls up at a piece of carpet that has been laid down. The driver turns around and takes his sun glasses off.

"Hey guys."

"Uncle Mark."

It has been Mark who has been chauffeuring them around.

"So you have been the one driving us around. God you disguised yourself very well." Meredith says.

"Thank you Miss Grey. Now they are all waiting. Just walk down this red carpet and you will be at your surprise. I will take the Peanut down."

Meredith and Derek get out of the car and walk down the carpet hand in hand that has been rolled out for ages. It leads them to the clearing overlooking the water where all their friends are all standing looking at them. They make it to them all and they hand over the last letter.

"So congratulations on your wedding day. To make it even special and more intimate with family and friends we brought it out here where you both enjoy being and will live one day. So we have organised everything for your special day. Just finish walking down the carpet and you will be married."

"So go on." Izzie says.

Meredith and Derek walk down the rest of the carpet to where the wedding has been set up. Waiting there is Derek's sisters, nieces and nephews. Richard, Charlie, Jackson and Jasmine. Their friends follow in behind them and gather around. Mark then walks forward and brings Kaylee next to them.

The priest is standing there.

"You guys ready?" He asks.

Meredith nods and looks at Derek.

The priest starts the ceremony and starts talking.

"Now we will begin with the vows. Derek would you like to go first?"

He nods his head and turns to Meredith.

"This is just off the top of my head so go with it and we might have already said this to each other but I don't care." He says. "Meredith all my life I wanted to be with someone who was caring, beautiful and everything else that you are. The moment I literally ran into you in the corridor I knew that you were the one. We have been through our fair share of everything that could happen to two people but we survived like we always did. From first kiss, to first fight, to first break up. We shared all those things together. I love you, I love Kaylee, our baby due in 3 months and all the other kids we are going to have running around. Meredith this is forever. I love you and I always have." He says as he slides the ring onto her finger.

Meredith has tears running down her cheek.

"Meredith your turn." The priest says.

"Derek every time I see you my heart skips a beat. The moment I ran into you my heart was beating a million times an hour. When I was pregnant with Kaylee every time I was with you Kaylee would kick me as hard as she could or she would start jumping around in my tummy. Maybe the reason was because I was near you and my heart was beating like crazy. And as we speak now our little one in here is moving around and kicking me because my heart is beating because I'm with you." She says as she places his hands on her tummy. "Derek I have said this before but you are my prince, my soul mate, my McDreamy and the love of my life. I love you Derek in every single way. From all your flaws to what makes you so dreamy and makes me fall in love with you. I hope we live until we are 113 years old and that we die in each other's arms. This is now. And now us four can be a family and the many more kids and grandkids that will make their way into our lives. I love you Derek." She says as she places a ring on his finger.

"Derek do you take Meredith to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health and in holy matrimony?"

"I do."

"Meredith do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband in sick and in health and in holy matrimony?"

"I do."

"Well in the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Derek leans into Meredith placing one hand on her stomach and the other on her face and they share a short but passionate kiss.

They pull away and look at each other.

"Married." Derek says.

"Married." Meredith says back.

They turn to their friends and family and see them all clapping. Meredith picks Kaylee up and kisses her cheek.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you to mumma and you to daddy."

Derek kisses her cheek and notices Carolyn crying. He walks over to her and hugs her.

"No need to cry mum."

"I know but it was just so beautiful I wish your father was here to see this."

"Me to Ma."

...

It is later that night and they are at a harbour restaurant at their wedding reception. Meredith and Derek had photos taken at the park with Kaylee.

They had booked the restaurant out for the party. They had also hired a band to play for them. Izzie had organised all the music to play. When the singer got them to get up for the next dance they said they had a song that was special to them coming up.

They stood in the middle of the dance floor waiting for the song.

_How's my luck_

"Izzie put this song in." Meredith says.

_But somehow_

"Well it is a special song to us."

_I'm with you_

"I know."

_Let's leave now_  
_let's leave them _  
_and their point of view_  
_My favourite place is me and you_

They are moving around the dance floor. In a really casual way. Meredith had her head on Derek's shoulder and they swayed side to side just thinking about her life with Derek.

_I wake up in darkest night_

Waking up in the middle of the night because their new baby has woken up.

_I watch you breathe in shadow light_

After putting the baby back to bed she would lay down and watch him sleeping in the night. She would feel safe with him.

_A perfect world lies next to me_

The love of her life is there and the world is perfect because they are together.

_And I don't need to sleep to dream_

She doesn't need to dream to be with him. She is living this dream.

_I just hope I am good enough to keep you_

Even if they fight and yell and scream at each other they would still be together.

_Morning sun warms our skin_

When they wake in the morning to the warm sun.

_Distant sounds_

The cries coming from Kaylee, or their baby, or the noises that are coming from down the street.

_The day begins_

They day of working, of being married and the day of being parents.

_Soon their worlds will come calling for us  
But this is space they cannot touch  
I just hope I am good enough to keep you._

She is hoping that they will be together forever through the good, the bad and the ugly. Meredith knows that this will be forever. They have been through most things. That their run with bad luck is over and they are good enough for each other.

After the song finishes they feel a tap on the leg and see Kaylee standing there. Derek picks her up and sits her on his side. Kaylee leans over and kisses Meredith.

"I'm going to go and sit down my feet are aching." Meredith says.

"Okay. I'll stay up here and dance with my baby girl."

Meredith goes and sits down at the table and watches Derek and Kaylee dancing. This is her family. This is her life. This is her future.

She pushes herself up off the chair and walks over to Kaylee and Derek.

"You right?"

"Yes. I thought that I could forget the pain and spend it with my husband and daughter."

"Well shall we share a dance then?"

"Yes." Kaylee says.

"Okay then let's start."

They start dancing. Meredith forgetting her pain for that moment because it could all be over tomorrow.

...

Later that night they arrived home. They got Kaylee to bed and sat on the back porch together. Derek sat behind Meredith on the chair. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and Meredith was snuggled into him.

"What a great wedding." Derek says.

"They done such a great job with it. It was simple."

"It was us."

"It sure was."

"I love you Meredith."

"I love you to Derek."

"I think we have some celebrating to do." He says.

"I think we do to."

Derek gets up off the chair, grabs onto her hand and takes her upstairs to start celebrating the rest of their lives together.

**So what'd you think? What did you think of this whole story? It's truth time. **

**Anyway I would like to thank my readers who stuck by me on my first fan fiction. I know this story had its ups and downs but I still had fun writing it. **

**I'm thinking about a sequel but I also have a couple of other stories written but I haven't gotten back to them because of this story and school. School is over in 2 and a half weeks for me and I have 6 weeks off so plenty of time to start a sequel and finish off my other stories so watch this space for them.**


End file.
